BLACK HEART
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: JaeJoong yg seorang vampire bertemu dg Yunho -pemimpin redaksi koran harian di gala dinner. Yunho mengenalinya sebagai sahabat masa SMU nya yang menghilang, tapi Jaejoong tak mengenali Yunho. Apakah yang dikatakan Yunho benar?Karena Jaejoong tak pernah mengingat apa yang terjadi dimasa lalunya sebagai manusia. [YunJae-Yaoi-Fantasy] Chap 19 up! Tidak Suka?Jangan Baca! Makasih ;)
1. Chapter 1

Ini bukan FF saya, mungkin sebagian readers ada yg udah pernah baca sebelumnya, saya hanya me repost-nya karena kebetulan saya suka sama ceritanya, dan yg pasti saya sudah dapat ijin dari editornya untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini di akun saya, makasih Kak Fujoshinta ;)

Title: Black Heart

Chapter: prolog/20

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin, Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

Summary : Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

**._.**

**Prologue**

Disebuah gang yang gelap disudut kota Seoul dan hanya terdapat penerangan dari cahaya rembulan, terlihat seorang pria tengah menunduk, menghisap dengan ganasnya pada seorang pria Kinka. Yah pria, karena ia lebih menyukai rasa darah pria yang asin namun berbau manis kala ia hirup itu.  
"Kim Jae Joong.." Sebuah suara lantang dari arah samping membuatnya menghentikan kesenangannya dalam memburu mangsanya yaitu menghirup supper tenaga untuk membangkitkan _soul-_nya. Pria cantik itu menghentikan kesenangannya itu sejenak dan menatap tajam pada orang yang mengganggunya dalam menikmati mangsa sebagai supper malam ini.

"Mengapa kau selalu menggangguku setiap aku menyantap supperku!?" Ujar Jae Joong, bibir merah dan sepasang taring nya masih berlepot darah yang asin tapi terasa manis bila telah masuk kedalam kerongkongannya. Bagi pria yang mengganggunya itu, darah yang dihisap Jae Joong terasa berbau busuk. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng melihat hal itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini denganku nak? Aku ini appa mu!" Sang appa kini memandang penuh kasih pada anaknya, berbeda dengan pandangan marah anaknya yang diperlihatkan sekarang ini.

_"__So? Just get the hell outta here!"_

"Sekian banyak wanita cantik dan kau memilih pria kinka untuk kau minum darahnya." Jae Joong melepaskan buruannya yang memang sudah tak bernyawa. Pria itu kini maju kehadapan appanya itu dengan wajah selengehan khas anak lelaki. Taringnya sudah tak menyembul dari kedua sudut bibirnya, namun darah segar masih menghiasi sudut bibir nya. Dengan sekali tarikan sapuan lidahnya, darah yang berada disudut bibirnya telah menghilang

"Karena aku lebih suka darah pria. Bisa gak sih kau lakukan pekerjaan lain selain mengawasi apa yang ku inginkan!?" usir Jae Joong sambil tangan di kibas-kibaskan ke depan wajah appanya dengan gaya yang sangat tak sopan dilakukan oleh seorang anak kepada appanya.

"Jaga omonganmu dan kelakuanmu nak. Aku ini appamu."

"Then just go back to the mansion and fuck my mom!" ujar nya sambil menaikkan ujung alisnya kearah Jun Jin appa nya itu. Kata-kata terakhir itu sontak membuat JunJin memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan anaknya. 

**._.**

**._.**

"Permisi Jung sajangnim. ada berkas-berkas yang harus ditangani. Dan ini koran terbitan hari ini."

_Pahlawan tidak dikenal telah menyelamatkan seorang nenek, semalam, seorang nenek yang sedang berjalan ditepi sungai Han diserbu kawanan perampok, nenek itu berteriak, membuat para perampok terkejut dan melepaskan tembakan. Beruntung saat itu pahlawan berkostum hitam datang dan menghalangi peluru itu. "Ia tinggi, dan meski matanya tertutup, bisa dilihat wajahnya sangat tampan. dan tubuhnya tahan peluru."…_

YunHo mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari lacinya. Kalung itu berwarna hitam berlambangakan salib dan tengahnya terdapat sebuah ornamen berbentuk hati berwarna merah darah.

_" __Black Heart…."_

**._.**

**._.**

**To Be Continued**

**..**

FF ini sampai chapter 20, udah sampai ending, tinggal epilog yg lagi dalam proses pengetikan. Dan jika responnya bagus, saya akan usahakan update next chapnya lebih cepat^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sesuai janji, karena yg berminat lumayan –wlopun hanya beberapa, #Plakk saya update cepet, hehe..

Dan ada beberapa hal yg mau saya sampaikan mewakili kak Fujoshinta selaku editor FF ini. FF ini adalah FF lama mungkin sekitar tahun 2010 an, jd mohon maaf jika ada beberapa kata yg tidak sesuai kata baku. Dari chap 1-8, beliau hanya ngedit pendeskripsiannya aja, klo percakapannya tidak di edit hanya ditambahkan beberapa aja. Yg pengeditan total ada pada chap 12-20 an. Silahkan untuk yg tertarik ditunggu aja lanjutannya. Untuk epilog beliau bilang akan di buat secepatnya.

Dan saja juga mau bilang, disini Main pairingnya YunJae, other pairingnya YooSu aka Yoochun x Junsu, dan ChangBum aka Changmin x Kibum. Jadi jika ada yg tidak suka diharap tidak baca apalagi sampai bashing ya, karena sekali lg, saya hanya repost.

Makasih ;)

Langsung aja yuk...

Chapter: 1/20

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: YunJae, YooSu, ChangBum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

**._.**

**Chapter 1**

Everynight, As Usual

Malam hari itu, tidak tampak bintang dilangit, yang terlihat hanya gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit. Seperti biasa, Jaejoong berdiri ditepian gedung berlantai 47 itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia menjatuhkan diri dari gedung tinggi tersebut.

_Whosh.._

Jubah hitamnya berkibar bagaikan sayap. Ia terbang diatas mobil-mobil yang memadati lalu lintas. Ia mendarat di suatu sudut kota. Toko serba ada 7eleven, dari luar nampak seperti biasa, Jaejoong memasuki toko itu, pintu otomatis toko itu terbuka, dan bunyi bell selamat datang berbunyi.

"Siapa itu!"

Pegawainya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat tangannya. Perampok itu mendekatkan diri pada pegawai itu dan memaksanya membuka cash registernya sambil menodongkan pistolnya.

"Cepat-cepat!"

Pegawainya itu dengan takut-takut dan tangan gemetar sedang memasuki uang dalam karung kecil milik perampok itu ketika pegawai itu tidak lagi merasakan tekanan dari ujung pistol si perampok. Pegawai itu dengan ketakutan menoleh kebelakang dan ia terkejut, perampok itu sudah tidak ada. Yang tersisa hanya bercak darah beberapa tetes dan sehelai bulu berwarna hitam.

**._.**

**._.**

"AAAAAA LEPASKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA LAGI AKU BERJANJI! AKU MOHON!"

Jeritan perampok toko itu menggema di atap gedung tinggi itu. Perampok itu sekarang sedang mengencingin wajahnya sendri. Ia ketakutan karena Jaejoong memegang kakinya, kepalanya menghadap ke bawah. Jae Joong memang tengah menggantungkannya di puncak gedung berlantai 36 itu.

"Sudah terlambat kawan. Euh…Kau menjijikan. Bau sekali! Aku tidak akan memakanmu. Mungkin akan indah jika kau dipajang di puncak tiang pemancar SBS? atau KBS? silahkan pilih. Atau MBC? "

"Tidak-tidak jangannn! Aku mohonnn!" Ujar perampok itu berteriak sambil mengiba agar tidak digantung lebih lama lagi. Namun , Jae Joong rupanya tak mengindahkan apa permintaan pria tersebut.

"Ah! Biarkan aku yang memilihnya untukmu. Tertinggi… SBS!"

**._.**

_Seorang pria terikat di puncak pemancar SBS. Diduga adalah ulah pahlawan tak dikenal. Setelah mendapat konfirmasi dari kepolisian kota Seoul, orang itu adalah tersangka perampokan toko serba ada 7eleven…._

"Yoona, carikan aku seorang fotografer yang paling ahli sekota Seoul." Ujar Yunho dari via telephone kantor terhadap sekretarisnya.

"Baik sajangnim."

**._.**

Di sebuah rumah mewah ala victorian yang didominasi warna hitam di pinggiran kota Seoul. Tanah seluas 1ha adalah milik keluarga pemilik perusahaan terbesar dan terpengaruh seasia, yaitu keluarga Kim. Begitulah mereka yang terlihat, seorang kaya dan berpengaruh, tetapi tak ada yang tahu siapa mereka, rahasia dibalik itu semua kecuali orang-orang sejenisnya. Kepala keluarga itu Kim Jun Jin. Dengan kecepatannya ia telah berada di depan pintu kamarnya, dengan sedikit lesu ia memasuki kamarnya yang berornamen gothic.

"Honey, kau telah kembali?"Tanya Tae Hee pada suaminya yang terlihat sedikit lesu itu.

"Ia sayang…"

JunJin mengecup istrinya yang teramat cantik yang pada malam itu menggunakan gaun tidurnya berwarna hitam panjang terbuat dari satin. Rambutnya yang panjang dan hitam membuatnya terlihat seksi. Banyak yang mengatakan kecantikkannya menurun kepada anak tertua mereka, Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana Jaejoong? Sudah kau temukan? Kemana dia?" Tanya wanita itu setelah bibir suaminya sudah tidak berada di bibir sensualnya. Ditanya seperti itu, wajah Junjin menjadi semakin lesu.

"Aku semakin lelah dengannya. Dia selalu saja berbuat semaunya." Mendengar curhatan suaminya akan putra mereka, Tae Hee menggelengkan kepala.

"Biarkan sayang. Mungkin butuh waktu ketika seorang berubah dari manusia biasa menjadi vampire. Kau ingat ketika kau menjadi vampire? Kau juga seperti itu kan?" Tae Hee menyentuhkan hidunya ke hidung suaminya menggesek pelan lalu tersenyum menggoda.

" Ya, aku tahu. Tapi apa aku pernah memaki?"

"Dia memakimu?" Tanyanya kaget, senyumnya menghilang saat mendengar ucapan suaminya itu.

"Iya!"

"Anak itu, akan kuhajar dia ketika pulang nanti." Tae Hee menjauh dari suaminya sambil berkacak pinggang. Junjin terlalu mengenal istrinya, ia pun menarik kembali pinggang istrinya yang ramping.

"Tidak usah sayang, tadi kau yang menasehatiku. Sekarang kau yang emosi. Lebih baik kita tidur saja" Junjin mengerling pada istrinya, tanpa ba bi bu lagi Junjin membawa istrinya ke tempat tidur mereka.

**._.**

**2.01 am**

Jaejoong sedang menyelinap naik keatas kamarnya ketika bunyi derik dari tangga berbunyi. Meski bunyi itu cukup kecil, namun tetap bisa didengar oleh Tae hee yang memang seorang vampire dengan pendegaran super tajam. Dan tentu saja membuat Tae Hee itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengetahui anaknya telah ada dirumah, Tae Hee dengan cepat kecepatan vampirenya berdiri didepan putranya itu lalu menggeret Jae Joong ke kamar anaknya yang berada dilantai satu.

"Umm..Ummaa…. Wae..waegurehhh? Kapchagi?" Jae Joong meronta untuk dilepaskan tangannya yang dicengkeram erat oleh Umma nya itu.

"Kau! Kau memaki appa lagi?! Jawab!" kedua tangan Ibunya itu pindah kebahu Jae Joong dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jaejoong. Tatapan tajam seorang umma yang sedang marah pada anaknya diarahkan pada wajah Jae Joong.

"Mi..mianhae..umma." Jae Joong menundukkan kepala. Ia tak ingin berdebat dengan ummanya itu untuk malam ini

"Kau berjanji tak melakukan hal itu lagi dengan appa!" Tae Hee berkacak pinggang dan tetap menatap galak pada putranya membuat Jae Joong menghela nafas, sambil bibirnya membentuk huruf O dan pipi menggembung.

"Ne…!"

" Yaksokae?" Tae Hee memberi penekanan sekarang, membuat Jae Joong sekarang memutar bola matanya dan menatap ummanya

"Yaksokae…" Ujar Jae Joong mengiyakan meskipun ia tak yakin dapat sepenuhnya berjanji bila hal itu tak terjadi kembali, Jae Joong terlampau lelah untuk berdebat malam ini. Tae Hee pun merasa lega Jae Joong berjanji tak mengulanginya lagi, segera ia menuju pintu kamar Jae Joong untuk kembali kekamarnya sendiri, namun sebelum menutup pintu kamar Jae Joong ia berbalik lagi kearah putranya lagi.

"Get some sleep. Jangan lupa bilas tubuhmu dengan air dan ganti baju. Bau darah itu membuatku tak tahan untuk mencari buruan lagi."

Jae Joong hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kata-kata itu. Tentu saja, darah lelaki Kinka buat Umma nya sama saja dengan membangkitkan rasa lapar.

"Araseo umma, aku akan mengganti pakaianku sebelum tidur,"

**._.**

Keesokan harinya,

Kim Jun Jin tengah membuka sebuah invitation dari BBC yang baru saja ia dapet melalui pengiriman kilat pagi ini. Ia buka amplop merah itu dan membaca dengan seksama.

_Invitation for__and family. A gala dinner will be held on 9th of March 2009 in Sheraton Walker Hill Penthouse. Your attendance is such an honor for the BBC (Bachelor Business Club). Thank You for your kind attention._

Begitulah bunyi isi invitation itu, ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak lama istrinya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tidurnya dengan menggunakan pakaian layaknya wanita karier menyusul suaminya yang tengah berada diruang tamu yang tengah membaca invitation dari BBC. Tae Hee mengamit lengan suaminya dan memberi kecupan dipipi. Merasa mendapat sentuhan hangat dari istrinya itu, Junjin menoleh dan memberikan senyumnya.

"Yobo…kau ingin datang tidak keacara ini?" Tanyanya sambil memberikan undangan berwarna merah itu kearah istrinya.

"Tentu saja, dan kali ini aku akan mengajak Jaejoong bersama." ujar Tae Hee dengan mantap.

"Apa kau yakin yobo? Kau tahu Jaejoong itu irresponsible dan berantakan. Can't imagine him acting fine for just 5 minutes in a Gala dinner.

"Oh, he will be just fine. TrustMe." Tae Hee mengedipkan matanya kearah Junjin. JunJin pun tertawa dan meremas tangan istrinya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat kekantor. Aku percaya padamu untuk masalah Jae Joong,"

**._.**

Sementara itu di sebuah kantor berita, Jung Yunho tengah menatap sebuah kalung Black Heart. Kalung ini sangat ia kenal, kalung yang pernah menggantung indah pada leher jenjang nan putih sahabatnya yang kini telah menghilang. Dirabanya kalung itu, dan ia hirup baunya. Bau pemiliknya masih saja ia rasa disana, meski sedikit berbau amis darah.

Bunyi getaran HP disaku celana kerjanya membuat Yunho tersentak dan mengalihkan perhatian dari kalung itu, segera ia menaruh kalung itu ketempat semula, laci meja kantor.

"Oh, appa, wasoh?"

"YunHo ah, appa tidak bisa pulang dari LA minggu-minggu ini, apa kau bisa mewakili appa dalam sebuah acara BBC yang akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi? Invitationnya appa kirimkan via email hari ini." Ujar Jung Ji Hoon appa Yunho.

" Okay. No problem appa."

"Bagaimana dengan kantor beritamu?"

"Baik appa. Lancar sekali. Bagaimana dengan umma?" Terdengar tawa renyah dari appanya dari seberang sana.

"Ummamu baik baik saja, masih bisa berjalan lancar di atas catwalk dengan hak setinggi 12 cm. Apa menurutmu dia baik-baik saja?

"Hahahha, appa ada-ada saja." Yunho sekarang yang tertawa, ummanya memang bekerja sebagai model yang sangat terkenal saat ini. Meski sudah cukup berumur, namun sebagai model senior, ummanya masih diperhitungkan di tingkat dunia. Tak jarang ummanya masih mendapat panggilan dalam peragaan-peragaan busana oleh designer terkenal dalam maupun luar negri. Begitulah ummanya, cantik dan elegance sehingga appanya begitu setia pada ummanya.

"Terkadang aku heran dengan wanita... Hah.. Ya sudah, appa mau rapat lagi."

"Nde, sukses appa."

"Kau juga."

_BEEP BEEP_

Bunyi telephone kantornya sekarang yang berbunyi dan berwarna merah berkedip-kedip

"Ya Yoona, ada apa?

"Begini Sajangnim, ada yang sedang melamar pekerjaan sebagai fotografer. Bernama…" Yoona memberhentikan pembicaraan dan membuka file nya

"Siapa?"

"Park Yoochun, namanya Park Yoochun Sajangnim."

"Suruh dia masuk."

_TOK TOK_

"Masuk saja," Ujar Yunho dari dalam ruangannya.

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam sedikit berombak, dengan baju tshrit berwarna putih, celana jeans biru dongker sedikit kedodoran yang merupakan trend saat ini tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kerja Yunho yang bernuansa warna krem. Bagi Yoochun, pakaian ini adalah pakaian yang sudah sangat sempurna, sebagai seorang photographer, pakaian seperti ini sudah cukup bagus untuknya.

Pandangan matanya mengarah pada setiap sudut ruangan tersebut. Dinding bercat warna krem itu tergantung frame beberapa penghargaan yang diperoleh oleh kantor berita ini dan juga photo-photo menakjubkan yang diambil dari beberapa objek yang menurutnya sungguh sulit. Tapi ia merasa tak takut, karena pengalamannya di dunia journalist sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Permisi.." Satu kata meluncur dari mulut Yoochun ketika ia merasa telah tak sopan mengamati ruangan tersebut tetapi menyapa interviewernya saja ia belum melakukannya.

"Masuklah ."

Yoochun yang berdiri didepan pintu segera masuk dan menuju ke tempat meja kerja Yunho

"Namamu..Park Yoochun?"

"Nde..Park Yoo Chun. Ini CV saya sajangnim." Yoochun meletakkan CV nya kepada Yunho.

" Duduklah." Yunho mempersilahkan Yoochun duduk.

"Begini Sajangnim, saya tertarik dengan pekerjaan yang sajangnim tawarkan."

"Apa kau yakin dapat melakukan pekerjaan yang minta?" Yunho bertanya sambil tangannya membentuk kurva, menekan pada meja kerjanya.

"Selama itu tidak jauh dari dunia fotografer,saya usahakan." Jawab Yoochun mantap, ia sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu dan pengalamanmu yang tertera di CV. Besok kau sudah bisa mulai bekerja."

"Kamsahamnida Jung Sajangnim" Yoochun tersenyum gembira, ia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum berlalu dari ruangan Jun Yunho, pemilik kepala kantor berita Seoul City.

**._.**

**._.**

"JunSu ah!"

"hyung… "

"Kau mau kemana? "

"Aku hanya mencari udara segar." Jawab Junsu santai.

"ChangMin mana? Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Seperti biasa Hyung, Ada di basement. "

" Uri aegi?" Jae Joong menanyakan anjing srigala miliknya itu.

"Vick? sedang main dengan sshaki.. Hyung, apa kau pernah mengingat apa yang terjadi di masa lalumu?" Tiba-tiba Junsu menanyakan tentang masa lalu. Masa lalu yang mereka berdua tidak pernah tahu. Yang ia tahu, setelah mereka bertransformasi menjadi vampire, mereka tak pernah ingat tentang masa lalu tersebut. Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Jae Joong hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, tak acuh akan pertanyaan Junsu.

"Nope, And I'm not interested."

"Huff. Dwaekodun."

" Oh iya, ChangMin sedang menciptakan apalagi kali ini?

"Oh, ia sedang merenovasi 'sanctuarymu'." Kali ini Junsu bersemangat menceritakan hal baru yang telah diciptakan oleh Changmin.

"Muot? Diapakan dengannya?" Tanya Jae Joong dengan ketertarikan yang besar.

"KERENNN hyung! Ia menanamkan PS3 didalamnya, audionya. beuhhh! Kerennnnnnnn. Ingin sekali aku memiliki 'sanctuary' itu. Sepertinya bagus dan cukup menghilangkan kebosananku sendiri didalam 'sanctuary' milikku,"

" Ya…aku kan hanya memintanya untuk memperbaiki, kau tahu bukan ChangMin, tangannya memang iseng. Kalau kau mau, minta saja dibuatkan olehnya" Junsu tertawa renyah dengan jawaban hyung nya itu.

"Ide bagus hyung!"

**._.**

Sementara itu di basement milik Changmin yang berada di ruang bawah tanah, seorang pria yang merupakan kekasihnya itu tengah berada di luar basement. Melalui terkom ia berbicara pada Changmin yang tengah sibuk memperbaiki dan memperindah 'sanctuary' milik Jae Joong

" KiBum, aku ada dibasement. Masuk saja honey"

_" __Fingerprintku."_

"Mian, aku segera menjemputmu keatas"

ChangMin berlari naik kelantai 1. Ia melihat Kibum sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan pintu kaca yang rapat sebagai pembatas. Lalu ia meletakkan jari jempolnya di suatu fingerprint detector device.

_BEEP_

Pintu terbuka, Kibum langsung memeluk ChangMin. Dan menciumnya posesive.

"Not now, lagi dandanin 'Sanctuarynya' Jaejoong."

" Who cares?"

Kibum menjilat leher ChangMin membuatnya merasakan nikmat, mereka berciuman di tengah tangga menuju basement, lalu beralih ke meja kerja ChangMin. tak lama, Jae Joong dan Junsu yang baru saja dari luar memasuki ruang kerja Changmin.

"YA! Headquater bukan untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Get a room."

" Jaejoong ah, wassup?" Tanya Kibum yang merasa terganggu kesenangannya terganggu.

" Fine."

"Junsu ah."

"Oh, hyung. Kau melakukannya lagi dengan ChangMin di basement?" ujar Junsu polos.

"Tidak..Oh, hyung. kemarilah. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

ChangMin mengajak Jaejoong ke ujung ruangan. Disana tergeletak sebuah peti mati berwarna hitam dengan lambang salib diatasnya berwarna silver dari emas putih asli. ChangMin mengeluarkan remote control dan peti itu terbuka secara otomatis bersamaan dengan tangga untuk masuk ke dalam peti.

" WAAAAAAAAA kerennnn! PS3!" Junsu berseru takjub

"Bagus ChangMin. "

"Aku menginstal PS3, LCD TV 8inch special edition Samsung, Sony sound system. " Changmin menjelaskan dengan antusias

"Mengapa tidak 21 inch saja ChangMin?"

"Kau ingin Jaejoong hyung menjadi buta?

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian suka tidur dipeti mati. Padahal rumah kalian super besar dengan tempat tidur bergaya kuno yang artistic"

" Kau tidak akan mengerti hyung. Tradisi modern juga."

**._.**

**._.**

Yunho tengah memijat-mijat kepalanya. Seharian ini ia sibuk mengedit berita acara untuk korannya besok. Disandarkan kepalanya ke kursi kerja empuknya, namun tak lama ia mencoba menghilangkan penat, lagi-lagi HP nya berbunyi. Dan dilihatnya ID caller nya adalah ibunya, Jung Ah.

"YunHo ah, umma akan segera pulang. Umma ingin menemanimu pergi keacara Gala dinner, sekaligus bertemu dengan teman lama umma. Sekalian membicarakan acara perjodohanmu dengan putrinya."

Perjodohan? Suatu hal yang tak terpikirkan olehnya saat ini. Yunho mencoba tidak mendengar perkataan terakhir umma nya

"Baiklah. Kapan umma pulang?

"Besok sore sampai."

"Iya umma."

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**._.**

Balasan Review

**Yoon HyunWoon** : _Diatas udah di jawab ya say, itu langsung sm kak Fujoshintanya loh, hehe.. klo pengen lebih jelasnya lagi, ada review dari __**kesyayunjae,**__ beliau editornya aka kak Fujoshinta, disana sudah dijelasin. Silahkan ubek2 ubek aja di review, hehe...tapi katanya makasih untuk sarannya, dan makasih jg udah baca, ditunggu aja next chapnya ;)_

**littlecupcake noona **: _Ini udah kilat, review lg ne, biar next channya kilat lg, hehe.. makasih udah mampir ;)_

**iche . cassiopeiajaejoong** : _Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah mampir ;)_

**Youleebitha** : _Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah mampir ;)_

**cindyshim07 **: _Ini udah lanjut saeng, makasih udah mampir... review lg ne, xixixixi #plakk_

**DahsyatNyaff **: _Kaya di MV Mine keren ;) ini udah lanjut chingu, makasih uadah mampir ;)_

**Angel Muaffi** : _Ini udah lanjut, klo penasaran ikuti aja kelanjutannya ya, hehe.. makasih udh mampir ;)_

**hlyjs** : _Iya ini pernah di post di YSP, saya jg suka ceritanya, makanya saya minta ijin editornya utk repost, makasih udah mampir ;)_

**narayejea** : _Menurutku ceritanya bagus, makanya saya minta ijin editornya utk repost, hehe...makasih udah mampir, n ditunggu lg kelanjutannya ya ;)_

**My beauty jeje** : _Ceritanya seru ko eonni, dijamin ga nyesel deh, hihihi... makasih eon udah mampir ;)_

**ShinJiWoo920202 **_: Pertanyaannya udah sedikit terjawab di chap ini ya, makasih udah mampir ;)_

**ReDeviL9095** : _Ni hao... ok mei guan xi *sok mandarinan* kkkkk... kebayang dah tu mata juling, n langsung mabok, wkwkwk... Yup, serasa nostalgiaan, hah..ga kerasa ya waktu begitu cepat berlalu T_T Ok, next chap bakal cepet update klo yg reviewnya nambah, nyahahaha #Digaplok Maksudnya ada FF lain lg gmn mei? FF jie gitu? kan project baru 'Kau masih kekasihku' itu *ops* klo maksudnya FF Dee unn yg direpost, jie blm tau, tar jie rayu dia lagi ye, xixixi #Disate Dee Unn... Xie xie udah mampir, tar mampir lag ne... ;D_

**kim anna shinotsuke **: _Ini udah lanjut Jeng, makasih udah mampir ^^_

**akiramia44** :_ Makasih klo suka, ini udah update ;)_

**UnnieDongsaeng** : _Ini udah lanjut Unnie, makasih udah mampir ;)_

**YoonJae Lover**_ : Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah mampir ;)_

**jaemi**_ : iya ini udah pernah di post di YSP sama di YUNJAEROTIX wordpress, makasih udah mampir ;)_

**guest**_ : Udah lanjut neh, makasih udh mampir ;)_

Seperti biasa, klo yg berminat banyak, saya akan usahakan update lanjutannya cepat lagi, hehe...


	3. Chapter 3

Sesuai janji, karena yg berminat nambah, wlo ga banyak #Plakk saya update cepet, hehe..

Dan ada beberapa hal yg mau saya sampaikan mewakili kak Fujoshinta selaku editor FF ini. FF ini adalah FF lama mungkin sekitar tahun 2010 an, jd mohon maaf jika ada beberapa kata yg tidak sesuai kata baku. Dari chap 1-8, beliau hanya ngedit pendeskripsiannya aja, klo percakapannya tidak di edit hanya ditambahkan beberapa aja. Yg pengeditan total ada pada chap 12-20 an. Silahkan untuk yg tertarik ditunggu aja lanjutannya. Untuk epilog beliau bilang akan di buat secepatnya.

Dan saja juga mau bilang, disini Main pairingnya YunJae, other pairingnya YooSu aka Yoochun x Junsu, dan ChangBum aka Changmin x Kibum. Jadi jika ada yg tidak suka diharap tidak baca apalagi sampai bashing ya, karena sekali lg, saya hanya repost.

Makasih ;)

Langsung aja yuk...

Title : Black Heart

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Chapter : 2/20

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin, Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

CHAPTER 2

Am I That Lonely?

_ATTENTION PLEASE, FLIGHT KE174 TRAVELLING FROM LOS ANGELES HAS ARRIVED._

"Umma!"

Yunho melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang wanita cantik dan tinggi dengan raut wajah yang kuat namun cantik. Ketika wanita itu tiba di depan Yunho, orang-orang sekitarnya berbisik bisik.

"Oh, itu kan Park Jung Ah, model Korea yang go international itu. cantik ya?"

"Akh iya benar! Park Jung Ah juga istri dari pengusaha terkenal asal Korea tapi membuka kantor pusatnya di LA bernama Jung Ji Hoon itu bukan?."

Mendengar komentar orang-orang itu, Jung Ah melirik dan memberi senyum komersilnya sekilas dan tetap berjalan kearah putranya. Begitu berdiri di depan putranya, Jung Ah merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"YunHo ah… Kau tambah tampan." JungAh memeluk anaknya itu dan membuat menyita perhatian sebagian banyak orang di sana, melihat keakraban ibu dan anak itu.

"Kau semakin cantik umma." Ujar Yunho, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari ummanya.

Yunho mengambil koper ummanya yang berada di samping kirinya lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar airport. Mobil AUDI A5 Coupe hitam milik Yunho itu melesat pergi keluar dari bandara.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah mereka, ummanya yang sudah lama meninggalkan Korea, rupanya sangat merindukan makanan khas Korea.

"YunHo ah, kita ke restoran Korea. Umma ingin makan ddeokbogi. "

" Ne, umma. Kita makan di resto favorit aku saja yah.."

Jung Ah mengiyakan. Karena tentu saja apa yang dipilih anaknya itu pasti resto yang terbaik. Dalam bayangannya, restoran itu pasti mewah. Namun mobil itu terhenti di depan sebuah restoran Korea kecil dan sederhana di pojokan jalan.

"JuMon?" Jung Ah mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat restoran di depannya ini yang merupakan tempat favorit anaknya itu. Ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dibayangkan nya tadi. Restoran Korea mewah yang bersih dan apik.

"Iya umma, meskipun tempatnya sederhana dan tak ada kesan mewahnya, ddeokpoginya sangat enak. Justru tempat-tempat seperti inilah awal dari semua masakan enak" Jawab Yunho yang sepertinya mengerti ketidaksukaan dan keterkejutan Umma nya.

Tetapi apapun itu, Jung Ah sudah sangat ingin yang namanya Ddeokbogi. Apapun tempatnya, asal Yunho putranya yang mengatakan itu enak, ia pun menurut saja.

Dalam restoran hanya ada beberapa orang berkumpul di satu meja. Mereka tampak sedang asyik berbincang. YunHo dan JungAh memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela. Alasannya tentu saja bisa melihat suasana diluar sana. Tak jauh dari meja tempat Yunho dan Jung Ah, terlihat seorang pria dengan suara agak nyaring dan suaranya bagai dolphine kejepit pintu berbicara pada pria Jangkung dan juga pria satu lagi.

"ChangMinnie, seriously, buatkan punyaku sama persis seperti 'Sanctuary' nya hyung."

"Aduh, itu saja LCD TVnya limited edition dari Samsung, " Ujar Changmin sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya. Sedangkan Junsu sedikit mengerucutkan mulutnya mendengar jawaban Changmin.

"KiBum Hyung, kau tidak makan?" tanya Changmin pada pacaranya.

"Melihatmu makan saja sudah membuatku kenyang sekali.. Ah Su, nanti malam ada film baru, kau mau nonton?"

"Nope Kibum hyung, aku bisa dibunuh hyungku kalau ikut nonton nanti malam bersamamu. Aku sudah janji akan menemaninya mencari 'mangsa'. "

Terlihat Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Junsu.

"Aku bingung dengan kalian. 'Mangsa' bisa dicari dimana-mana? Kenapa harus malam hari huh?"

"Itulah seni nya Hyung!" ujar junsu sambil tersenyum imut.

Mendengarkan percakapan tiga orang pria itu Jung Ah mendecakkan lidah sekaligus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bingung dengan anak-anak jaman sekarang . Suka mencari 'mangsa' . Mereka seolah dewasa sebelum waktunya. Untung saja kau tidak seperti itu ya YunHo? Atau jangan-jangan...?"

"Tidak mungkin umma, aku saja sudah sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Pulang kerja aku langsung pulang dan istirahat."

" Ya, aku kira matamu lebam karena kau suka bergadang dan…..Ah.. ternyata anakku masih perjaka. Hahahaha" Goda Jung Ah membuat Yunho merasa malu.

"Umma…kau selalu mempermalukanku…"

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

"KIM JAE JOONG! KEMARILAH!" Teriak Tae Hae membahana di rumah super besar itu

"Iya umma! Tunggu sebentar! Tanggung!"

" UMMA HITUNG MUNDUR, JANGAN SAMPAI UMMA YANG DATANG YAH! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! 0!"

"Haish… IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ada apa umma?!" Teriak Jae Joong langsung menuju ke hadapan ummanya dengan kecepatan vampirenya.

" Kau! Harus ikut denganku ke gala dinner. " Ujar ummanya sambil tersenyum-senyum

"Muot!?"

_PLOQ._

Sebuah pukulan keras sampai ke kepala Jae Joong.

"AAA! UMMA! APHOOOO!"

"Biar saja! Pokoknya kau harus ikut!"

"Tapi 'kan aku…."

Tangan Tae Hae mulai ancang-ancang akan memukul lagi.

"Iya, iya, iya.. Jangan pukul aku lagi ! Iya aku ikut."

" Bagus. Tiga hari lagi, Umma sudah reserved di salon."

"Salon?" Jae Joong melengos, salon merupakan tempat yang tidak ia sukai.

**._.**

**._.**

YunHo memandang jendela –menatap langit biru dengan pandangan kosong dengan ipod ditangannya. Lagu-lagu yang mengalun di ipodnya membuat rasa rindu pada sahabatnya yang menghilang semakin terasa. Tak lama pintu kamarnya terbuka. Yunho menoleh dan melihat ummanya tersenyum padanya.

"YunHo ah, kau tampaknya sangat kesepian. Kurasa sudah saatnya kau mencari pendamping, mengingat umurmu yang sudah cukup dewasa untuk mencari pasangan…,"

"Jangan bilang kau ingin membujukku dengan perjodohan?" Tanya Yunho yang tentu saja tepat sasaran.

"Dia ini putri teman appa. Namanya Jessica. Bagaimana?"

" Kita lihat saja nanti umma."

**._.**

Malam hari pun tiba, seperti biasa, Jaejoong berdiri dipuncak gedung berlantai 47. Angin malam itu lebih kencang dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Kali ini, ia berdiri bersama Vick, anjing husky campuran serigala kesayangannya.

_Awooooooo~_

"JunSu lama sekali.. Hah sudahlah, ayo kita mencari mangsa Vick!"

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

_**To Be Continued**_

Pendek?

Memang chap 2 ini hanya segini, tdnya saya mau gabungin chap 2 sm chap 3, tapi udah terlanjut ditulis ada 20 chap, 22 chap klo ditambah prolog n epilog, jd biarlah seperti ini saja, tp seperti biasa klo yg reviewnya semangat, saya jg semangat buat update next chapnya, hohoho #Slapped

Sampai lebaran nanti saya akn usahakan update FF ini sampai chap 13, krn chap 14 ada NC nya, jd chap 14 nanti updatenya pas udh lebaran aja, hehe... jadiiii... ada kemungkinan saya bakal update FF ini tiap hari^^

_**Balasan Review :**_

**noon** : _Ini udah lanjut, maksih udah mampir ;)_

**gothiclolita89** : _Iya Jeje lupa masalalunya, termasuk lupain Yunho, makasih udah mampir ;)_

**yunjae q : **_makasih ;)_

**ajid yunjae : **_penasaran sm masa lalunya jeje? Tunggu terus kelanjutannya ya *Plakk* Maksih udah mampir ;)_

**aprilyarahmadani** : _Ini udah lanjut, review lg ne biar semangat, hehe maksih udah mampir ;)_

**meybi** : _Jaejoong bertranspormasi jd vampire, jd dia lupain masa lalunya, tp next chap akan dijelasin lg kenapa, maksih udah mampir ;)_

**Yooooo** : _Udaaaaaah ;)_

**ReDeviL9095** : _Maunya buka bengkel, tp tar ketaun klo dia vampire modern, kkkk... klo vampire se enak, tp klo kita..? Peti mati gtu loh... ToT Yup, FF ini jaman ane masih bau kencur mei, xixixi Thanks udah mampir lg, utk project yg itu, belum nulis satu kata pun, nyahahaha.. tp pst dibikin ko, berhubung plotnya udah mantap, kkkk... ok deh tar dtanyain sm Dee Unn nya, tp klo mau repostpun mungkin bakal di akun pribadinya, tp ga tau tah..pkonya mau namatin dulu FF ini aja ;D_

**Youleebitha** : _Chap depan YunJae ketemuan. Klo Junsu itu adiknya Jae, klo Imin temannya, tapi JaeMin sama2 vampire. maksih ya udah mampir lagi ;)_

**YunJae24** : _ Menutut saya emang seru,xixi yosh... ditunggu aja ya.. ditunggu jg reviewnya biar tetep semangat, hehe.. maksih udah mampir ;)_

**hanasuki** : _ini udah lanjut, dijamin seru saeng,hehe maksih udah mampir ;)_

**cindyshim07 **: _Dibalas dong klo unninya lg ada waktu, hehe.. Imin emang daebak, kkkkk... Chap depan YunJae ketemu, tp Ini ga Mpreg saeng, pokonya ditunggu aja lanjutannya ya, makasih udah mampir lg ;)_

**narayejea** : _Keluarga Kim memang keluarga vampire, appa Kim jg, tp nanti akan dijelaskan dichap2 selanjutnya.. Kibum emang cinta bgt sama Imin jdnya nyosor terus,hoho.. Chap depan YunJae ketemu^^ makasih saeng udah mampir lg ;)_

**miu . sara** : _FF lama, dan saya cuma repost ga edit lg, di atas udah dijelaskan, maaf klo banyak typo, hehe Yunpa emang udah ada rasa dr dulu sm Jaema, tp krn jaema hilang, jd dia blm sempat ngasih tau perasaannya. Kalung itu adalah milik Jaema, tp Yunpa tau sejarahnya (?) n knpa bs ada sama Yunpa? udah dijelaskan di summary, Yunpa nemu itu di TKP pas Jaema beraksi. Yunpa ada dimasa lalu Jaema? Pokonya ditunggu aja dinext chap bakal dijelasin semuanya, ditunggu aja kelanjutannya ya.. hehe maksih udah mampir ;)_

**Mami Fate Kamikaze** : _Yun emang udah ada rasa dr dulu sm Jae, tp krn jae hilang, jd dia blm sempat ngasih tau perasaannya. Chap depan YunJae ketemu, makasih udah mampir ;)_

**My beauty jeje **: _Ga ingat eonni, chap selanjutnya bakal dijelasin, chap depan YunJae ketemuan, tp apa Jeje ingat Yun? Ditunggu aja ya eon, hehe.. makasih udah mampir lg eon ;)_

**akiramia44 **: _Jae emang ga ingat masalalunya termasuk Yun. Setuju, mending Min buka mebel, hehe... FF ini dijamin ga bakal mengecewakan *Plakk* jd dtunggu aja kelanjutannya ya^^ Makasih udah mampir lg ;)_

**guest** : _Mau asap lg? Review lg dong, hehe.. mkasih udah mampir ;)_

**MaxMin** : _Gapapa, tp ditunggu lg jejaknya ya, hehe.. makasih udah mampir ;)_

**ShinJiWoo920202** : _Keluarga Jeje semua vampire. Chap depan YunJae ketemu, klo Changmin emang vampire jg, tp klo Kibum manusia biasa, tp Kibum tau klo Changmin vampire. Makasih udah mampir lg ;)_

**KJhwang** : _Junjin emang apa kandung Jeje, kenapa mereka bisa hilang? Chap depan akan dijelasin, Kibum disini Kibum SUJU, FF ini dibikinnya pas jaman Mirotic (2008) jd authornya blm kenal sm Kibum Shinee, kan Shinee baru debut hehe...Bukan Jae yg mau dijodohin sm Yun...tapi... dtunggu aja kelanjutannya ya..^^ makasih udah mampir ;)_

**iche . cassiopeiajaejoong** : _Semua keluarga Kim vampire, appanya jg.. Chap depan YunJae ketemuan. Makasih udah mampir lagi ;)_

**amora . amora . 94043**_ : Chap depan YunJae ketemuan, makasih udah mampir ;)_

**yoon HyunWoon**_ : Chap depan YunJae ketemuan, makasih udah mampir lg ;)_

**KJJlover**_ : Ini udah lanjut eoni, mkasih uadah mampir...jgn lupa mampir lg ya... hehe... oia aku lupa blm balas PM nya, krn bls PM k eoni tu hrs lg waktu luang cz pngennya panjaaaaaaang, kkkkk... Cuma mau ucapin Selamat berpuasa jg ya eon... ;_**)**

**MPREG Lovers**_ : iya, klo sm epilog mungkin 20 chap-an lg, tp saya bakal usahain update cepet, jd jangan pingsan dulu ya, hehe... Makasih udah mampir ;)_

**kim anna shinotsuke**_ : Chap ini YunJae blm ketemu, tp tar di chap depan... yups, awal ketemu Jae emang blm ingat Yun Jeng, maksih udh mampir lg ya ;)_

**._.**

Mau asap lagi? Ditunggu lg jejak jejaknya ya *plok* ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

FF ini bukan punya saya, tapi saya udah dapat izin dari editornya untuk mempublish ulang FF ini, makasih Kak Fujoshinta ;)

Title : Black Heart

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Chapter : 3/20

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin x Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

._.

**CHAPTER 3**

**Gala Dinner**

**._.**

"Sudahlah Vick, biarkan saja. Ayo kita mencari mangsa!"

"Grooar…." suara auman keras Vick membahana pada gedung tinggi tersebut,

"JunSu….kemana ya dia?"

**._.**

Sementara itu disebuah apartemen kecil, suara erangan dua kekasih tengah membahana disana. Junsu, rupa-rupanya bertemu dengan kekasihnya malam ini. Pria vampire itu tengah berada dalam kebahagiaan duniawinya.

"Ahh…! Chunnieee! FASTER! HARDER!

"I'm cumming Su ahhhhhh! AKHHHH!"

Cairan yang hangat terasa membanjiri dalam JunSu. Mereka terlentang dengan nafas terengah-engah. Setelah beberapa menit mereka dapat bernafas tenang, Junsu seakan-akan teringat sesuatu.

" Jam berapa sekarang Chunnie?"

"Kau mau pulang sekarang hunny?" Yoochun menciumi leher Junsu, seakan-akan tak ingin pria itu pergi untuk sekarang ini. Pelakuan Yoochun membuat pria imut itu melupakan janjinya pada Jae Joong, yang dimana harus menemani Hyung nya itu mencari mangsa dimalam hari.

"Yoochunna~ You make me hard. Satu atau dua kali lagi ayo kita lakukan honey" Ujar Junsu sambil menerjang Yoochun dan menciumi kekasih nya intens.

**._.**

Pukul 10 malam, Junsu akhirnya pulang juga kerumah besarnya. Terlihat Ummanya berpakaian seperti akan keluar rumah. Dengan tampang sangat lelah Junsu menghampiri ummanya. Yah, ia telah bermain dengan Yoochun hingga beberapa ronde tadi, membuatnya sangat lelah.

"JunSu ah, kenapa kau tampak lelah? Tetapi, maukah kau menemani umma ke mall yang buka 24 jam?"

" Malam-malam seperti ini? Aku lelah ummaaaaaa… umma, aku mau bobo…"

"Oh, baby Su, kamu capek ya? bobo deh sana…, jangan lupa mandi. Seluruh badanmu bau sekali dengan keringat pria kinka. Bisa-bisa umma tak tahan untuk mencari pria kinka juga untuk diminum darahnya"

" Hu uh." Junsu berlalu, lalu dengan suara yang membahana Tae Hee berteriak pada suaminya, Jun Jin yang berada di kamar mereka

"SAYANGGG! TEMANI AKU BERBELANJAA!"

"Haish…"

**._.**

**Black Heart**

**._.**

Yunho tengah berada di depan cermin, ia tengah memperbaiki letak dasi kerjanya. Kalung Black Heart juga melingkar di lehernya. Sejak semalam, ia memutuskan untuk memakai saja kalung ini. Entah kenapa, ia sangat ingin mengenakannya. Apakah karena ia terlalu rindu pada sahabat semasa kecil nya itu?

Yunho memejamkan matanya kala mengingat sahabatnya itu. Seminggu sebelum sahabatnya berulang tahun ke tujuh belas –dimana akhirnya ia menghilang, Jae Joong sahabatnya berkata bahwa ia mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun yang tanpa disangkanya lewat mimpi. Jae Joong memang dianggap aneh oleh anak-anak sebaya mereka, hanya Yunho saja yang mau berteman dengan Jae Joong. Hadiah itu adalah sebuah kalung Black Heart yang tengah dipakainya ini.

Sebuah ketukan keras terdengar dari luar pintu kamarnya membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Masuk"

"Yunho, kau sudah selesai nak?"

"Oh umma, aku sudah selesai. Ada apa umma?" tanya Yunho, karena tidak biasanya ummanya pagi-pagi bangun dan sudah sangat rapi.

"Yunho yah, Umma hanya ingin menanyakan size ukuran baju mu nak, untuk nanti malam pergi ke Gala Dinner"

"Oh, umma bisa melihat di lemari ku saja umma. Disana banyak contoh pakaiaku beserta size nya.." Ujar Yunho sambil berjalan mengambil arloji miliknya yang terletak dimeja nakas dan duduk dikursi kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari meja nakas tersebut.

"Umma, kau ingat tidak? seorang temanku semasa SMA? Yang pernah kuajak nginap?"

"Wah..Umma mana ingat sayang? Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, hanya ingin bertemu dengannya." Ujar Yunho terlihat murung.

Melihat anaknya yang seperti itu, Jung Ah menghentikan aktifitasnya yang tengah mencari salah satu pakaian Yunho di lemari pakaian anaknya itu. Ia pun mendekat kearah Yunho.

"Kau ingat namanya?

"Jaejoong…Kim Jaejoong…"

"Aku yakin kau akan kesulitan mencarinya sendiri, kurasa yang namanya Kim Jae Joong di dunia bukan hanya satu. Mengapa tak kau suruh anak buah appamu mencarinya? Atau, kau bisa mencarinya dari anak buah dari kantor penerbitmu sendiri," Ujar Jung Ah sambil mencengkeram lembut bahu Yunho.

"Kau benar umma. Aku akan meminta bantuan G-Dragon untuk mencarinya." Senyum kembali tersungging dibibir Yunho.

" –Akh umma..Aku harus berangkat ke kantor." Yunho berdiri dari duduk dan bersiap pergi. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk menemui G-Dragon untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

**._.**

**._.**

_Untuk kesekian kalinya seorang pahlawan tak dikenal menyelamatkan seorang gadis dari mobil yang akan meledak. "Lelaki itu, kelihatannya tampan. Kulitnya putih bagaikan salju, tetapi, dia sangat gagah dengan kostumnya dan jubahnyaa.. he is my hero!"__  
__Sejak saat itu, sang pahlawan dinamakan Hero oleh masyarakat. Yang menjadi pertanyaan, Real Hero? Or Villain?_

"Yoona, kau pernah mendengar Hero menyelamatkan seorang pria?" Tanya Yunho pada sekretarisnya ketika wanita muda itu memberikan laporan tentang surat kabar mereka yang terbit hari ini. Surat kabar itu sekarang berada di meja kerja Yunho.

" Tampaknya tidak sajangnim. Memang ada apa?" Jawab Yoona sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Hmm.. aku hanya bingung saja."

"Mungkin ia merasa kalau kaum pria tidak butuh dilindungi?" Yoona mengemukakan pendapatnya. Namun, Yunho merasakan ada keganjalan dari semua ini. Kenapa seorang Hero seperti dia, hanya menolong wanita? Tak sekalipun ia menolong pria, dan ini mengusik hati Yunho.

"Iya mungkin saja…tapi apa kau tak berpikir bahwa ini semua tidak terlalu aneh?"

"Mungkin… tapi bisa juga karena hal yang saya sebutkan tadi. "

Yunho menyenderkan tubuhnya ke bangku kerjanya seperti tengah berpikir sesuatu. "Panggil kan G-Dragon untukku."

"Baik sajangnim." Yoona pun keluar dari ruang kerja Yunho menuju keruangan kerjanya untuk menelphone orang yang diminta oleh direkturnya itu. Tak lama, pria yang dimaksud itu telah datang menuju ruangan Yoona. Sambil tersenyum pada Yoona sekilas.

"Silahkan masuk saja G-Dragon shi~. Yunho Sajangnim sudah menunggu didalam."

Pria yang bernama asli Ji Young itu pun mengangguk dan segera menuju ke pintu kerja Yunho.

_TOK TOK, _

Bunyi pintu ruang kerja Yunho diketuk oleh Ji Young atau yang biasa disebut dengan nama G-Dragon itu. Ji Young adalah orang yang merupakan informan paling handal di perusahaan Yunho.

"Masuklah." Ujar Yunho, membuat Ji Young membuka pintu ruang kerja itu. Dengan membungkuk sedikit didepan Yunho, pria itu kemudian dipersilahkan duduk oleh Yunho.

"Kau memanggilku sajangniim?"

" Ya…,aku memanggilku karena aku butuh bantuanmu G Dragon. Aku ingin kau membantu aku untuk mencari tahu tentang Hero. Aku memang sudah memperkerjaan seorang pria sebagai juru photo untuk hot topic header koran berita kita, namun aku merasa semua itu ada kurangnya."

" Anda menginginkan saya mencari informasi tentang 'Hero' itu?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. Karena ia sangat penasaran dengan 'Hero' yang menyelamatkan orang-orang kota, ditambah dengan diketemukannya kalung Black Heart milik sahabat masa kecilnya di sebuah tempat kejadian perkara dimana 'Hero' menyelamatan penduduk kota.

" Akh iya. dan satu lagi, aku memiliki seorang teman masa kecil, namanya Kim Jae Joong. Bisa tolong kau cari tahu keberadaannya juga?

"Baik sajangnim. Tapi aku hanya bisa mengerjakan satu per satu, anda bisa menunggu bukan?"

Yunho sedikit berpikir, menimbang yang mana dahulu yang perlu ia minta untuk diselidiki.  
"Hero saja dulu. Cari tahu tentang dia. Jaejoong bisa menunggu."

"Baik sajangnim." Ujar Ji Young kemudian beranjak dari duduknya untuk melakukan tugasnya, mencari informasi tentang Hero.

**._.**

Hari sudah siang, sedankan nanti malam Gala Dinner akan dilaksanakan. Semua anggota keluarga Kim sudah berada diruang tamu kecuali putra tertuanya Jae Joong. Siang ini mereka memang harus pergi menuju salon untuk berhias, merapikan diri juga. Malu lah, seorang Heir of Kim tidak tampil sempurna pada malam ini.

"JAEJOONG AH! CEPAT! KITA MAU BRANGKAT KE SALON DULU!"

"IYA UMMA!"

Mereka berempat menumpangi mobil keluarga mereka, Black Alfa Romeo classic.

_(AAPOV: Cocok kan bwt kwarga vampire? hohohoho)_

Di dalam mobil itu Junsu sangatlah ceria, baginya menghadiri acara seperti ini sudah biasa untuknya, tapi tidak untuk Jae Joong hyungnya itu. Baru kali ini hyungnya akhirnya mau ikut acara seperti ini. Jae Joong memang tidak suka dengan keramaian seperti itu, ia lebih suka dengan ketenangan. Entah kenapa, sejak ia bertransformasi menjadi vampire, ada kekosongan dihatinya. Kesendirian merupakan kebahagian untuknya.

"Appa, aku ingin potong rambutku. Boleh tidak?" Tanya Junsu pada appanya yang tengah menyupir didepan

"Potong saja Su. Jaejoong, kau ingin diapakan?" Tanya Appa nya itu kepada Jae Joong.

" I want to be f*cked." Ujar Jae Joong kasar pada Appanya. Membuat umma nya berteriak kasar kepadanya seakan mengingatkan akan janji pada umma nya itu

"JAEJOONG!"

"Mi mi an….Aku ingin di potong juga, distyling juga."

**._.**

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, keluarga Kim berjalan lenggang ke dalam lobby hotel Sheraton Walker Hill. Blitz camera mulai menyala ketika untuk pertama kalinya anak sulung keluarga Kim diekspos.

"Apakah kau Kim Jaejoong?"

"Mengapa selama ini tidak menampakkan diri?"

"Apakah anda siap menggantikan JunJin sajangnim?"

Beribu pertanyaan menyerbu Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam dan berjalan cepat masuk ke lobby.

Bagi adiknya JunSu sudah tidak asing lagi karena JunSu pernah diwawancara seperti itu. Junsu sedikit melirik kearah Jae Joong yang sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keadaan sekarang ini karena hyung nya itu orang yang dapat melakukan apa saja, termasuk mungkin bisa saja membuka rahasia akan keberadaan vampire modern di Seoul. Hal ini tentu saja bisa membahayakan para vampire yang selama ini bersembunyi.

"Hyung, kau tak apa?"

"Susah banget ya jadi heir of Kim." Sahut Jaejoong ketus.

"Sabar saja, sampai atas juga kau akan menikmati gala dinnernya dan melupakan semuannya."

Pintu lift terbuka, pelayan menyambut para tamu dan membantu para tamu untuk menitipkan coatnya.

Ketika keluarga Kim memasuki ruangan gala dinner, nyaris semua mata tertuju pada Jaejoong. Membuat pria itu sedikit jengah dengan pemandangan sekitar. Sebenarnya ia ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari kedua orang tuanya, bila kesempatan itu ada. Namun rupa-rupanya nasib baik belum ada. Seorang pria bersama putrinya tengah mendekati mereka berdua. Jae Joong merasa, pastinya akan ada perjodohan disini.

"Ah! JunJin ssi! Annyong hasaeyo! Ini kah anakmu yang tertua?" Ujar Pria itu menyapa Junjin.

"Iya, kenalkan Jaejoong, ini teman appa, Lee Teuk."

"Ah, Jaejoong,kau tampan sekali, aku yakin kau sudah punya pasangan ya?" Tanya pria bernama Leeteuk itu

"Ah, tidak."

" Mari kuperkenalkan dengan anakku. Shin Hye ah!"

"Annyong hasaeyo. Nanun Park Shin Hye imnida." Shin Hye mengulurkan tangannya pada Jae Joong namun tak diindahkannya.

Melihat hal itu Tae Hee sedikit menyenggol bahu anaknya untuk berbuat lebih baik. Dengan tampang malas Jaejoong pun akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya juga.

Melihat putranya sudah ada yang menemani, Tae Hee Junsu dan Jun Jin meninggalkan Jae Joong bersama Shin Hyee.

"Annyong hasaeyo." Jae Joong berujar dengan tanpa ekspresi, meski yang tengah berbicara padanya memandang penuh ketertarikan.

"I guess you've already know my name."

"…"

"Not even trying to ask my name?"

" Not interested."

Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Shinhye yang masih memandangnya penuh dengan ketertarikan. Baginya berlama-lama dengan wanita membuat perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk dan membuat rasa lapar pada darah pria kinka semakin terasa.

Sementara itu di pintu masuk, keluarga Jung baru saja memasuki ruangan. Jung Ah melihat dari kejauhan keluarga Kim. Yah, ia mengenali bahwa itu adalah temannya Tae Hee didunia model. Sejak menikah, memang Tae Hee melepas kariernya sebagai model dan membantu suaminya Kim Jun Jin menjalankan perusahaan, tapi tidak dengan Jung Ah. Ia tetap menekuni dunia model nya itu. Segera saja nyonya Jung itu menghampiri sahabatnya.

"TaeHee!"

"Jung Ah? OMG! Kau tambah cantik!" Seru TaeHee heboh.

"Tak ada yang mengalahkan kecantikkanmu." Balas Jung Ah menggoda.

"Bisa saja kau. Datang sama siapa?"

"Oh ini anakku kenalkan. Jung YunHo, ia memimpin perusahaan Seoul City Post."

"Wah tampan ya kau nak?"

" Kamsahamnida Mrs. Kim." Yunho mengangguk ramah.

"Sopan pula, tidak seperti anakku."

"Anakmu? yang mana? "

" Itu yang seperti orang tolol memandangi pemandangan malam Seoul dijendela." Tae Hee menunjuk pada Jae Joong yang bediri di jendela sambil memegang gelas wine nya.

Mata Yunho melirik kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Tae Hee. YunHo terpaku dengan sosok pria jangkung berambut hitam sedikit panjang. Dari perawakannya, ia sedikit merasa mengenali orang itu.

_(APOV: kurang lebih kek pas dibanjun lah.)_

" Ah lupakan, kukenalkan dengan anak kedua ku saja, JunSu, kemari nak!" Seru TaeHee memanggil putera bungsunya.

Yun Ho yang merasa seperti tertarik dengan putra Tae Hee yang berdiri di depan jendela, menghampirinya dengan perlahan, kini wajahnya mulai terlihat. Meski hanya dari samping tetap saja ia penasaran, anting salibnya bergelantungan ditelingannya, dengan setelan jas putih ala composer ia memegang gelas wine masih memandangi pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Entah kenapa kakinya menapak menghampiri pria itu, ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk menghampiri pria itu, bagaikan magnet yang saling tarik menarik, seakan-akan membawanya berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuh pria itu.

" Do you know me? Tanya Jae Joong yang melihat bayangan Yunho lewat kaca jendela. Jae Joong enggan berbalik ia masih saja memandang diluar jendela, asyik dengan dirinya sendiri.

"No."

"Then, piss off."

"Namaku YunHo, kau?

Jaejoong bergeming, ia tak lantas menjawab. Namun ia pikir tak ada salahnya memberitahu namanya, toh hanya namanya saja bukan?

"Namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong…"

Jaejoong menoleh. Wajah YunHo berubah seketika. Melihat wajah yang sudah lama ia kenal, sahabat lamanya, orang yang dicintainya dan seseorang yang sangat menggetarkan jiwanya. Seketika bibirnya mengulum sebuah senyum, ingin sekali ia memeluk pria itu disini.

"Kim Jae Joong? Joongie..,"

_**._.**_

_**._.**_

_**._.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

Maaf kali ini ga bisa balas review, n cantumin nama2 reader yg baik hati yg udah ninggalin jejaknya di chap kemarin. tapi saya sama ka Dee aka Kak Fujoshinta, baca semua review yg masuk, bahkan beliau jg ikut jawab pertanyaan2 reviewers yg masuk lewat review, dan ini jawabannya saya copas^^

_Terima kasih untuk respon positive pada ff Blackheart. Maaf karena pendek dan jadi merasa ga puas. Tapi sebagai editor ff ini, udah panjang ( segi pandang saya), sebab ff ini awalnya cuma 3-4 halaman saja chinguya dan berbentuk naskah drama. Kalau bertanya apakah mereka keluarga vampire? Yaaaa..benar sekali. Hanya saja vampire disini bukan karena gigitan kayak cerita vampire kebanyakan. Ff ini berbeda dari cerita tersebut. Setiap chapter itu penting untuk kelangsungan inti cerita. Semuanya saling berkesinambungan. Jadi mohon bacanya pelan2 okay. Dan yg minta maaf karena lupa, saya tidak marah kok yah. Saya sadar, hiatus kelamaan (ada 1tahun lebih). Untuk pairing selain disebut diatas kalau tidak ada konflik maka cerita akan sangat datar dan kurang mengaduk perasaan reader, adanya orang ketiga di antara yunjae disini tidak terlalu bikin orang lempar piring, gelas dll._

_Okeh. Saya terlalu banyak bicara. Yang ingin tanya2 bisa lewat nicky. Dan saya akan menjawabnya. Terima kasih._

Sedikit banyak pertanyaan rearders udah kejawab kan? Hehe..

Dan dikarenakan saya mau pulkam ada kemungkinan saya bakal apdet FF ini lg, sedikit lama, jd hari ini saya update 2 hap sekaligus^^


	5. Chapter 5

Ini bukan FF saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari Kak Dee aka Kak Fujoshinta selaku editornya untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini.

Title : Black Heart

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Chapter : 4/20

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin x Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

._.

**Chapter 4**

**First Impression**

"Namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong…"

Jaejoong menoleh. Wajah YunHo berubah seketika. Melihat wajah yang sudah lama ia kenal, sahabat lamanya, orang yang dicintainya dan seseorang yang sangat menggetarkan jiwanya. Seketika bibir itu mengulum sebuah senyum, ingin sekali ia memeluk pria itu disini.

"Kim Jae Joong? Joongie..,"

Yunho memanggil nama yang selalu ia berikan untuk teman semasa kecil nya itu. Yah, meski dia berubah bagaimanapun, Yunho dapat mengenalinya. Ia sangatlah yakin bahwa orang ini adalah Jae Joong, teman nya yang sudah lama menghilang itu, entah apakah ia harus menangis ataukah bahagia dapat melihat ia sekali lagi. Ia menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu adalah Jae Joong.

"Apa? Joongie? Sok akrab sekali kau, padahal kita baru saja bertemu," Ujar Jae Joong sinis pada lelaki yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Jae Joong melihat ada sebuah tatapan kerinduan di mata pria itu bagai menyihirnya namun detik itu juga ia tersadar, pria ini hanyalah orang asing. Tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa bertemu dengan pria didepannya ini. setidaknya itu lah yang tengah ia pikirkan. Lama-lama ia pun jengah juga di pandang seperti itu.

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu ? Kau memandangku seakan kau adalah kenalanku. Kita ini tak saling mengenal bukan? Jadi berhenti menatapku seakan-akan kau mengenalku. Bila tak ada yang bisa dibicarakan kuharap kau tidak mengganggu"

Yunho tetap bergeming, ia terlalu rindu akan wajah itu, wajah yang selalu mengganggu angannya beberapa tahun ini. JaeJoong…Ia bertambah tampan sekaligus cantik, terlihat lebih matang dari Jae Joong yang dulu. Ia bahkan tak percaya dengan penglihatannya ini. Jae Joong lebih indah dan entah lah ada sesuatu didalam dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa pria ini Jae Joong nya. Bagaimanapun ia pasti mengenal, mata itu adalah milik Jae Joong. Ia yakin sekali, tapi kenapa dengan pandangan mata itu sedikit berubah? Yunho tak habis pikir, dengan pandangan tak bersahabat itu.

Melihat pria bernama Yunho itu hanya diam, Jae Joong hanya mendengus kesal. Ingin sekali ia menghajar dan menerkam leher pria itu untuk diminum darahnya karena kelancangan melihat diri ia tanpa kesopanan seperti itu, namun Jae Joong mencoba untuk bersabar karena bila itu terjadi maka umma nya akan sangat marah, dan itu akan berbahaya juga untuk kelangsungan kehidupan semua vampire modern yang berada di Seoul ini.

"Sepertinya tak akan ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi.. Tuang Jung" Jae Joong meneguk wine yang masih tersisa di gelasnya, mengusap sisa wine yang sedikit menempel dibibir dengan tangannya yang bebas lalu beranjak melangkahkan kakinya melewati Yunho namun, dengan cepat Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong sedikit kasar dan itu menyebabkan Jae Joong menjatuh kan gelas wine kelantai.

Bunyi denting gelas kaca yang pecah itu membuat spontan semua mata tertuju pada YunHo dan Jaejoong. Dengan senyum kepemimpinannya sebagai seorang pemilik perusahaan Daily news Soul City, Yunho mengatasi semua pandangan mata itu dan menggeret Jaejoong keluar ruang gala dinner itu.

Tae Hee yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal, lagi-lagi Jae Joong berbuat hal yang memalukan. Harusnya ia mendengarkan suaminya agar Jae Joong tidak mengikuti acara ini, namun memperkenalkan putranya yang tertua harus dilakukan juga bukan?

Sementara itu, Yunho tetap memegang erat tangan Jae Joong dan membawa pria itu menuju taman, yang masih berada dalam kawasan hotel. Jaejoong memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan tangan YunHo namun pegangan pria itu sangat kuat. Ingin sekali ia menggunakan tenaga vampire nya disini. Meminum darah lelaki ini juga tak buruk bukan? Tetapi orang ini adalah anak dari teman Umma nya, sekilas tadi ia melihat Umma nya bercakap-cakap dengan wanita anggun yang sepertinya datang bersama pria yang tengah menarik dan menggenggam tangannya erat ini.

Baiklah, Jae Joong sudah mulai tak sabar sekarang, dengan tarikan keras ia melepaskan tangannya dari pria itu.

"Apa sih maumu? Memang aku mengenalmu apa?" YunHo hanya berdiri tersenyum memandangi _his_ _so called long lost friend._ Memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain tersenyum

Jae Joong menaikkan sudut bibirnya ketika memandangi pergelangan tangannya. Ia meringis kesakitan, pergelangan tangannya itu memerah akibat memaksakan diri untuk melepas genggaman pria yang berada di hadapannya ini. Melihat Yunho tersenyum aneh seperti itu membuatnya memutar bola mata nya, cukup sudah ia menghadapi tingkah aneh pria bernama Jung Yunho ini. Jae Joong tak suka hal ini, benar- benar ia sangat ingin menerkam pria ini, tetapi kematiannya pasti berdampak pada sebuah malapetaka sebab, berpuluh-puluh pasang mata tadi melihat ia dan pria ini beranjak dari gala dinner dalam keadaan penuh tanda tanya besar!

"Tsk! Sudahlah! Dasar orang aneh." Jae Joong menghela nafas dan akan berlalu namun sama hal nya ketika Jae Joong akan berlalu meninggalkan Yunho tadi ketika masih berada dalam ruangan gala dinner, YunHo menarik tangan Jaejoong lagi namun kali ini ia membawa dalam pelukan. Suatu hal yang sangat di tahan-tahan oleh Yunho sejak melihat Jae Joong pun kini telah telah terealisasikan. Yunho memeluk sahabatnya dan orang yang sangat ia cintai itu, ia tumpahkan segala kerinduan terhadap Jae Joong. Wangi tubuh ini tak pernah Yunho lupa. Di saat mereka tengah bercanda-canda dahulu, Yunho pernah sekilas mencium wangi ini. Mencium wangi ini sekali lagi seakan-akan kerinduannya terbayar sudah.

" Jaejoong ah, bogoshipda. Chongmarl bogoshipda…"

Bau darah manis Yunho mengusik insting vampire nya yang sangat haus darah para lelaki kinka itu, ia merasakan taring nya akan keluar, namun ia mencoba meredam semuanya sebab, bila ia mengeluarkan taringnya, warna rambut akan berwarna menguning dan bercampur keperakan, mata memerah. Bila hal ini terjadi, identitas sebagai Hero juga akan terkuak, mengingat 'pria aneh' ini adalah pemimpin _Seoul City Post magazine_. Jaejoong dengan sedikit kekuatannya memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari YunHo. Berlama-lama dalam pelukan ini sangat berbahaya, ia pun berlari secepat kekuatan orang biasa menuju kepinggir jalan besar dan menyetop taksi. Namun, taksi itu tidak berhenti, malah sebuah mobil Maserati Coupe berwarna merah yang berhenti dihadapannya.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Seorang wanita muda yang memang di kenal nya dan terlihat anggun itu bicara dengan santai

"Tidak."

"If you look at your back, maybe you'll change your mind?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat YunHo masih mengejarnya dari pun mau tidak mau segera masuk kedalam mobil merah itu dan Shin Hye pun segera menginjak gas melaju meninggalkan pria yang tadi mengejar dibelakang pria cantik yang berada di mobil nya sekarang.

(YHPOV:Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Jaejoong? Mengapa kau begitu mudah melupakanku dan masa indah kita? Persahabatan kita? Jae Joong kenapa mata itu tak lagi memandangku penuh sahabat? Kemana senyum yang biasanya kau berikan padaku? Jae Joong ya..Chongmarl bogoshipo..Jae Joong ya~ Saranghae. Andai di waktu itu kita bertemu di ulang tahunmu ke tujuh belas…. Jae Joong ya~ Chongmal Saranghae)

**._.**

Didalam mobil yang di kendarai oleh Shin Hye Jae Joong menormalkan detak jantung nya yang baru saja sangat menginginkan darah. Bau darah Yunho sangat berbeda, ia sangat ingin memakannya tadi. Tetapi entahlah, sesuatu dalam dirinya menolak akan hal itu, selain fakta bahwa orang itu adalah anak dari wanita yang menjadi teman Umma nya. Jae Joong jadi menginginkan darah manusia hidup malam ini.

"Kau mengenal YunHo oppa?" Tanya Shin Hye setelah beberapa menit mereka hanya diam.

"Tidak." Jawaban sangat singkat dari Jae Joong. Ia memang sangat tidak menyukai gadis ini. Tak perlu bukan ia berbincang-bincang banyak? Yeah.. berhubung wanita ini menyelamatkannya dari kejaran pria aneh nan menjengkelkan itu, mau tak mau ia menjawab juga.

"Semua warga Seoul dan bahkan SK mengenalnya. Ia adalah direktur sekaligus owner dari Seoul City Post"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana aku tidak mengenalnya? Nyaris tiap hari korannya menjadikanku _hot topic_."

Salah satu jawaban yang menarik untuk Shin Hye, membuat ia berkerut dahi.

"Ya? Apa tadi?"

"Ah, tidak… Aku berlangganan korannya." Jae Joong berkilah secepatnya. Ia tak mau bukan, kalau rahasianya sebagai Hero yang selalu menjadi _headline Seoul City Post_ milik pria aneh dan menjengkelkan lama, mobil merah Shin Hye melewati daerah menuju persimpangan rumah nya. Ini salah satu kebetulan yang bagus bila ia berniat untuk mengambil hati Jae Joong untuk menjadikan miliknya, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya itu.

"Oppa, mau mampir ketempatku?"

"Tidak, aku akan berhenti disini saja."

" Oppa…"

"_Stop the car. NOW!"_

ShinHye mengerem mendadak mendengar suara keras Jae Joong dan ia hanya bisa melihat Jaejoong membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kasar dan berjalan menjauhi mobil yang terparkir di tepi jalan.

"No one reject me Kim Jae one." Ujar Shin Hye dalam berupa desisan.

**._.**

Malam semakin larut, Tae Hee yang berada didalam pergelatan gala dinner ini mendengus kesal. Setelah beberapa jam lalu pasca anaknya membuat sedikit kegaduhan dengan menjatuhkan gelas wine itu, ia begitu sangat kesal sekarang. Dilihat nya suami dan putra keduanya Junsu mendekat kearah nya.

"JunSu, kau tahu kemana Hyung mu?"

Junsu melirik jam tangan rolex nya, hanya satu jawabannya bila sedang tidak bersama pria yang tadi, sudah tentu Hyung nya itu tengah menjadi Hero, meski dia disebut penyelamat tapi dia bukan seorang Hero. Kesukaannya terhadap darah pria kinka tak membuat Junsu aneh. Ia juga menyukai sesama pria bernama Yoochun. Tetapi, sampai sekarang Yoochun tak pernah mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang vampire. Kenangan buruk tentang sahabat vampire yang mencintai manusia yang membuat Junsu bungkam. Terkadang Junsu sedikit iri dengan Changmin yang mencintai Kibum. Meskipun Kibum seorang manusia, Changmin dan dia bahagia sebab dari awal hubungan mereka, Kibum mengetahui bahwa Changmin adalah Vampire lebih awal. Jadi, tidak ada kebohongan disana. Sedangkan ia dan Yoochun tidak seperti itu.

"Junsu…"

" Akh..iya Umma?"

"Umma lagi bertanya padamu? Kau tahu dimana Hyung mu?"

"Akh Jae Joong Hyung..Tidak umma, aku tidak tahu."

"Sudah kubilang, dia tak akan bisa bertingkah baik hanya untuk satu jam saja. Huh…" Jawab suami nya Jun Jin, Tae Hee melirik ke Junsu lagi

"Untung aku masih punya aegiku sayang. Su Su.." Tae Hee memeluk sambil mencium lembut pipi putra nya

" Ya..~ Umma, jangan disini malu aku." Terlihat wajah memerah pada pipi Junsu. Umma nya selalu seperti ini, tapi ia juga menyanyangi umma nya.

**._.**

Di kediaman basement milik Changmin, tempat dimana Jae Joong menyimpan segala perlengkapan Hero nya, terlihat dua orang lelaki sedang memadu kasih, setelah sempat tertunda sejenak sebab Jae Joong sedang mengambil mobil nya yang di taruh di basement kediamannya ini. Tak lama setelah Jae Joong pergi mengambil Lamborgini nya itu, kedua lelaki yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda akibat kedatangan Jae Joong yang tiba-tiba itu, seharusnya malam ini Jae Joong tidaklah pergi mencari mangsa, dikarenakan vampire itu tengah berada di gala Dinner hotel terkemuka di Seoul, jadi kegiatan ini tak akan tertunda-tunda terus.

" KiBum…. saranghae…"

" Na doo…."

"Apa kau masih ingin menerima ku dengan keadaan seperti ini? Maksudku, aku bisa saja menyedot habis darahmu sekarang."

"Kalaupun aku harus mati dengan cara seperti itu, aku rela, asalkan aku mati ditanganmu."

"KiBum ahh….Fuck me again…."

"As your wish…"

**._.**

**._.**

YunHo tidak kembali ke rumahnya malam ini. Ia melintasi jalanan besar kota Seoul dengan Audi a5 hitamnya dan mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri kearah kantornya. Umma nya yang menelphone nya itu saja tak di gubrisnya. Yunho tak habis pikir, Ia ingin marah tapi pada siapa? Ingin sedih tapi karena apa? Tak dapat di pungkiri mata Jae Joong memang tidak mengenalinya. Yunho tahu betul, itu adalah Jae Joong nya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Isi pikirannya memiliki banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak dapat ia selesaikan.

Suasana gedung bertingkat dua puluh empat tempat kantor nya itu nampak sepi sekali, hanya ada segelintir satpam yang berjaga. Satpam yang melihat bosnya kembali ke kantor jam segitu terkejut dan membungkuk memberi salam. YunHo naik ke lantai dua puluh empat dimana tempat kantor kerjanya berada. Sesampainya di ruang kerjanya ia terduduk didalam ruang kantornya yang sangat besar bergaya modern minimalis. Ia menyalakan CD Playernya. Lagu favoritnya terlantun kan perlahan, membuat alam pikirannya rileks sejenak.

_Weak__  
__I had been crying and crying for weeks__  
__How'd I survive when I could barely speak?__  
__Barely eat, on my knees_

_But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible  
I see through the me I used to be_

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing  
To me with your love_

_I'm feeling all superhuman you did this to me  
A superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Superhuman…_

"Jaejoong ah…wherever you are…. Just to tell you, how much I miss you…"

**._.**

Diatap sebuah gedung lantai dua puluh empat, seorang pria sedang berdiri diujung pilar sambil merentangkan ke dua tangannya. Matanya yang tertutup dengan mask hitam itu terpejam. Ia merasakan angin kencang berhembus melalui jari-jarinya dan rambut berwarna pirang yang akan kembali berubah menjadi warna hitam jika ia idak sedang menyamar. Perlahan telinga nya yang setajam kelelawar itu mendengar sebuah lagu samara-samar seolah terbawa angin.

_I'm feeling all superhuman you did this to me__  
__A superhuman heart beats in me__  
__Nothing can stop me here with you__  
__Superhuman…_

"Lagu apa ini? enak juga….nanananana…."

Jae Joong pria itu mengikuti nadanya mencoba mencari music notenya dan menghafalkannya namun suara sirene polisi memecahkan konsentrasinya dalam menghafal tone music itu. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan berdiri tegak. Lalu ia mulai terjun dan melompat dari satu gedung ke gedung yang lain dengan kecepatan cahaya. Suara gelombang radio milik polisi itu masih terdengar ditelinga Jaejoong yang sangat tajam bak kelelawar.

_Unit 31 to 23 repeat unit 31 to 23, suspect riding on a black hyundai santa fe stroding across kangnam gu, suspect is kidnapping a boy…._

Jaejoong mendarat di sebuah gedung di dekat pantai, ketika itu disana polisi sudah mengepung seluruh bagian gedung tempat penculik serta korban berada. Rupanya korban berada di dalam gedung itu pikir Jae joong.

Sang penculik mengancam dengan bom membuat polisi mengatur strategi. Yeah…,Para polisi itu hanya bisa berkompromi dengan penculik melalui megaphone.

Jaejoong pun melompat dari pohon tinggi menuju gedung paling atas. Cukup mudah memasuki gedung melalui lantai paling atas itu mengingat ringannya tubuhnya. Tanpa banyak ulah, ia menyergap penculik dan menghisap darahnya sampai habis. Anak kecil yang menjadi korban penculikan itu mulai menangis ketakutan ketika Jaejoong dengan mata setajam pisau dan bibirnya berlumuran darah , rambut Jaejoong berubah menjadi hitam kembali dan dengan cepat juga, ia menghapus darah dibibir, juga menyembunyikan taring nya.

"Kau tidak usah takut padaku. Aku hanya menolongmu." Jaejoong dengan perlahan mendekati anak lelaki itu, kemudian menggendong anak itu dan membawanya terbang.

"Kau..kau bisa terbangg..?"

"Terkadang. Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Didekat stasiun kereta dong dae mun." Jaejoong lalu dengan kecepatan kilat mendaratkan dirinya tepat di atap sebuah rumah kecil, Ia menurunkan anak itu dari lengannya.

"Namaku YoonJae. Siapa namamu?"

"Panggil saja sesukamu."

"Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin tahu, dan aku juga tidak dapat melihat wajah dibalik topeng itu."

Jae Joong menyerah, toh ia juga tak mengenal anak lelaki ini.

"Jaejoong."

"Kau orang baik atau orang jahat?" Tanya YoonJae polos.

"Terserah padamu untuk menilai." Jae Joong berbalik akan terbang lagi namun, kata-kata anak kecil itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk pergi.

"Beberapa hari lalu aku melihatmu memakan orang hidup-hidup."

"Itu kau?" Jae Joong menengok ke belakang sekali lagi.

"Iya, tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapa-siapa. Aku hanya ingin tahu kau manusia atau superhuman?"

"Kau kebanyakan nonton film, lain kali jangan menerima permen dari orang asing."

Jaejoong menghilang secepat kilat, meninggalkan kesan besar pada seorang anak kecil. Dalam pikiran anak kecil itu, kelak ia akan membalas jasa ini, kelak ia akan menolong orang itu suatu saat nanti.

**._.**

Keesokan paginya, Junsu menemui Yoochun kekasihnya itu di apartemen milik Yoochun. Terlihat Yoochun dengan pakaian sangat rapi, membuat Junsu sedikit bertanya-tanya, tak seperti biasanya kekasihnya itu sudah sangat rapi, biasanya jam segini pria itu masih tidur di kasurnya yang nyaman.

"Aku sudah mulai bekerja Su. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya beberapa hari lalu chagi~"

" Akh iya..Baguslah, aku turut senang."

Mendengar jawaban yang sedikit tidak biasanya itu Yoochun yang sedang memakai sepatu kerjanya mendekat kearah Junsu.

"Ada apa denganmu hari-hari belakangan ini? Kau nampak… berubah… Dan setiap kuajak bicara, seolah pikiranmu tak ada ditempat." Yoochun khawatir, namun Junsu hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia sangat takut kehilangan pria ini, ingin rasanya ia seperti Kibum dan Changmin, ia sudah tak dapat bertahan bila seperti ini terus. Menutupi identitas vampire nya. Kenangan masa lalu tentang temannya, dimana ia belum bertemu Yoochun masih menari-nari dalam angannya.

"Tak apa Chunnie. Aku hanya mau makan ice creammm…. belikan untukku kalau kau sudah pulang kerja nanti…"

"Baiklah baby Sui~ aku akan membelikannya nanti sepulang kerja.. give me your sweet kiss and your smile baby~"

_**._.**_

_-FLASHBACK-_

"Siwon ah, ada yang ingin kusampaikan denganmu."

"Apa? Kau ingin menyampaikan alasan mengapa kau berubah belakangan hari ini?" ujar pria itu kepada kekasihnya Heechul.

"Iya, mungkin setelah kau mengetahui tentangku sesungguhnya, kau akan merasa jijik dan menjauh dariku."

"Aku akan lebih gila lagi kalau kau tetap pada sifatmu yang sekarang tanpa aku ketahui alasan sesungguhnya."

"Sebenarnya….aku seorang vampire…"

"MUOT? you must be kidding, vampires don't exist!"

"But I am! "

"Prove it!"

HeeChul mencari mangsanya dan menangkap seorang gelandangan dan menghisap habis darahnya.

Siwon tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia saksikan. Pria itu berlari meninggalkan HeeChul dan itu terakhir kalinya Heechul melihat kekasihnya. HeeChul tidak mau makan tidak mau minum, ia hanya menangis dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan salib kayu yang tertusuk di jantungnya.

Sejak melihat kenyataan yang terjadi pada Heechul, Junsu menjadi sangat berhati-hati. Heechul adalah sahabatnya pertama sejak ia menjadi vampire, waktu itu mereka sangat bahagia. Melihat kenyataan ini, membuat sangat berhati-hati dalam berhubungan.

_-FLASHBACK END-_

_(JSPOV:Mianhae Chun, aku tak bisa mengatakan sekarang apa yang sedang terjadi, aku takut kehilangan dan tidak akan pernah)_

**._.**

**._.**

"G, Kau sudah mendapatkan info tentang Hero?"

"Belum tuntas sajangnim." Ujar G-dragon atau Ji Young itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menambahkan clue untuk membantu pencarianmu."

Yunho melepas sebuah kalung salib hitam hampir mirip rosario berornamen hati berwarna merah darah yang beberapa hari lalu ia pakai di lehernya itu, ia membuka laci kerjanya dan mengambil bulu berwarna hitam yang ia temukan di sebuah tempat kejadian perkara dimana Hero menyelamatkan seorang wanita sebulan lalu. Disodorkannya dua buah benda itu ke hadapan Ji Yong

"Ini kutemukan di salah satu TKP pada saat dia menolong seorang wanita sebulan yang lalu. Dan ini, dia selalu meninggalkan jejak bulu berwarna hitam."

"Aku akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut sajangnim.. "

"Secepatnya."

_(YHPOV: Yah secepatnya lebih baik, karena aku penasaran dengan Hero. Siapakah dia? Kenapa kalung Blcak Heart ada disana? Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan Jae Joong nya…, Jae Joong ya~ bogoshipda)_

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

_**To Be Continued**_

Niki's note :

Mungkin untuk kedepannya saya ga bisa balas review ato nulis nama-nama reader baik hati yg udah ninggalin jejaknya di chap sebelumnya, karena saya postnya buru-buru, ga bisa nulis di lepi, cz lepinya dibawa suami PLPG di Bandung, jd saya postnya harus ke warnet, untung aja warnetnya deket rumah, tp tetep ga bisa lama-lama disana cz sambil bawa main aegy. Si aegy emang anteng klo diajak ke warnet, tp dia suka pengen cepet2 pulang, ga bisa lama2 ditempat asing.

Nah loh jd curhat,hehe..

Tp klo ada yg mau ditanyakan bisa PM saya ato liat review dari '**keisyayunjae**' beliau editor FF ini, beliau akan jawab pertanyaan readers lewat reviewnya. Jd klo pengen tahu jawabanya silahkan check di list review^^

Pokoknya makasih buat yg udah setia ngikutin FF ini, reviewers, followers, favotiters, SR jg.

Saya bakal semangat post klo yg ninggalin jejak jg semangat, hoho.. #Slapped


	6. Chapter 6

Ini bukan FF saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari Kak Dee aka Kak Fujoshinta selaku editornya untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini.

Title : Black Heart

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Chapter : 6/20

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin x Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

**._.**

**._.**

**Chapter 6**

Pagi berganti malam, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jae Joong bila malam seperti ini ia akan mencari mangsa. Namun kali ini agak bebrbeda sebab ia membawa Biola di tangannya.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang berdiri di puncak gedung berlantai dua puluh empat, dan saat itu ia sedang menunggu suara lagu yang ia dengar di hari sebelumnya. Tapi lagu itu tidak kunjung terdengar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mempraktikan langsung. Ia mengangkat biolannya dan melantunkan lagu itu. Meski tanpa lyric, tetapi lagu itu masih terdengar sangat indah. Seperti melambangkan kekosongan dalam hati Jaejoong yang entah kenapa ia rasakan sejak hari itu, hari ulang tahun ke tujuh belasnya, hari di mana ia terbangun mengawali hari sebagai vampire.

**._.**

Sepanjang hari ini YunHo disibukkan dengan client-clientnya. Ia tdak menyadari bahwa hari itu baru saja keluar dari ruangan kantornya. Ia sedang memijat lehernya sendiri didepan pintu lift ketika ia menyadari ada suara biola yang sangat merdu terdengar dari arah pintu darurat disebelah lift. Ia masih membawa tas kerjanya dan menaiki tangga darurat menuju helipad. Ia membuka pintu darurat diatas dan menyaksikan seorang pria berjubah hitam berambut pirang sedang berdiri dipojokan anehnya, ia sambil memainkan biola.

"HEY! Jangan bergerak. Mundurlah pelan-pelan."

Jaejoong berhenti bermain dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia terkejut melihat wajah yang nampak dihadapannya sudah tak asing lagi. YunHo sebaliknya merasa ingin melihatnya lebih dekat,ia menyadari bahwa orang itu menggunakan topeng hitam yang hanya menutupi daerah sekitar wajahnya dengan bulu bulu hitam di pinggir kanan topengnya. jubah hitamnya berkibar terkena angin malam. Ia tahu, ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang yang saat ini bahkan lebih terkenal daripada presiden negara mereka.

_(JJPOV: Shit stupid hearing! Bisa-bisanya aku tidak mendengar langkah kaki. Aku tidak seharusnya bermain biola di tempat terbuka)_

"Kau? Hero kan?" Ujar Yunho, dan Jae Joong hanya bisa diam.

Suatu kebodohan lagi untuk Jae Joong bahwa ia tengah berdiri di puncak gedung berlantai dua puluh empat yang merupakan kantor pusat Seoul City Post, seharusnya ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa ini adalah kantor pusat milik pria aneh yang di temuinya di gala dinner beberapa hari lalu. Suara itu Jae Joong sangat mengenali nya, suara pria aneh yang memelukny dan mengatakan rindu padanya beberapa kali pada malam itu, seseorang yang sepertinya sangat mengenal tapi tidak dikenali oleh nya.

"Aku tahu kau Hero."

_(JJPOV:Untung saja, ia tidak mengenaliku sekarang. Kali ini kalau ia ku bunuh juga tidak akan ada yang curiga huh!)_

"Kau sudah menyelamatkan hampir setengah warga Seoul. Mengapa kau tidak menunjukkan dirimu? Agar mereka memberikan apresiasi untukmu?"

Dengan suara yang diusahakan samar agar tak di kenali oleh pria aneh di gala dinner ia menjawab sedikit lebih bahasa yang sarkatis.

"Aku tidak butuh apresiasi."

"Lalu apa yang kau butuh?"

_(JJPOV:Darahmu….)_

Jaejoong berusaha menahan taringnya yang sudah saling beradu didalam mulutnya. Sudah menjadi natural instinct bagi vampire untuk mengeluarkan taring jika melihat santapannya apalagi bau darah yang manis milik Yunho masih terasa sekali dalam penciuman tajam nya. Sekarang ini sudah tak ada yang menghalangi, membunuh pria itu sekarang juga tak akan ada yang mencurigai nya. Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan sudah siap menyerang YunHo tetapi pria itu tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya kelangit yang bertabur bintang.

"Kau tahu bintang itu? Yunho menunjuk ke satu gugusan bintang. Membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau menoleh dan menengadah melihat apa yang tengah ingin diperlihatkan oleh Yunho.

"Cassiopeia… Kau tahu, permainan biolamu sangat indah. Aku memang seorang direktur Seoul City Post. Kau percaya? aku sedang menciptakan sebuah lagu dengan judul diambil dari gugusan bintang itu. Cassiopeia… Mengingatkanku akan seseorang yang sudah pergi dari hidupku."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan ceritamu."

"Ya kau tertarik dengan ceritaku. Aku bisa melihatnya dari giliranmu untuk berbagi denganku."

"Aku bukan pahlawan. Aku melakukan hal ini untuk bertahan hidup."

"Kau bercanda yah, apakah polisi atau intelkah yang menyewamu? "

"Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti kalau kau tidak memberitahuku."

Jaejoong mulai kesal sekarang, ia pun memalingkan tubuhnya dan bersiap terjun dari lantai dua puluh empat ini, mencari santapan lain. Santapan satu ini yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya toh masih bisa ia nikmati kapan pun ia mau, bila harus bertemu lagi tentu nya.

"Hero… Kau sudah banyak menyelamatkan orang. Tsk.. mungkin saat aku mengucapkannya aku terdengar seperti anak kecil. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau suatu saat kau akan menyelamatkan Kim Jaejoong, aku teramat merindukannya."

Jaejoong bertambah kesal, niat tidak memakan pria ini untuk sekarang hilang sudah ia pun mendekati YunHo dan berkata,

"That is your fuckin' business."

"Yes, and I'm asking for your help."

Jaejoong kini sudah tak tahan lagi, ia mendorong YunHo ketembok dan bersiap menggigit lehernya. Namun, tiba-tiba HP YunHo berbunyi membuat nafsu untuk meminum darah Yunho menjadi kilat Jaejoong menghilang dari hadapan Yunho untuk mencari mangsa lain.

_(YHPOV: Who is he? He's gotta be somebody living in Seoul. And, he sounds familiar.)_

**._.**

Jaejoong tidak kembali ke rumahnya setelah malam ini. Ia pergi ke HQnya. Sampailah ia di hadapan suatu resto kecil JuMon. Hari ini ia sangat kesal, untuk kedua kalinya ia tak dapat memakan pria itu, Jung Yunho TOK TOK

"Hyung… ada apa malam-malam begini?"

"Aku akan menginap disini. Jangan bilang ada KiBum?

"Tidak hyung masuk saja."

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah basement. Tempat di mana Jae Joong menyimpan beberapa kostum penyamarannya sebagai Hero.

"Hyung, kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini? Kau tentu sudah tahu bahwa aku telah selesai mengobrak abrik Black?"

"Entah apa yang kau perbuat dengan mobilku. Tapi aku ingin melihatnya?

"Kemarilah. Aku tunjukkan sesuatu yang luar biasa"

Jae Joong hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan itu. Yeah, Changmin adalah vampire genius yang pernah ia temui selama ini. Mereka pun memasuki suatu ruangan lagi yang dikunci dengan fingerprint Changmin. Ruangan itu sangat luas. dan ditengahnya terletak sebuah mobil import limited edition milik Jaejoong, Black, si Lamborghini Gallardo kesayangannya.

"Apa yang kau ubah?"

"Masuklah kedalam mobil itu dulu hyung, nanti aku tunjukkan."

Jaejoong membuka pintu mobilnya keatas dan duduk didalamnya, ChangMin duduk Jaejoong menekan tombol starter, sebuah suara wanita mengejutkannya.

"Good Evening, Jaejoong. I am your precious Black."

"What the?"

"Ya, aku "

"Kau ini, memang genius Min. Apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan?"

"Banyak. Misalnya… ini…Ehem… Black, cari tahu dimana JunSu.

"Please wait ChangMin. Searching….Kim JunSu….. FOUND"

Layar LCD ditengah mobil menunjukkan dimana JunSu berada sekarang. Junsu tengah berada di sebuah ruang tamu, apartemen sepertinya. Jae Joong merasa takjub dengan hal baru ini. Melancarkan aksi kepahlawanan berkedok memangsa para penjahat itu sangat mudah sekarang. Ia bisa melakukan pencarian kejahatan itu sendiri lewat navigator GPS mobil tanpa ia menggunakan pendengaran tajam nya yang ia dengar melalui radio polisi.

"Hyung…,ia juga bisa berfungsi menjadi kasur mu malam ini." Changmin meninggalkan Jae Joong bersama mobil yang berhasil ia utak atik itu. Jae Joong hanya diam dan takjub dengan Black baru nya.

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

**To Be Continued**

Waaah... readersnya kenapa mendadak sepi ya? Mungkin udah ga penasaran lagi cz udah tau cerita selanjutnya ky gimana, mendadak aja Blognya Kak Dee jd banyak pengunjung yg tak terlihat *Plakk* :D

Ya udah lah, ini saya persembahkan buat readers setia Black Heart di sini ;) makasih semuanya udah tetep ngikutin FF ini.. maaf klo chap ini pendek ya..

Seperti biasa, klo ada yg mau ditanyakan, tanyakan saja lewat review, dan untuk jawabannya bisa liat review dari '**keisyayunjae**' beliau editor FF ini, beliau akan jawab pertanyaan readers lewat reviewnya. Jd klo pengen tahu jawabanya silahkan check di list review. Atau klo reviewnya log in, saya usahakan akan balas lewat PM^^

Saya bakal semangat post klo yg ninggalin jejak jg semangat, hoho.. #Slapped


	7. Chapter 7

Ini bukan FF saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari Kak Dee aka Kak Fujoshinta selaku editornya untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini.

Title : Black Heart

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Chapter : 6/20

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin x Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

**._.**

**._.**

**Chapter 6**

**My Life Is Lack Of Something That I Don't Even Know**

"Mengapa kau selalu pulang larut malam Jae Joong?" Tanya Jun Jin pada suatu malam entah keberapa kali nya.

Sejak mobil nya diubah sedemikian rupa oleh Changmin, Jae Joong semakin tak tahu dengan waktu, seenaknya pulang dan pergi sesuka hati. Baginya, beristirahat di rumah kadang lebih dirasakan nyaman olehnya meski ia memiliki sebuah condominium di pusat kota, tetapi entah mengapa ia sangat suka berada dirumah. Sangatlah bertentangan denga sikapnya terhadap Jun Jin, appa nya itu.

"Not your bloody business."

"Jaejoong, mengapa kau selalu cuek padaku? Seolah aku ayah tirimu. Ada apa denganmu si nak? Ketika kau berubah menjadi vampire, semua juga berubah. Seolah sikap manismu ikut lenyap bersamaan dengan ingatanmu."

"Apa maksud appa dengan ingatanku?"

"Tidak, maksudku, kau sekarang dan dulu sangat berbeda."

"Kalau begitu terimalah aku apa adanya sekarang. Aku ingin tidur" Jawab Jaejoong malas sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sesampai didalam kamarnya itu, Jaejoong melepas coat berwarna putih dan membuka bajunya. Dibalik bajunya ternyata masih ada kostum Hero, lalu Jae Joong menuju kamar mandi pribadinya, ia mengambil dan mengeluarkan jubah dari tas selempang kulit hitam miliknya dan menggantung jubah itu di sana. Gantungan tersebut di desiagn khusus oleh Changmin, seperti yang sudah-sudah, jadi Jae Joong tak takut menaruh jubah itu disana, sesudahnya ia pun mengeluarkan topengnya yang berwarna hitam dengan ornamen bulu hitam dipinggir kanannya. Ia memandangi topeng itu.

_(JJPPOV: Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa sih yang kucari dengan pekerjaanku setiap malam? Aku sudah mempunyai segalannya. tapi, aku mendambakan sesuatu…..)_

**._.**

**._.**

Seorang pria yang membawa beberapa info di tangan, dengan senang menemui seseorang yang memang memperkerjakannya untuk beberapa waktu ini. Pria itu bernama Ji Young, namun ia lebih terkenal dengan sebutan G. Dragon di lapangan. Meskipun ini adalah info yang sangat sedikit, namun hal ini pasti sangat di minati oleh Jung Yunho, yang merupakan atasannya itu.

Dengan sopan pria itu memasuki kantor Yunho dan disambut dengan baik oleh pria itu yang memang membutuhkan berita itu sesegera mungkin.

"Sajangnim, aku sudah dapat satu info tentang Hero. "

"Apa itu?" Ujar Yunho antusias, dan Ji Young sudah menduga hal itu, bos nya ini pasti akan tertarik dengan apa yang ia dapatkan.

"Sejauh ini, dalam rekor aksinya, tidak pernah ia menyelamatkan seorang pria itu benar sajangnim."

YunHo mendesah, dugaan nya tepat akan aksi Hero. Ia memang mencurigai hal itu, pertemuan mereka di atap juga terkesan sedikit aneh, seorang manusia biasa berdiri di pinggiran atap, namun ia sangat hebat disana, tak sedikitpun ketakutan.

"Jadi benar dugaanku ya…."

"Kalau boleh kuberi saran, kita jebak dia."

"Jebak?" Yunho memutar-mutar kursi tempat ia duduk sambil kedua tangannya dikaitkan dan menopang pada dagunya

"Hanya untuk mengetahui motifnya selama ini. Maksud saya, apa sajangnim tidak curiga? kalau memang ia pahlawan, ia tidak akan memandang siapa yang ia selamatkan."

"Baiklah aku akan memikirkan rencana. Ini akan menjadi berita besar. Koran kita akan meraih keuntungan lebih dengan berita sepanas ini. Untuk saat ini G, tolong kau cari tahu tentang Kim Jae Joong."

"Baik sajangnim"

Yunho memberikan setumpuk uang untuk modal Ji Young mendapatkan info tentang Kim Jae Joong orang yang ia cintai itu. Setelah itu JiYoung keluar dari ruangan kantor membawa membawa uang itu. Dengan segera pria itu menuju ke tempat kerjanya sendiri mencari informasi tersebut.

Yunho yang berada diruangan sendirian, merasakan ia tak bisa kehilangan informasi tentang Hero satu pun juga. Sebelum mempekerjakan Ji Young dalam mencari informasi tentang Hero, ia juga mencari pekerja juru photographer untuk Hero dan saat itu Yoochun lah yang melamar pekerjaan itu.

"Yoona, panggil Park YooChun kesini."

"Baik sajangnim."

_TOK TOK. _

Bunyi pintu ruangan kantor Yunho di ketuk dari luar.

"Masuklah."

"Sajangnim memanggil saya?"

"Iya, aku akan memindah tugaskan mu." Ujar Yunho tanpa basa-basi lagi ketika Yoochun tengah duduk di kursi di depannya.

" Maksud sajangnim, keluar dari kota? Aku mohon jangan pindahkan aku keluar kotasajangnim, pacarku akan…"

"Tidak YooChun, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi photographer khusus Hero. Kau masih ingat dengan pertama kalinya kau melamar disini bukan?"

Yoochun mengangguk, pada saat itu ia memang harusnya di tugaskan untuk menjadi photographer untuk sang headline berita terpanas _Seoul City Post_ Hero, pahlawanSeoul yang akhir-akhir ini sangat membantu kepolisian. Namun, keesokannya ia akan bekerja sebagai photographer itu, Yunho yang merupakan bos memanggil dirinya untuk sementara tidak bekerja di lapangan terlebih dahulu, sebab design grafis di perusahaan ini membutuhkan tenaga tambahan. Yunho mengetahuinya lewat file lamaran kerja Yoochun saat itu, dan di pikir-pikir, G. Dragon juga tengah melaksanakan mencari info tentang Hero, mempekerjakan Yoochun untuk sementara waktu di bagian design grafis tidak akan menggurangi pencarian info tentang Hero.

"Gajimu akan aku naikan 10%. Bagaimana?"

"Baik sajangnim. Jadi mulai hari ini aku akan memfokuskan diri untuk mendapatkan photo-photo Hero?" Yoochun bernafas lega, setidaknya ia tak berpisah dari Junsu kekasihnya yang manis itu. Akhir-akhir ini memang Junsu agak sedikit aneh, oleh karena nya ia tak ingin pindah keluar kota untuk sekarang ini. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Junsu untuk waktu lama, dengan menjadi photographer khusus Hero yang memang seharusnya adalah pekerjaannya, ia menerima semua itu.

" itu artinya kau harus sering bergadang. It's okay?

"Yes sajangnim. Kamsahamnida."

**._.**

**._.**

Pagi itu matahari bersinar begitu terang, membuat Jaejoong tak sanggup membuka matanya, ia teringat percakapannya dengan appanya subuh tadi dan ia juga baru menyadari bahwa ia baru tertidur tiga jam. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasurnya, peti mati yang di modifikasikan oleh Changmin. Di permukaan memang kelihatan seperti tempat tidur biasa namun, tapi tempat tidur itu adalah peti mati khusus yang dibuat Changmin untuk Jae Joong, tempat tidur itu baru saja dikembalikan oleh ChangMin kemarin, tentu saja dengan membuatnya kelihatan seperti kasur biasa. Dengan alat-alat super canggihnya, peti itu bisa berubah menjadi peti mati dan bisa berubah menjadi tempat tidur _single bed_

_Beep beep_

_Oppa, aku ada __…_

Ia bangun seketika mendengar ada yang menyuruhnya bangun, sungguh suatu hal yang membuatnya tidak menyukai hal ini. Tapi mau tak mau ia pun bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek-ucek mata lagi sambil berjalan turun tangga rumah nya dan ia berjalan masih menggunakan singlet tidurnya berwarna abu-abu dan celana piyama hitam.

"Jae Joong Oppa…. sudah bangun?

"Jaejoong ah, cepat mandi sana. ShinHye sudah mengobrol dengan umma sejak tadi."

Jae Joong tahu ada seseorang yang mengganggu tidurnya, ia memang mendengar suara wanita itu, tapi tidak melihat kearah monitor LCD yang terpasang di peti matinya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa ahjumma, biarkan ia melamun sejenak."

"Anak ini memang sulit diatur, kuharap kau bisa mengaturnya kelak ShinHye." Ujar TaeHee memberi respon pada gadis itu, yeah.. Tae Hee memang menginginkan Jae Joong cepat mendapatkan tunangan, dan Shin Hye merupakan kandidat cukup bagus untuk itu.

"Tentu saja."

Jae Joong tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban gadis itu, lalu ia pun kembali menuju kamar tidur nya untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jaejoong sudah kelihatan lebih rapi dengan memakai celana pendeknya dan kaos hitam. Melihat Jae Joong sudah kelihatan lebih rapi, Shin Hye berdiri dan menghampiri Jae Joong sembari mengamit lengan Jae Joong manja.

"Oppa, let's go."

Merasa di pegang seperti itu, Jae Joong sedikit risih. "Aku ingin dirumah saja." Jawabnya tanpa melihat ke sisi samping dimana Shin Hye mengamit lengannya.

"Temani aku pergi. aku mohon…" Shin Hye sedikit merayu Jae Joong dengan suara manja nya.

"Tidak." Jawab Jae Joong tegas, ia tak harus menemani gadis ini bukan? Toh kenal di tempat gala dinner dan meski gadis itu nantinya akan di tunangkan dengannya, ia ingin menegaskan bahwa ia tak suka seorang perempuan, harusnya Ummanya tahu itu.

"Jaejoong ah, pergilah.. kau tidak ingin umma marahkan?".

"Shit" kata-kata Umma nya itu meluluhkan ketegasannya. Ia memang tak bisa melawan seorang Umma. Ia masih bisa membentak Appanya, tetapi ummanya? Umma nya itu sangat galak bila sedang marah. Pernah suatu kali Jae Joong membentak Taehee, dan saat itu rasanya dunia akan kiamat.

"Apa kau bilang? " Ummanya sudah sedikit memperlihatkan keangkuhannya dan Jae Joong hanya bisa menurut.

"Anniya umma. Ya, pakai mobilmu saja."

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin menyetir. "

"Kalau begitu aku memakai mobilmu."

"Ada apa dengan mobilmu? "

"Masuk bengkel."

"Lantas Lamborghini siapa di pekarangan rumah? milik pelayanmu kah?" Ujar Shin hye sedikit menantang.

"….."

Jae Joong terdiam tak dapat menjawab, ia sangat tidak mood dengan Shin Hye, di tambah Lamborghini nya itu bukanlah mobil biasa saat ini. Jae Joong sungguh geram. Akhirnya Jae Joong pun mau juga pergi setelah mendapat lirikan maut Umma nya, dengan cepat ia berjalan keluar rumah, Shin Hye sedikit terseret dengan cara jalannya itu.

" Pelan-pelan jalannya Oppa"

"Kau mau pergi tidak? kalau mau pelan jalannya, bisa kantangan mu lepas dari tanganku?"

Shin Hye menurut, Jae Joong memang susah di taklukan dari dulu. Jae Joong menuju kursi driver, sedangkan Shin Hye duduk di sebelah kursi itu. Lamborghini hitam itu keluar dari pekarangan rumah menuju jalan besar.

"Oppa, aku ingin pergi ke nonton".

"Aku akan menunggumu di cafe. Kau nonton saja."

"Tidak. Kau harus ikut."

"Aku tidak suka nonton."

"Kalau begitu kita ke mall."

"….."

**._.**

Semua mata tertuju pada mobil Lamborghini Gallardo milik Jaejoong yang memang terkesan mewah itu. Jaejoong dan ShinHye keluar dari mobil itu dan mata orang dilobby mall masih terpaku pada pemiliknya. Mereka kagum karena baik mobil maupun pemilik mobil mewah itu sama sempurnanya.

Shin Hye mengajak Jae Joong ke sebuah butik langganannya dan kini Jaejoong sudah memakai jass hitam dan celana jeans memperlihatkan sebagian kecil dadanya yang bidang.

ShinHye menyadari perhatian orang lain, maka ia langsung menggandeng lengan Jaejoong untuk memberi tahu bahwa pria manis dan super keren ini adalah milik nya. Dan Jaejoong sendiri, ia hanya menatapnya dingin dan kesal atas perlakuan gadis itu. ia sangat tidak menyukai hal ini, sangat tidak suka!

**._.**

Sementara itu di kantor Seoul City Post, sekretaris Yunho –Yoona tengah bersiap-siap akan pergi keluar ruang kerja sekretarisnya untuk makan siang. Terlihat Yunho keluar ruangan dan Yoona mengganggukkan kepala.

"Sajangnim, Saya akan pergi makan siang, apa Sajangnim perlu sesuatu sebelum saya pergi?" Tanya gadis itu.

" Ya Yoona, tolong bila kau melewati design grafis untuk panggilkan Yoochun kemari."

"Baik sajangnim."

Tak lama pria bernama Yoochun itu sudah berada di depan Yunho. Ia tak habis pikir kali ini. keinginan bos nya itu apa lagi? Apakah ia tak jadi di pekerjakan sebagai photographer khusus Hero? Tapi melihat senyum ramah Yunho, di tepisnya kekhawatiran yang sempat hadir di sudut otak nya itu

"YooChun, kau sudah ada janji makan siang?"

"Tidak, mengapa sajangnim?"

" Begini, maukah kau menemaniku makan ddeokpogi? Kebetulan aku sangat ingin itu, hanya saja aku sedikit pusing untuk mengendarai mobil. Maukah kau membantuku? Bila meminta supir kantor sekarang, kurasa mereka sudah pergi kekantin semua sekarang."

"Akh tentu sajangnim. Kebetulan sekali saya juga ingin makan ddeokpogi."

**._.**

Jaejoong sudah mulai merasa bosan dengan ShinHye yang selalu berlari dari toko satu ke toko yang lain. Ia juga muak melihat semua orang yang memandanginya dan membicarakannya. Popularitas mendadak dan ketampanan wajahnya tak bisa menghindari dari serbuan orang yang membicarakannya.

"Shinhye, aku lapar."

"Baiklah oppa, kita makan siang di bistro et le france."

"Tidak, aku ingin makan diluar."

Jaejoong dan Shinhye berjalan menuju lobby utama dan untuk mengambil mobilnya yang diparkir di parkiran VIP yaitu tepat didepan pintu masuk.

Mobil itu berjalan menyebrangi pusat kota Seoul dan tibalah di depan rumah makan kecil JuMon.

"Kau mau makan disini?

"Iya. Ada masalah?"

"Errr... tidak."

Mereka memasuki rumah makan itu dan mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir jendela. Suasana kedai itu sedang sepi, hanya ada tiga meja yang terisi. Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat ShinHye bergidik melihat kedai kecil itu, Shinhye tidak pernah makan ditempat kumuh seperti itu.

"Bagaimana? enak tempatnya?"

"Errr.. aku kira kau akan mengajakku makan di bistro.. hanya tidak menyangka kau mengajakku ketempat kecil seperti ini."

"Tempatnya jorok ya?"

"Iya, bolehkah kita pindah restoran? Aku rasa ddeokpoginya akan sama menjijikan seperti tempatnya."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan itu.

_(JJPOV: BiTch, this is my bloody restaurant. and my bloody HQ)_

Sementara itu, Yoochun yang menjadi driver Yunho begitu kaget dengan keinginan bos nya itu. Ia berpikir, ddeokpogi yang diingini Yunho ada di tempat super mahal, namun ketika ia melewati pusat kota, Yunho meminta nya berhenti di restoran Jumon tempat biasa ia dan Junsu kekasihnya mangkal. Yoochun pun menggelengkan kepala. Apakah selera orang-orang kaya sekarang pada berubah? Tapi dibalik semua itu ia senang, Yunho bukanlah orang-orang yang tinggi hati seperti orang kaya lainnya. Junsu juga begitu, salah satu yang membuat ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu. Meski ia adalah anak kedua dari Kim Corporation yang memiliki kekayaan super besar itu, Junsu bukanlah anak orang kaya yang tinggi hati yah walaupun Junsu nya itu cukup manja. Namun itulah Junsu nya. Seorang yang berharga buatnya dan satu-satu nya orang yang akan ia nikahi, orang yang sangat ia cintai.

" Kenapa Chun? Kenapa kau terdiam?"

"Jumon sajangnim? aku pernah kesini dengan kekasihku. Ddeokpoginya memang luar biasa."

"Kau menyukainya? Baguslah selera kita sama. Ayo masuk."

Ketika mereka telah memarkir diseberang resto, mereka berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Langkah YunHo terhenti melihat sosok Jaejoong dan seorang wanita duduk dipinggir jendela.

"Itu…."

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

_**To Be Continued**_

Maaaaaf cz baru update sekarang, 5 hari kemarin saya mudik, jd ga bisa post, do'ain aja besok saya bisa update chap 7 nya ya... ;)

Seperti biasa, klo ada yg mau ditanyakan, tanyakan saja lewat review, dan untuk jawabannya bisa liat review dari '**keisyayunjae**' beliau editor FF ini, beliau akan jawab pertanyaan readers lewat reviewnya. Jd klo pengen tahu jawabanya silahkan check di list review. Atau klo reviewnya log in, saya usahakan akan balas lewat PM^^

Saya bakal semangat post klo yg ninggalin jejak jg semangat, hoho.. #Slapped


	8. Chapter 8

Ini bukan FF saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari Kak Dee aka Kak Fujoshinta selaku editornya untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini.

Title : Black Heart

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Chapter : 7/20

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin x Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

**._.**

**._.**

**Chapter 7**

**JaeJoong's True Identity**

Ketika mereka telah memarkir diseberang resto, mereka berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Langkah YunHo terhenti melihat sosok Jaejoong dan seorang wanita duduk dipinggir jendela.

"Itu…."

Yoochun menengok kearah yang dilihat oleh Yunho dan ia tersenyum simpul

"Itu, kan Kim Jaejoong? Siapa wanita yang bersamanya itu ya? Selama yang ku tahu Jae Joong hyung tidak memiliki kekasih"

"Eh..Kau memanggilnya hyung? Apa kau mengenalnya? Kau sampai tahu kalau Jae Joong tak punya kekasih!"

"Tentu, dia itu kan kakaknya kekasih ku." Ujar Yoochun malu-malu.

"Maksudmu? Kim JunSu? Dia pacar mu?"

"Iya. Apakah sajangnim mengenalnya?" Yoochun dengan segera menepuk dahinya, ini merupakan pertanyaan bodoh. Junsu kekasihnya adalah anak kedua dari keluarga Kim, keluarga orang yang terkenal di dunia bisnis, tentunya pasti Yunho bos nya ini mengenal mereka. Lagipula Junsu pernah muncul di kolom majalah bisnis, sebagai seorang yang bekerja dalam dunia newspaper and magazine, Yunho pasti mengetahui Junsu. Ada sedikit rasa was-was di hati Yoochun, apakah Yunho menyukai Kim Junsu? Tidak mungkin! Yang ia lihat Yunho yang merupakan bos nya ini pasti tengah tertarik dengan yang di pandangi di depan sana itu, Kim Jae Joong. Ia melihat ada sesuatu di mata Yunho. Pandangan syarat akan cinta atau kah rindu? Entahlah..yang jelas mata Yunho itu adalah pandangan kala ia tengah memandangi kekasihnya Junsu bila lama tak berjumpa. Apakah arti semua ini? Yunho seorang gay sama sepertinya? Radar gay nya memang tidak setajam teman-teman nya selama ini, tapi bila melihat gesture tubuh sang bos, ia yakin dengan pandangan teduh yang menyiratkan banyak arti pada Jae Joong, Yunho pasti sama dengannya. Seorang gay.

"Tentu saja Chun, aku mengenal tapi… akh sudahlah kita duduk di sebelah nya saja. Aku menyukai duduk di sebelah jendela juga. Akh iya, bersikaplah kita sedang tak melihat mereka. Kemarin di gala dinner kami ada masalah sedikit." Yunho menyudahi pandangannya terhadap Jae Joong. Terlihat Yoochun sedikit bingung dengan apa yang baru saja Yunho katakan tapi pada akhirnya ia memilih diam dan menuruti apa mau sajangnim nya itu, nantinya juga pasti ia mengetahui apa yang ingin ia ketahui.

YunHo dan YooChun akhirnya masuk ke dalam resto itu, mereka berpura-pura tidak melihat Jaejoong dan gadis yang bersamanya, namun mata Jaejoong tertuju pada YunHo segera ketika ia memasuki ruang restoran. Ya hanya melihat kearah Yunho, seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya kesal. Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho, tanpa melihat orang yang duduk disebelah Yunho.

"Kau tidak makan disini karena kebetulan kan?" Jae Joong dengan kesal berkata tanpa basa-basi kearah meja Yunho. Ia kesal sudah, tak suka dengan orang yang mengikuti kemana pun seperti ini, apalagi orang itu adalah orang aneh macam Jung Yunho.

"Oh, kau? Jaejoong? mianhae, kau bukan jaejoong." Yunho sedikit memperjelas kata Jae Joong disana yang merupakan sahabat lama nya, ia pun memasang wajah tak peduli dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Jae Joong, ia sangat kesal kenapa Jae Joong tidak mengenalinya.

Melihat ketidakpedulian itu, Jae Joong menggigit bibirnya sendiri, berhadapan dengan pria ini ia harus extra sabar, jangan sampai taring nya muncul.

"That's my name."

"Tapi Jaejoong asli mengenalku dan kau tidak" Yunho bersidekap, dengan kedua tangan didada dan matanya tetap memandang lurus, tetap tak menoleh kearah Jae Joong sedikitpun.

Jae Joong memukul pelan meja kesabarannya tak sampai beberapa menit persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh appa nya kepada Ummanya bahwa _' Jae Joong tidak akan bersikap baik dalam satu jam saja'_.

Yunho pun menoleh kesamping kiri dimana Jae Joong berdiri dan ia menengadahkan kepalanya kearah Jae Joong bagaikan menantangnya membuat rasa kesal Jae Joong memuncak. Sedangkan Yoochun yang duduk di sebelah kanan Yunho dan bersandar pada dinding hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan diam. Tubuhnya yang memang lebih kecil dari Yunho membuat Jae Joong tak mempedulikannya atau ebih tepatnya tak sadar bahwa ia adalah Yoochun pacar adik nya.

"Sekarang aku mengenalmu. Karena kau selalu muncul dihadapanku." Jae Joong menjawab dengan rasa kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya kekanan. Dengan menengadahnya wajah Yunho kearahnya, membuat leher Yunho semakin terekspos. Itu artinya, bau darah manis Yunho semakin menggelitik isi perut nya.

"Perasaan kita baru ketemu sekali deh, dua sama yang ini." Yunho menjawab santai menjawab nada bahasa Jae Joong yang terkesan sebal dan angkuh. Keangkuhan sama yang pernah ia tahu bila Jae Joong harus berhadapan dengan teman-teman di masa sekolah dulu. Jae Joong yang selalu di pandang sinis dan aneh oleh beberapa anak-anak. Saat itu, hanya ia yang mau mendekati Jae Joong.

"Diatap gedung? "

"He?" Yunho mengernyitkan dahi, bingung akan perkataan Jae Joong tersebut.

"Anniya, salah orang, mian, permisi."

Jaejoong wajahnya pucat seketika mengetahui bahwa ia hampir saja membongkar jati dirinya pada orang tak dikenal. Segera Jaejoong menuju meja nya kembali mengajak dengan menarik tangan ShinHye agak kasar pindah resto. Ia tahu betul, Yunho pastinya tak sebodoh itu. Kalau dia berada disana lama, kemungkinan besar pria itu tahu. Dengan sedikit kasar ia membuka pintu Lamborghininya untuk Shin Hye dan kemudian melesat menjauhi resto. Shin Hye hanya bisa diam melihat Jae Joong seperti itu, toh ia juga senang. Pada akhirnya ia tak jadi makan di tempat kumuh itu. Dan juga setidaknya Jae Joong jauh dari pria itu..Jung Yunho.

**._.**

Setelah kepergian Jae Joong dan gadis yang bersamanya itu Yunho terdiam. Keterburu-buruan Jae Joong tadi mengundang banyak tanya, tapi setidaknya ia bisa mendapat info dari Yoochun perihal Jae Joong.

Terlihat Yoochun menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Yoochun tahu bahwa Jae Joong memang memiliki temperamen mudah marah, tapi sepanjang ia tahu Jae Joong tidak akan bersikap kasar pada orang yang sudah dikenalnya.

"YooChun ah. Kau mengenalnya kan?"

"Kindda, tadi ia tidak melihat wajahku sepertinya. Why sajangnim?"

"Sudahlah Chun, jangan menggunakan sajangnim disaat kita sedang tidak bekerja. Kau bisa memanggilku Yunho saja"

"Akh ne. Apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Jae Joong hyung? Apa kau…, tertarik padanya?" Tanya Yoochun memberanikan diri bertanya, ia ingin menyakini bahwa Yunho menyukai sesame jenis sepertinya, dan jika ia tidak salah tangkap ada sesuatu antara Yunho dan juga Jae Joong.

" Yoochun, bantu aku cari tahu tentang dia lewat Junsu kalau perlu."

"Kau benar-benar tertarik pada Jae Joong rupanya."

"Ya aku tertarik…tapi tertarik dengan masa lalunya."

"Kau tahu, kau boleh percaya denganku atau tidak, tetapi bahkan JunSu tidak mengingat masa lalunya."

"Jinja? Apa ada kemungkinan mereka mengalami kecelakaan lalu, lupa ingatan?

"Seharusnya sih tidak, karena sejauh yang diingat JunSu tidak pernah terbangun dan berada diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit."

"Lalu mereka kenapa tiba-tiba melupakannya dengan mudah? Aku harus mencari tahunya."

"Ya, Kurasa aku juga perlu mencari tahu lebih lanjut dengan JunSu." Yoochun menambahkan. Ini bukan hanya untuk Yunho tapi lebih kedirinya sendiri sebab, ada sesuatu pada Junsu akhir-akhir ini yang membuatnya sedikit berubah.

"Akh..kita pesan makanannya saja dulu. Nanti kita bahas kembali."

"Ne..!"

**._.**

Malam itu, setelah percapakan antar Yunho dan bos nya di resto Jumon siang tadi, banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam benak Yoochun tentang Junsu. Penyebab kenapa kekasihnya tak ingat masa lalu, hal-hal aneh yang terjadi disekitar Junsu ia ingin mengetahuinya. Malam ini ia pun menenumi Junsu, dan mengajak kekasih nya itu berjalan-jalan menggendarai motor Yamaha kesayangan yang ia beli lewat hasil pekerjaannya yang lumayan serabutan dahulu. Namun dengan pekerjaan sekarang, ia mungkin bisa menanbung untuk biaya pernikahan mungkin suatu saat dengan Junsu, kekasih yang ia cintai.

Yoochun dan Junsu sekarang berada diarea untuk sepeda motor dipelataran mall yang menghadap laut. Mall tersebut berdiri di sebuah perkotaan namun dibelakang mall tersebut terdapat lautan. Kencan di mall bersamaan dengan melihat keindahan lautan, merupakan suatu pemandangan indah bukan? Mungkin sekarang ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi Yoochunmenanyakan tentang masa lalu Junsu yang tak diingat itu, sekaligus menanyakan tentang Jae Joong. Pernyataan Yunho tadi siang sedikit mengusiknya, sungguh aneh sekali bukan? Dua orang dalam satu keluarga melupakan masa lalu mereka bersamaan?

"JunSu ah… apa benar kau tidak ingat apa-apa? tentang masa lalumu?"

"Tidak tahu. Mengapa?" Junsu menoleh kearah Yoochun. Pertanyaan ini sedikit membuat Junsu khawatir. Tak biasanya Yoochun menanyakan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas pernah ia utarakan dahulu. Kekhawatiran Junsu di tangkap oleh Yoochun, ia pun mengacak lembut rambut halus Junsu dan membawa kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak Su aku hanya bertanya. Apa kau tidak ingin mencari tahu? Aku hanya ingin mengetahui dirimu seutuhnya..Junsu. Itu saja. Kau tahu bukan aku sangat menyayangimu."

Sejenak Junsu berpikir untuk memberitahu akan rahasia nya sebagai vampire, namun di tepis semua ketika bayangan Heechul temannya yang membunuh dirinya akibat di tinggal oleh seseorang yang dicintai begitu tahu bahwa ia adalah vampire. Junsu tak siap untuk kehilangan Yoochun saat ini membuatnya bergerak tak nyaman dalam pelukan Yoochun.

"Ada apa Su?" Tanya Yoochun khawatir ketika Junsu melepas pelukan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa Chun. Aku sudah bahagia dengan keadaan ku sekarang kok, tidak ingat masa lalu asalkan ada kau aku tak ingat masa laluku pun tak mengapa."

"Lalu, Bagaimana dengan hyungmu? Apa ia akan sepertimu untuk tidak mengetahui masa lalunya? Bagaimana bila orang dimasa lalu itu muncul? Orang yang mengenal Jae Joong, kemungkinan itu selalu ada bukan?"

"Jaejoong hyung? Ia tak pernah memperlihatkan bahwa ia tertarik dengan masa lalu nya. memang ada apa Chun? Apa kau bertemu orang dari masa lalu Jae Joong Hyung?"

"Anniyo. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja kok. Akh sudahlah, sekarang sudah malam. Kuantar kau pulang." Junsu mengangguk dan segera memakai helm nya kemudian naik di belakang motor Yoochun setelah pria itu menggas motornya.

**._.**

Jaejoong menatapi langit yang bersih malam itu tak satu bintang pun terlihat. Hari ini ia membawa kembali biola bersamanya. di mainkannya kembali biola itu. Melantunkan lagu yang pernah ia dengar diatap gedung kantor Seoul City Post. Vick hanya tertidur berpangku tangannya mendengarkan Jaejoong tengah bermain dengan syahdu. Lalu tiba-tiba ia terhenti sesaat. Ia kembali menatap langit-langit malam kembali. Entah hari ini ia begitu tak

"Vick, kau tahu masa laluku tidak?"

"….."

"Aku tiba-tiba merasa tertarik dengan masa laluku."

"kukk…kuk…."

"Kau tahu, that YunHo guy,I felt familiar with him. Maybe indeed he knew my past. Ah, sudahlah mari kita pulang. Janji padaku untuk tidak mengencingin Black."

"Awoof…"

**._.**

**._.**

Junsu sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya, begitu motor nya berhenti Junsu langsung turun darisana tak lupa Yoochun mencium dahi Junsu sebelum pria itu memasuki gerbang rumah yang menurutnya cukup untuk kesebelasan Korea latihan intensive disana.

Yoochun masih berdiri di depan gerbang, ia masih ingin melihat Junsu lebih lama, setelah dilihat bayanganya menghilang Yoochun pun pergi dari rumah Junsu.

Junsu yang sampai didalam rumah melihat Umma dan appa nya tengah duduk di ruang keluarga sambil membaca Koran terbitan Seoul City Post. Mereka terlihat serius membaca dengan seksama berita-berita hari ini.

Entah karena terpengaruh kata-kata Yoochun ataukah karena ia penasaran dengan yang terjadi akan masa lalunya. Meski keduaorang tua nya itu pernah membahas dan ia tak masalah tetapi bagaimana Jae Joong hyung nya? Jae Joong memang tidak pernah bertanya bahkan seakan ingin tahu masa lalu nya tapi… ia merasa Hyung nya itu sedikit menyembunyikan perasaan dengan menjadi Hero. Junsu pun mendekati keduaorang tua nya itu, walaupun tak ingin ia hanya mau menanyakan kembali.

"Umma"

" Hai Su. Sudah pulang dear?"

" Umma aku mau bertanya, kau tahu masa laluku kan? Kau kan umma ku."

"Bukankah kita sudah pernah membahasnya Junsu?"

"Tapi umma…"

"Kau dulu semasa kecil menjadi peringkat satu terus dan Jaejoong juga. Tetapi yang membedakan kalian adalah Jaejoong lebih tertutup dan jarang berteman. Kecuali dengan aduh.. siapa itu namanya…lupa… Sementara kau, banyak sekali temanmu."

"Appa, how come I never even knew what it's like to be a child?"

"Itu perasaanmu saja nak."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kawan-kawanku yang dulu?"

"Mereka telah hilang jejak dan mereka tidak pernah mencari mu. Sekarang tidurlah nak." Junsu menghela nafasnya, inilah mengapa ia memilih tak ambil pusing dengan masa lalu nya. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ia umma aku akan tidur. Goodnite"

"Sweet dreams baby."

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Junsu menuju kamarnya, Jun Jin meletakkan bacaannya di samping badannya. "Yobo, aku takut suatu saat mereka mengetahui yang sesungguhnya."

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Toh, kau pun tidak bisa menghindari proses transformasi menjadi Vampire ketika kau 17 tahun. Dan kau melupakan semua masa lalu mu. Sampai aku melahirkan anak untukmu dan kutukan itu hilang. Dan kau ingat semuannya."

"Iya chagya, tetapi sampai kapan kita ditanyakan terus oleh JunSu? Jaejoong memang tidak pernah berkomentar, tapi aku yakin bahwa ia juga penasaran dalam hatinya."

"Sabar aja, kau tahu kanakibatnya jika mereka mengingat masa lalu mereka sebelum mempunyai keturunan?"

"Kematian.."

**._.**

**._.**

YooChun sedang berjalan pulang dengan motornya dari rumah JunSu, melalui jalanan yang sepi ia mengendarai motornya. Keadaan jalanan sangat gelap dan tidak ada mobil berlalu lalang, hanya motor nya saja. Mendadak ia menghentikan motornya tak jauh dari ia mengendarai. Ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam Lamborghini terparkir dipinggir jalan. Samar-samar ia melihat pengemudinya menggunakan topeng dan disampingnya duduk seekor anjing yang tampak seperti serigala. Instinctnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengetahui itu, ia pun turun dari motornya dan dengan segera memarkirkan ditepian. Ia mendekati mobil itu sambil mengendap-endap lewat pohon besar yang menjulang. Apa yang akan dia saksikan membuatnya sangat sangat terkejut.

Didalam mobil yang itu rambut pria dibelakang setir yang awalnya pirang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam, dan ia membuka topengnya. Ketika topeng itu terbuka begitu kaget Yoochun dengan orang itu. Pria bertopeng Hero yang menyelamatkan kota adalah…

"Jae…jae joong?" Beberapa macam pertanyaan terbentang di otaknya, sedikit banyak Yoochun memang merasakan Junsu dan Jae Joong berbeda. Apakah selama inilah yang Junsu sembunyikan darinya? Setiap malam setelah mereka bercinta, Junsu terkadang cepat menghilang. Apakah ia membantu Kim Jae Joong? Tidak! Membantu Hero, pahlawan Seoul? Lalu tentang lupa ingatan mereka itu?

**._.**

_BEEP BEEP__  
_

_Sajangnim, aku mendapat info terbaru. Hero, terlihat mengendarai sebuah mobil hitam Lamborghini Gallardo sekitar jam 08.00 malam. Dan aku akan mengemail kepada sajangnim daftar pembeli mobil High end import ke Seoul. Kau akan tertarik dengan salah satu namanya._

YunHo segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya begitu mendapat pesan itu, ia menuju ke ruang kerjanya dan membuka laptopnya. Dengan segera ia mengecek E-Mail nya.

_1 new message from G Dragon_

_Departemen perpajakan mobil High End_

_ Chae Young ( Han Shipping Ent.)  
Ji Woo ( Choi Foods __ )  
Soo Man ( SM Ent.)  
Jae Joong ( Kim International Ent )  
Myung Soo ( Park Engineering Int.)  
Na Ra (Beauty Co. Int)_

_Hanya ada 3 kemungkinan, karena yang lain itu wanita dan mereka memesan warna merah itupun Lamborghini Coupe dan mereka wanita. Antara Lee Soo Man, Kim Jae Joong dan Park Myung Soo. Apa menurutm u dengan umurnya Park MyunG Soo dan Lee Soo Man dapat menjadi superhero ditengah malam ketika semua sedang terlelap?_

"Kim Jae Joong….."

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

_**To Be Continued**_

Readersnya pada kemana yah? xixixi...

Tadinya saya ga akan update hari ini, tp krn kemarin udah janji, jd saya tepati.

Ya udah lah, ini saya persembahkan buat readers setia Black Heart di sini ;) makasih semuanya udah tetep ngikutin FF ini..

Seperti biasa, klo ada yg mau ditanyakan, tanyakan saja lewat review, dan untuk jawabannya bisa liat review dari '' syarina . yunjaerotix "beliau editor FF ini, beliau akan jawab pertanyaan readers lewat reviewnya. Jd klo pengen tahu jawabanya silahkan check di list review. Atau klo reviewnya log in, saya usahakan akan balas lewat PM, atau yg mau bertanya langsung pada kak Dee nya, jg silahkan PM aja^^

Saya bakal semangat post klo yg ninggalin jejak jg semangat, hoho.. #Slapped


	9. Chapter 9

Ini bukan FF saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari Kak Dee aka Kak Fujoshinta selaku editornya untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini.

Title : Black Heart

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Chapter : 8/20

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin x Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

**._.**

**._.**

**Chapter 8**

**The Past**

_Hanya ada 3 kemungkinan, karena yang lain itu wanita dan mereka memesan warna merah itupun Lamborghini Coupe dan mereka wanita. Antara Lee Soo Man, Kim Jae Joong dan Park Myung Soo. Apa menurutm u dengan umurnya Park MyunG Soo dan Lee Soo Man dapat menjadi superhero ditengah malam ketika semua sedang terlelap?_

"Kim Jae Joong….."

Yunho pun memutar balik ingatannya ketika berada di restoran Jumon tadi siang dimana ia bertemu dengan Jae Joong. Sebuah pertengkaran kecil yang sangat ia sukai sebenarnya. Sebelum Jae Joong beranjak dari restoran tersebut bersama wanita yang tidak ia kenal, Jae Joong mengatakan kata-kata yang sedikit ambigu..yah..kata-kata yang berupa kata pertemuan mereka yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Pertemuan yang seharusnya dua kali, tapi Jae Joong mengatakan seakan-akan mereka bertemu lebih dari dua kali.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"__Kau tidak makan disini karena kebetulan kan?" Jae Joong dengan kesal berkata tanpa basa-basi kearah meja Yunho. Ia kesal sudah, tak suka dengan orang yang mengikuti kemana pun seperti ini, apalagi orang itu adalah orang aneh macam Jung Yunho._

_"__Oh, kau? Jaejoong? mianhae, kau bukan jaejoong." Yunho sedikit memperjelas kata Jae Joong disana yang merupakan sahabat lama nya, ia pun memasang wajah tak peduli dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Jae Joong, ia sangat kesal kenapa Jae Joong tidak mengenal. Melihat ketidakpedulian itu, Jae Joong menggigit bibirnya sendiri, berhadapan dengan pria ini ia harus extra sabar, jangan sampai taring nya muncul._

_"__That's my name."_

_"__Tapi Jaejoong asli mengenalku dan kau tidak" Yunho bersidekap, dengan kedua tangan didada dan matanya tetap memandang lurus, tetap tak menoleh kearah Jae Joong sedikitpun. Jae Joong memukul pelan meja kesabarannya tak sampai beberapa menit persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh appa nya kepada Tae Hee bahwa ' Jae Joong tidak akan bersikap baik dalam satu jam saja'. Yunho pun menoleh kesamping kiri dimana Jae Joong berdiri dan ia menengadahkan kepalanya kearah Jae Joong bagaikan menantangnya. Membuat rasa kesal Jae Joong memuncak. Sedangkan Yoochun yang duduk di sebelah kanan Yunho dan bersandar pada dinding hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan diam. Tubuhnya yang memang lebih kecil dari Yunho membuat Jae Joong tak mempedulikannya atau lebih tepatnya tak sadar bahwa ia adalah Yoochun pacar adik nya._

_"__Sekarang aku mengenalmu. Karena kau selalu muncul dihadapanku." Jae Joong menjawab dengan rasa kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya kekanan. Dengan menengadahnya wajah Yunho kearahnya, membuat leher Yunho semakin terekspos. Itu artinya, bau darah manis Yunho semakin menggelitik isi perut nya._

_"__Perasaan kita baru ketemu sekali deh, dua sama yang ini." Yunho menjawab santai menjawab nada bahasa Jae Joong yang terkesan sebal dan angkuh. Keangkuhan sama yang pernah ia tahu bila Jae Joong harus berhadapan dengan teman-teman di masa sekolah dulu. Jae Joong yang selalu di pandang sinis dan aneh oleh beberapa anak-anak. Saat itu, hanya ia yang mau mendekati Jae Joong._

_"__Diatap gedung? "_

_"__He?" Yunho mengernyitkan dahi, bingung akan perkataan Jae Joong tersebut._

_"__Anniya, salah orang. mian. permisi."_

_-FLASHBACK END-_

"Bodohnya aku tidak menyadarinya. Perubahan rambutnya…. aku merasa bahwa ia bukan manusia biasa." Yunho mengusap wajahyna dengan sebelah tangan. Harusnya ia tahu dari awal, suara orang di atap gedung itu terdengar familiar ditelinga. Dia pastinya adalah Jae Joong, sebab suara yang disamarkan bagaimanapun, Jae Joong memiliki suara yang messege dikirim kembali oleh G. Dragon.

_BEEP BEEP_

_YunHo sajangnim, Hero….adalah Kim Jae Joong….. besok aku akan menceritakannya._

_(YHPOV:Sekarang aku sudah tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah Hero, tapi apakah ia adalah Jaejoongku?)_

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Ia sudah mengetahui tentang Hero itu adalah Kim Jae Joong. Perubahan warna rambut yang menjadi kuning, mungkinkah karena ia memang berbeda sejak dahulu. Yunho sedikit merasuk ke dalam kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya dimana mereka masih duduk di sekolah dasar hingga di umur Jae Joong yang ke tujuh belas. Dimana seharusnya ia mengatakan isi hati pada sahabatnya itu, namun semuanya tak menjadi yang ia duga selama ini, pertemuan di taman itu, sampai matahari bersinar terik, ia tak datang. Jae Joong bagaikan hilang entah kemana sejak hari itu.

_-FLASHBACK-_

Pagi itu, matahari bersinar terang. Seorang anak lelaki berumur sepuluh tahun sedang duduk berjongkok dipinggir pantai, dari jauh anak lelaki itu terlihat tengah mencoret-coretkan tangannya ke pasir basah pantai tersebut. Baju seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan masih terlihat putih bersih dan tidak kusut meski ia duduk berjongkok. Dia adalah Jae Joong, anak lelaki cantik yang kulitnya seputih salju dan bibir merah merona, anak yang sangat cerdas dan berbakat, namun berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadiannya yang sangat aneh membuat orang enggan untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Setiap tutur kata yang diucapkan dari bibir mungilnya itu terkadang sangat sulit dimengerti orang dan terdengar tidak jelas.

Bukan berarti ia bisu, ia bahkan dapat dengan fasih mengucapkan kata-kata, kesemuaan itu lebih dikarenakan pemikirannya yang terkadang bukan dari pemikiran anak berumur sepuluh tahun pada umumnya. Maka dari itu, tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya, berbicara lebih dari sepuluh kata maupun berinteraksi dengannya kecuali Jung YunHo yang sedikit lebih muda dari Jae demikian mereka masih berada satu sekolah dan kelas yang sama. Dia juga sama cerdasnya dengan Jae Joong, anak-anak seumuran menyukai keramahan anak lelaki berkulit sedikit gelap kulit orang Koreapada umumnya, kulit Yunho memang sedikit lebih gelap namun tak mempengaruhi hal lainnya. Bahkan keanehan Jae Joong tak digubrisnya. Menurut Yunho, Jae Joong cukup asyik diajak berteman, tak kalah dengan teman sebaya lainnya. Melihat teman sekolah nya itu berdiam diri di pinggir pantai sambil berjongkok dan berwajah serius, Yunho menuju kearah kawannya itu dengan sedikit berlari kecil lewat langkahnya yang memang pendek.

"Jaejoongiee! Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Yunho kecil ketika sudah berada di sebelah kiri Jae Joong yang tengah berjongkok di pinggir pantai. Tanpa menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya, Jae Joong kecil tetap asik dengan tangannya yang tengah menari-nari diatas pasir pantai yang basah itu, meski demikian ia tetap menjawab singkat pertanyaan itu.

"Menulis."

Jawaban yang sungguh singkat bukan dari Jae Joong namun tak membuat Yunho merasa kaget sebab begitulah pribadi Jae Joong. Berbicara sedikit tetapi memiliki banyak makna disana, membuat lawan bicara harus berpikir lebih luas untuk mengimbangi sisi pemikiran dewasa Jae Joong.

"Menulis apa?" Tanya Yunho lagi sambil ikut duduk berjongkok disebelah Jae Joong yang masih tetap asik dengan dunia nya itu. Ia mencoba tersenyum sambil memandangi Jae Joong yang menurutnya manis. Salah satu alasan lain kenapa Yunho ingin berteman dengan Jae Joong, ia sangat menarik. Yunho kecil sudah tertarik pada pertama kali melihat Jae Joong disekolah. Meski ia dianggap aneh oleh anak seluruh sekolah.

"Aku menulis perasaan manusia. Perasaan ku tengah bahagia, untuk itu aku menulis disini." Yunho mencibir dan melihat kearah tulisan yang tidak jelas sebab sebagian yang tengah tertulis di pasir itu telah hilang termakan ombak yang sampai ke bibir pantai  
"Kau percuma menulis di pasir nanti juga hilang kena ombak. Sekarang saja sudah sebagian menghilang bukan?" Kini Jae Joong menoleh kearah Yunho dan tersenyum kecil.

"Begitulah keadaan manusia di dunia ini. Perasaannya selalu berubah-ubah tak tahu arah pegangannya, seperti ombak yang menggulung disana.."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Jae." Ujar Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan. Jae Joong berdiri dari duduk berjongkoknya dan menatap lurus kearah laut lepas dimana ombak tengah berderu.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti kawan." Setelah berkata itu, Jae Joong kecil beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan Yunho kecil yang tengah mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh kawannya itu. Bagi Yunho, apa yang dikatakan oleh Jae Joong barusan pastinya memiliki makna ganda. Bagi anak-anak lain, mungkin mereka tidak akan ambil pusing dan menganggap itu aneh, tapi Yunho terbiasa dengan orang tuanya yang terkadang berbicara seperti itu.

"Yaa…Joongie, aku memang tak mengerti tapi yang kumengerti sekarang ini, kau tengah bahagia." Jae Joong berhenti dan melihat lagi kearah Yunho yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu.

_(JJ POV: Ya aku bahagia karena kau menemaniku dan kaulah yang menjadi temanku. Kau tahu, senyum bodohmu itu selalu membuatku bersemangat. Aku memang berbeda dengan Junsu adikku yang ceria, namun keberadaanmu sungguh membuatku bahagia.)  
_

**._.**

Itulah Jae Joong berumur sepuluh tahun, kepribadian Jaejoong yang aneh ini terbawa hingga ia menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun, umur yang akan ia lewati dalam hitungan dua kali dua puluh empat jam dari waktu sekarang. Seorang remaja lelaki sedang duduk di pinggir pantai dan bermain pasir. Seperti biasa bila setiap perasaannya sedang galau, ia menuliskan segalanya di bawah pasir basah di pinggiran pantai ini. Belakangan ini, sikap kedua orang tuanya sangat mencurigakan. Dan juga yang sangat aneh adalah kalungrosarioberornamen hati yang tengah ia kenakan. Semua orang mungkin tak percaya, seminggu yang lalu ia di beri oleh seseorang yang wajahnya pernah ia lihat di lukisan keluarga lewat sebuah mimpi. Orang tuanya pernah berkata bahwa itu adalah lukisan nenek buyut keluarga Kim dan sejak saat itu, keanehan juga terjadi pada diri Jae Joong. Setiap memandang sahabatnya Jung Yunho, ada sebuah perasaan haus akan sesuatu dan ia tak tahu apa itu. Masalah kalung berornamen hati ini, ia juga menceritakan pada Yunho sahabatnya itu. Hanya Yunho yang tidak akan menganggap hal ini aneh.

Jae Joong masih tetap duduk berjongkok menulis di pasir, Yunho datang menghampirinya. Ia tahu lewat ketajaman pendengarannya yang sedikit meningkat lewat langkah kaki yang mendekat itu. Akhir-akhir ini pendengarannya memang sedikit meningkat tajam, salah satu keanehan yang terjadi padanya. Untuk dua hal ini, ia lebih baik menyimpannya sendiri dan tak berbagi meski itu Yunho sendiri. Itu lebih dikarenakan setiap memandang Yunho, selain ia merasa haus, ada perasaan lain di sudut hatinya. Setiap ia bersitatap, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Sedang apa kau Jae?" Yunho ikut berjongkok disebelah kawannya yang tengah menulis di pasir. Hal ini sudah tidak asing lagi. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, Jae Joong melihat kearah Yunho dan tersenyum.

"Menulis" Yunho merasakan desiran didadanya melihat senyum Jae Joong yang menurutnya sangat manis. Kali ini ia bukanlah anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Senyum Jae Joong sudah cukup membuatnya gila dan tak tentu arah kemana seksualitasnya berlabuh. Sudah lama ia tertarik pada Jae Joong namun ketertarikan itu semakin menjadi-jadi menumpuk di dada bagaikan sampah yang menggunung. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk mengatakan semua ini, perasaan hati terdalamnya.

"Aku juga ingin menulis. Karena perasaanku sedang berubah-ubah." Jae Joong menghentikan tangannya diatas pasir basah dan menatap Yunho yang kini tengah berjongkok dan menulis secara abstrak perasaannya di pasir pantai seakan-akan mengikuti apa yang sering ia lakukan. Jae Joong sedikit heran dengan hal ini, selama ini Yunho tak pernah melakukan hal yang sering ia kerjakan ini. Adaapa? Apakah Yunho memiliki masalah yang cukup sulit hingga ia menjadi seperti ini?

"Kau sedang ada masalah YunHo?" Tanyanya, namun yang tengah di beri pertanyaan hanya diam dan tetap menuliskan perasaannya pada pasir pantai yang lalu menghilang oleh ombak yang menggulung hingga bibir pantai.

_(YHPOV: Satu-satunya masalahku sekarang adalah nyaris separuh sekolah ingin berkencan denganku dan mata ini hanya tertuju padamu. Goodness Gracious I'm A gay. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku ingin memilikimu. Pada hari ultahmu aku akan menyatakan cinta padamu. Bila aku tidak salah mengartikan pandangan matamu yang seakan memiliki makna sama sepertiku, Kim Jae Joong kau juga mencintaiku? Benar bukan?)_

"Tidak ada apa-apa Jae. Kau sendiri? Apa kau juga ada masalah sehingga kau ingin menuliskan perasaanmu yang tengah berubah-ubah itu pada pasir pantai ini?" Yunho mengangkat wajahnya ketika mengucap kata-kata itu dan yang ia dapat adalah tatapan tajam hitam kelam mata Jae Joong yang juga tengah memandanginya bagai menyelami perasaannya.

_(JJPOV: Aku merasa bahagia bisa berteman denganmu. Tetapi aku merasa diriku menjijikan, karena setiap aku memandangmu seperti ini, aku ingin lebih darimu. You're a kinka and I'm a weirdo from mars. Yang ku tahu, aku jatuh cinta pada mu Yunho. Akan kuucapkan nanti bila ulang tahunku, tak peduli sesudahnya kau menjauh dariku)_

"Better than ever." Setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam dan sedikit kekakuan disana, semua itu tergantikan dengan mereka berdua yang saling bertukar senyuman.

"Jaejoong ah, dua hari lagi kau ultah, kau ingin hadiah apa?" Tanya Yunho setelah apa yang ia tulis sudah cukup, ia berdiri dari duduk berjongkoknya. Diulurkan tangannya kearah Jae Joong yang masih duduk, tak perlu banyak tanya, uluran tangan itu di sambut baik oleh Jae Joong

"Apa saja aku akan menerima, yang penting itu darimu." Jae Joong tersenyum sambil memukul hidung Yunho dengan telunjuknya membuat Yunho tertawa bodoh, tawa yang selalu Jae Joong suka. Hal ini membuat Yunho semakin tak sabar menunggu hari berganti di hari ulang tahun Jae Joong dan menyatakan cintanya.

**._.**

Yunho sudah berpikiran seharian ini. Ia sudah tak tahan menunggu hari berganti. Ia tak tahu kenapa namun, hatinya tak tenang. Ia tak dapat tidur barang sedetikpun. Yunho lalu mengambil jaketnya dan memakai sepatunya melangkah keluar kamarnya dan menuju taman kota. Diliriknya jam tangan digital nya, 25 Januari 11.57 pm. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengetik super cepat dan kemudian mengirim pesan itu kepada Jae Joong

"Huff, 3 menit lagi. semoga ia menerima SMS ku. dingin sekali disini. Brrrr….." Yunho memeluk dirinya sendiri menggunakan jaket yang ia kenakan. Menunggu sahabat yang ia cintai itu datang ke taman kota.

**._.**

Jae Joong terbangun ketika pada pukul 11.58pm handphone nya terkirim sebuah sms dan itu dari Yunho.

_BEEP BEEP_

_Jaejoong ah, aku menunggumu ditaman kota. _

Dengan cepat Jae Joong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai turtlenecknya dan coat dengan asal-asalan ia melangkah kaki menuju pintu kamar untuk membukanya dan keluar menemui Yunho dimana sahabatnya itu tengah menunggu. Namun begitu kagetnya ia ketika tengah membuka pintu kamarnya, JunJin ayahnya sedang berdiri didepan pintu. Ia membawa sebuah cairan hijau.

"Appa…,appa mau ap..Aaaakhh…" Jae Joong memberontak pada awalnya ketika ayahnya tengah memegang tangannya, tapi apa daya seorang Jae Joong melawan kekuatan vampire yang selama ini di sembunyikan oleh appa nya. Dengan sedikit memaksa, Jun Jin berhasil menyuntikan cairan hijau itu kelengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang memberontak kesakitan tak lama kemudian akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Dengan secepatnya JunJin memanggul Jae Joong lalu dibawa masuk kedalam mobil keluarganya . Mobil itu melesat menuju suatu bukit yang dimana disana bediri sebuah rumah kecil. Jaejoong diturunkan dari mobilnya dan dibawa ke dalam rumah itu.

**._.**

YunHo sedang membalik-balikkaan sebuah sapu tangan yang akan diberikan pada Jaejoong. Ia melihat jam sudah lewat dari jam 12 dan sudah menginjak tanggal 26 januari namun tidak tampak wajah Jaejoong sama sekali, bodohnya ia tidak mengetahui dimana tempat tinggal keluarga Kim.

**._.**

Dalam rumah kecil itu tergeletak seorang remaja pria yang tampak lebih muda dari Jae Joong sedang tertidur. Dan Jaejoong sendiri masih terpengaruh obat biusnya, ia tak mengetahui dengan jelas siapa yang ada di sebelahnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan orang tuanya dan mencoba membuka matanya yang berat akibat obat bius. Ia menoleh dan memperhatikan dengan cermat bahwa itu adalah Junsu adiknya. Ia mencoba untuk memanggil Junsu tapi suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Yobo, apakah aman membiarkan mereka transfrmasi berdua?"

"Tak apa, hanya transformasi kok. Tetapi kau harus bersiap kalau- kalau ia tidak mengingat nama orangtuannya sendiri."

_(JJ POV: Apa maksud Umma dan Appa dengan bertransformasi? Tempat apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku lemah sekali. Kenapa aku tak bisa menjeritkan suaraku)_

Tae Hee mendekati bilik tempat Jae Joong dan Junsu terbaring. Ia melihat Jae Joong terbangun dan mencoba bangkit. Dengan cepat ia menyuntikkan serum cairan merah kedalam tubuh Jae Joong

"Maaf nak, ini untukmu juga. Bila kau menolak bertransformasi maka kematian yang akan menjemputmu" Tubuh Jae Joong mengejang hebat, kesakitan diseluruh tubuhnya, ia ingin meneriakkan pertolongan namun pada siapa? Dalam kesakitannya ia teringat akan Yunho yang tengah menunggunya. Ia menjadi sedikit memberontak, menolak transformasi yang lama-lama ia rasakan bagai menyilet seluruh tubuhnya. Punggungnya terasa sangat sakit sekali, ia seperti merasakan ada yang tumbuh disana.

"Jangan kau tolak Jae. Terima itu nak.." Jun Jing memegangi tubuh Jae Joong, setitik air mata keluar dari kelopak matanya, menangisi semua. Jun Jin memegangi tubuh Jae Joong agar tidak memberontak akan frase transformasi ini. pada akhirnya sampai pada titik Jae Joong tak dapat menahan. Namun sebelum ia pingsan, wajah Yunho tersimpan rapat disudut hatinya yang terdalam.

**._.**

Keesokan paginya Jaejoong terbangun didalam rumah tua, diseberangnnya ia melihat seorang remaja pria tertiidur tak sadarkan diri. Semua tampak seprti biasa, namun Jaejoong hanya termenung karena ia tidak ingat apa-apa. Siapa dirinya dan pemuda yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu. Selain itu ia measakan tubuhnya lebih ringan, pendengarannya lebih tajam.

"Jae Joong kau sudah sadar nak?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Kim Jun Jin, appa mu dan dia Kim Tae Hee ummamu."

_End Flasback_

**._.**

**._.**

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tubuh bagian belakangnya terasa ia tertidur di kursi berbantalkan meja kerjanya setelah membaca pesan G-Dragon. Ia juga mengenang masa-masa sekolahnya dulu bersama kawannya yang telah menghilang namun sudah ia temui meski Jae Joong sendiri tak mengenalinya. Hal ini membuatnya semakin lebih penasaran dengan Jae Joong yang ternyata adalah Hero, pahlawan darikotaSeoul. Yunho pun beranjak dari kursi menujukamar mandinya untuk berbenah diri

Yunho berdiri didepan cerminkamar mandi, nafasnya yang sedikit memburu menerima percikan air yang mengalir dari showernya. Terbesit dalam pikirannya menjebak Kim Jae Joong atau kah Hero? Digenggamnya kalungrosarioberornamen hati itu yang menggantung di lehernya. Ia sangat yakin ini adalah milik Jae Joong dulu.

"Aku akan mencari kebenarannya Jae.."

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

_**To Be Continued**_

Seperti biasa, klo ada yg mau ditanyakan, tanyakan saja lewat review, dan untuk jawabannya bisa liat review dari '**syarina . yunjaerotix**' beliau editor FF ini, beliau akan jawab pertanyaan readers lewat reviewnya. Jd klo pengen tahu jawabanya silahkan check di list review ato bisa tanyakan langsung lewat PM nya, atau klo reviewnya log in, saya usahakan akan balas lewat PM^^

Saya bakal semangat post klo yg ninggalin jejak jg semangat, hoho.. #Slapped


	10. Chapter 10

Ini bukan FF saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari Kak Dee aka Kak Fujoshinta selaku editornya untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini.

Title : Black Heart

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Chapter : 9/20

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin x Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

**._.**

**._.**

**Chapter 9**

**Hero, The Vampire That Save The City?**

Jaejoong sedang mengendarai BLACK dijalanan kota Seoul yang sepi dikarenakan memang Jae Joong memilih jalan yang tidak terlalu banyak dilalui oleh mobil mengingat malam ini ia sudah membunuh pria kinka untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan hidupnya sebagai vampire modernkotaSeoul. Jalanan yang lenggang, hanya suara mobil nya sendiri yang dia dengar. Akhh..tidak, ia sayup-sayup masih mendengar suara sebuah mobil lain di belakang nya dan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam AUDI A5 itu memotong di depan mobil nya persis, Jae Joong yang sedikit terkejut dengan refleks membanting setir nya kearah kiri jalan. Jaejoong memaki maki didalam mobil kesal, rupa-rupanya ada orang yang bosan hidup malam ini.

"Damn it. Kalau kau bosan hidup aku akan segera membunuhmu!" teriak Jae Joong marah lewat kaca mobil yang ia turunkan. Membunuh orang yang ada didalam mobil AUDI itu sangat gampang. Tetapi sebelumnya, ia ingin memberi pelajaran pada orang itu. Khas seorang Kim Jae Joong sebelum membunuh mangsanya. (Baca chapter sebelumnya, ada bagian Jae Joong menggantung orang kan di menara SBS)

Jae Joong turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan cepat kearah mobil AUDI hitam itu dan menggedor kaca dengan keras. Sang pengemudi menurunkan sedikit kaca mobil itu. Dalam kegelapan jalan raya dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan, sang pengemudi itu bisa melihat mata Jaejoong dari arah dalam. Mata Jae Joong mirip dengan Hero sang penyelamat kota Seoul yang ia temui di atap gedung beberapa malam sebelumnya.

_(YHPOV: Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadari pancaran mata ini? Harusnya aku tahu bahwa pancaran mata inilah yang kulihat di malam ketika bertemu Hero. Dan juga mata ini adalah milik Kim Jae Joong)_

"Hey! Turun kau! Gila! _As the hale! Get the fuck out of your car!"_

"Kau tidak perlu marah-marah padaku, karena aku sengaja melakukannya lagi!" Teriak Yunho dari dalam mobil nya.

Yunho pun membuka kaca pintu mobil lebih lebar. Kemarahan Jae Joong semakin meninggi ketika ia dapat melihat sosok dan siluet wajah yang tadi ia pikir tak dapat di kenali sebab cahaya bulan tak dapat menembus warna hitam kaca mobil Audi itu, kini ia menjadi lebih jelas melihat lewat cahaya lampu mobil dari dalam. Orang ini lagi, Jung Yunho pemimpin _Daily News of Soul City._ Lagi-lagi pria ini membuntutinya. Sampai kapan ia bisa lepas dari orang yang mengganggu pikiran dan hati nya ini.

"Sengaja melakukannya Huh? Baiklah akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa selama ini kau sengaja membuntuti ku. DENGAR YA! Aku adalah Kim Jae Joong anak sulung keluarga Kim! Bukan Kim Jae Joong yang menjadi teman masa kecil orang sangat menyebalkan seperti kau! Kita tidak pernah bertemu okay! Dan jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi! Selamat tinggal!" Teriak Jae Joong.

Jae Joong semakin tak habis pikir dengan orang ini. Kemarahan bahwa ia memang di buntuti dan di mata-matai oleh orang yang membuat frustasi akhir-akhir ini sejenak membuatnya terlupa akan niatan awal, yakni untuk membunuh orang yang tengah menganggu jalur jalan mobil yang ia lalui. Memang Jae Joong tak pernah mengenal pria ini sepanjang ingatan nya sebagai seorang vampire. Sebagian diri vampire nya sangat ingin mencicipi aroma darah termanis yang sangat jarang ada dan nafsu membunuh seorang yang menurutnya pantas di bunuh tak berfungsi bila harus berhadapan dengan pria satu ini.

Sebenar nya ada apa dengan syaraf-syaraf penggerak tubuh ini? Mengapa ia menjadi tarik ulur dalam membunuh mangsa yang sudah di targetkan. Apakah memang ia merasa bahwa dalam hati terdalamnya mempercayai Yunho adalah teman kecilnya di masa lalu yang telah terlupakan itu ataukah ada alasan lainnya yang mencegah untuk membunuh Yunho? Mungkin itu memang benar bahwa sesuatu di dalam hati yang mencegah membunuh berhubungan dengan masa lalu yang telah hilang dari diri Jae Joong, masa di mana Jae Joong belum mengalami transformasi menjadi vampire.

Apalagi, kedua orang tua nya tak pernah memberitahukan masa lalu itu. Mereka lebih terkesan menyembunyikan semua. Selama ini yang selalu penasaran akan masa lalu itu adalah Junsu adik nya, sedang Jae Joong sendiri tak pernah menanyakan hal ini. Masih sedikit gusar dan marah Jae Joongpun melangkahkan kaki menuju mobilnya kembali. Entah kenapa jawaban Yunho tadi membuat sedikit puas meski masih beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang mengganggu hati dan pikiran. Jae Joong sudah akan membuka pintu mobil nya akan tetapi suara panggilan Yunho membuat tangan itu terhenti dalam membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Tunggu dulu, Kim Jae Joong!"

"Kau mau apalagi?"

Jaejoong menoleh dengan sangat malas kearah panggilan itu. YunHo sudah keluar dari mobil dan berjalan cepat kearah Jaejoong dengan mimik wajah tak pernah bisa di tebak oleh nya. Mimik itu seperti marah tetapi tidak juga seperti itu. Wajah itu seperti perpaduan marah, kesepian, rindu dan mata itu yang membuatnya tak bisa beralih untuk tetap terpaku disini. Tak sadar Yunho sudah berdiri didepannya, wajah yunho juga hanya beberapa centi meter dari wajah nya. Begitu sangat dekat, dengan bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan sampai-sampai Jae Joong dapat dengan jelas mencium wangi maskulin pria itu lewat nafas yang ia hirup, dan yang membuat Jae Joong tak dapat menahan adalah bau darah Yunho yang manis mengusik kesadaran sebagai manusia. Darah Vampire nya berdesir makin hebat dan meluap-luap untuk segera di keluarkan dan ia juga tak dapat menahan gejolak perubahan tubuh manusia menuju penetrasi tubuh vampire

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Jaejoong menelan ludah, jakun nya berderak-derak keatas dan kebawah, keringat menetes dari dahi menuju pipi, dan gigi taringnya sudah mulai saling bergesekan untuk segera menyembul keluar dari mulut nya. Penetrasi awal masih bisa ia redam, akan tetapi rambutnya yang mulai menguning dan terkadang keperak-perakkan itu bagaimana? YunHo mulai merasakan perubahan Jaejoong,dan kini ia yakin bahwa yang selama ini ia duga itu benar, Jaejoong yang dihadapannya bukan sekedar manusia biasa.

Jaejoong yang merasa penyamaran terbongkar meraih tangan YunHo, menarik lelaki tampan itu ke lorong gelap yang sempit, ia menekan tubuh YunHo sedikit kasar hingga punggung lebar milik Yunho melekat ditembok yang dingin. Kini mata Jaejoong sudah berubah merah taringnya sudah terlihat siap menyedot habis darah YunHo, rambutnya benar-benar berubah menjadi pirang keperak-perakkan. Ketika Jaejoong sudah mendekatkan bibirnya keleher YunHo dan sudah siap menancapkan taring itu, ia terhenti. Sesuatu yang ia lihat begitu menarik perhatian nya ketimbang meminum darah terlezat ini.

"Mengapa berhenti? Minum saja darahku. Toh orang yang selama ini kunantikan tidak kunjung kutemukan. Atau mungkin tidak mau mengakui identitas sesungguhnya? Atau kau tertarik dengan kalungku?" Jaejoong menjauhi YunHo dan perlahan keadaan Jaejoong kembali semula. YunHo memegang kalung yang ia pakai. Kalung salib ornament hati bernama Black Heart itu. Ia takjub melihat perubahan cepat yang begitu significant itu.

"Ini, milikmu bukan?" Yunho melepas kalung itu dan dengan wajah tenang di berikan pada Jae Joong. Jaejoong masih terkejut karena kalung yang selama ini ia cari ada ditangan YunHo? Sepertinya mau atau pun tidak ia harus mendengarkan apa mau dari pria ini.

"Kau tahu, kalung itu mirip sekali dengan milik Kim Jae Joongku. Ia pernah bercerita padaku kalau kalung itu ia dapat dari seorang kakek yang lukisan wajahnya pernah dia lihat di ruang keluarga tertutup rapat dan tak pernah di buka kalau bukan perjamuan besar keluarga. Dahulu kami tinggal di kota kecil, tepatnya JeJu island. Apa kau tahu bagaimana ia mendapatkannya? Lewat sebuah mimpi yang mungkin lewat akal pikiran jernih seseorang, itu merupakan peristiwa aneh. Tapi bagiku tidak..Aku terbiasa dengan nya yang memang di pandang orang aneh."

Yunho terdiam sejenak, menceritakan sesuatu hal yang berharga di mana orang yang ia ceritakan belum tentu mengerti sangatlah sulit. Mungkin sebagian orang akan menganggap nya gila bercerita hal tak masuk akal ini. Akan tetapi bukankah orang yang berdiri di hadapan nya ini lebih tak masuk akal bila di ceritakan ke khalayak. Sesuatu yang berada dalam buku maupun dongeng sebelum tidur anak-anak, sekarang tengah ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Terlebih pria ini adalah Hero sang penyelamat yang sering sekali ia masukkan berita nya kedalam Koran _daily news_. Yunho memandangi lagi wajah Jae Joong dan meneruskan perkataannya.

"Jae Joong pergi dari hidupku ketika ia berulang tahun ke tujuh belas, dan oh Tuhan baik sekali mempertemukanku dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya, terkadang aku mengira bahwa kau benar-benar Jaejoongku. And you happens to have the same necklace as he does."

Jae Joong kini lebih tertarik akan cerita ini. Usia tujuh belas tahun adalah usia di mana ia terbangun di kasur rumah tua, dalam keadaan tak ingat apapun. Hal-hal yang di ceritakan oleh orang yang mengaku appa dan umma nya pada saat itu ia telan bulat-bulat sebab ia juga merasakan aroma sama pada kedua nya dan sedikit demi sedikit ia menerima semua walau di dalam diri nya ia merasa kesepian, rasa ingin tahu akan masa lalu itu selalu ia pendam dengan menjadi seperti sekarang, Hero.

"Mungkin kau akan jijik mendengarkan hal ini, tapi aku mencintai Jaejoongku. Meski aku tidak pernah mengungkapkan dan ketika aku ingin menyatakan di saat ulang tahun nya, ia tidak kunjung datang di tempat yang sudah kami sepakati. Aku seorang gay, hal ini kuterima karena aku sangat mencintai Jaejoongku. Sampai detik ini, aku masih menantinya kembali padaku. Meski ia juga tidak pernah mengatakan padaku, aku tahu dari matanya bahwa ia juga mencintaiku. Matamu…..mirip sekali."

Jaejoong masih terpaku memandangi YunHo, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia kehilangan nafsunya minum darah dihadapan santapannya. Akh tidak..ia sudah berkali-kali kehilangan nafsu minum darah dihadapan Yunho. Sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mencegah untuk melukai pria itu jawabannya sudah sangat jelas.

"Kini, aku sudah kehilangan harapan bahwa Jae Joong akan datang, kau kuanggap sebagai Jaejoongku dan aku rela mati ditanganmu." Yunho mengakhiri cerita nya. Masih tetap memandang sedih kearah Jae Joong. Tak ada air mata hanya pandangan sedih dan pasrah dengan keadaan hampir mati. Bisa di katakana demikian, mengingat ia telah mengetahui di balik topeng Hero adalah Kim Jae Joong anak pengusaha sukses Kim Jun Jin dan Kim Tae Hee.

"Sejak kapan kau mengawasiku?"

"Sejak kemunculan Hero. Aku tertarik dengan Hero. Hero, bukan sekedar manusia biasa, aku tahu itu. Ketika suatu hari aku tanpa sengaja melihat Hero menyelamatkan seorang. Kalung ini, kutemukan di TKP. Sejak saat itu, aku memata-matai gerak gerikmu. Kini, aku tahu, kau adalah Hero. Sang Vampire penyelamat kota."

"Kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan seseorang yang ingin menyamar tetapi identitasnya diketahui orang lain?"

"Iya, silakan. Aku bilang mati di tangan orang yang kuanggap Jae Joong ku, aku sangat rela. Do what you have to do."

Rambut Jaejoong berubah menjadi pirang kembali, taringnya dan mata merahnya kembali tampak. Ia mendekati YunHo, YunHo sudah memejamkan mata pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi. Hal diluar dugaan terjadi. Jae Joong yang harusnya menancapkan taring di leher Yunho dan menyedot habis darah manis yang sangat ia ingini itu malah mempertemukan bibir mereka. Awalnya Jaejoong hanya melekatkan bibirnya pada YunHo, namun YunHo yang merasakan bibir lembut itu melahapnya lebih dalam, mencicipi setiap centi bibir manis itu. Yunho menyentuh bibir itu dengan lidah nya memaksakan lidahnya masuk dan bertemu dengan lidah Jaejoong. Dan kini lidah mereka bergulat. Seolah mereka sudah saling kenal dan melepas rindu. Tangan Yunho pun berada di pinggang Jae Joong. Betapa rasanya bibir Jae Joong yang tengah ia sesap dan juga tangan yang ada di pinggang ini begitu sangat pas.

_(JJPOV:God Damnit! Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Bisa-bisanya aku menciumnya! Jaejoong! Otakmu tidak beres! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO EAT HIM! NOT TO FUCKIN MAKE OUT WITH HIM! But damn! This is so good. Ahh, aku menyukai sensasi ini.)_

_(YHPOV: Seperti inikah bibir Jaejoongku? Ataukah aku hanya menganggapnya sama. Aku tidak peduli lagi, aku menyukai bibir ini, dan pria ini….aku bisa merasakan sesuatu didalamnya.)_

YunHo ingin menjamah Jae Joong lebih dari ini akan tetapi kesadaran bahwa ia hanya merasakan ini hanya bentuk pelarian walaupun orang itu terasa pas di dirinya terpaksa mendorong Jaejoong menjauh darinya. Jaejoong dapat melihat mata YunHo berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae, sudah tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal ini, Aku berjanji tidak akan memberikan ciuman pertama pada siapapun kecuali Jaejoongku. Mianhae….Aku berjanji tidak akan menganggu hidupmu lagi, dan rahasiamu aman denganku. Bye."

YunHo berlari kearah mobilnya yang terparkir miring tepat didepan mobil Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya memandangi mobil itu melaju menjauhinya.

**._.**

Mobil AUDI A5 hitam terhenti dipinggir sungai Han. YunHo masih didalam mobil mencoba menenangkan perasaannya, ia memukul-mukul setirnya, merunduk lalu menangis.

"Jaejoong! Mengapa kau tidak mencariku! Apa kau tidak pernah merindukanku!? Apa aku hanya orang gila yang merasa percaya diri karena gay dan orang yang kucintai kembali mencintaiku!? JAWAB KIM JAE JOONG!" YunHo kembali terisak dan memukul setirnya. Yunho merasa sudah di ambang batas menunggu Jae Joong nya. Andai waktu dapat di putar kembali, ia pasti menyatakan perasaannya tanpa harus menunggu ulang tahun Jae Joong ke tujuh belas. Andaikan waktu itu ia segera menyatakan, pasti Jae Joong nya tak akan meninggalkan. Tak akan pernah…! Setidak nya ia tak akan pernah merasakan sakit ini.

**._.**

Jaejoong memasuki mobilnya dengan mengenggam kalung Rosario miliknya. Masih sangat segar di kepalanya ciuman panas itu. Walau hanya beberapa menit, ia merasakan sesuatu. Tubuhnya bereaksi besar terhadap ciuman itu. Dapat ia rasakan itu, bila sentuhan itu lebih dari ciuman posesive, mungkin Jae Joong akan berada di bawah kuasa Jung Yunho. Melihat mata Yunho yang berkaca-kaca ia seakan merasakan sakit juga. Entah kenapa, tapi itu yang ia rasakan.

"Good Evening Jaejoong. Beautiful night isn't it?" Suara Black menyambut tuannya itu.

"Kau mengintip?"

"Salahkan pabrik memberiku spion."

"Aku lelah, HQ."

"Hobbymu?"

"Sedang tidak mood."

"Please fasten your seatbelt." Mobil itu melaju melalui jalan yang sepi itu.

**._.**

**._.**

Bunyi ponsel membangunkan Junsu dari tidurnya. Terlihat dari ID caller bahwa itu nomor milik, segera ia memencet

"Ada apa Chun?"

"JunSu ah, we need to talk."

"Tidak bisakah besok pagi? Kita baru bertemu tadi. Dan aku ngantuk." Jawab Junsu langsung. Sebenarnya ia hanya tak siap dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yoochun. Belakangan ini Yoochun selalu memasang wajah serius yang seakan-akan mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Junsu masih tak mau membicarakan siapa sebenarnya dia, ia belum siap bila sampai kehilangan Yoochun seperti yang di alami sahabatnya yang bunuh diri lantaran jujur bahwa ia adalah vampire.

"Besok, kujemput kau Su." Yoochun akhirnya merespon Junsu meski sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menanyakan tentang Jae Joong atau Hero.

"Ya, aku tidur dulu. Nite chagya."

"Nite baby."

Setelah sambungan ponsel tadi tertutup, Junsu yang masih dalam posisi tidur langsung bangun dan memencet kontak untuk mencari nama Changmin disana. Dia merasa ingin berbicara pada Changmin. Hanya Changmin mungkin dapat memberikan solusi masalah yang tengah ia hadapiu sebab Changmin juga mencintai manusia sama hal dengan diri nya. Setelah tersambung, Junsu langsung berbicara tanpa tahu yang mengangkat bukanlah Changmin.  
"ChangMin ah, belakangan hari ini Chunnie sering memasang wajah serius, seolah ia…mengetahui sesuatu."

"Minnie sudah tidur Su. Besok pagi saja kau telepon, kalau tak bisa nunggu kau boleh cerita padaku." Jawab pria bernama Kibum itu. Junsu pun menarik sebelum bercerita.

"Terima kasih hyung. Kau memang paling bisa membaca situasi."

"It's ok, cerita aja Su. Anggap aku ini keluargamu."

"Hyung,Chunnie….belakangan hari ini. Ia selalu memasang wajah serius dengan ku. Kau tahu, kemarin malam ia menanyakan soal masa laluku, malam ini ia juga ingin menanyakan hal itu namun aku beralasan bahwa aku tengah mengantuk sehingga Yoochun dapat mengerti. Akan tetapi, aku tak tahu untuk esok hari. Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung?"

"Apakah ada sesuatu dengan masa lalumu?

"Tepatnya aku tak inget. ChangMin…apa ia juga tak tahu masa lalunya?

"Tidak. Apa masa lalu kalian ada hubungannya dengan status kalian sebagai vampire?"

"Entahlah hyung, umma dan appa selalu tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini. Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa ia juga tidak ingat apa-apa?"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mencari tahu. Aku tahu siapa yang bisa membantu."

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

_**To Be Continued**_

Karena chap 9 sama chap 10 ini bisa dibilang pendek, jd saya post 2 chap sekaligus, ini jg karena mungkin chap 11 nya akan lama lg updatenya, kan mau mudik lebaran.. dan melihat review sepertinya banyak yg kehilangan minatnya, heuheuheu... #Slapped


	11. Chapter 11

Ini bukan FF saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari Kak Dee aka Kak Fujoshinta selaku editornya untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini.

Title : Black Heart

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Chapter : 11/20

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin x Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

**._.**

**._.**

**Chapter 11**

**Revealing the past**

07.40 AM, Kim's Mansion

Jaejoong memasuki pintu rumahnya dengan perasaan aneh. Entah kenapa ia sekarang seakan merasa asing dengan rumah ini. Apakah ini memang benar rumah tempat ia tinggal dengan kedua orang tua nya sebelum ingatannya hilang? Benarkah ingatan yang di tanamkan Jun Jin dan Tae Hee ketika ia terbangun dalam bilik tua bersama adik nya Junsu sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi pada kala ingatan itu belum hilang? Ataukan hanya sebuah cerita ingatan palsu yang di karang oleh dua orang yang mengaku sebagai orang tua kandung mereka berdua? Pertanyaan inilah yang mucul sejak semalam, membuat nya lebih memilih bermalam di luar rumah.

Yeah…Semalam ia tak pulang ke rumah dan menginap di HQ yang kosong untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Semua ini di sebabkan kejadian semalam yang sedikit membuat Jae Joong frustasi dan banyak berpikir tentang masa lalu yang sering didengar dalam cerita appa kepada Junsu bila adiknya itu bertanya sekedar ingin mengetahui masa lalu yang sama sekali tak mereka ingat. Selama ini Jae Joong mungkin yang paling terlihat sangat cuek seakan tak peduli akan masa lalu itu. Namun di lubuk hati terdalam sebenarnya ada rasa penasaran akan masa lalu yang tak ia ingat. Sikap yang terlihat sangat menentang appa nya Junjin selama ini tak lebih dari bentuk kekesalan sebab ia merasa masa lalu yang telah hilang itu begitu penting. Oleh karena nya tak jarang ia merasa kosong akan keberadaannya yang sekarang. Menjadi sosok Hero sebenarnya hanya untuk menyenangkan hati, melupakan rasa kesal bahwa ia sebenarnya merindukan masa lalu yang tak ia ingat. Rindu masa-masa yang tak ia ingat? Mungkin seperti itu.

Cerita Yunho semalam tentang sahabat bernama sama dengannya yang menghilang di usia tujuh belas tahun, membuat hati Jae Joong tak tenang. Rasa ingin tahu tentang masa lalu yang hilang itu sekarang begitu besar. Kendati ia selama ini terlihat cuek akan semua rasa penasaran itu namun Jae Joong dengan cepat mengubur dalam-dalam, yang terlihat justru Jae Joong yang terkesan selengehan dan tak peduli. Jae Joong menjadi penasaran sendiri hubungan antara ia dan Yunho itu sebenarnya apa? Puluhan kali ia mengatakan pada pemilik _Daily Seoul City Post_ itu bahwa ia bukanlah kenalannya, akan tetapi pikiran berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan hati terdalamnya.

Hati nya berkata bahwa ia mengenal Yunho sangat lama, dan ciuman semalam yang Jae Joong lakukan atas gerakan spontan tak dapat ia pungkiri sangat menggugah seluruh indra. Rasa itu bagai desiran halus angin sepoi yang menghantam pelan jantungnya, terasa menggemuruhkan raganya. Apakah benar kenyataannya bahwa dahulu ia memang sahabat Yunho dan seperti yang dikatakan pria itu bahwa mereka saling mencintai? Apakah bentuk kekosongan hati nya disebabkan bahwa ia melupakan kenangan yang mungkin indah di mata Yunho? Jae Joong tak mengerti itu. Satu-satunya yang perlu ia lakukan mungkin bertanya kepada salah satu dari dua orang itu, entah pada Jun Jin appanya atau dan Taehee umma nya.

Jae Joong mengangkat tungkai panjang dan tumitnya melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti di sebelah sofa berwarna gelap itu, ia akan menuju ruang tengah seketika itu juga kala kerlingan manik mata nya yang berwarna hitam kelam tertumbuk pada photo keluarga yang tergantung megah di dinding berwarna krem . Beberapa potongan kejadian semalam yang baru sedetik lalu ingin dilupakan, sontak kembali merambat dalam benaknya. Jae Joong menggenggam erat black heart yang kini telah ia pakai menggantung di lehernya. Seharusnya ia tak harus merasa bersalah namun, ingatan nya yang hilang inilah yang menjadi masalah. Jae Joong semakin ingin tahu! Air muka nya semakin tak tenang.

Dilangkahkannya kaki kini dengan langkah lebih cepat agar ia sampai di ruang tengah tempat keluarganya berkumpul, ia pun tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang tengah duduk disana. Diruang keluarga itu JunJin appanya sedang membaca koran. TaeHee umma tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Mungkin ini kesempatan untuk nya untuk menanyakan dan mendapat jawaban atas apa yang mengganggu pikiran sejak semalam. Tanpa basa basi atau sebuah pertanyaan ironi yang belum tentu appa nya itu mengerti ia langsung mengajukan pertanyaan pada JunJin .

_"__Aboji, I want to know about my past_. " Junjin yang tengah membaca Koran menjadi tegang mendapat pertanyaan tak biasa seperti itu keluar dari mulut Jae Joong.

_(JunJinPOV:Anak ini, tidak pernah tertarik dengan masa dengannya? Apa dia menemukan seseorang yang mengenalnya? Aku harus mencari tahu.)_

"Joongie kau baru pulang nak?" Junjin menurunkan Koran yang tengah di baca dan memasang wajah salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Jae Joong ini. Selama ini, pertanyaan ini selalu keluar dari mulut Junsu, putra keduanya.

_"__Aboji…, Please tell something."_ Jun Jin menghela nafas panjang, seperti yang sudah pernah ia ceritakan pada Junsu maupun Jae Joong ketika keduanya bangun dari masa transformasi ia menjawab hal yang sama.

"Jaejoong ah, kau seorang anak yang periang, baik hati. tetapi tidak ada satu anak pun yang menyukaimu. Dan mereka sangat jahat padamu. Pada akhirnya kita pindah keSeoul. Dan kita memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya."

Well, sungguh jawaban yang sangat tidak diinginkan olehnya, bagi Jae Joong appa nya menyembunyikan sesuatu apalagi kejadian semalam itu..haish..,andaikan semalam ia tak begitu?

"Aboji…Barewba..!" Junjin menarik nafasnya namun tetap saja ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Memang dulu kita tidak di Seoul?" Satu kata di jawab, Jae Joong mengangguk pelan namun mata tajam vampire nya seakan ingin meminta lebih dari itu.

"Jaejoong ah, appa mau ke WC ya. Aduh..tiba-tiba perut appa mulas."

_"__Gumanhae aboji! I know both of you are hiding something from me and JunSu.! Barebwa!"_

_(JunJinPOV: Gawat! aku sama saja memberi dia petunjuk. OMG! Where the hell is my wife when I need one!)_

"Er…disebuah kota dipinggir pantai."

"Kurasa setiap kotamemiliki , Gwangju, Jeju! Apa nama kotaitu appa!" Ujar Jae Joong tetap menekan. Ia berharap bukan Jeju. Kalau itu Jeju bisa di pastikan bahwa ia dan Yunho saling mengenal. Semalam bukankah Yunho mengatakan demikian? Kalau benar begitu, saat ini juga ia akan pergi ke pulau Jeju mengendarai Black yang ia parkir di halaman depan rumahnya ini

"Jeju-si, Jejudo island."

Jae Joong menutup kedua matanya, benar bahwa kemungkinan besar ia adalah sahabat Yunho. Jaejoong segera keluar rumah secepat kilat dan memasuki mobilnya, dengan cepat ia menginjakkan gasnya meninggalkan rumah menuju Jeju.

**._.**

**._.**

Sementara itu Jun Jin yang melihat kepergian anaknya itu tubuhnya menjadi kaku, ia merasa bahwa ia seperti orang bodoh. Setelah suara decitan mobil yang sedang di gas menghilang, ia tersadar bahwa telah melakukan kesalahan. Kepanikanlah yang kini melanda hati pria tersebut.

"OMG! What have I done! YOBO! YOBO! KIM TAE HEE!"  
Panggil Junjin kepada istrinya yang tengah berada di kamar mereka.

"APA! " istrinya itu menjawab sama kerasnya.

"Jaejoong….jaejoong….ia.. pergi!" Tae Hee memutar bola mata. Hanya dikarenakan anaknya yang sering pulang tengah malam, terkadang tidak pulang juga kenapa sangat di pikirkan? Toh seorang anak lelaki dan juga vampire, tidak mungkin mati karena kecelakaan atau apapun itu.

"Terus!? Bukannya dia memang sering pergi!?"

"Dia menuju Jeju, yeobo!" Jawab Junjin akhirnya membuat istrinya itu kini membelalak

"Muot!?"

**._.**

"Why in a hurry? Jaejoong?"

"Just drive Black!"

Black mengambil alih setir dengan auto drive. Panah GPS Black berkelap kelip menuju arah selatan. Jaejoong mengeluarkan Hp Motorola V9 Maroonnya dan dial adiknya.

"JunSu ah! Kau sabar saja. Aku akan segera mengetahui masa lalu kita. "

_"__Hyung!… No odiya! Hyung!"_

_Tut tut tut_

**._.**

JunSu berlari kembali kerumahnya setelah telephone aneh dari hyung nya. Pria imut itu sempat mencari hyungnya kesetiap penjuru rumah namun tak di temukan juga. Junsu pun berpikir untuk mencari diluar rumah saja. Saat itulah ia melihat YooChun sedang berada didepan rumahnya dengan Yamaha RZ1nya.

"Kemana saja kau Su? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

"Nanti saja kuceritakan. Bantu aku mencari Jaejoong hyung."

"Naik." JunSu diboncengi YooChun mengelilingin kota Seoul dan berbagai macam tempat kemungkinan Jaejoong berada.

**._.**

Mobil Lamborghini hitam terparkir didepan dek kapal. Suara burung laut dan horn kapal ferry penyeberang terdengar kencang. Jaejoong masih didalam mobilnya menunggu kapal ferry merapat untuk mengangkut mobil dan kendaraan lain ke pulau seberang. Jaejoong memandang pemandangan sekitar dek, ia tidak mengingat apapun.  
Mobil itu perlahan memasuki kapal ferry. Selama 1jam ia tidak keluar dari dalam mobil. Mobil-mobil disebelahnya menatap mobilnya dengan heran.

" Wah, umma, lihat mobilnya bagus!"

"Memang aku cantik ya?"

"Sort of."

Ketika mobil sudah menginjak tanah Jeju, Jaejoong memarkirkan mobil di tepi pantai. Untuk pertama kali ia menginjak pasir. Deru ombak dan suara burung di lautan mendadak membuatnya pusing. Ia pun terjatuh ketanah sambil memegang kepalanya.

"ARGHHH…!" 

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

_**To Be Continued**_

Seperti biasa, klo ada yg mau ditanyakan, tanyakan saja lewat review, dan untuk jawabannya bisa liat review dari '** syarina . yunjaerotix **' beliau editor FF ini, beliau akan jawab pertanyaan readers lewat reviewnya. Jd klo pengen tahu jawabanya silahkan check di list review. Atau klo reviewnya log in, saya usahakan akan balas lewat PM^^

Saya bakal semangat post klo yg ninggalin jejak jg semangat, hoho.. #Slapped


	12. Chapter 12

Ini bukan FF saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari Kak Dee aka Kak Fujoshinta selaku editornya untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini.

Title : Black Heart

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Chapter : 11/20

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin x Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

**._.**

**._.**

**Chapter 11**

**I remembered…everything**

Jaejoong merasakan dinginnya air yang bercampur pasir pantai menembus kulitnya. Setelah mendapatkan pusing yang sangat mendera semalam, ia jatuh pingsan ketika beberapa jam menjejakkan kaki ke pulau Jeju. Perjalanan menuju Jeju memang memakan waktu tak lama oleh karenanya ia sampai saat sore menjelang malam. Ketika ia menjalankan Black mobillnya hingga sampai di tepi pantai, kepalanya terasa berputar. Membuat ia jatuh terkapar di tepi pantai.

Saat ini matahari menyinari tubuhnya yang tergeletak di tepi pantai membuat ia tersadar bahwa telah lama ia jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Jae Joong pun berusaha untuk bangun dan bangkit dari posisi terlungkupnya untuk memasuki mobil yang di berhentikan oleh Jae Joong di sembarang tempat. Tetapi di sebabkan kepalanya terasa sangat berat bagaikan beban seberat sepuluh ton beras, ia tidak sanggup mengangkat tubuh hanya walau hanya sekedar menengadahkan kepala saja. Matapun tak mampu ia buka, meskipun di paksa terbuka, serangan sakit di kepalanya semakin mendera.

Di paksanya tubuh yang menelungkup itu bangun meski ia tak sanggup menuju mobilnya yang kurang lebih berada satu meter. Perlahan namun pasti, Jae Joong berhasil bangkit akan tetapi baru saja ia berdiri 10 detik, tubuhnya limbung ke samping dan ia pun jatuh kembali ke pasir putih pantai ini dalam posisi duduk. Jae Joong sangat terlihat lemah dan rapuh sekali, seperti bukan dia selama ini yang kuat. Dengan otomatis Black sang mobilnya itu maju mendekati Jaejoong dan membuka pintunya kearah atas. Jaejoong merangkak keatas mobil. Pasir pantai masih menempel dibaju lengan panjang garis hitam putih yang menunjukkan tulang lehernya.

_"__Kau tak apa Jaejoong?"_

"Tidak apa. Kepala ku hanya terasa sakit."

Black yang merupakan mobil canggih modifikasi Changmin itu menjalankan dirinya sendiri tanpa diperintahkan. Ia melesat dan berhenti tepat didepan RS local agar tuannya itu memeriksakan diri. Komputerarisasi system yang di miliki Black seakan memerintahkan mobil Lamborghini itu menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Tidak Black. Aku ingin kau menunjukkan sekolah-sekolah yang berada di Jeju."

_"__Jaejoong, kau harus istirahat dulu."_

_"__JUST FUCKIN DRIVE! Damn,_ kenapa ChangMin membuatmu begitu bawel."

Mau tidak mau, Lamborghini bernama Black itu berjalan melewati tiap jalan-jalab kecil di Jeju, yang sebagian besar dibatasi oleh pantai. Ketika Jaejoong sudah akan tertidur, Black berhenti didepan sebuah sekolah. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan tidak bereaksi ketika melihat sekolah itu.

"Bukan…"

**..**

**..**

"Su, kita sudah mencari dibeberapa tempat di kota Seoul. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tandanya. Sekarang aku memintamu untuk menceritakan padaku. Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Yoochun meminggirkan ke tepi jalan motornya. Sejak semalam hingga pagi ini, Yoochun menemani Junsu yang tengah mencari Jae Joong dengan motor Yamaha kebanggaannya. Mengitari penjuru Seoul, namun semua nihil.

"Ceritanya panjang. Yang aku tahu, hyung dalam keadaan bahaya." Ujar Junsu sambil turun dari motor Yoochun. Yoochun terlihat memutar bola matanya, setelah menjagang motornya ia melirik lewat ekor mata kearah Junsu.

_"__Bahaya? Are you kidding me?_ Dia kan Hero! Aku rasa ia bisa menjaga dirinya."

Keterkejutan Junsu begitu terlihat membuat Yoochun menatap Junsu mencari pengakuan.

"Tapi kan….Tunggu! Kau…kau tahu Jaejoong hyung…?"

"Ya. Hyungmu adalah Hero. Dan aku rasa orang seperti dia bukanlah manusia biasa seperti aku."

"Seperti mu? Kau…. "

"Kurasa kau perlu menjelaskan sesuatu padaku kan?"

"Mianhae Chunnie, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu selama ini. Aku hanya…hanya takut…kalau kau seperti…."

"Seperti apa!? Meninggalkanmu!? Itukah maumu!?" Tanya Yoochun sarkastik.

"Tidak tidak! Aku… takut….nasibku sama seperti temanku yang…jatuh cinta pada manusia. Lalu…."

"Kau tidak jujur padaku….Su….Aku kecewa padamu."

YooChun berjalan meninggalkan JunSu yang berdiri dan terisak memandang punggung YooChun. JunSu terisak semakin keras ketika YooChun sudah menaiki motornya dan memakai helm siap menggas. Namun ditengah tangisan JunSu Yoochun menoleh dan berteriak.

"Untuk apa kau masih menangis disana!? Kau mau mencari hyungmu tidak!"

JunSu terkejut, Yoochun tidak meninggalkannya? Dengan segera ia mengelap air matanya dan berlari kearah motor dan menaikinya setelah mengenakan helm. Ketika motor mulai berjalan, ia memeluk punggung YooChun lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ia menangis lagi dipunggung YooChun. Tapi kali ini, ia menangis karena bahagia. Betapa beruntungnya ia bertemu dengan YooChun dan yang terutama, Yoochun mencintainya sama besar seperti ia mencintai Yoochun.

**..**

**..**

"Bukan… Bukan yang ini." Ujar Jae Joong masih dalam keadaan pusing. Ia bersandar saja pada bangku kemudi, tak mampu mengangkat kepalanya. Namun ia masih dapat merasakan bahwa itu bukanlah sekolah yang di cari nya.

_"__Baiklah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di sekolah terakhir. Semoga ini sekolah yang selama ini kau cari, karena aku sudah mulai haus akan minuman yang tidak tersedia di pulau Jeju."_

_"__Damn!_ Kenapa kau harus memakai gasoline yang special grade?"

"Salahkan pabrik."

**..**

**..**

**Black Heart**

Sudah dua malam sejak kejadian ia mencium Jae Joong, Yunho mengurung diri di kamar. Sudah waktunya ia menyerah, begitu pikirnya. Memangnya apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika perasaannya tak tersambut dengan benar? Jae Joong teman kecilnya tak dapat ia temukan, lalu harus sampai kapan ia bersembunyi dari rasa sakit itu? Toh Kim Jae Joong yang sekarang meski memiliki wajah mirip dengan sahabat kecilnya tak pernah ingin mengenalnya. Ciuman itu dianggapnya sebagai awal dan juga akhir dari penantiannya menunggu Jae Joong. Ketika ia melihat diri nya sendiri dalam kaca, entah kenapa wajah itu tanpa ekspresi. Apakah ini adalah wajah Jung Yunho? Menarik urat wajah untuk menjadi senyum simpul pun sangat sulit ia lakukan.

Yunho pun beranjak dari cermin itu dan keluar menuju ke ruang tamu di mana Jung Ah ibunya tengah membaca Koran pagi ini. Ibunya yang bersahaja, dan tak pernah tahu bahwa putra semata wayang nya seorang gay.

"Umma, kau ingin mengenalkanku dengan wanita kan?" Tanyanya serius. Wajah pun tanpa ekspresi ketika bertanya seperti itu.

Mendengar putranya berbicara seperti itu, Jung Ah menurunkan Koran dan menoleh ke arah Yunho. Diteliti wajah Yunho untuk menyakinkan bahwa pendengarannya tak salah. Selama ini Yunho sering menolak dikenalkan kepada putri kolega nya.

"Benarkah? Kau ingin dikenalkan!?" Tanya Jung Ah untuk lebih menyakinkan perkataan Yunho putranya.

"Iya umma."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatur appointment untuk kalian berdua."

"Terima kasih umma." Jawab Yunho membungkuk kepada umma nya. Entah bagaimana ekspresi wajah nya saat mulut Yunho mengucap hal itu. Namun ekspresi YunHo memandang ummanya tanpa ada rasa senang, sedih, atau apapun itu.

JungAh memang sudah merasakan sejak kemarin putra semata wayang nya itu pulang dengan keadaan menyedihkan namun ia tak ingin bertanya apapun. JungAh pun segera mengambil telepon selulernya dan mendial sebuah nomor dan berbicara dengan yang ada diujung sana.

_(YH POV: Jae Joong Ah..,Aku menepati janji untuk tidak berdiri di hadapanmu lagi. Mianhae, semua akan kusimpan dalam hati. Selamanya hatiku akan selalu ada namamu. Saranghae Kim Jae Joong)_

**..**

**..**

"JunJin! Mengapa kau begitu bodoh!" Terlihat frustasi sekali Tae Hee mengethui bahwa Jae Joong telah menghilang dan menuju Je Ju. Dia sangat khawatir, sebab bila Jae Joong mengingat masa lalu sebelum mempunyai keturunan maka kutukan soul eter akan menggerogoti tubuh Jae Joong. Membuat anaknya itu kehilangan kekuatan vampire nya sedikit demi sedikit sampai ia tak dapat bertahan. Ibu mana yang tak khawatir? Meskipun ia juga vampire, kehilangan seorang putra karena kutukan bodoh soul eter, itu sungguh bodoh.

"Seandainya kau ada diposisiku, kau akan merasa tidak ada jalan lain. Ia sudah mengetahui bahwa kita menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya." Jawab Jun Jin. Memang ia merasa bodoh sebab kelepasan berbicara tapi, berbohong pun percuma.

"Tapi tidak bisakah…"

"SUDAHLAH! KAU KIRA HANYA KAU YANG PEDULI DENGAN JAEJOONG! AKU INI APPANYA! "

"Junjin….."

Mobil alfa romeo itu melaju lebih cepat dari sebelumnya menuju selatan. Seakan pengemudinya tengah kalut, dan menelan kemarahan nya sendiri.

**..**

**..**

"Ah…. Kepalaku…."

Jae Joong merasakan kepala di pukul berdentum-dentum dengan palu ketika Black berhenti pada sebuah sekolah yang sepi dan kosong dekat dengan pesisir pantai. Sekolah itu tak jauh berbeda dengan yang berada dalam memori nya yang tiba-tiba datang silih berganti. Jae Joong membuka pintu mobil dan berusaha berjalan tegak namun tetap saja langkah kaki nya terseok-seok.

_"__Kau tidak sehat Jaejoong. Apa kau yakin bisa berjalan?"_

"Tidak apa. Aku rasa ini, sekolahnya."

Jaejoong berjalan terseok-seok masih memegang kepalanya yang semakin berat. Ia melihat sekeliling sekolah, sekolahnya sepi karena pada saat ini adalah musim liburan. Ia berjalan perlahan memasuki halaman sekolah yang sangat besar dan megah. Ia berjalan menelusuri koridor, menaiki tangga. Ia berjalan melalui koridor lantai dua dan sampailah diujung koridor. Ia menengok kesebelah kanan, ada sebuah kelas diatasnya tertulis Physics 3A.

Kepalanya kini berputar lebih hebat. Namun ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk masuk kedalam kelas itu. Tiba-tiba muncullah bayangan segerombolan anak kecil baik perempuan maupun laki-laki. Suasana kelas tiba-tiba mendadak ramai. Seolah ia memutar waktu kembali pada masa tersebut. Awalnya suasana kelas sama seperti biasa, namun dipojokkan kelas duduklah seorang anak pria yang termenung menghadap jendela dengan panorama pantai. Jaejoong berjalan mendekati anak itu, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat gambaran pantai yang begitu indah. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari ujung kelas.

Flasback_  
_

_"__Jaejoong ah! Sedang apa? Aku hari ini bawa bekal ddeokpogi. Kau mau makan bersamaku kan?" Tanya seorang bocah lelaki dengan senyum lebarnya menghampiri sesosok anak lelaki yang tentu saja bisa di lihatnya itu adalah dia sewaktu masih kecil._

_"__Tentu saja YunHo. Kau lah yang paling baik dengan ku di sekolah ini. Yang lain hanyalah segerombolan bocah-bocah ingusan."_

_"__Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. " YunHo kecil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tanda tak mengerti._

"_Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti." YunHo kecil hanya tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong kecil.  
_

End Flasback

Lalu seolah kembali ke present days. Jaejoong terjatuh dibangku ujung kelas. Tangannya berpegangan pada ujung meja. Kepalanya sangat berat sekarang ketika ingatan itu makin jelas. Dipegangnya kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ingatan lain muncul kembali.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"__Jaejoong ah, kau mau menginap dirumahku?"_

_"__Hah? Kau yakin ingin aku menginap dirumahmu? Maksudku…aku…."_

_"__Kau kan temanku. Memang kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"_

_"__Bukan… aku mau. Terima kasih YunHo."__  
_

_-FLASHBACK END-__  
_  
"Aku…YunHo…. Orang itu… YunHo…"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Dipinggir pantai, Jaejoong sedang berbincang dengan YunHo. Ketika tiba-tiba mereka terdiam dan saling memandang untuk beberapa detik. Pikirannya kembali terkuak._

'Aku merasa bahagia bisa berteman denganmu. Tetapi aku merasa diriku menjijikan, karena setiap aku memandangmu seperti ini, aku ingin lebih darimu. You're a kinka and I'm a weirdo from mars. Yang ku tahu, aku jatuh cinta pada mu Yunho. Akan kuucapkan nanti bila ulang tahunku, tak peduli sesudahnya kau menjauh dariku.'

_"__Better than ever." Setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam dan sedikit kekakuan disana, semua itu tergantikan dengan mereka berdua yang saling bertukar senyuman._

"_Jaejoong ah, dua hari lagi kau ultah, kau ingin hadiah apa?" Tanya Yunho setelah apa yang ia tulis sudah cukup, ia berdiri dari duduk berjongkoknya. Diulurkan tangannya kearah Jae Joong yang masih duduk, tak perlu banyak tanya, uluran tangan itu di sambut baik oleh Jae Joong_

_"__Apa saja aku akan menerima, yang penting itu darimu."_

-FLASHBACK END-

"Ah…YunHo ah…." Ujar nya ketika ingatan menuju disaat Yunho mengajaknya bermalam di rumahnya. Lalu ingatannya kembali ke malam ia berulang tahun di mana ia mendapatkan pesan singkat dari lelaki yang merupakan sahabat kecil sekaligus orang yang di cintai nya. Jae Joong memaksakan diri keluar ruangan sambil berjalan sempoyongan.

-FLASHBACK-

_Jae Joong terbangun ketika pada pukul 11.58 pm masih 3 menit dari waktu ia berulang tahun handphone nya terkirim sebuah sms dan itu dari Yunho. _

_BEEP BEEP_

_Jaejoong ah, aku menunggumu ditaman kota._

_Dengan cepat Jae Joong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai turtlenecknya dan coat dengan asal-asalan ia melangkah kaki menuju pintu kamar untuk membukanya dan keluar menemui Yunho dimana sahabatnya itu tengah menunggu. Namun begitu kagetnya ia ketika tengah membuka pintu kamarnya, JunJin ayahnya sedang berdiri didepan pintu. Ia membawa sebuah cairan hijau._

_"__Appa…,appa mau ap..Aaaakhh…" Jae Joong memberontak pada awalnya ketika ayahnya tengah memegang tangannya, tapi apa daya seorang Jae Joong melawan kekuatan vampire yang selama ini di sembunyikan oleh appa nya. Dengan sedikit memaksa, Jun Jin berhasil menyuntikan cairan hijau itu kelengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang memberontak kesakitan tak lama kemudian akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Dengan secepatnya JunJin memanggul Jae Joong lalu dibawa masuk kedalam mobil keluarganya . Mobil itu melesat menuju suatu bukit yang dimana disana bediri sebuah rumah kecil. Jaejoong diturunkan dari mobilnya dan dibawa ke dalam rumah itu._

**..**

_Dalam rumah kecil itu tergeletak seorang remaja pria yang tampak lebih muda dari Jae Joong sedang tertidur. Dan Jaejoong sendiri masih terpengaruh obat biusnya, ia tak mengetahui dengan jelas siapa yang ada di sebelahnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan orang tuanya dan mencoba membuka matanya yang berat akibat obat bius. Ia menoleh dan memperhatikan dengan cermat bahwa itu adalah Junsu adiknya. Ia mencoba untuk memanggil Junsu tapi suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan._

"_Yeobo, apakah aman membiarkan mereka transfrmasi berdua?"_

_"__Tak apa, hanya transformasi kok. Tetapi kau harus bersiap kalau- kalau ia tidak mengingat nama orangtuannya sendiri."_

_(JJ POV: Apa maksud Umma dan Appa dengan bertransformasi? Tempat apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku lemah sekali. Kenapa aku tak bisa menjeritkan suaraku)_

_Tae Hee mendekati bilik tempat Jae Joong dan Junsu terbaring. Ia melihat Jae Joong terbangun dan mencoba bangkit. Dengan cepat ia menyuntikkan serum cairan merah kedalam tubuh Jae Joong_

_"__Maaf nak, ini untukmu juga. Bila kau menolak bertransformasi maka kematian yang akan menjemputmu" Tubuh Jae Joong mengejang hebat, kesakitan diseluruh tubuhnya, ia ingin meneriakkan pertolongan namun pada siapa? Dalam kesakitannya ia teringat akan Yunho yang tengah menunggunya. Ia menjadi sedikit memberontak, menolak transformasi yang lama-lama ia rasakan bagai menyilet seluruh tubuhnya. Punggungnya terasa sangat sakit sekali, ia seperti merasakan ada yang tumbuh disana. _

_"__Jangan kau tolah Jae. Terima itu nak!" Jun Jing memegangi tubuh Jae Joong, setitik air mata keluar dari kelopak matanya, menangisi semua. Jun Jin memegangi tubuh Jae Joong agar tidak memberontak akan frase transformasi ini. pada akhirnya sampai pada titik Jae Joong tak dapat menahan. Namun sebelum ia pingsan, wajah Yunho tersimpan rapat disudut hatinya yang terdalam._

-FLASHBACK END-

Kali ini Jaejoong sudah tidak dapat menumpu tubuhnya lagi. Sekarang ia ingat bahwa Yunho adalah orang yang ia cintai dan jawaban kenapa wajah Yunho sedikit familiar meski ia tak mengakui hal itu, semua di karenakan ketika ia bertransformasi selalu memanggil nama pria itu. Jae Joong sudah tak tahan, ia pun terjatuh di lantai keras ini. Sebelum ia menutup matanya, ia melihat seorang wanita berlari kearahnya dan berteriak namanya.

"Jaejoong oppa!"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**To Be Continued**

Hai... lama ga update ya? #plakk padahal baru 6 hari, makasih buat yg udah setia ngikutin ff ini, saya sama ka Dee cukup terharu, ternyata walaupun ini FF jaman baheula tp masih ada yg ingin membacanya. Mungkin saya akan menjawab secara global pertanyaan readers, berhubung editornya kak Dee belum menjawab direview, jd saya coba jawab, pertanyaan yg masih diingat, hehe..

**Q :** Banyak kata yg hilang?

**A :** Saya jg ga tau knp, padahal pas mau publish udah dichek dulu, tp ternyata banyak yg hilang, kenapa ya? *balik nanya*

**Q :** Apa author aslinya masih berkarya?

**A :** Setau saya Jane udah ga bikin FF lagi, tp klo kak Dee (editornya) masih suka nulis tapi belum mau publish tulisannya sebelum kelar, maksdunya klo yg chapter pngen nulis sampe ending dulu baru dipublish, dan khusus FF ini kak Dee sendiri yg bikin epilognya, karena dari Jane sendiri cm smpe chap 20, ga ada epilog, dan epilognya masih dalam proses pengetikan, jadiii... ayo kasih semangat buat editornya biar cepet2 nyelsein epilognya ^^

**Q :** Kapan ff sebelah dilanjut? (Selfish)

**A :** Mungkin maksudnya bukan selfish ya say, tapi It's Fated ato Autumn shower. Klo selfish dari dulu jg udah tamat ;) Saya jg ga tau #gubrakkk untuk I's Fated tinggal edit aja seh, tp entah kenapa malessss... T_T tp diusahakan secepatnya deh :D

**Q :** Banyak penggunaan kata yg ga tepat.

**A :** makasih atas kritikannya, ini FF lama yg ga diremake lg jd pasti masih banyak kekurangan, tapi makasih ya, kritikannya sangat membangun ;)

Okee... semoga pertanyaannya sudah terjawab, klo yg nanya seputar cerita, kenapa jeje begini, kenapa yun begitu? Apa klo jeje ingat bakal mati n bla bla bla. Sedikitnya di chap ini sudah terjawab, n akan lebih banyak terjawab lagi dichap – chap selanjutnya, jadiiii... ikutin terus ya... hoho *maksa*

Karena ini masih suasana lebaran, saya ingin mengucapkan

Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin, Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin, mungkin selama saya jadi author di fandom screenplays ini saya pernah melakukan kesalahan, menyinggung, ato berkata yg menyakitkan hati sebagian reader baik disengaja maupun tidak, saya hanya manusia biasa yg masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi saya mohon maaf ya...

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1435 H. Untuk semua readers yg merayakan ;)

Semoga kita kembali fitri dan menjadi lebih baik lagi dari tahun lalu, aamiiin...


	13. JaeJoong's Attempt

Ini bukan FF saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari Kak Dee aka Kak Fujoshinta selaku editornya untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini.

Title : Black Heart

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Chapter : 12/20

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin x Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

**._.**

**._.**

**Chapter 12**

Sesuai permintaan Yunho pagi tadi, Jung Ah telah berhasil membuat appointnemt malam ini dengan Chae Young teman sesama model di Paris dulu. Temannya itu memiliki putri yang cantik bernama Jessica, ketika pertama melihat gadis itu menemui Cha Yeoung setelah selsesai pagelaran busana fashion bersamanya di Paris, Jung Ah sudah tertarik. Bila di sandingkan dengan putra nya Jung Yunho pasti cocok. Pikirnya. Tapi Jung Ah merasakan bahwa putranya tak bahagia. Mungkin ini adalah naluri seorang ibu yang menyayangi putranya. Meski Yunho tak menceritakan detail permasalahannya ia tahu Yunho sekarang tengah tak bahagia. Yunho pernah terlihat sedih sebelum ini dan semuanya itu terjadi ketika ia pulang sekolah tanggal 27 Januari dulu. Wajah itu ia lihat kembali tadi pagi ketika menyuruhnya untuk mengenalkan wanita yang mungkin nanti akan bersanding dengan putranya.

"YunHo ah, ayo bersiap makan malam. Jangan membuat Jessica putri Chae Yeoung Unnie menunggu!" Teriak Jung Ah dari arah ruang tamu. Jung Ah terlihat menawan dengan gaun malamnya, dengan tata rias yang sederhana tetap memperlihatkan betapa memikat wanita itu di usia yang memang terbilang tak muda. Namun walau demikian, kecantikannya masih saja memikat, anggun begitulah setiap orang memandanginya.

"Iya umma!" Teriak Yunho dari dalam kamarnya. Yunho memperbaiki kancing lengan panjang dan merapikan letak dasinya yang miring.

Sempurna!

Itu yang ia lihat ketika melihat bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin. Namun meski Yunho merasa bahwa ini adalah penampilan yang sempurna, ia merasakan ada yang salah disini. Apa karena perasaan hati yang tengah tak ada pada tempatnya?

Setelah siap, Yunho keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan jas tersampir di lengan kirinya. Ummanya tersenyum melihat penampilannya yang mungkin dalam pemikiran wanita setengah baya itu terlihat wah. Meski tak jauh berbeda dengan penampilan ketika ia bekerja sebagai seorang pemimpin di _daily news Soul City_, namun dengan rambut barunya itu mungkin yang membuat penampilannya terlihat sedikit berbeda.

Malam itu, YunHo memakai celana hitam panjang dan lengan panjang warna hitam sebagai dalaman untuk jasnya, terkadang ototnya mencuat dari balik kain.

Wajah yang tanpa senyum itu menatap Jung Ah, lagi-lagi wanita itu merasakan apakah baik mengenalkan Yunho dengan Jessica?

Jung Ah memang senang putranya itu mau dikenalkan dengan wanita yang dipilih nya, tapi kalau wajah tanpa senyum itu menghiasi wajah putranya, maka ia tak bisa merasa senang.

Yunho mendekati Jung Ah dan mengamit tangan ibunya itu.

"Sudah siap? Aigo….Anak umma tampan sekali" Jung Ah mencoba membuat Yunho tersenyum dengan memencet pelan hidung putranya itu, tapi wajah Yunho tak berubah, hanya senyuman tipis yang dikembangkannya, senyum terpaksa mungkin. Namun Jung Ah sudah merasa puas.

Lantas Yunhopun membawa ibunya menuju mobil yang terpakir di garasi mereka.

Mobil AUDI A5 itu meluncur di jalanan Seoul dan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah restoran bergaya traditional Jepang. JungAh dan YunHo berjalan menelusuri lorong restoran hingga tibalah pada sebuah ruangan tertutup bergaya Jepang, Mereka melepas sepatunya dan memasuki ruangan itu.

Seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang lagi wanita cantik duduk memandangi Jung Ah dan menatap Yunho.

"Ah! Chingoo….apa kabar?" Wanita paruh baya yang masih keliahatan kecantikannya itu menyapa, tepat ketika Jung Ah dan Yunho duduk di tatami.

"Baik unnie. Hahaha. Sampai sekarang aku masih memanggil mu unnie."

" Aigo..Jung Ah, kau membuatku semakin tua saja. Ini kenalkan anakku. Jessica. Tapi mungkin kau sudah tahu." Chae Young tersenyum dan menyenggol tubuh Jessica untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat malam Mrs. Jung. "

"Yaa..Tentu aku sudah tahu. Bukankah pernah bertemu waktu itu. Tapi sekarang kau terlihat lebih cantik dari terakhir kita bertemu? Apa rahasianya Jessica ya! Akh iya…Ini anakku, YunHo."

"Selamat malam . Selamat malam Jessica." Yunho mengucap satu kalimat lengkap sambil kepalanya menunduk untuk memberi kesan sopan kedua orang tersebut.

"Selamat malam YunHo."

"Ah, tampaknya mereka sudah ingin mengakrabkan diri ya. YunHo tampan sekali ya." Puji Chae Young. Yunho tersenyum sedikit demi kesopanan.

"Iya. Ahahhaa. Kau terlalu memuji. Sangat cocok dengan Jessica ya?" timpal Jung Ah antusias.

Sepanjang makan malam. YunHo hanya tersenyum sesekali demi kesopanan. Sisanya pikirannya melayang pada Jaejoong. Ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan Jaejoong dari kepalanya begitu saja. Dia tak bisa melupakan dengan cepat. Perasan kepada Jae Joong sudah mendarah daging sejak dahulu ia mengenal sahabat nya itu.

**._.**

**._.**

Setelah Yoochun mengetahui semua tentang jati diri Junsu dan setelah sedikit lelah berputar-putar menggunakan motor Yamaha kebanggaannya yang hampir sehari semalam namun tak mendapatkan hasil nyata, akhirnya Junsu memutuskan mengajak Yoochun untuk menemui seseorang yang mungkin sangat dapat diandalkan. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Changmin, sang vampire jenius sahabat nya dan juga Jae Joong. Junsu lebih berani membawa Yoochun kehadapan Changmin yang juga seorang vampire sepertinya.

Mereka menuju basement yang notabene tempat rahasia Jae Joong hyungnya selama ini.

Awalnya Changmin terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan kedua orang itu, sebab selama ini ia tahu Junsu belum ada keberanian untuk jujur dan memberitahu identitasnya yang seorang vampire kepada Yoochun. Namun melihat keduanya berdiri di tempatnya dengan wajah tersenyum seperti itu, Changmin pikir sepertinya Junsu sudah berhasil mengatasi ketakutan bodoh itu. Tapi senyumannya berubah menjadi wajah yang serius, terlihat dari air muka dan gurat lelah yang menghiasi wajah mereka. Pasti ada sebuah kejadian serius di balik kedatangan Junsu dan pacarnya itu. Pikirnya. Dan tanpa banyak bertanya Changmin membawa mereka berdua ke ruangan basement bawah tanahnya. Sebelumnya ia menggunakan finger scan untuk membuka kunci basementnya.

Yoochun mendecakkan lidah penuh kagum ketika ia di bawa Junsu dan Changmin menuju basement tempat seorang Hero berganti rupa ini. Segala peralatan mekanik untuk menghack apapun ada disini semua. Yoochun juga di kenalkan dengan Kibum yang telah berada diruangan tersebut. Yang diketahui oleh Yoochun, Kibum adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Seoul. Yoochun pernah melihat pria itu pernah menjadi salah satu berita hot _topic headline_ di Koran _Daily Post_ milik Jung Yunho yang merupakan bos nya sekarang ini. Mungkin dana dari peralatan ini di dapat dari keluarga Junsu, dan mungkin juga di dapat dari Kibum.

"Kau butuh bantuan apa Junsu hyung?" Tanya Changmin setelah masuk mereka semua berkumpul di basementnya.

"Jae Joong Hyung menghilang sejak semalam, Aku ingin kau mencarinya Min. Kata Umma kemarin, Jae Joong hyung dalam bahaya."

"Apa? Kemarin? Kenapa kau tak kemari dari kemarin?" tanya Changmin ketika mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Jae Joong hyung dalam bahaya ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Akan lebih efektif bila ia mengetahui lebih awal.

"Akh..,sudahlah Minni ah~, lebih baik kau mencari lewat GPS telephone seluler Jae joong Hyung," Jawab Kibum menengahi. Bila Changmin berdebat pasti akan lama mencari Jae Joong.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya sekarang,"

Changmin segera menuju kearah komputerisasinya dan mulai mensearching dimana GPS milik Jae Joong berada diikuti Junsu dan Yoochun mengekor di samping Changmin yang serius mencari GPS tersebut. Melihat hal itu Kibum pun keluar basement dan membeli makanan sebab pastinya orang-orang itu memerlukan makanan saat ini. Apalagi Junsu dan Yoochun tadi sempat mengatakan hampir sehari semalam mereka berkeliling Seoul dengan hanya mengendarai motor mencari Jae Joong.

"ChangMin-ah! Apa kau sudah berhasil menemukan hyungku!?"Tanya Junsu gelisah setelah hampir dua puluh menit Changmin yang serius membuka komputernya guna mencari GPS yang menyala pada handphone Jae Joong masih dalam keadaan searching

"Belum. Aku bingung. GPS ku tidak dapat menangkap Jaejoong hyung."

Tak lama Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan milik Changmin datang membawa makanan untuk mereka semua. Melihat ketiga orang itu begitu sibuk, tapi makan juga perlu bukan?

"Hai semua..Aku membawakan kalian Jajangmyun. Bagaimana Minnie? Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Kibum sambil meletakkan Jajangmyun di meja bundar ruangan basement ini.

"Oh, KiBum ah. Kau baru datang?" Jawab Yoochun melihat kearah Kibum. Tiba-tiba perutnya menjadi lapar mencium aroma Jajangmyun yang tengah di buka satu persatu oleh Kibum. Yoochun jadi teringat bahwa ia belum makan apa-apa sejak membantu kekasihnya Junsu mencari Jae Joong.

"Aku belum menemukannya. Aduh! Bagaimana ini!" Ujar Changmin sedikit gusar sebab baru kali ini ia susah mendeteksi.

KiBum mengambil satu bungkus Jajangmyun terakhir untuk di buka untuk dirinya sendiri. YooChun yang melihat hal itu pun berjalan menuju meja bundar dan mengambil salah satu jajangmyun yang sudah di sediakan oleh Kibum untuk semuanya itu.

"Su, Min, Kau tidak ingin makan?"

"Hyungku hilang! Mana bisa aku makan!" Jawab Junsu sewot tanpa melihat Yoochun. Matanya masih menatap layar computer Changmin yang masih loading mensearching GPS Jae Joong.

"Setidaknya kau isi perutmu dulu. Kau lupa? Sejak semalam hingga sore ini kau belum makan apa-apa. Makanlah... Bukankah kau bisa makan makanan ini semua? Lagipula bila kita mengetahui lokasi Jae Joong hyung dimana, nanti kita tak tahu kapan akan makan kan?"

Junsu akhirnya menyerah dan beranjak dari depan computer, kemudian Changmin menyusul.

ChangMin segera melahap sebanyak mungkin Jajangmyun hingga bibirnya kotor penuh dengan warna hitam kecap.

"Oh..slurp*…Min…" Kibum bersuara di sela-sela makanny.a

" Hmm? Slurp slurp*…apa… chagi?

" Black? Slurp* dimana?"

JunSu yang tengah memakan Jajangmyunnya tiba-tiba memukul meja dengan sumpitnya dan berdiri. Semua yang berada di kursi menatap Junsu kaget.

"That's it! Min! GPSnya Black!"

Mereka semua spontan berhenti makan dan berlari kelayar computer ChangMin yang super besar. Changmin segera mengganti searchingan dan menulis di keyboard nama Black

" B-L-A-C-K…"

_Searching…_

"Come On! Come On! BLACK!"

_FOUND_

"Gotcha! Jeju-si Jejudo Island!"

" Jeju?" Ujar Junsu

Secepat kilat mereka semua segera bergegas memasuki mobil KiBum KIA Sportage II yang baru saja di modifikasi oleh ChangMin menuju pelabuhan terakhir malam ini.

**._.**

Kim Mansion, 07.45pm

"Bagaimana ini JunJin? " Tae Hee terlihat bingung dan mondar mandir di ruang tamu mansion mereka yang lama di Je Ju. Rumah dimana sebelum mentransformasi Jae Joong dan Junsu menjadi vampire.

" sudah mencarinya kesekolah lamanya pun tidak ada."

"Lalu harus apa sekarang?" TaeHee mulai terisak sekarang. Bayangan tubuh Jae Joong yang mulai di gerogoti kutukan soul eter yang selalu menurun pada vampire pria membuat ia tak kuasa membayangkan. Salah satu alasan kenapa mereka membunyikan masa lalu kedua anaknya adalah untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari kematian akibat kutukan soul eter disaat belum memiliki keturunan. Tae Hee tak dapat menahan kesedihanya dan JunJin segera berjalan kearah istrinya, membawa kedalam pelukan hangat dan menuntun menuju sofa ruang tamu.

"Sabar Yobo. Aku yakin anakku bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Tapi…"

"Ssst… kau harus istirahat. Hampir sehari semalam kau dijalanan. Kau pasti lelah. Besok pagi kita akan mencarinya. JunSu saat ini masih mencari hyungnya. Kau tenang saja." Junjin berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Iya…Bagaimana kalau kau nyalakan TV,siapa tahu ada berita tentang Jaejoong?" JunJin menuruti apa permitaan istrinya meraih remote TV dan memilih chanel KBS. Terlihat di layar kaca acara berita baru tengah dimulai. Berita itu menayangkan tentang angka kejahatan yang meningkat.

_Kemanakah Hero? Banyak warga mulai bertanya. Kemanakah sosok pahlawan bertopeng yang setiap malam menyelamatkan warga dari berbagai tindak kejahatan?…_

"Terkadang aku merasa Hero itu… Yobo?" Junjin menghentikan pertanyaannya ketika didengar nafas lirih dan tenang dari Taehee. Rupa-rupanya wanita itu sudah tertidur lelap dipangkuan JunJin.

"Tidurlah Yobo…,tenangkan pikiranmu sekarang. Aku yakin Junsu akan menemukan Jae Joong."

**._.**

Disebuah bilik tua, Jae Joong merintih kesakitan. Soul Eter sedikit demi sedikit bekerja membuat ia melemah. Keringat dingin keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Jae Joong merasa tak berdaya setiap potongan demi potongan memori yang terlupakan ia ingat kembali, setiap menit tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Terutam pada tato di punggungnya.

"Jaejoong oppa…. Tidurlah. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Jae Joong mencoba bangun dari posisi terbaringnya namun di halangi oleh tangan wanita yang mendorong tubuh kembali ke tempat pembaringan. Wanita itu menyuntikkan cairan ke dalam tubuh Jae Joong. Setelah di suntikkan cairan tersebut, tubuh Jae Joong yang tadinya merasakan kesakitan merasa tubuhnya sedikit ringan.

"YunHo …Yunho …" Jae Joong meracau memanggil orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Ssst…. Tidurlah."

Tak lama Jaejoong kembali tertidur. Efek cairan yang disuntikkan kedalam tubuhnya mulai bereksi.

**._.**

Melelahkan!

Hanya satu kata yang dapat Yunho katakan setelah perjamuan makan malam dan perkenalan dengan wanita yang ditunangkan untuknya, Jessica. Setelah pertemuan selesai, sesampainya dirumah ia langsung menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya. Jung Ah hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat putranya itu. Jung Ah melihat Yunho tak menyukai Jessic,a tapi kenapa putranya itu mengiyakan ketika Jung Ah dan Chae Young menetapkan tanggal pertunangan putra dan putri mereka tersebut?

Di dalam kamar Yunho langsung melemparkan jas nya sembarang, ia melonggarkan dasi yang ketat seakan menyekik lehernya itu. Tangan kanannya masih memegang dasi, sedang tangan kiri berada di pinggangnya. Yunho menarik nafas panjang. Ia merasa gila dengan semua ini. Bunyi getaran di ponsel nya membuat ia tersadar.

_"__Jung sajangnim!_ " Terdengar bunyi galangan kapal diseberang sana, namun ia masih mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Park Yoochun bawahannya di Seoul City Post.

"Ada apa Yoochun? "

_" __Kim Jae Joong…."_

"Kalau mengenai Kim JaeJoong kau tidak perlu memberitahuku. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi tentangnya." Jawab Yunho langsung

_"__Tapi JaeJoong…menghilang…yobosaeyo?yobosaeyo?"_

_Tut tut tut_

"Jaejoong…menghilang."

YunHo yang tadinya tak ingin ambil pusing di sebabkan masalah pertunangannya dengan Jessica yang akan berlangsung beberapa hari kedepan, kini menjadi sedikit goyah dengan keputusannya itu. Apakah ia harus menampakkan diri lagi di hadapan Jae Joong? Bukankah ia berjanji malam itu bahwa pertemuan yang begitu menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan hatinya itu adalah yang terakhir? ia tak akan berdiri lagi di hadapan pria yang ia anggap Kim Jae Joong sahabat kecilnya itu.

Setelah hampir lima bels menit mondar mandir di kamarnya dan berpikir keras, Yunho pun memutuskan untuk ke Kim Mansion dan mencari kebenaran keadaan Jae Joong.

**._.**

"ShiT!" Umpat Kibum ketika ia membuka pintu mobil nya. Para penumpang dimobil kecuali Yoochun tentu saja, terbangun karena terkejut dengan suara KiBum tersebut.

"Ada apa chagya?" Tanya Changmin masih setengah mengantuk.

"Kita tidak bisa melewati perbatasan malam ini!. Lihat! Kapal ferry hanya beroperasi hingga jam 07.00pm. Sedangkan sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam. Kita tak bisa menyebrang,"

Kibum terlihat frustasi namun tidak dengan Yoochun. Ia tengah berpikir, bila seorang Kim Jae Joong bisa sehebat yang di ceritakan oleh berita televisi dan yang tertulis dalam Koran pagi dan menjadi _hot topic_ yakni tahan terhadap peluru, mungkin Junsu pun memiliki keahlian lebih pula bukan?

"Su, kau sama seperti Jaejoong. Apa kau tidak memiliki keahlian apa gitu?"

Kibum yang tadinya sediit frustasi dan menelungupkan wajanya ke arah kemudi mobil langsung mengangkat kepala dan mengarah pada Changmin dan Junsu yang berada di kemudi belakang.

"Ya, kurasa kau juga punya keahlian Minnie. Cobalah."

ChangMin dan JunSu saling memandang. Lalu mereka mengangguk dan keluar dari mobilnya.

JunSu dan ChangMin nyaris tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatannya dengan sengaja. Mereka berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mengeluarkan tenagannya. Kini rambut JunSu yang awalnya berwarna hitam mulai berubah menjadi coklat tua keperak-perakkan dan panjang, demikian juga pada ChangMin rambutnya berubah kecoklatan dan tegak mencuat keatas seperti kulit landak. Mata mereka berubah menjadi merah. Tiba-tiba sayap putih mencuat dari punggung ChangMin menyobek bagian belakang bajunya. Wajah Changmin kini terlihat bengis dengan taring yang tumbuh di sela-sela bibirnya, tato soul eter nya yang tak pernah terlihat disaat ia tak berubah menjadi vampire terlihat hitam mengkilat terkena sinar rembulan di sebelah mata kiri nya.

Kedua mata Kibum dan Yoochun terbelalak melihat perubahan yang signifikan dengan ChangMin. Dan mereka melihatnya dari jauh ketika ChangMin terbang menyeberangi lautan sendirian. Tiba-tiba pintu mobil terbuka. Sosok JunSu muncul dengan rambutnya coklat keperak-perakkan dan matanya berwarna merah.

"Aku hanya bisa membawa satu orang. Cepat sebelum aku memutuskan untuk memakan kalian. Aku memerlukan GPS."

"Ini Su. Kau saja dengan YooChun. Aku akan jaga mobil saja. Kau jaga Minnieku saja"

"Okay." Jawab Yoochun. Sebelum YooChun turun dari mobil, JunSu sudah menepuk bahunya dan mereka menghilang. Membuat KiBum tercengang dengan keahlian JunSu yang satu itu. Teleport.

**._.**

" Kurasa inilah tempatnya, GPS menyala begitu terang." Ujar Junsu ketika ia berhasil membawa Yoochun dan dirinya berteleport tepat di GPS yang menyala terang.

"Kalau gitu kita masuk saja." Jawab Yoochun dan Junsu menganggukkan kepala. Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah kecil sederhana itu dan membuka satu per satu pintu kamar yang ada dalam rumah yang tak besar itu. Disebuah kamar yang terletak ditengah ruangan, tampak Jaejoong sedang tertidur diatas kasur.

"Hyung….." Junsu langsung mendekati Jae joong yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

"Yun…Yunho…," Panggil Jae Joong lagi. Yoochun sedikit tersentak dengan nama yang diigaukan oleh Jae Joong.

"Hyung ini aku, JunSu…" Jae Joong tetap tak membuka matanya dan tetap memanggil nama Yunho saja.

"Jaejoong ah… kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Yoochun kini yang memberondong pertanyaan. Namun percuma..,Jaejoong sepertinya hanya mengucap nama Yunho bosnya itu

"Yun…"

Sebuah suara derap kaki memasuki bilik tempat Jae Joong. Begitu terkejut ia ketika melihat dua orang pria ingin membawa Jae Joong dari tempat tidurnya.

" Kenapa kalian bisa tiba-tiba berada disini?" Tanya wanita itu yang tak lain orang yang membawa Jae Joong dari sekolah lama mereka menuju tempat peristirahatan sederhana milik keluarga wanita itu.

"Kau sendiri untuk apa ada disini?" Junsu balik bertanya dan seakan menantang. Darah vampire nya bergejolak. Ingin sekali ia membunuh wanita itu sekarang bila ia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas ketidakberdayaan hyung nya. Saat ini rambut Jae Joong berubah-ubah. Terkadang terlihat berwarna biasa namun beberapa detik kemudian terlihat ketika ia tengah menjadi Hero.

"Aku menyelamatkan hyungmu. Dia demam. Dan rambutnya.."

"Terima kasih, we can take care from here." Potong Yoochun sebelum wanita itu menyelesaikan perkataannya. Itu ia lakukan agar Junsu tak kehilangan akal manusia yang masih tersisa diantara pergolakan melawan darah vampire. Saat ini kekasihnya itu masih dalam keadaan transfromasi vampire, sehingga sangat berbahaya bila ia kehilangan kendali disini.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan beranjak dari sisi Jaejoong oppa. Sudah sekian lama aku berpisah dengannya dan kau ingin memisahkanku darinya? Saat ini ia sudah ingat semuanya. Pasti ia ingat tentangku"

Junsu sedikit terhenyak dengan perkataan wanita itu. Ingatan? Berarti wanita ini tahu tentang masa lalu Jae Joong dan juga dirinya? Tapi kenapa ia samar-samar mengenali wanita yang berdiri di depan pintu dan tengah bersandar pada pinggir pintu dengan tangan bersidekap didada itu? Sepertinya ia pernah melihat wajah wanita ini belum lama ini

"Tunggu…Kau? Aku rasanya pernah melihatmu? Kau anak tuan Park Jung Soo. Wanita yang di kenalkan pada Jae Joong Hyung di gala dinner. Kau juga yang sering datang kerumah tanpa diundang itu. Kau Park Shin Hye?!" Tuding Junsu terhadap Shin Hye. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah ia manusia biasa? Akh tidak..Junsu mencium aroma lain pada tubuh Shin Hye. Bau yang sama seperti kawanan mereka.

"Kau? Vampire?"

Shin Hye hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tampaknya kau tidak terlalu ingat dengan masa lalumu Kim Junsu. Pertemuan gala dinner itu bukan pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Jae Joong oppa. Aku adalah Park Shin hye yang mencintai hyungmu dari dulu hingga sekarang."

"Sekarang apa maksudmu dengan melakukan semua ini pada hyung? Kau membuntutinya kan?"

"Iya, aku selalu membuntutinya sejak itu. Dan aku menemukan disekolahan kita. Tampaknya ia sudah mengingat semuanya."

"Kau..kau tahu sedetail itu?"

"Iya. Pada saat kalian transformasi aku membuntuti kalian. Aku menyaksikan ketika kalian bertransformasi. Awalnya bingung mengapa kau bertransformasi padahal kau belum cukup umur."

"Kau seorang vampire juga? Tapi kenapa…"

" Hanya vampire pria yang akan mengalami lupa ingatan pada saat transformasi. Bila itu yang ingin kau pertanyakan."

"Kau tahu semuanya? Kau membuntuti kami? Kau gila! Kau sakit!"

"Tidak, aku hanya mencintai seseorang dan mencoba mendapatkannya. "

Junsu terlihat kesal dengan perkataan Shin Hye yang terakhir itu. Tapi walau demikian juga wanita itu yang membantu Jae Joong disaat seluruh keluarga tengah mencari dan mengkhawatirkan keadaan hyung nya itu. Jae Joong hyung yang terlihat tak berdaya di atas bilik tua ini. Keringat dingin terus saja keluar dari tubuh yang selama ini selalu terlihat tegap. Selain tubuh itu berkeringat dingin, ia juga nampak melihat Jae Joong bibirnya berbunyi gemelutuk kedinginan, wajah pucat menghiasi wajah yang biasanya sedikit merona. Meski vampire di gambarkan identik dengan wajah sepucat kapas yang sering di ceritakan dalam film-film atau buku-buku tentang vampire yang berciri wajah pucat, itu tak berlaku untuk kawanan mereka. Vampire untuk kawanan mereka, sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti manusia hidup yang bernyawa bila tengah berada dalam kumpulan manusia biasa, sebab mereka selalu menutupi bau mereka. Wajah yang sangat terlihat manusia itulah yang mendukung penyamaran mereka, termasuk keberadaan Park Shin Hye yang tak terdeteksi oleh mereka kecuali mengeluarkan aroma khas para vampire, aroma yang hanya bisa di ketahui oleh kawanan mereka. Akan tetapi ciri paling terlihat bila mereka telah bertransformasi menjadi vampire seutuhnya, rambut mereka akan berwarna perak, emas, atau apapun warna selain hitam, tergantung dari manakah klan mereka.

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

_**To Be Continued**_


	14. Chapter 14

Ini bukan FF saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari Kak Dee aka Kak Fujoshinta selaku editornya untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini.

Title : Black Heart

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Chapter : 13/20

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin x Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

**._.**

**._.**

**Chapter 13**

**The Soul Eater**

" Hanya vampire pria yang akan mengalami lupa ingatan pada saat transformasi. Bila itu yang ingin kau pertanyakan"

"Kau tahu semuanya? Kau membuntuti kami? Kau gila! Kau sakit!"

"Tidak, aku hanya mencintai seseorang dan mencoba mendapatkannya. "

Junsu terlihat kesal dengan perkataan Shin Hye yang terakhir itu. Tapi walau demikian juga wanita itu yang membantu Jae Joong disaat seluruh keluarga tengah mencari dan mengkhawatirkan keadaan hyung nya itu. Jae Joong hyung yang terlihat tak berdaya di atas bilik tua ini. Keringat dingin terus saja keluar dari tubuh yang selama ini selalu terlihat tegap. Selain tubuh itu berkeringat dingin, ia juga nampak melihat Jae Joong bibirnya berbunyi gemelutuk kedinginan, wajah pucat menghiasi wajah yang biasanya sedikit merona. Meski vampire di gambarkan identik dengan wajah sepucat kapas yang sering di ceritakan dalam film-film atau buku-buku tentang vampire yang berciri wajah pucat, itu tak berlaku untuk kawanan mereka. Vampire untuk kawanan mereka, sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti manusia hidup yang bernyawa bila tengah berada dalam kumpulan manusia biasa, sebab mereka selalu menutupi bau mereka. Wajah yang sangat terlihat manusia itulah yang mendukung penyamaran mereka, termasuk keberadaan Park Shin Hye yang tak terdeteksi oleh mereka kecuali mengeluarkan aroma khas para vampire, aroma yang hanya bisa di ketahui oleh kawanan mereka. Akan tetapi ciri paling terlihat bila mereka telah bertransformasi menjadi vampire seutuhnya, rambut mereka akan berwarna perak, emas, atau apapun warna selain hitam, tergantung dari manakah klan mereka.

Keadaan Jae Joong sekarang yang sangat lemah dan rapuh, bagai boneka kaca yang bila di sentuh akan pecah berkeping-keping membuat Junsu merasa itu sama sekali bukan hyungnya. Hyungnya yang ia kenal sosok yang sangat kuat kini terbaring dengan keadaan menyedihkan, sangatlah tak cocok.

Junsu memalingkan wajahnya dari wanita itu dan duduk di sebelah Yoochun yang tengah menyeka dahi Jae Joong yang suhu tubuhnya terasa panas.

Sungguh menyakitkan sekali melihat hyung nya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Jae Joong hyung yang ia kenal begitu kuat, tapi sekarang tengah tak berdaya. Erangan kecil yang terdengar seperti rintihan hewan buas yang terluka sangat parah itu membuat Junsu ingin cepat membawa hyung nya keluar dari bilik kecil ini secepat mungkin. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat Changmin yang tengah terbang menggunakan sayap vampirenya belum sampai kemari. Junsu tak bisa membawa hyungnya dan Yoochun sekaligus, harus menunggu sejenak kedatangan Changmin. Mendengar penjelasan Shin Hye mengenai _Soul Eater_ yang barang tentu sangat menggangu pikirannya mungkin lebih baik saat ini mendengar penjelasan wanita itu sebelum pergi dari sini. Apalagi 'wanita gila' itu adalah orang yang mengetahui masa lalu mereka berdua, mungkin ia tahu cara untuk membuat hyungnya sembuh.

Di saat ia ingin menanyakan tentang _Soul Eater_ itu, Junsu mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang sedang berlari menuju ke kamar ini. Tercium bau ini adalah orang yang ia kenal. Sepertinya Changmin baru saja tiba dan langsung menuju ke bilik ini mengikuti arah GPS nya.

"Tampaknya aku telat," Ujar Changmin begitu ia sampai di depan pintu. Mata vampire Changmin yang tajam melihat target yang ia cari dalam keadaan terbaring tak berdaya. Dia kelihatan kecewa sebab melewatkan apa yang seru menurutnya. Apalagi ia melihat seorang wanita yang menurut penciuman vampirenya adalah kawanan mereka. Ia ingin bertanya tentang wanita itu, tapi keadaan Jae Joong yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya itu lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Sangat Min! Kau melewatkan makan malamnya, sekarang yang tertinggal hanya hidangan penutupnya," Canda Yoochun yang sepertinya melihat kekecewaan pemuda vampire berotak jenius itu.

Changmin memasuki bilik kecil tua itu dan mendekati Yoochun tengah menyeka wajah Jae Joong dan Junsu yang duduk di sebelah Yoohun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jae Joong.

"Ini Jae Joong hyung? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa dengan rambutnya? Bagaimana bisa Jae Joong hyung seperti ini Su?" Tanya Changmin kepada Junsu, namun Junsu mengabaikan pertanyaan itu membuat Changmin menatap orang di sebelah Junsu yang tak lain adalah Yoochun. Yoochun yang tadi sibuk menyeka Jae Joong mendapat pandangan dingin seperti itu menghentikan sekaan pada dahi Jae Joong lalu dengan enggan ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali Min. Yang dapat ku simpulkan sekarang, Jae Joong dalam keadaan sakit parah atau biasa dalam bahasa manusia sepertiku, ia sekarang tengah sekarat. Benar begitu bukan, _little bitch?"_

Junsu melihat kearah Shin Hye seperti yang di lakukan oleh Yoochun. Rupanya Yoochun juga berpikir sama dengannya, ingin mendengar bagaimana keadaan Jae Joong hyung yang menurut pandangannya memang mengarah pada kematian .

Wanita itu mengangkat dagunya anggun, ujung bibir terangkat sedikit. Keadaan Jae Joong sekarang sangat wajar terjadi pada vampire yang mengingat masa lalu nya sebelum ia mendapatkan keturunan. _Soul Eater_ akan terus menggerogoti tubuh sang vampire, dan pada akhirnya ia meninggal. Shin Hye mendekat kearah Jae Joong yang terbaring dan melihat rambut Jae Joong yang berubah-ubah itu.

"Rambutnya tidak mau berubah menjadi hitam dan terus pada posisi rambut vampire nya. Dan keringat dingin terus mengucur"

Junsu menjadi kesal, kalau keadaan yang di katakan wanita itu, ia juga tahu tapi kenapa menjadi demikian keadaan hyung nya yang sangat ia ingin ketahui.

"Mengapa demikian? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu ShinHye! Kau tidak pernah mengalami lupa ingatan!" Hardik Junsu mulai tak sabar. Darah vampire nya mulai bergolak lagi, kesabaran mulai menipis melihat keadaan hyung nya yang tak berdaya sedangkan ada seseorang yang sangat mengerti tentang _Soul Eater_ atau apalah namanya tidak segera memberikan penjelasan yang mudah untuk di cernanya. Terlalu berbelit-belit membuat ia kesal.

Changmin sepertinya melihat bahwa Junsu sudah tak bisa menahan darahnya lalu ia maju dan menepuk bahu Junsu untuk tenang dan menyuruh melihat pria yang tengah ada di sebelahnya dan Jae Joong (YooChun). Dan sepertinya berhasil, darah nya yang bergolak mulai tenang. Setidaknya Junsu tak ingin orang yang ia sayangi terluka hanya di sebabkan ketidak kontrolannya emosi.

"Nah itu dia…Dari tadi aku juga ingin bertanya, mengapa ada dia disini?" Changmin menolehkan kepala kearah Shin Hye. Changmin hanya tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah anak seorang pebisnis terkenal Park Jung soo tapi ia tak tahu bahwa wanita ini merupakan keluarga vampire. Selama ini yang ia tahu populasi vampire di kota makin banyak, apalagi tubuh dan perawakan mereka sangat susah di kenali kecuali bau mereka. Untuk vampire muda seperti mereka, susah menyembunyikan bau vampire, tapi wanita ini begitu lihai sekali, sejenak ia tak mencium bau nya sebelum masuk melihatnya secara langsung.

"Nanti saja ceritanya Min." Jawab Yoochun kembali menatap Jae Joong dan menyeka keringat di dahi itu. Bibir Jae Joong mengeluhkan nama Yunho lagi, nama bos nya di _Seoul City Post_. Memang ia tadi sebelum menuju Jeju sempat memberitahukan bahwa Jae Joong menghilang namun ia tak tahu apakah bos nya itu dapat menangkap kata-katanya dimana saat itu suara berisik sekali, apalagi Bos nya itu mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak tertarik tentang Jae Joong. Tapi, kalau bos nya itu tahu keadaan Jae Joong yang sekarang, apakah ia tetap tak tertarik atau tidak mempedulikan?

Shin Hye menghembuskan nafasnya, dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dan membelakangi dari tiga pasang mata yang tengah memandanginya. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hal inilah yang ia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Seorang vampire pria, akan mengalami transformasi diumur 17 tahun. Kau suka atau tidak, orang tuamu akan membuatmu bertransformasi."

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang akan terjadi jika orang itu tidak ingin bertransformasi?"

Shin Hye menolehkan kepala kearah suara Changmin yang sekarang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Sungguh ia tak mendengar derap kaki ketika itu, lalu Shin Hye menatap kaki Changmin yang sedang tak menapak lantai, terbang rupanya.

Menjawab pertanyaan ini sebenarnya bukanlah tugasnya. Tapi sepertinya Shin Hye demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan yang menjadi obsesi selama ini berniat mengatakan hal ini sebelum keluarga Kim mencari wanita lain untuk menggantikan posisi yang sangat ia inginkan itu. Dan menurut Shin Hye pertanyaan Changmin cukup membuat ia dapat melaksanakan rencananya itu.

"Dia akan mati diumur 21." Jawab Shin Hye pada akhirnya sambil tersenyum tipis kearah Changmin.

Junsu menghela nafas panjang, kini ia mulai sedikit mengerti kenapa kedua orang tuanya selalu tak jujur bila ia menanyakan masa lalunya. Junsu bangkit dari duduknya, melepaskan pegangan tangan pada Jae Joong.

"Aku merasa orang tuaku selalu menyembunyikan masa laluku. Setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan."

"Ya…itu dia! Itulah yang akan kuberitahu kalian. Kutukan _Soul Eater._ " Shin Hye yang tadinya masih menghadap Changmin membalik tubuhnya kearah Junsu dan Yoochun. Shin Hye merasa Changmin dapat membaca sesuatu yang terselubung dan masih ia sembunyikan. Pada akhirnya ia akan menjelaskan masalah kutukan _Soul Eater_ pada mereka semua orang yang ada diruangan ini.

"Semua vampire semacam kita akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti Jae Joong oppa jika mengingat masa lalu sebelum memiliki keturunan. Nyawanya akan disedot perlahan-lahan oleh _Soul Eater_." Junsu dan Changmin tercengang. Kalau begitu keadaan Jae Joong sekarang sedang sekarat kah? Seperti yang tadi di utarakan secara asal oleh Yoochun.

"Kau dari tadi mengatakan tentang _Soul Eater._ Sebenarnya apakah itu?" Sekarang Yoochun yang bertanya, ia ingin tahu apakah adakah cara untuk menyembuhkan kutukan tersebut. Sekarang Yoochun sedikit memutar duduknya dan menatap punggung wanita yang berdiri kurang lebih dua meter darinya.

ShinHye tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun. Ini adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat ia tunggu sedari tadi ketika semua orang menemukan kenyataan bahwa dia merawat Jae Joong. Namun baru saja Shin Hye akan membuka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu erangan Jae Joong yang kesakitan membuatnya mengurungkan niatan semula. Shin Hye berbalik dan berlari ke depan tempat tidur Jae Joong, dan memeriksa dahinya. Ia juga melihat jam di tangan kanannya. Sudah saatnya ia menyuntikkan cairan yang tengah di rebus.

"Setiap vampire mempunyai Soul Eater. Semacam tattoo. Jae Joong oppa sekarang sudah mengingat semua masa lalunya." Akhirnya ia berbicara setelah membuat Junsu dan Yoochun melihat ia yang sedang memeriksa Jae Joong.

"Jadi maksudmu! Jaejoong hyung akan mati secara perlahan!?" teriak Junsu ketika apa yang ia takutkan itu terucap juga. Sebenarnya ia hanya tak ingin percaya bahwa hyung nya sekarat, tapi apa yang di analisa oleh wanita itu membuat ia sedikit hilang harapan.

_"I'm afraid so_, Junsu. Andai saja ia tak memaksakan untuk mengingat masa lalunya, tak mungkin sekarang ia terbaring seperti ini!"

Shin Hye membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong yang gemetaran dibantu YooChun. Punggung Jaejoong yang dihiasi tattoo sayap berubah menjadi merah menyala, seperti tengah membakar tubuh Jae Joong dari dalam.

"Kalian lihat? Inilah _Soul Eater_-nya. Untuk saat ini aku sedang membuatkan ramuan merah di dapur untuk Jae Joong oppa. Cairan merah itu semacam ramuan yang diberikan pada saat kalian bertransformasi. Kurasa cairan merah itu sudah siap sekarang."

ShinHye pun berlari keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Sebuah pot mendidih diatas kompor tungku. Ia membuka tutup pot, mencari sendok disalah satu laci. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan perabotan rumah itu karena tiap tahun, beberapa kali ia dan keluarganya berlibur kerumahnya di Jeju, dan rumah tua ini adalah favoritnya. Ia mengaduk cairan hijau yang bergolak. Lalu mematikan kompor. Dan menyedot sebagian cairan dalam tube suntikan.

**._.**

Ketika Shin Hye berlari ke belakang sibuk untuk mengambil cairan merah yang tengah di rebus nya pada sebuah pot, tinggallah mereka bertiga di ruangan itu bersama Jae Joong yang masih mengerang memanggil nama orang yang mungkin hanya Yoochun yang mengetahui. Changmin menatap kearah Junsu yang tadinya sempat marah pada wanita bernama Shin Hye itu kini malah terlihat kurang lebih pasrah dan percaya dengan wanita itu.

Sungguh aneh, kutukan _Soul Eater_? Entah kenapa Changmin merasa Shin Hye masih menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ketika wanita itu membelakangi mereka, Changmin yakin melihat senyum kelicikan penuh siasat.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Maksudku…"

"Tidak Min. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesehatan Jae Joong hyung . Akh iya _Soul Eater _itu berbentuk tattoo bukan? _Soul Eater-_ku…."

"_Soul Eater_-mu ada tepat di bagian belakang pinggangmu. Dan soal cairan itu, ada baiknya kita menanyakan efek samping cairan itu." Ujar Yoochun ketika Junsu menanyakan tentang soul eater yang ada pada kekasihnya. Yoochun memang bertanya-tanya tentang tattoo yang tidak biasa ia lihat gambarnya ada di pinggang Junsu. Dari dulu ia ingin bertanya pada Junsu dimana ia mentatto gambar tersebut tapi Junsu seperti tidak tahu menahu tentang tattoo itu. Sekarang ia mengerti apa tattoo itu!

"Cairan yang akan kusuntikkan ketubuh Jae Joong oppa hanya untuk membuat ia tenang dan meredakan sakitnya sejenak. Jae Joong oppa suhu tubuhnya begitu tinggi bukan?" Tanya Shin Hye ketika ia kembali ke kamar itu.

Junsu mengangguk sebab ia memang merasakan tubuh hyungnya panas tinggi, padahal bila rambut mereka tak hitam, tubuh asli mereka yang sedingin es itu akan terasa seperti tubuh manusia biasa, Akan tetapi, suhu tubuh yang tinggi ini bukanlah suhu normal manusia yang sedang sehat.

"_Soul Eater_ tengah bekerja merusak organ dalamnya. Setidaknya cairan ramuan merah ini dapat membuatnya tak merasa sakit ketika proses itu berlangsung"

"Maksudmu? Kutukan _Soul Eater_ akan tetap berlangsung meski ia sudah kau suntikkan cairan merah yang kau bilang ramuan saat kami bertransformasi?" Tanya Junsu. Padahal ia berpikir mungkin wanita ini bisa menyembuhkan hyungnya oleh karena itu ia berbaik hati tapi kenyataannya ternyata kutukan itu tetap berjalan.

"Iya, _soul eater_ akan menggerogoti tubuh seperti sel kanker pada manusia. Ramuan yang kuberi ini sama halnya dengan memberi obat pada manusia agar proses menyebarnya tidak cepat. Ramuan ini tidak bisa mematikan kutukan namun berguna untuk meredakan sakit dan menghambat perusakan organ dalam akibat kutukan itu namun efeknya hanya bertahan beberapa jam. Setelah itu dia akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa!?"

"Dia mungkin akan terlihat sehat Su, namun perlahan-lahan _Soul Eater_ tetap menghancurkan organ tubuhnya satu per satu. Tanpa ia sadari."

"Jadi maksudmu tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya!?" tanya Changmin kepada wanita yang tengah menyuntikkan ramuan itu kedalam tubuh Jae Joong. Sedari tadi ia hanya mendengarkan apa itu _Soul Eater_, bahayanya, tapi ia tak mengatakan cara penyembuhan membuat Changmin sedikit geregetan. Sel kanker ganas dalam dunia manusia saja bisa sembuh meski tak banyak yang kalah melawan penyakit itu. Tapi teknologi yang berkembang mampu membuat manusia menghasilkan obat penyembuhnya. Changmin berpikir mungkin saja _Soul Eater_ pun sama hal nya dengan penyakit ganas yang di derita manusia itu.

"Ada. Membuatnya memiliki keturunan. Itulah satu-satunya,"

"Apa tak ada cara lain?" Tanya Yoochun sekarang. Yeah sebab Junsu juga seorang vampire seperti Jae Joong, pasti ia akan seperti ini kalau mengingat masa lalunya. Kalau dengan cara seperti itu, mau tak mau Yoochun harus merelakan Junsu dengan wanita. Yoochun jadi berpikir bagaimana dengan bosnya bila mengetahui bahwa Jae Joong ternyata memang benar sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Hanya memiliki keturunan! Aku sudah menjawab dengan sangat jelas." Yoochun terdiam sekarang, dan ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Akan tetapi, bila ada cara lain bukankah ini sangat baik sekali?

JunSu yang tadinya agak jauh dari Jae Joong kini mendekat melihat wajah hyungnya yang menjadi lebih tenang dari pertama ia lihat. Bila diperhatikan seperti tengah tertidur pulas dalam HQ nya saja. Beberapa menit setelah di suntikkan, keringat dingin yang tadi terus mengucur sekarang tengah berhenti.

"Hyung, kau harus segera menikah. Kau..harus bertahan hidup. Aku mencintaimu hyung! Aku teramat sayang padamu hyung. Meskipun aku tidak pernah mengungkapkannya. _I always adore you hyung. _" JunSu menangis ditangan Jaejoong. YooChun memeluk JunSu dari belakang dan menenangkannya.

"ShinHye, kuharap kau tidak hanya mengada-ada dan memanfaatkan keadaan." Ujar Yoochun tajam kepada wanita itu. Mengingat, bahwa Jae Joong adalah obsesi wanita itu sejak lama.

"Terserah padamu. Aku bisa saja memilih untuk tidak menyelamatkannya bukan?."

"Kalau kau mencintainya kau akan melakukan apa saja untuknya!"

"Tentu saja! Akan kulakukan apapun itu"

_(CMPOV: Ada yang janggal disini….ya…__I can sense it. Too obvious__. Pasti ada cara lain!)_

**._.**

**Kim Mansion**

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam terhenti didepan rumah mewah pinggir kota itu. Sebuah pagar raksasa membentang di depan. Dari sela -sela pagar nampak rumah mewah bergaya Victorian dengan air mancur ditengahnya. Yunho yakin bahwa ini adalah alamat yang di berikan oleh G-Dragon olehnya.

_"This is it."_

YunHo pun turun dari mobilnya dan menekan bel yang ada di samping pagar besi raksasa ini. Namun tidak kunjung terdengar balasan dari dalam. Apakah tidak ada orang di rumah ini? Yunho jadi teringat dengan Yoochun yang tadi menghubunginy. Jae Joong menghilang, jadi yang dapat di pikirkan olehnya sekarang adalah orang rumah tengah tidak ada di tempat. Yunho mendesah kesal bahwa apa yang ia cari malah tak ditemui.

Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, bermaksud meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim ini. Akan tetapi ketika ia akan meninggalkan rumah itu, seekor anjing yang nampak seperti serigala, menatap YunHo dari balik pohon. YunHo segera menghampirinya. Anjing itu menggerutu dan mulai menunjukkan giginya. YunHo membungkuk dan merentangkan tangannya kepada anjing itu. Lalu ketika anjing itu sudah akan menyerangnya, anjing itu terhenti ditangan YunHo. Ia menciumi tangan YunHo. Seolah ia dapat mencium hawa pemiliknya dari tubuh Yunho. YunHo melihat kalung yang melingkar di leher anjing itu, sebuah nama terukir disana. VICK. Dibaliknya terukir sebuah nama lagi. OWNER: Kim Jae Joong. Tiba-tiba anjing itu mengeluarkan suara seperti serigala.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Seandainya kau tahu dimana pemilikmu…"

Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, Vick berlari kearah Selatan. YunHo merasa bahwa ia sedang memberitahu dimana pemiliknya. YunHo pun menuju mobilnya segera dan menyalakan mesin mobil, menginjak gas sekuat tenaga mengikuti Vick.

**._.**

"Untuk saat ini, biarkan ia istirahat sampai ia benar-benar sehat." Ujar Shin Hye setelah melihat bahwa semua berada di bawah kendalinya saat ini. Yeah..hanya dia sekarang yang dapat menyelamatkan Jae Joong. Strategi yang bagus sebelum akhirnya mencari wanita lain untuk Jae Joong.

"Tidak! Kita akan membawanya ke HQ. Aku akan menjaganya. " Changmin berkata tegas saat ini. Entah kenapa ia tak percaya kalau itu adalah satu-satunya cara dalam menyembuhkan kutukan Soul Eater. Pasti ada cara lain. Mungkin dengan membawa Jae Joong ke HQ Changmin dapat mencari cara lain itu! Wanita ini jelas sekali tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana caranya Min?"

"Kau Su. Kau teleport bersamanya. Aku akan bersama ChangMin.

Untuk sesaat JunSu menunjukkan kekecewaan karena ia membayangkan ChangMin menggendong YooChunnya melewati lautan yang luas. Berdua saja membuat Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Changmin yang melihat perubahan mimik dari Junsu mendesah panjang sambil memutar bola mata.

"Aku sudah mempunyai KiBum…"

"Baiklah. Jaga Yoochun untukku dan jangan kau mangsa! Kalau kau mangsa, aku tak akan berbaik hati pada Kibum" ancam Junsu yang pastinya hanya bercanda saja sebab Changmin selama ini bersama Kibum yang manusia bisa mengendalikan hasrat vampire nya, jadi itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Arraseo hyung,"

"Tunggu dulu! Kalian tidak bisa…"

"Kau tidak usah ikut dengan kami Shin Hye. Kami akan mengurus Jaejoong hyung baik-baik. Kau…siapkan saja pernikahanmu dengan hyung. Dalam waktu sekejap Jaejoong dan JunSu menghilang. ChangMin segera menggendong Yoochun dan membawa terbang lewat jendela.

Tinggalah seorang ShinHye sendirian di kamar kosong itu.

"Mianhae Jaejoong oppa, aku harus memilikimu."

**._.**

Yunho masih saja mengejar Vick, anjing srigala milik Jae Joong. Dalam pikirannya ia harus menemukan Jae Joong. Tiba-tiba Vick menghilang disebuah perempatan. YunHo kehilangan jejaknya. GPSnya tidak dapat melacak seekor anjing.  
_"SHit! Jaejoong….Where are you?"_

Terlihat mimik kecewa dari wajah Yunho. Apakah ia harus mengakhiri pencariannya hari ini? Sepertinya begitu! Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan menuju kantor nya saja, lagipula sekarang sudah waktunya jam kantor. Mungkin di sana ia bisa menenangkan diri sejenak.

**._.**

**._.**

Kini matahari sudah bersinar melalui celah-celah jendela HQ. JunSu terbangun dan melihat tempat tidur sebelahnya sudah kosong. Ia menengok sebelah kanan dan YooChun masih tertidur pulas. JunSu menuruni tangga, dan ia melihat seorang pria sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Ia mengira itu ChangMin namun ia tidak yakin karena ChangMin hanya tahu makan.

"Oh, JunSu. Aku buatkan pancake. Entah mengapa aku kurang yakin dengan rasanya."

JunSu masih menatap hyungnya seolah tak percaya bahwa ia sedang menatap orang yang semalam tergeletak lemah. Namun ia pun tersadar dengan perkataan Shin Hye bahwa Jae Joong hyung nya akan terlihat seperti orang yang tak menderita kesakitan, namun Soul Eater akan tetap menghancurkan organ tubuhnya.

"Hyung, kau tak apa?"

"Tentu saja. Ini, makanlah." Ujar Jae Joong sambil menarik kursi agar Junsu duduk di meja makan. Terlihat Junsu menengok ke kiri dan kekanan mencari Changmin,

"ChangMin mana?"

"Dia sudah dibawah. Su, aku merindukan rumah. Sanctuaryku. …"

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kau mau?"

"Iya. Tapi, aku merasa rambutku sudah panjang sekali. Maukah kau menemaniku potong rambut?"

"Baiklah hyung."

Jaejoong segera bersiap-siap dan menunggu JunSu mandi dan berpamitan dengan YooChun yang masih terlelap. Lalu ChangMin yang sedang mengunci diri di ruang bawah tanahnya.

Restoran JuMon pagi itu sangat sepi. Mereka terkejut dengan keberadaan Black didepan restoran mereka memutuskan untuk mengendarai Black.

_"Good Morning Jaejoong, Good morning JunSu. How is your sleep?"_

_"Better than ever."_

JunSu memandangi Jae Joong dan rasanya ia ingin menangis dan memeluk hyungnya itu. Wajah hyungnya tidak menunjukkan sedih sedikitpun. Bahkan terlihat sangat baik-baik saja! Tidak..Junsu tak ingin kehilangan hyungnya, tidak ingin! Harus segera mempersiapkan pernikahan hyungnya! Segera!

**._.**

**._.**

"G, bantu aku lagi. Cari tahu tentang Kim Jae Joong. Anak sulung Kim Ent. Cari tahu keberadaannya. Kalau sudah kau temukan kabari aku segera." Ujar Yunho dalam sambungan video call yang ada di kantor. Begitu sampai di kantor, ia menghubungi G-Dragon kembali

_"Baik sajangnim."_

**._.**

Sore hari telah tiba, Jaejoong dan JunSu sedang disambut kembali oleh JunJin dan TaeHee. Awalnya mereka kaget dengan rambut baru Jaejoong yang dipotong sangat pendek.

_(APOV: Kek pas di Mirotic. Hohohoho)  
_

JunJin kini sedang memegangi tangan Jaejoong. Dan tak ada penolakan dari Jaejoong kali ini. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lalu mengundurkan diri dari ruang tengah.

"Appa, umma, aku lelah. Su, terima kasih sudah menemukanku."

Jaejoong kembali menunjukkan senyumnya lalu naik tangga menuju kamarnya yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Ia merebahkan diri didalam "Sanctuary" nya. Untuk pertama kali ia merasa lemah dan tak berdaya dengan semua yang ia hadapi. Air mata membasahi bantal merahnya. Namun ia merasa harus menyelesaikan masalahnya kali ini. Yah..dengan Yunho orang yang selama ini ia abaikan namun sebenarnya di masa lalu adalah orang yang sangat di cintainya. Jae Joong memutuskan untuk beristirahat hingga malam nanti ia menemui orang itu.

**._.**

**._.**

Malam itu bulan sabit menghiasi langit kota Seoul. Tingkat kriminalitas meninggi sejak hilangnya Hero. Dan kini, Jaejoong sedang berdiri di puncak gedung. Sekilas tidak ada yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Hanya saja kali ini Vick menemani.

"Vick, kini aku tidak berguna. Aku sudah kehilangan kekuatanku. "

"oock..oock.."

"Vick, terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku tadi. Aku hampir saja jatuh. "

"eurgh…."

"Aku sedang ingin sendirian Vick. Kembalilah ke rumah."

Vick memandangi majikannya sejenak lalu ia perlahan menghilang dari pandangan mata Jaejoong.

"YunHo….aku ingin memastikan perasaanku. "

**._.**

YunHo sedang terduduk dikantornya malam itu. Ia masih saja suka mendengar lagu favoritnya itu.

_It's not a bird, not a plane__  
__It's my heart and it's going gone away__  
__My only weakness is you, only reason is you__  
__Every minute with you I feel like I can do anything__  
__Going, going I'm gone away! Love!_

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing  
To me with your love_

_I'm feeling all superhuman you did this to me  
A superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you_

_Superhuman__  
__Superhuman_

YunHo tiba-tiba mendengar suara biola yang terdengar dari puncak gedungnya lagi. Melantunkan lagu yang sedang ia dengar. Nadanya begitu indah. Ia menaiki tangga darurat menuju Helipad dan melihat pemandangan yang sama seperti yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Namun kali ini, bukanlah seorang Hero yang berdiri tapi seorang Jaejoong dengan rambut barunya. Ia mengenakan stelan jas hitam dengan kalung Black Heart bergantung dilehernya.

"Jaejoong?"

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

_**To Be Continued**_

Chap depan NC ya..siapin aja camilan sama minuman, wkwkwk

Tadinya mo update 2 chap sekaligus, tp tar aja lah besok ato lusa chap encehnya, hehe..

Sebagai gantinya, saya publish FF nya kak Dee yg lain "Endless Night" silahkan yg berminat ke My stories aja. #Promosi ^^

Seperti biasa, klo ada yg mau ditanyakan, tanyakan saja lewat review, dan untuk jawabannya bisa liat review dari '**syarina . yunjaerotix**' beliau editor FF ini, beliau akan jawab pertanyaan readers lewat reviewnya. Jd klo pengen tahu jawabanya silahkan check di list review. Atau klo mau PM langsung, silahkan.. ^^

PS: Jeje ga MPREG ya, tp buat ngilangin kutukan Soul Eater dia harus punya keturunan, jd gimana dong caranya?

Terpaksa nikahin shin hye ato cewe lain?

Ato Bayi tabung? #Plakk

Seiring berjalannya waktu (?) akan terjawab, muhehehe...


	15. Chapter 15

Ini bukan FF saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari Kak Dee aka Kak Fujoshinta selaku editornya untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini.

Title : Black Heart

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Chapter : 14/20

Rating: **NC 21-Rated/Yaoi**

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin x Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

**._.**

**._.**

**Chapter 14**

**Mianhae, YunHo…**

YunHo tiba-tiba mendengar suara biola yang terdengar dari puncak gedungnya lagi. Melantunkan lagu yang sedang ia dengar. Nadanya begitu indah. Ia menaiki tangga darurat menuju Helipad dan melihat pemandangan yang sama seperti yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Namun kali ini, bukanlah seorang Hero yang berdiri tapi seorang Jaejoong dengan rambut barunya. Ia mengenakan stelan jas hitam dengan kalung Black Heart bergantung dilehernya.

"Jaejoong?"

Yunho seakan tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Disana berdiri pria yang sangat ingin ia temui sekaligus ia lupakan.

Dilupakan sebab ia sudah menyerah mencari sahabat kecilnya yang mirip dengan pria yang tengah memainkan biola dengan suara indah itu.

Menyerah untuk mengejarnya sebab semakin ia ingin mendekat, pria itu selalu mengusir dan terakhir mereka bertemu, Jae Joong akan membunuhnya.

Saat ia tak jadi dibunuh oleh pria itu namun malah berciuman passionate, setelahnya Yunho memang berjanji tidak ingin mengusik Jae Joong lagi dan memutuskan menerima pertunangan dengan Jessica dan melupakan Jae Joong sahabat kecilnya –atau yang menurut perasaan hatinya bahwa putra dari keluarga Kim itu memang sahabatnya.

Yunho tak dapat mengerti kenapa Jae Joong melupakannya, tapi memang malam itu adalah taruhan hatinya sehingga ia berharap bahwa Jae Joong ingat kepadanya. Tapi apa mau di kata, Jae Joong benar-benar tak ingat meskipun ia melihat dengan benar bahwa Jae Joong sangat terkejut mengetahui sejarah Blackheart yang mungkin tak di ketahui oleh pria itu sendiri.

Pada malam itu ia memang sudah sangat siap akan kematiannya ketika tahu bahwa Hero bukanlah manusia biasa melainkan vampire. Tapi nyatanya ia tak di bunuh, maka dari itu ia mengatakan tak akan menjadi stalker-nya lagi. Namun, meski ia ingin menyerah menolak untuk berjauhan dengan pria itu, jiwa raganya seakan selalu mencari Jae Joong.

Dan ketika ia melihat Jae Joong berdiri di atap ini, Yunho berpikir apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

Bukankah ia sudah berjanji tidak akan muncul di hadapan Jae Joong lagi?

Jae Joong yang muncul di hadapannya, jadi ia tak salah bukan?

Yunho hanya penasaran dengan hilangnya Jae Joong. Yeah..hanya itu yang mendasari semuanya!

Tapi, benarkah begitu?

Jae Joong sungguh sangat tampan malam ini. Akh tidak, namun pria itu sangat memikat dengan tatanan rambut baru dan bibir yang memerah walau entah kenapa Yunho juga melihat ada sedikit pucat di wajah itu, tapi bukankah kulit Jae Joong memang seperti itu? Putih dan halus, segi kemaskulinan yang tentu saja pasti membuat Yunho tak bosan melihatnya.

Poni yang menutupi dahi, menjuntai tertiup angin malam ketika Yunho melihat dari samping, mata memejam memainkan biola seakan menghayati tiap makna nada-nada dan lirik lagu Super Human yang baru saja ia dengar di cd kantornya, membuat jantung Yunho berdegup dengan kencang melihat Jae Joong.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan sosok yang melukiskan seorang _angel_ ini?

Yeah selain tampan dan terlihat lebih mature, kesan cantik yang ada dalam diri Jae Joong seakan menguar menciptakan rasa hangat.

Jaejoong menghentikan permainan Biolanya sejenak dan membuka mata melihat kearah suara Yunho yang memanggil namanya, lalu ia memberikan senyuman yang mungkin sangat di kenal pria itu. Yeah..,senyum yang membuat Yunho pada akhirnya sangat mencintai pria itu. Dan getaran di dada Yunho makin menguat kala bibir yang tengah tersenyum itu meluncurkan kata-kata...

"Selamat malam YunHo"

Hati Jaejoong kini berdegup kencang, ketika ia melihat wajah YunHo yang kini sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Kini ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya dapat mengisi kekosongan dalam hatinya.

YunHo memandangi Jaejoong dan mendekat kurang dari dua meter. Sekarang ia dapat melihat senyuman terindah Jaejoong yang pernah dilihat, diingatnya dalam memori beberapa tahun silam.

Wajah sempurna Jaejoong dibawah bulan sabit malam ini, rambut barunya yang tertiup angin membelai lembut kelopak mata hitam jernih, semua seakan mengingatkan Yunho dengan pantai kenangan mereka berdua di mana bila tengah dalam masalah biasanya Jae Joong menuliskan corat coret di atas pasir putih pantai, yang tak lama kemudian tersapu oleh air laut.

Perasaan Yunho kala ia melihat senyum itu ialah ingin berlari dan memeluk orang yang berada kurang lebih dua meter di hadapannya. Tapi itu tak bisa di lakukan olehnya, Yunho tak ingin Jae Joong merasakan ketidak nyamanan lagi.

Tubuhnya terpaku meski dalam kepalanya seakan menyuruhnya untuk berlari lebih dekat dan memeluk erat pria menawan yang tengah berdiri, tersenyum kepadanya itu.

"Aku sudah mengingat semuanya YunHo. Tentang masa lalu yang tak aku ingat. Aku…"

YunHo tak dapat berkata-kata lagi, semua pertentangan di kepalanya kini telah hilang.

Tubuhnya bereaksi dengan berlari dan memeluk Jaejoong erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan orang itu, akhirnya Jae Joong yang ia rindukan kembali.

Biola ditangan Jaejoong terjatuh seketika.

Seolah tidak ingin berpisah dari pelukan sentimental ini, Jaejoong membalas pelukannya dan diam- diam menangis dipundak YunHo. Aroma kemaskulinan Yunho yang selama ini ia ingat semakin membuat Jae Joong ingin terus berada dalam pelukan ini.

Yeah…tak dapat dipungkiri ia pun rindu pada Yunho. Tubuhnya bereaksi begitu cepat ketika pelukan Yunho makin mengetat.

_(JJPOV: Aku, sangat mencintaimu YunHo. Inilah yang selama ini kucari. Yaitu kau. Tapi…)_

Yeah..Jae Joong teringat akan soul eater. Dia tak bisa bersama Yunho.

Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukan YunHo yang sebenarnya enggan di lepaskan tapi ia harus !

Jae Joong berusaha menghilangkan bekas tangisannya ketika terlepas dari pelukan kerinduan bertahun-tahun ini.

"YunHo, aku memang mencintaimu dulu. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah memiliki orang lain. Mianhae YunHo. Aku senang bisa mengingatmu. Mianhae, permisi, aku harus pulang."

Jaejoong berlari kecil menuruni tangga darurat, ia sudah dapat memastikan perasaannya bahwa cintanya pada Yunho tak bisa semudah itu hilang. Andai tak ada kutukan _soul eater_ yang harus membuat ia mati, maka mungkin tak harus menyakiti hatinya dan hati Yunho, justru Jae Joong mungkin memilih akan bersama pria itu. Namun ia tak ingin Yunho melihat kesakitannya. Lebih baik mereka berpisah sejenak meskipun Jae Joong tak yakin ia dapat hidup dengan wanita itu atau lebih tepatnya mempunyai keturunan hanya untuk memperpanjang hidupnya.

Bagaimana dengan Yunho? Kalaupun misalnya Yunho menikah dengan wanita, apakah iapun akan rela?

Jae Joong sudah berdiri di depan lift yang tertutup dan sudah akan menekan tombol lift namun terdengar derap suara langkah kaki YunHo menuruni tangga dan dengan secepat kilat YunHo menarik tangan Jaejoong sebelum Jae Joong melangkahkan kaki ke dalam lift, kemudian Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam kantornya yang tak jauh dari lantai gedung itu.

"YunHo ah, aku harus kembali."

Jae Joong berbicara ketika ia sudah berada dalam kantor Yunho, namun Yunho tidak mempedulikan kata-katanya, malah sekarang pria itu tengah mengunci ruangan kantornya dan menarik anak kunci itu lalu membuangnya keluar jendela.

Jae Joong membelalakkan kelopak matanya.

Kenapa?

Ada apa?

Kalau seperti ini ia tak bisa pulang. Kekuatan vampirenya sudah menghilang atau lebih tepatnya menurun. Akulturasi kecepatannya juga tak seperti dulu. Beruntung tadi ada Vick yang menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh, kalau tidak, mungkin tanpa _soul eater_ pun ia sudah mati.

"Tidak Kim Jae Joong, kau milikku. Kau hanya milik Jung YunHo!" Tegas Yunho.

Jae Joong hanya memandangi Yunho dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan membelenggu benaknya.

Yunho yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela setelah tadi membuang anak kunci kantor, menatap tajam Jae joong.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong membuatnya terdesak hingga punggung pria cantik itu melekat pada pintu.

Kini wajah YunHo terasa sangat dekat sekali dengan Jaejoong. Bahkan Jae Joong dapat merasakan hawa nafas Yunho yang terasa hangat di sekitar bibir merahnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama lagi untuk bibir mereka saling melekat.

Perlahan secara reflek Jaejoong memejamkan matanya ketika apa yang dulu ia inginkan itu ia rasakan kembali. Ciuman itu terasa sangat panas.

Yunho melumat dan menghisap bibir Jae Joong dengan sangat kuat. Lidah mereka berperang, berlomba saling mendorong dan mencari celah dengan menghisap salah satu hangatnya lidah yang sedang mereka julurkan untuk menjadi pemenang. Saliva saling bertukar pun sepertinya tak terasa, yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin mendominasi satu dengan lainnya.

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya bergidik ketika YunHo mencumbui pangkal lehernya dengan bibir dan lidah. Menyentuh nadi jungularisnya lewat ujung lidah yang seakan membuatnya lupa bahwa saat ini mungkin saja soul eater tengah merusak organ dalamnya.

Lidah panas yang menjulur itu kini beralih pada jakunnya. Saliva Jae Joong tertelan membuat jakunnya berderak, tapi ini justru memberi sensasi sendiri buat Yunho ketika ia rasakan pergerakan jakun itu pada ujung lidahnya.

Darah Yunho menggelegak, sungguh terasa sangat sexy seorang Kim Jae Joong ketika menelan saliva dengan leher jenjang dan wajah menghadap langit-langit kantor. Apalagi tangan Jae Joong yang ada di udara sekarang melingkar manis pada lehernya membuat Yunho dapat lebih membaui aroma yang sangat ia sukai itu.

_(YHPOV: Wangi ini, Vanilla. Aku sudah lama merindukan wangi ini. Jaejoong….)_

_(JJPOV: Astaga, inikah rasanya bercinta? Ah, aku tak bisa menolaknya. Aku menginginkannya juga. Menginginkan Jung YunHo. Darahku seakan berdesir dengan cepat!)_

Yunho kembali menyambar bibir Jae Joong dengan tangan yang terus menjalari tiap inchi dada Jaejoong, lantas membuka pakaian itu dengan sedikit kasar untuk mendapatkan apa yang ada dibalik jas hitam Jaejoong.

Sementara Jaejoong sendiri sedang berusaha membuka jas putih YunHo dan menyentuh dada bidang yang memang sangat menggodanya sejak dulu. Bibirnya tetap berperang untuk saling mendominasi. Yeah..Keduanya sibuk ingin mencium dan mengeksplor dada masing-masing lawannya, mungkin ingin menyentuh puting kecil yang tersembunyi di balik pakaian mereka atau saling mencicipi rasa puting kecil itu. Menyentuh, mempermainkannya seperti mengelus dan memelintir puting sebelum pada akhir menghisap atau sekedar mencicipi bagian itu dengan bibir mereka.

Tubuh bergetar dan dada semakin berdetak-detak kuat adalah momen yang sangat mereka inginkan sekarang. Seperti Jae Joong yang tak bisa menolak rasa bercinta ini di sebabkan kenikmatan yang sudah ingin ia rasakan sejak dulu.

Begitupun Yunho, saat seperti inilah dirinya semakin mabuk dengan wangi vanilla yang ia rindukan dan membuatnya melayang dengan fantasi di alam bawah sadarnya.

Keduanya masih berciuman dengan panas dengan dada yang sudah terlepas dari kemeja yang tadi mungkin sedikit mengganggu. Namun sekarang penghalang kain itu sudah tak ada sehingga merekapun saling mengusap dada yang tercetak indah itu dan mempermainkan puting masing-masing .

Ini membuat Yunho sangat senang, sebab dalam fantasi liar semasa remajanya dulu, ingin sekali dirinya menyentuh dada Jae Joong, menggulingkan tubuh yang dulu lebih kecil darinya itu di pasir pantai dan menjamahnya, dan sekarang ia sangat bersyukur bisa melaksanakan fantasi liarnya itu.

Kaki Yunho menyentuh sofa panjang membuat ia terpaksa menarik ciumannya dari Jae Joong sejenak dan duduk, tapi tak lama Yunho menarik tubuh Jae Joong dan segera mengunci tubuh Jae Joong di bawahnya. Mungkin Jaejoong sangat tergoda untuk menyentuh tubuh _manly_ nya. Terlihat dari tangan pria cantik itu yang bergetar di area dada bidangnya dengan mata sayu yang tengah menatap wajahnya.

Mereka bertatapan lagi, terdengar nafas memburu dari ciuman sebelumnya yang entah kenapa membuat tubuh keduanya panas. Bahkan Ac yang begitu dingin pun tidak terasa di tubuh mereka. Sepertinya mereka berdua seakan ingin menuntaskan hasrat bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Apalagi Yunho sangat tak suka ketika Jae Joong tadi mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki orang lain.

Wanita yang bersama dengan Jaejoong di restorant Jumon itu kah?

Tidak! Kim Jae Joong adalah milik Jung Yunho. Tubuh, jiwa dan raga seutuhnya adalah milik Jung Yunho! Tak ada seorangpun boleh mengakui Jae Joong adalah milik -nya sebab Jae Joong tercipta hanya untuk dirinya, untuk Jung Yunho! Klaim Yunho posesif.

Dan oleh karena itulah Yunho melakukan ini kepada Jae Joong. Segera memiliki hati, jiwa dan raga pria cantiknya sebelum orang lain mengakui bahwa Jae Joong miliknya.

Yunho menekan dadanya menempel pada kulit dada Jae Joong yang putih. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam lekukan leher Jae Joong lagi dan menciumi leher itu.

Sedangkan tangan Jae Joong sibuk menjepit puting kecoklatan milik Yunho dengan jari-jarinya, terkadang ia hanya mengelus atau memilin sebab di saat bersamaan Yunho juga memberikan kenimatan yang sama.

Yunho menjilat leher, tulang selangkanya, dan…menghisap cuping telinga bawah Jae Joong yang sensitive! _Damn it_. Ini membuat Jae Joong mengeluarkan suara erangan kecil erotis yang sungguh sangat di sukai oleh pendengaran Yunho, erangan yang sungguh sexy.

Lidah YunHo pun turun lagi hingga menuju tulang selangka setelah tadi ia sibuk menghisap bawah teliga Jae Joong, setiap jengkal kulit bagian dada di jelajahi, bahkan lipatan pada ketiak Jae Joong pun tak luput dari jilatan Yunho. Benar –benar Yunho sangat ingin Jae Joong mengerang, mendesahkan namanya. Suara merdu yang keluar dari mulut Jae Joong yang tengah mendesah entah kenapa sangat membuat Yunho bersemangat. Pria itu tetap menjalankan bibir tebal sexy nya hingga terhenti di puting Jaejoong yang sudah mengeras. Puting kecil berwarna coklat kemerahan yang sungguh terlihat sexy. Yunho pun mengulum putting itu, mengisapnya hingga lebih terlihat merah, menggigit kecil dan kini erangan dan desahan Jae Joong terdengar semakin sexy di telinganya.

"Mendesahlah, aku ingin mendengarmu mendesah." Ujar Yunho ketika di rasa rambutnya di tarik Jae Joong menjauh dari puting yang tengah ia permainkan itu. Yunho dapat melihat wajah Jae Joong yang memerah, bibir yang mengeluarkan nafas memburu, leher yang merah akan kissmark yang ia beri, entah kenapa ia menyukai karya yang telah di buatnya itu.

"Kau suka ini?"

Dengan suara pelan ia berkata sambil tangannya menuju ke pengait celana Jae Joong dan membuka tanpa menurunkan reslitingnya. Mengelus selangkangan Jae Joong yang masih terbalut kain celana dan menggosok pelan lewat jemari lekukan selangkangan Jae Joong dan juga gundukan penis Jae Joong yang masih tertutup rapat.

Mata Jae Joong membelalak sambil mendesah lagi namun suara yang keluar bagai tercekat di tenggorokkannya, sehingga hanya terdengar seperti cicitan burung pipit yang tengah berada di udara bebas.

WajahYunho kini sudah berada di depan gundukan celana Jae Joong, perlahan ia menyusurukkan wajahnya pada milik Jae Joong yang sudah mengeras dan mungkin sudah ingin bergerak leluasa terbebas dari celana yang terasa sesak. Dengan giginya ia menurunkan resliting celana Jae Joong dan ketika sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan celana dalam Jae Joong berwara hitam itu, Yunho mempermainkan lagi daerah selangkangan Jae Joong.

"Yuuunn…,"

Yunho tersenyum ketika Jae Joong mengerang seperti itu, ia tahu bahwa ini pasti menyiksa Jae Joong sebab ia pun juga merasa tersiksa dengan miliknya sendiri yang memang sangat mendesak ingin terbebas dari celana yang ia pakai.

Akhirnya Yunho melepas celana panjang Jae Joong dengan celana dalamnya sekaligus sehingga lelaki vampire nan cantik yang sangat ia cintai itu memperlihatkan penis yang menjulang.

Wauw..fantastik, hanya itu yang dapat Yunho katakan. Bulu-bulu halus berwarna hitam di sana sangat menggoda, dan penis berwarna coklat kemerah-merahan yang tentu begitu menarik sangat menggoda Yunho untuk menggenggam dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau pasti suka yang ini,"

"Sa…SA.. ngaT…" Ujar Jae Joong ketika penisnya itu dalam genggaman Yunho.

Jae Joong berteriak dan mendesahkan kata ah yang sangat erotis di telinga Yunho. Dan ketika Yunho mempermainkan –menaik turunkan tangannya pelan dengan kecepatan seakan ingin memberikan kenikmatan lebih, Jae Joong berteriak nikmat dan memanggil namanya, Yunho pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mulut yang persis di kepala penis itu sambil menjilat bagian atas. "Jaejoong, aku sangat mencintaimu…."

YunHo mengulum kejantanan Jaejoong yang sudah mengeras. Ia mengulumnya lebih dalam sampai ke pangkal dan di antara biji pelir Jae Joong.

Jaejoong merasakan setroom mengalir didalam tubuhnya. Untuk pertama kalinya kejantanannya disentuh oleh orang lain. Ia seolah terlarut dalam ekstasi .Untuk sesaat ia melupakan semua masalah yang ia hadapi.

"YunHo ah…"

YunHo mempercepat gerakan mulutnya membuat Jaejoong semakin mengerang. Tentu saja Jaejoong mengerang sebab ini adalah bagian tersensitive laki-laki.

Tangan Jae Joong hanya bisa menarik rambut Yunho atau bangun beberapa derajat hanya ingin menekan-nekan kepala Yunho agar mulut Yunho mungkin lebih masuk lagi atau mempercepat gerakannya sebab ia seakan merasakan cairan spermanya akan keluar dari dalam, terasa berada di tengah-tengah perjalanan untuk tumpah atau keluar dari magmanya.

"YUN…YUNHO_….I…AM_…"

Yunho mengerti sebab ia merasakan kedutan atau getaran lembut di daerah kepala penis Jae Joong. Mungkin sperma lelaki itu akan mencuat keluar dari lubang kecil yang sama untuk mengeluarkan air seni. Dan ketika ia menjauh, cairan hangat seputih susu itu membanjiri sofa yang sedang mereka tiduri.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Jaejoong…Kau hanya milikku."

Jaejoong tidak menggubrisnya, ia kini berada diatas YunHo dan menjelajahi seluk beluk tubuh sempurna YunHo. Memberikan jilatan-jilatan sama yang seperti di lakukan Yunho untuknya. Sekarang giliran Yunho yang ada dalam pengaruh mirotiknya.

"Jaejoong…"

Jaejoong kini sedang mengulum kejantanan YunHo, membuat YunHo tergila gila. YunHo merasakan nikmat yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Meskipun ia pernah _self service_, namun tidak senikmat bila dilakukan dengan orang yang dicintai. Dan sepertinya ia merasakan apa yang baru saja di rasakan kekasihnya ini. Tapi sumpah, bibir lembut yang seakan memijat penisnya itu serasa membuat Yunho ketagihan dalam ekstasi yang tak berujung. Sungguh, bibir Jae Joong sangat lembut terasa di kulit ari penisnya.

"JaE…JooNg..ahh…. lebih cepat baby…aa..aku.."

Jae Joong lebih cepat memaju mundurkan mulutnya pada penis Yunho dan tak perlu lama cairan hangat yang terasa asin dan manis menurut pria cantik itu memenuhi mulutnya.

YunHo menariknya kembali dalam pelukan dan membalikkan posisi menindih Jaejoong lagi dan dan mencium bibirnya kembali.

Jaejoong merasakan kejantanan YunHo yang tadi sempat hampir kembali normal sekarang mengeras kembali. Padahal setahunya bila sudah mengeluarkan satu kali, perlu jeda untuk kembali mengeras. Tapi segala logika itu tak berlaku rupanya untuknya dan Yunho yang sangat saling ingin memiliki malam ini.

"Jaejoong, aku sudah menginginkannya. Bolehkan?"

"Lakukanlah YunHo. Aku milikmu…"

_(JJPOV: Yah… malam ini aku milikmu Yunho! Untuk malam ini saja…)_

Kejantanannya kini sudah semakin mengeras dan membesar. YunHo memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam opening Jaejoong.

"Sakit…Yunho"

Selama ini yang memasukkan kesana adalah jarimu sendiri dan sekarang jari orang lain yang lebih besar dari milikmu dan dia adalah orang yang sangat kau cintai pasti rasanya sangat berbeda bukan?

"Ssst, kau akan segera menikmatinya Jaejoong.."

"Sakit Yun…" Erang Jae Joong ketika jari ketiga Yunho menyelip di sana dan bermaksud untuk sedikit membiasakan dan sedikit memelarkan opening jalan masuk penis kejantannya yang mengeras itu. Yeah..tentunya bila penis besar miliknya terbenam di sana pasti lebih sakit dari ini. Bila tidak bisa membiasakan itu, bagaimana permainan ini dapat di lanjutkan?

Dan akhirnya Jae Joong merasa rileks dengan jari-jari di dalam lubang duburnya itu dan kini mendesahkan nama Yunho.

YunHo sudah tak sabar lagi mendengarkan desahan Jaejoong membuatnya semakin menggila. Ia merentangkan kaki Jaejoong dan memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam Jaejoong.

"AKHHHHHHH! SAKIT!"

Kepala penis Yunho memasuki lubang yang elastic itu dengan susah payah dan kini secara refleks lubang itu mengunci dengan ketatan di sekitar kepala penis Yunho. Tentu saja seperti itu, teori ini tak lebih bila mengeluarkan feces ia akan mengembang dan menyempit! Okay..ini sangat menakjubkan! Ketatan itu memang membuat pergerakan penis Yunho di dalam susah di gerakkan namun ia tak peduli untuk lebih maju menuju kedalaman milik Jae Joong, sebab ketatan itu memberi kenikmatan di ujung penisnya, Meski tentunya sangat susah tanpa lubricant, tapi sisa-sisa air mani nya masih ada dan inilah yang membantu untuk lebih menusuk masuk kedalam.

"Ahh….Jaejoong ah.. .ini sungguh menakjubkan sekali…" Akhirnya penisnya terbenam seluruhnya. Rasa perih Jae Joong rasakan di sekitar lubang dubur ketika akhirnya penisYunho berada di dalam dan ketika penis itu mencoba mencoba mundur sedikit secara perlahan dan masuk lagi, rasa perih itu begitu menyayat.

"SAKIT Yun..! YunHo berhenti dan mengeluarkan kejantananya hingga hanya tertinggal ujung penisnya di dalam lubang itu. Sebercak darah melekat pada kemaluan YunHo.

"Kau berdarah Jaejoong."

"Tidak! Jangan berhenti! Masukkan kembali dan cepat selesaikan!

YunHo kembali memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam Jaejoong dan dengan perlahan ia memaju mundurkan. Sungguh ini benar-benar surga dunianya. Jae Joong yang tadinya berekspresi kesakitan kini telah berubah.

"YuNho….Fuck me harder!

"Mendesahlah, desahanmu sangat sexy membuat aku semakin nikmat," ujar Yunho masih tetap memaju mundurkan penis di dalam opening Jae Joong. Tidak dengan intensitas irama lambat, tapi dengan cepat. Membuat Jae Joong mendesah hebat sekali dan ketika itu ia sampai pada GSpot Jae Joong.

"Jangan pindah dari sana, hujamkan terus disana!"

YunHo mengerti bahwa ia telah menemukan titik kenikmatan Jae Joong dan ia mendesak GSpot Jaejoong lebih kuat lagi, membuat Jaejoong mengerang dan mencakar punggung YunHo. Disaat itulah Yunho merasakan bahwa ia akan sampai pada klimaksnya.

Sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi lubang Jaejoong dan cairan hangat Jae Joong juga telah keluar. Kini mereka terbenam dalam pelukan. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuh mereka. Wajah YunHo yang basah akibat keringat terlihat sangat sensual. Jaejoong memeluk dada bidang YunHo dan mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Ia menutup matanya.

_(JJPOV: Seandainya aku bisa menghentikan waktu. Aku akan berhenti disaat ini. Dimana aku dah YunHo bersatu, tidak ada yang memisahkan kita bahkan maut.)_

YunHo membelai rambut pendek Jaejoong yang basah karena keringat. Ia mencium kening Jaejoong cukup lama.

_(YHPOV: Akhirnya, dia milikku. Hanya milikku. Tak ada satu orang pun yang boleh merebutnya dariku.)_

"Jaejoong ah, kau sudah menjadi milikku. Kau tidak boleh melarikan diri lagi dariku."

"Iya…."

(JJPOV: _Mianhae, YunHo….Just this night im is yours…Im sorry you must forgeted me because I will married with somebody else_. Aku sudah berkata pada Junsu untuk menikah dengan wanita itu, _mianhae Yunho….Mianhae_)

Jaejoong yang melihat senyum Yunho di sampingnya membuat ia ingin menangis ketika ia berpikir bahwa sesudah ini mungkin mereka berdua akan berpisah entah sementara atau mungkin selamanya.

Di elusnya wajah yang tengah tertidur akibat kelelahan karena aktifitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Penyatuan yang sangat sacral mungkin di rasakan oleh Jae Joong, ia pun meneteskan air mata. Jae Joong mengecup pelan bibir Yunho sebelum pada akhirnya ia terlelap dalam pelukan YunHo yang begitu hangat. Peristiwa ini tak akan ia lupakan hingga mungkin ajal menjemputnya. Tidak akan! 

**._.**

Sementara itu di Kim Mansion, Shin Hye kini tengah duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Kim. Terlihat Tae Hee yang merupakan ibu dari Junsu dan Jae Joong tengah menyambutnya. Tae Hee memang sempat ingin menjodohkan Shin Hye dengan Jae Joong tapi itu sebenarnya tergantung dari hati Jae Joong. Tae Hee sebenarnya sangat menyukai Shin Hye sebelum ia tahu bahwa wanita ini adalah salah satu teman Jae Joong putranya di masa lalu. Harusnya ia lebih tahu tentang wanita ini atau mungkin bau yang sama dengan kawanan mereka lah yang membuat ia tak mempedulikan itu.

Dulu ia memang sedikit memaksa Jae Joong untuk bersama wanita itu hanya sekedar penjajakan saja. Kalaupun Jae Joong tak mau, ia tak akan memaksa. Kejadian di mana Jae Joong harus mengingat masa lalu sebelum memiliki keturunan, sebenarnya sangat tak di rencanakan oleh Tae Hee. Tidak sama sekali. Meskipun ia terlihat memaksakan dan seakan tidak memperlihatkan rasa sayang, Tae Hee teramat sayang pada putra pertamanya itu.

"Mrs. Kim, aku akan segera menikahi Jaejoong oppa. Aku bersedia. Asalkan setuju."

"Asalkan itu demi kebaikan Jaejoong. Aku akan setuju." Jawab Tae Hee dengan mantap. Memangnya ia akan berkata apa? Adayang bersedia menikah dengan Jae Joong meski putranya itu sekarat, ini lebih baik ketimbang melihat Jae Joong meninggal.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka jika Jaejoong mencari sendiri pendamping hidupnya." Jun Jin menatap Shin Hye dengan perasaan tak senang sebab entah kenapa ia merasa putranya pun pasti tak suka menikah dengan wanita ini.

Selama ini Jun Jin mengawasi buruan anaknya, dan semua adalah pria. Bila ia tak salah memikirkan hal ini, mungkin Jae Joong menyukai sesama pria.

"_Time is running out JunJin._ Tak ada pilihan lain untuk Jae Joong menikah secepatnya. Andai kekuatanku dapat menyembuhkannya kutukan itu, mungkin Jaejoong tak perlu menikah!" Tae Hee sedikit kesal, mungkin di sebabkan ia tak ingin pernikahan putranya dengan cara seperti ini. Mau menangis pun sepertinya tak dapat ia lakukan. Ini semua tak lain di sebabkan mereka tak jujur untuk mengatakan saja masa lalu Jae Joong atau Junsu tanpa harus mereka bersikeras mencari.

"ShinHye, aku akan membantumu mempersiapkan semuanya. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku tidak akan mau melihat hyung menderita kesakitan lagi." Ujar Junsu yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Kuharap Jaejoong oppa mau menikah denganku Junsu ya~"

"Aku sudah bicara dengannya, ia bersedia menikah denganmu,"

**._.**

**._.**

Sinar matahari sudah mulai terlihat dari balik gorden ruangan kantor YunHo. YunHo terbangun bukan karena matahari, ia terbangun karena getaran disebelahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan terlihat punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar kuat terasa pada lengannya yang tengah berbantalkan kepala Jae Joong. Tattoo sayapnya berubah menjadi merah, tanda soul eater bekerja menyerang tubuh Jae Joong lagi.

"Jaejoong…Jaejoong! Kenapa kau? Jaejoong…!"

YunHo mencoba membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong yang tidak tertutup sehelai kain pun itu. Wajah Jaejoong pucat. Matanya masih tertutup. Ia tampak seperti demam. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Setetes darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"JAEJOONG!"

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

_**To Be Continued**_

Makasih utk semua reader yg masih setia mengikuti FF ini dan meninggalkan jejaknya. Seperti biasa, jika ada yg ingin ditanyakan, silahkan tanya direview aja, ato bisa langsung tanya editornya PM ke akunnya " **syarina . yunjaerotix** "

Untuk jawabannya mungkin akan langsung dibalas di PM ato dibalas dikotak review jg, jd silahkan chek aja list review ya..

Dan saya dibuat ketawa setelah baca review dr readers semua, semuanya kompak nanya, klo Jaejoong ga hamil, apa Yunho yg bakal hamil? Wkwkwk (dulu saya mikirnya jg gtu loh)

Tapi dichap ini sudah terjawab, ternyata yg di 'siram' tetap Jaejoong, kkkkk...

Tp tetap ya, ini bukan FF MPREG, jd gimana dong cara ngilangin kutukan itu?

Ya ikuti aja terus ceritanya, hohoho #Dikeroyok.

Mungkin chap depan agak lama updatenya ya.. ayah saya kembali masuk rumah sakit, jd mohon do'anya juga ya semoga beliau cepat sembuh..

Makasih..


	16. Chapter 16

Ini bukan FF saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari Kak Dee aka Kak Fujoshinta selaku editornya untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini.

Title : Black Heart

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Chapter : 15/20

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin x Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

**._.**

**._.**

**Chapter 15**

**Wae Jaejoong!? Wae!?**

YunHo mencoba membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong yang tidak tertutup sehelai kain pun itu. Wajah Jaejoong pucat. Matanya masih tertutup. Ia tampak seperti demam. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Setetes darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"JAEJOONG!"

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar seperti orang yang tengah kedinginan membuat Yunho semakin panik saja. Pria itu seketika menjadi bingung sekarang dengan keadaan Jae Joong yang tiba-tiba seperti orang yang tengah sakit keras. Jae Joongnya tidak mungkin sakit bukan? Semalam ia sehat-sehat saja dan tubuhnya tidak berkeringat dingin lunglai seperti ini. Lalu..darah yang mengalir dari hidung orang yang di cintai nya?

Oh Tidak! YunHo segera memunguti pakaian mereka yang tersebar di ruang kantor, mengenakan dengan cepat untuk dirinya sendiri lalu mengenakan pakaian untuk Jae Joong agar pria itu sedikit menjadi hangat.

Yunho terlihat sibuk sekali seperti tak dapat berpikir apa-apa. Darah di hidung Jae Joong yang tadi sempat ia hapus menggunakan pungung tangannya, sekarang mengalir lagi. Sial!

Yunho lalu berlari mengambil tissue di atas meja kantornya dan menghapus darah tersebut.

"Jaejoong ah! Parebwaa!Waegureh Jaejoong ah!" Yunho yang masih dalam keadaan panik akhirnya berusaha mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh Jae Joong dari sofa dengan _bride style_ menuju depan pintu kantornya.

Ketika sudah di depan pintu, Yunho memposisikan tubuh Jae Joong berdiri dengan mengamit pinggang dan kepala terkulai pada bahunya, Yunho memukul-mukul pelan pipi Jae Joong sebab pria itu tetap bergeming, keringat dingin yang masih saja mengucur ia seka tissue lain yang masih bersih. Sial! Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Yunho mencoba membuka knop pintu tapi tidak bisa ia buka. Lalu ia melihat tak ada anak kunci bertengger disana.

_"__SHIT!_ Kuncinya!" Yunho memukul dahinya pelan. Dia teringat bahwa ketika Jae Joong yang akan masuk kedalam lift ia tarik dan bawa menuju ke dalam kantornya ia telah mengunci ruangan ini, dan membuang anak kunci tersebut lewat jendela.

Semalam ia memang bercinta dengan pria cantik yang tengah terkulai lemah di bahunya ini. Lagipula Yunho melakukan hal itu di sebabkan Jae Joong mengatakan kepadanya ia telah mengingat semua kenangan mereka semasa mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar hingga menengah umum dulu dan mencintainya. Kalian tahu apa artinya mencintai bukan?

Untuk pria yang jatuh cinta dengan sejenisnya maka itu sangat jarang sekali terbalas. Meski setiap pria seperti dirinya dapat mengenali orang-orang yang sama-mencintai-pria, tapi perlakuan Jae Joong yang tak tahu bahwa mereka saling mengenal, dan sikap dinginnya?

Bukan berarti di masa kecil dulu Jae Joong adalah pribadi yang dingin. Proses ia mengenal pribadi Kim Jae Joong, lalu proses ia jatuh cinta pada pesona anak lelaki yang selalu diam dan terlihat begitu dewasa dalam benaknya saat itu hingga detik ini, itu tidaklah cepat.

Sepanjang hidupnya ia hanya menunggu Jae Joong sejak hari dimana Jae Joong tak datang malam itu. Malam dimana ia bermaksud mengatakan semua rasa cintanya, keberanian dan kemantapan diri menjadi seseorang pria yang mencintai sesama jenisnya sendiri.

Hei…,semua itu tidak gampang bukan? Ketidakdatangan Jaejoong, Yunho hanya pasrah terhadap takdir yang mungkin sekarang berpihak padanya.

Yunho memang tak pernah berputus asa mencari Jae Joong, ketika ia menemukan dan memungut kalung Blackheart yang pernah di dapat oleh Jae Joong secara aneh yakni dalam mimpinya di saat SMU dulu ada pada sosok pahlawan misterius bertopeng yang di kenal dengan nama Hero setelah menyelamatkan orang, ia menjadi bersemangat ingin mengetahui siapa dibalik topeng itu.

Ketika melihat wajah anak sulung keluarga Kim yang sangat mirip dengan Jae Joong –nya, hanya saja letak perbedaan saat itu pria yang sekarang tengah ia terkulai lemah di bahunya tak ingat masa lalu itu hingga ia bersikap untuk menyerah melupakan dengan menerima pertunangan dengan Jessica, lagi-lagi Yunho di kejutkan dengan hilangnya pemuda itu.

Ketika ia tahu semalam bahwa pria ini mencintainya dulu tapi bermaksud meninggalkannya lagi dengan berkata memiliki seorang wanita, entah kenapa ia sangat marah dan menjadikan Jaejoong miliknya. Mengurung dalam ruang kantor, bercinta dengan Jae Joong meski ia tahu pria ini bukan manusia biasa diketahui saat ia menyerah akan rasa cinta dan penantiannya dengan mungkin memberikan darah segarnya untuk dihisap menuju kematian. Tapi tidak, saat itu ia mendapatkan sebuah ciuman panas pertamanya dan menganggap itu adalah Jae Joong-nya.

Sekarang… Yunho sudah tahu persis, dia adalah Jae Joong-nya. Akan tetapi yang ia sedihkan kenapa Jae Joong menjadi seperti ini sekarang? Setelah malam panjang yang mereka lewati dengan penuh kehangatan dan rasa cinta, Jae Joong seperti tengah sekarat.

YunHo yang merasa kesal tak dapat membuka pintu kembali menuju sofa dan menidurkan Jaejoong kembali. Wajah pucat, bibir bergetar. Tidak… tak boleh terjadi apapun padanya! Dengan segera ia mengambil ponsel dan menelpon seseorang yang mungkin tahu keadaan Jae Joong saat ini.

"YooChun ah! Kekantor segera!" teriaknya masih dengan kepanikan luar biasa. Mambuat orang yang tengah menerima teriakan kepanikan yang tidak biasanya dari Yunho itu menjadi terkejut sebab, terakhir ia menghubungi kepala perusahaannya ini suaranya dingin dan tak bersahabat. Dan sekarang ia berteriak seperti orang panik luar biasa.

"Ada apa _Sajangnim_?" Jawab Yoochun dengan tenang, sebab untuk menghadapi orang yang tengah marah dan tengah bingung seperti itu haruslah dengan penuh kesabaran extra. Bila tidak, mungkin malah membuat yang tengah marah tersebut semakin marah atau mungkin bertambah panik sehingga sebenarnya hanya masalah kecil akan menjadi lebih besar.

"Cepat datang! Jaejoong sakit!"

Yoochun membelalak sekarang. Jae Joong bukankah ia berada di rumah keluarga Kim? Bagaimana bisa bersama dengan Yunho yang kepala SoulCitypost tersebut? Apakah Jae Joong menemui Yunho? Bila seperti itu, bagaimana dengan perasaan sajangnim nya itu kalau Jae Joong mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera menikah dengan wanita bernama Shin Hye itu? Pasti Junsu tidak tahu kalau hyung nya telah menghilang dari rumah.

" Jae Joong Sakit!? Aku akan memberitahu JunSu bagaimana _Sajangnim_?"

"Tidak usah! Tidak ada waktu lagi!" Yunho menjawab dengan cepat. Memang tak ada banyak waktu bila seseorang selain Yunho melihat keadaan Jae Joong-nya. Kalau ia bisa keluar sekarang, tentunya ia langsung membawa ke rumah sakit. Andai ia tak membuang kunci kantor ke luar jendela.

"Okay..,baiklah _Sajangnim_. Saya akan segera datang!"

Yoochun memutuskan hubungan telephone dengan Yunho. Secepat kilat pria itu menyambar kunci motornya dan segera berangkat menuju kantor _Seoul City Post_ tempat ia bekerja. Meski sekarang belum waktunya ia berangkat kerja, Jae Joong adalah hyung dari Junsu kekasihnya. Saat ini memang keadaan pria itu memang seperti diambang maut saja. Bila terjadi apa-apa pada Jae Joong, pasti Junsu akan semakin sedih. Tidak…Yoochun tak ingin pria manis itu menangis. Tidak! Saat ini ia harus bisa membawa Jae Joong dalam keadaan hidup, semua sudah di persiapkan demi memperpanjang hidup Jae Joong.

Dalam konsentrasinya menyetir, ia pun tak tahan untuk menghubungi Junsu.

"Su…Jae Joong hyung kambuh. Aku sekarang tengah menjemputnya. Kau tak perlu khawatir ne?"

"Kau dimana Yoochun nah~, aku.."

"Sudah tak apa, tapi alangkah baiknya mungkin kau bisa meminta wanita itu menyediakan cairan yang dibuat di pulau JeJu kemarin. Aku akan mengantarkan Jae Joong hyung nanti ke mansion Kim!" Yoochun mematikan ponselnya dan kini konsentrasi lagi menyetir motor dan cepat menuju kantornya!

**._.**

Sementara itu Junsu yang berada di mansion setelah mendapat telephone dari kekasihnya terduduk lemas di sofa ruang tamu. Di seberangnya terlihat Umma nya Taehee juga seperti tengah terluka. Tentu saja, mereka semua tak ingin Jae Joong meninggal di usia muda.

"Tadi Yoochun mengatakan Jae Joong hyung kambuh. Aku ingin menjemput tapi Yoochun bilang aku harus menemui Shin Hye untuk menyiapkan cairan merah waktu di JeJu disuntikkan kedalam tubuh hyung. Umma…aku takut kehilangan hyung"

Tae Hee yang tadinya terlihat murung segera mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang putra keduanya itu. "Su..Umma juga tak ingin Jae Joong mati. Tidak! Oleh karenanya aku sangat berharap pada Shin Hye untuk dapat menyelamatkannya. Semoga saja wanita itu dapat segera memberi keturunan,"

"Ya… tapi aku semakin takut umma.. Sekarang hyung tengah kambuh. Aku takut umma. Sangat mengerikan. Aku melihat semuanya. Hyung sangat menderita dan kesakitan."

"Umma selalu memberi yang terbaik untuk kalian. Umma tidak pernah mau menyakiti kalian berdua. Sekarang kau tahu kan mengapa umma dan appa tidak pernah ingin membicarakannya denganmu?"

"Iya umma. Kalau begitu Aku akan pergi menemui ShinHye sekarang untuk meminta cairan itu. Meski itu bukan obat, tapi bisa membuat hyung tenang. Aku pergi Umma,"

**._.**

_BRUAK!_

Bunyi suara YooChun mendobrak kantor YunHo.

Setelah ia sampai ke depan pintu dan melihat bahwa pintu ini terkunci ia segera mendobrak. Saat ini ia juga tak dapat berpikir untuk menemui satpam jaga untuk membukakan, mungkin sekarang keadaan sungguh tidak memungkinkan bukan? Apalagi yang Yoochun tahu, Jae Joong sudah ingat akan masa lalu nya, mungkin ia menemui Yunho untuk terakhir kali. Benar! Pada akhirnya demi membuat pria itu tetap hidup, ia harus bisa melupakan Yunho dan menikah dengan Shin Hye.

Tapi Yoochun jadi teringat Changmin. Pria vampire dengan otak jenius itu berkata padanya ketika tengah membawa menyebrangi keluar dari Je Ju bahwa ia tak percaya kalau hanya itu cara satu-satunya. Yoochun memang berpikir bahwa mungkin ada cara lain tapi sampai sekarang? Sepertinya jadwalnya hari ini sangat padat. Mungkin ia akan mengundurkan diri dari tempat ia bekerja.

Begitu pintu telah terbuka Yoochun langsung menuju ke arah Yunho yang sedang berlutut disamping Jaejoong memegangi tangannya sembari mengucapkan do'a. Semua itu terlihat sama persis ketika ia berada Je Ju. Saat itu Junsu juga melakukan hal sama seperti itu terhadap Jae Joong.

_"__Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us…_Kau sudah datang,_"_

Begitu konsentrasinya Yunho terhadap keadaan Jae Joong yang terlihat lemah itu ia sampai tak mendengar bahwa pintu telah di dobrak oleh Yoochun. Yah..sedari pagi ia terbangun dan mencoba keluar dari kantornya tapi tak bisa ia lakukan, Jae Joong masih saja seperti itu. Entah sudah berapa banyak tissue yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap keringat dingin Jae Joong yang terus keluar, ia tetap berdoa semoga saja pria yang ia cintai ini tak terjadi sesuatu apapun.

_"__Sajangnim…!" _Yoochun melihat keadaan Jae Joong dan melihat pakaian yang di kenakan Yunho sangat tidak rapi. Padahal Yunho jarang menggunakan pakaian tidak rapi seperti ini.

"YooChun! Cepat bantu aku!"

"Akh..ye _Sajangnim,"_ Yoochun yang sempat terpaku segera membantu Yunho mengangkat Jae Joong dan menuju basement tempat mobil milik Yunho terparkir. Sementara tubuh Jae Joong ia berdirikan sambil rengkuh pinggangnya, Yunho menyerahkan kunci mobil yang ia pegang sedari ketika mengangkat tubuh Jae Joong dari kantornya.

"YooChun, ini kuncinya. Tolong kau yang setir."

Yoochun mengangguk dan segera memencet tombol berbentuk kunci yang membuka lalu membukakan pintu belakang untuk memudahkan YunHo merebahkan Jaejoong di kursi belakang. Lalu ia melihat Yunho duduk dengan kepala Jaejoong berada dipahanya. Yoochun lalu masuk ke pintu kemudi dan mobil hitam itu melesat keluar basement menuju jalan besar.

"YunHo, kau…tidak usah menemui Jaejoong lagi setelah ini." Yoochun mengatakan juga setelah sedari tadi ia diam mengamati Yunho yang begitu sangat mengkhawatirkan Jae Joong. Siapa juga yang akan merasa senang melihat orang yang kau cintai dalam keadaan seperti itu? Sebenarnya ia juga tak ingin juga melarang agar Yunho tak menemui Jae Joong lagi. Tapi, ini permintaan Junsu dan bukankah Jae Joong saat ini akan segera menikahi Shin Hye! Dan mungkin akan lebih cepat pernikahan akan dilakukan mengingat kondisi Jae Joong yang ia lihat sekarang, Soul Eater nya bekerja persis seperti yang diterangkan oleh wanita itu. Bahwa Jae Joong akan terlihat sehat tapi sebenarnya di dalam Soul Eater tengah membuat organ dalam nya rusak.

Sial..apakah ia harus mempercayai Changmin yang mengatakan bahwa masih ada cara selain mendapat keturunan? Vampire genius itu terakhir ia ingat tengah mengurung diri di bawah tanah sambil membaca berpuluh-puluh buku.

"Apa maksudmu Yoochun na~?" Tanya Yunho kini menatap pada kaca kecil yang bertengger di langit-langit depan diantara kursi pengemudi dan kursi disebelah yang tengah kosong. Bukankah Yoochun tahu bahwa ia sangat mencintai Jae Joong? Harusnya dengan melihat keadaan pakaiannya yang tidak beraturan ketika pria itu terlihat diam saja seakan menyelidiki nya tadi di ruang kantor sebelum akhirnya membantu mengangkat Jae Joong, ia pasti tahu bahwa Jae Joong telah menjadi miliknya semalam.

"Jaejoong sudah mempunyai ganggu dia lagi."

Memang benar bukan? Tunangan itu perempuan bernama Park Shin Hye. Seorang wanita yang saat ini sangat di perlukan untuk kelangsungan hidup Jae Joong. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menjauhkan Yunho sejenak mengikuti apa permintaan Junsu. Jae Joong juga menyetujui untuk menikahi wanita itu.

"Muot? Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia lagi Yoochun na~! Aku sudah cukup lama mencarinya dan dia sekarang sudah tahu siapa aku. Tak akan aku melepaskan Jae Joong kali ini. Tidak!"

"Percayalah. Dia akan jauh lebih bahagia tanpamu." Yoochun tetap mendebat dalam menggemudikan mobil milik Yunho. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengatakan itu sebab tentu saja sebenarnya Jae Joong hyung itu akan lebih bahagia bila bersama Yunho direktunya itu ketimbang dengan wanita bernama Shin Hye itu.

Yoochun tidak tuli ketika setiap nafas Jae Joong yang tengah kesakitan malam itu dibilik milik keluarga Shin hye di Je Ju, yang ia panggil adalah nama direkturnya itu. Dan entah kenapa ia menjadi merasa serba salah disini, antara harus mengikuti permintaan Junsu atau bergabung dengan Changmin dan Kibum untuk mencari cara lain. Selagi ada waktu bukan? Apalagi Yoochun melihat ada cinta diantara kedua orang di kursi belakang itu.

"Tidak! Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu YooChun." Selidik Yunho yang membuat Yoochun sedikit tertohok.

Meskipun Yoochun terlihat sangat ingin ia menjauh dari Jae Joong, sepertinya juga ingin ia dekat dengan Jae Joong. Ada sesuatu dan otak editoral nya sebagai direktur suratkabar Seoulseperti tersulut dan ingin mengetahui kebenaran yang sepertinya tengah di sembunyikan oleh Yoochun. Dari gerak gesture tubuh Yoochun dapat ia tangkap bahwa ini ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jae Joong.

"Aku…tidak tahu menahu. JunSu juga setuju denganku."

Damn it! Tetap saja Yoochun tak mau bercerita. Tapi tak ada yang dapat menghentikan ia bersama dengan Jae Joong. Jae Joong telah menjadi miliknya! Bukankah Jae Joong sangat menikmati segala yang terjadi semalam? Tak mungkin ia akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa perutnya melilit, ketika ia ingat dengan Jae Joong yang tak ingat padanya membuat emosinya meninggi.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MEMBICARAKANNYA SEKARANG! CEPAT JALANKAN SAJA MOBIL INI KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG!

YunHo menjadi sangat esmosi. Ia lalu memandangi kekasihnya yang masih gemetar,namun keringat dinginnya sudah mulai menghilang. Perlahan ia melihat mata Jae Joong berusaha membuka dan suara serak Jaejoong terdengar.

"YunHo ah.."

"Jaejoong…kau tidak apa- apa kan? Kau istirahat saja dulu. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di RS..." Yunho berubah melembut ketika ia melihat Jae Joong tersadar. Yunho mengusap rambut yang sedikit basah di dahi Jae Joong.

Jae Joong mengangkat tangannya seakan memberi kode untuk terbangun dari posisi nya dengan di bantu dengan Yunho Jae Joong akhirnya duduk namun, kepalanya yang sangat berat membuat ia terkulai lagi di bahu Yunho.

"Aku ingin pulang saja Yunho ah~…."

"Jaejoong kita ke rumah sakit, aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku tidak akan mau melepaskan mu lagi Jae Joong. Tidak!" Yunho merengkuh tubuh Jae Joong lebih erat.

Jae Joong merasa ia tak harus seperti ini. Ini sangat menyedihkan! Seorang vampire yang kuat seakan tak memiliki tenaga untuk bangkit dan hanya bisa terkulai di bahu orang yang mencintai dan ia cintai.

"Tidak usah khawatir _hyung_, kita sudah sampai di depan rumah Kim. Aku akan panggil orang rumah sekarang!"

YooChun berlari kearah pagar rumah Jaejoong lalu berbicara dispeaker kecil yang terletak disebelah kanan pagar. Lalu tiba-tiba pagar terbuka secara otomatis. YooChun kembali kemobil dan memasukkan mobil kedalam halaman rumah.

Mereka disambut dengan wajah cemas orang tua Jaejoong dan JunSu yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari rumah Shin Hye untuk meminta cairan merah. Terlihat mobilnya terparkir asal di dekat mobil milik Yunho.

"Sudah, aku akan mengambil alih Jaejoong sampai sini. Kau boleh pulang Jung _Sajangnim_." Junsu mengambil tubuh Jae Joong yang tengah bersandar pada tubuh Yunho dibantu oleh Jun Jin appa mereka.

"Terima Kasih Jung sajangnim sudah mengantar putraku pulang." Jun Jin menepuk bahu Yunho lalu menggendong Jae Joong putranya itu. Tak pernah ia tahu bahwa Jae Joong sangat ringkih bila _Soul Eater_ tengah bekerja.

Jun Jin menatap wajah Yunho yang mengantarkan putranya. Dari sorot mata itu ia tahu bahwa mungkin penyebab Jae Joong ingin mengingat masa lalu itu adalah pria ini.

Jun Jin ingat, Jae Joong hanya memiliki satu orang teman di Je Ju dan orang itu mirip dengan anak ini. Andai ia lebih bisa membaca situasi ini, mungkin tidak akan ada keadaan Jae Joong yang seperti ini!

"Tapi ahjushi aku ingin…"

"_Sajangnim_, mari kuantar anda ke kantor atau anda ingin berganti pakaian?" Sela Yoochun cepat.

YunHo tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Dan memang benar ia harus bekerja.

"Baiklah antarkan aku kembali ke kantor. AKu memiliki beberapa baju ganti di mobil."

Jaejoong yang sedang digendong oleh JunJin menengok melalui pundak JunJin melihat melihat punggung YunHo yang tengah berjalan menuju mobil, dan mungkin itu akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia melihat punggung orang yang ia cintai itu. _He has no choice…_

**._.**

**._.**

YunHo kini sedang terduduk di kantornya. Ia sesekali memandang sofa besarnya. Membayangkan saat saat indah bersama Jaejoong. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa dibilang kehilangan keperjakaannya. Dan ia tidak merasa rugi ataupun menyesal. Tetapi senyuman dibibirnya menghilang mengingat kejadian pagi ini dan di Kim Mansion. Seluruh keluarganya mengetahui sesuatu tentang Jaejoong, bahkan YooChun tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada YooChun.

"Yoona, panggilkan Park YooChun."

_"__Chaesunghamnida sajangnim_. ParkYooChun baru saja resign. Ia menitipkan surat pengunduran dirinya padaku. Ia tidak ingin menghadap anda sajangnim."

_"__DAMN IT!_ Sambungkan aku dengan G!"

"Ba..baik _sajangnim…"_

**._.**

Jaejoong sedang tertidur didalam sanctuarynya. Setelah ia disuntikkan cairan merah yang meredakan rasa sakit nya sejenak terhadap serangan Soul Eater, ia sedikit merasa tubuhnya tidak sesakit tadi dan cukup bisa melakukan hal lain sebenarnya. Tapi Jae Joong memilih untuk tidur tapi meski ia memejamkan mata, ia tak sekalipun dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan tak tidur saja dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Sesekali ia mengusap pinggangnya yang terasa sakit menusuk akibat dari perbuatannya dengan YunHo semalam.

Jae Joong tersenyum kala mengingat itu, semakin ia memikirkan Jae Joong sangat mengerti bahwa ia sangat mencintai Yunho. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa salah bila meninggalkan Yunho. Tubuhnya memang sangat pas untuk Yunho, ia tahu itu. Tanpa ia sadari air mata menetes dari samping kelopak matanya. Ia biarkan hingga..

_TOK TOK_

Bunyi ketokan pintu dari luar membuat Jae Joong tersadar dan ia segera menghapus air matanya. Dia tak boleh menangis sebab bila menangis, maka orang tua maupun adiknya pasti bersedih lagi. Bukankah mereka mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Shin Hye agar ia tidak mati? Kalau ia memilih dengan Yunho, maka ia akan menjadi anak paling durhaka.

"Masuk…." Jae Joong bangkit dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak terasa sakit sebenarnya tapi bagian belakangnya masih sangat perih bila ia bergerak. Tentu saja, itu pertama kali ia melakukannya, dan belum terbiasa juga dengan rasa sakit itu. Cairan merah itu tak mungkin bukan bekerja untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit disana yang sangat jelas bukan disebabkan oleh kutukan soul eater?

"Hyung….."

"Oh, JunSu ah… Ada apa?"

JunSu duduk sofa merah maroon bergaya Victorian yang ada di kamar Jae Joong.

Jae Joong keluar dari sanctuary nya sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan perih dan duduk di sebelah Junsu sambil tersenyum.

Junsu yang melihat hyung nya terlihat lebih sehat dari pertama tadi ia pulang bersama Jung Yunho yang merupakan _Directur Seoul City Post,_ terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Setidaknya ia melihat hyung nya tidak dalam keadaan tidur saja dan tak terlihat kesakitan berkat cairan yang disuntikkan ketubuh Jae Joong tadi. Akan tetapi…,tetap saja kutukan Soul Eater sialan itu menggerogoti tubuh _hyung-_nya. Jadi mau tak mau, Jae Joong harus mau menikah lalu mendapat keturunan sehingga tubuh Jae Joong hyung-nya akan kembali kuat sedia kala.

Bagaimana bila dalam hidup panjang mereka semua, tak ada Jae Joong di sana? Pasti itu sungguh menyedihkan!

"Hyung, kau siap?" Tanya Junsu sambil memegang tangan Jae Joong dan tersenyum.

"Entahlah Su….Aku… tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan YunHo." Jae Joong teringat dahulu ia sering bercerita dengan Junsu bahwa ia mencintai seorang laki-laki dan dia adalah Yunho sahabatnya. Junsu memang sangat dekatnya dulu, selain Yunho yang selalu membuat ia bisa tersenyum. Meski begitu, Junsu tak pernah berubah sifatnya sejak menjadi sosok vampire sempurna sekarang ini. Apakah itu di karenakan adiknya memang belum pernah mengenal cinta? Dia hanya di paksa bertransformasi sebab sudah masa nya ia bertransformasi.

"Jung sajangnim kah? Mianhae hyung… tapi…kau tidak punya pilihan lain. Kau hanya bisa memilih memiliki keturunan dan itu artinya menikah dengan wanita itu untuk hidup."

"Ada satu lagi kan Su? Kematian…..,"

"TIDAK HYUNG! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memilih kematian! Tidak!" Teriak Junsu pada Jaejoong.

Jae Joong berdiri dan menuju ke tirai jendela yang tertutup, ia memandang langit yang entah kenapa takut tak dapat ia pandang lagi. Menikah belum tentu ia akan mendapat keturunan bukan? Hatinya untuk Yunho dan ia tahu itu, sudah di pastikan sejak semalam bahwa hati, tubuh dan cinta itu untuk Yunho tak pernah bisa ia hilangkan. Kalaupun rasa cinta itu telah menghilang ketika ia melupakan masa lalunya, Jae Joong pada akhirnya mengingat kembali karena merasakan kekosongan ketika cinta itu terlupakan.

"Untuk apa aku hidup Su? Untuk hidup bersama orang yang tidak aku cintai? Untuk nantinya melihat YunHo hidup bersama wanita lain? Atau pria lain? Apakah masa depan seperti itu Junsu ya~ yang harus aku lihat?"

"Kau lupa hyung? Kau masih punya appa, umma, ChangMin, Chunnie, KiBum, Vick, warga Seoul membutuhkan mu! Dan tentunya aku hyung! Bukan hanya Yunho yang membutuhkanmu, kami juga!"

"Tapi Su… "

"Tidak hyung! Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Selama ini kau jahat pada _appa_. Dan inilah kesempatanmu untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Kau tentu tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia tanpa berbakti pada _appa_ dan _umma_ kan?"

Jae Joong tertegun dengan kalimat terakhir Junsu. Yah..selama ini ia tidak pernah menghargai _appa-nya_ Jun Jin. Bahkan ia sering sekali menghardik dengan bahasa tak sopan, yang betul-betul jauh dari pribadinya dulu. Mungkin ia harus melupakan Yunho. Bisakah? Disaat ia terlupa akan masa lalu itu, sesuatu dalam diri mengharuskan mengingat.

"Su….kapan pernikahannya?" kalimat itu pun terucap juga dari mulutnya. Jae Joong harus bisa membuat Yunho melupakannya. Walau ini artinya ia harus menyakiti hati pria itu sekali lagi.

Ya..menyakitinya untuk sekian kali. Entah berapa kali Jae Joong membuat Yunho mengejar dan mengejarnya terus. Dan untuk sekian kalinya ia akan menghempaskan lagi rasa cinta Yunho.

Jahatkah? Bilang saja kalau ia jahat sebab meninggalkan Yunho bukan keinginannya. Takdirlah yang tengah mempermainkan semua ini.

"Minggu ini hyung. Kau siapkan saja dirimu. Sisanya biarkan aku yang membantu."

"ShinHye kah?" Jae Joong masih tetap memandang keluar jendela yang masih tertutup tirai, entah kenapa ia tak ingin melihatkan wajah nya ke hadapan Junsu. Pasti sekarang matanya tengah berkabut berselubung air yang menggenang di sekitar bola mata nya. Keputusan in sungguh berat di rasa olehnya,

"Ya, kuharap kau setuju. Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk menunggumu melupakan Jung _sajangnim_ dan membuat mu mencintai wanita."

Jae Joong hanya bisa mendesah dan pasrah. Seminggu lagi ia harus menikah dan menyakiti hati Jung Yunho untuk sekian kalinya…

**._.**

**._.**

HQ basement sedang terkunci. ChangMin sedang duduk di hadapan monitor PC nya yang sangat besar. Changmin tampak sedang mencari suatu info di mana ia dapat mencari buku lama dan tulisan-tulisan kuno yang mungkin dapat ia pergunakan untuk mendapat informasi bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan Jae Joong.

Disaat ia sibuk dengan itu semua suara bunyi ponselnya sendiri memecahkan konsentrasinya yang tengah

_"__Buka Min, aku ada diatas."_

Suara ini adalah suara milik Yoochun pacar dari Junsu. Dengan segera ChangMin berjalan menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu dengan finger detectornya.

"Min, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ujar Yoochun begitu pintu terbuka.

Setelah melayangkansurat pengunduran diri dari pekerjaannya, Yoochun langsung menuju tempat Changmin. Semua di sebabkan ketika pulang dari rumah Junsu dan mengantarkan Yunho menuju ke kantor, wajah Yunho sangat murung. Entah apa yang tengah di pikirkan tapi ia juga tak buta kalo cinta Yunho kepada Jae Joong itu bukan cinta yang akan pudar di makan waktu. Entah kenapa perdebatan sebelum mengantar Jae Joong sampai dirumah, membuat ia merasa bersalah dan hal itulah yang menuntunnya menuju HQ basement milik Changmin. Tapi bagaimanapun, Changmin memang mengatakan bahwa ia akan mencari cara lain.

Ini memang di luar kebiasaan Yoochun. Biasanya ia tak akan membicarakan hal penting pada seseorang yang jelas merupakan orang baru ia kenal beberapa hari ini semacam Changmin. Tapi ia memang tak bisa berbicara dengan siapapun. Yang mengetahui masalah ini hanya Changmin, Junsu dan Kibum.

Bicara dengan Junsu, ia pasti tak bisa di ajak untuk berbicara seperti ini, mengingat keselamatan Jae Joong adalah yang utama maka cara tercepat adalah menikahkan hyungnya dengan wanita dan mendapat keturunan. Pemikiran praktis dan pendek, namun demikian ia tetap mencintai Junsu.

"Hah? Kau mau bicara denganku? Tak biasanya kau bercerita mencari aku? Sekarang aku sedang sibuk! Ada apa sebenarnya hyung?" Tanya Changmin terkejut dengan pernyataan Yoochun yang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Dan ini sebenarnya sudah di duga oleh Yoochun sendiri. Vampire jenius itu pasti tahu kalau ini tengah urgent. Meski ia mengatakan sibuk dengan tampang kalau orang bilang beraura hitam yang sontak membuat seseorang susah berbicara sebab seakan menyuruh semua orang diam, tekanan itu seakan membuat orang hanya bisa diam bila berada di lingkaran nya, akan tetapi sebenarnya vampire ini sangat peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Soal Jaejoong."

"Ough soal Jaejoong hyung? Okay, ayo masuk dan duduk disini."

YooChun mengikuti ChangMin dan duduk disebuah sofa kecil. Dihadapannya terdapat sebuah robot ciptaan ChangMin yang belum selesai.

"Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan YooChun hyung?"

"Aku baru saja mengantarkan Jaejoong ke rumahnya bersama dengan YunHo."

"Jung _sajangnim_ _Directur Seoul City Post_ itu? Kenapa Jae Joong hyung bersama dengan lelaki itu? Jangan bilang kalau orang itu adalah yang disebut-sebut oleh Jae Joong hyung ketika di JeJu?"

"Iya dia orangnya. Aku sudah mengingatkannya untuk menjauhi Jaejoong. Namun ia tetap tidak peduli. Ia tidak mau melepaskan Jaejoong. Aku terkadang merasa bersalah mengatakan hal itu. Tapi Su Su yang memintaku untuk mengatakannya pada YunHo."

"Hmmm….Lantas..?"

"Yaa..kau ini! Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan akan mencari cara lain agar Jae Joong selamat tanpa menikah dan memiliki keturunan?"

"Eh..kapan aku mengatakannya?"

"Seriuslah Min. Suie mengatakan padaku bahwa pernikahan Jae Joong hyung akan di laksanakan dalam minggu ini. Aku rasa YunHo sangat mencintai Jaejoong hyung dan demikian juga sebaliknya. Tapi kau sendiri tahu keadaan Jaejoong hyung bagaimana sekarang ini, bukan?"

Changmin menghembuskan nafas dan sekarang tampangnya menjadi lebih keras dan serius.

"Iya baiklah aku serius sekarang Hyung." Jawab Changmin pada akhirnya. Mengajak sang pembicara bingung dulu, baru mengatakan pendapatnya. Changmin yang sangat aneh, namun begitulah sifat dasarnya.

"Aku…sedikit curiga dengan ShinHye, dan aku pikir kau pun juga curiga pada gadis itu hyung."

"Awalnya juga begitu Min. Tetapi kalau dia benar bagaimana? Saat ini bukankah caranya hanya itu saja? Mendapat keturunan. Apalagi tuan dan nyonya Kim pun sepertinya hanya tahu cara itu saja."

"Hei hyung..Kau bilang ingin aku mencari cara lainnya!" Hardik Changmin ketika Yoochun seakan menyerah dengan apa yang ingin di kemukakan olehnya.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Changmin menuju kekamarnya tempat ia mengurung diri setelah pulang dari Je Ju menjemput Jae Joong di bilik kecil milik keluarga Park Jung Soo yang merupakan appa dari Shin Hye itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Changmin keluar membawa beberapa kertas corat-coret tangannya yang di dapatkan dari buku-buku kuno yang ia baca.

"Ini yang aku dapatkan. Aku sedang mencari tahu tentang silsilah keluarga Kim. Maksudku, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan info yang berharga mengenai tradisi keluarga Kim."

"Itukah alasan kau mengurung dalam gudang mu yang berisi buku-buku kuno itu? Aku juga ingin kembali ke Jeju mencari Info Min."

Changmin membelalak, sebab baru saja ia tadi berkonsetrasi mencari salah satu info dari buku kuno yang ia baca dan tadi sebelum Yoochun menghubunginya searching computer besarnya mengarah ke Je Ju.

"Aku ikut hyung. Boleh ajak BumBum?"

"Rencananya aku ingin mengajaknya. Bukan kau Min. Makanya sekarang aku bicara denganmu untuk meminjam Kibum kalau kau tak mau membantuku."

"Hyungggg…!" Changmin memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya kali ini dengan tajam memandang Yoochun.

"Baiklah…Baiklah, kau ikut. Tapi janji, JunSu tidak boleh tahu mengenai rencana kita."

"Mengapa?"

"JunSu, terlalu berpikir pendek dan praktis. Ia hanya mencerna apa yang sudah ada. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Iya. Kapan?"

"Besok."

**._.**

**._.**

Kini Jaejoong sudah pulih dari serangan hebat Soul Eater yang menggerogoti tubuhnya, meski demikian ia sudah bisa berjalan dengan tegap. Walaupun sebenarnya terkadang ada bercak darah dari hidungnya dan tak jarang batuknya mengeluarkan sedikit darah, Jae Joong sepertinya harus mempersiapkan semua bukan?

Siang itu, ia sedang mengendarai Black. Meski TaeHee sudah melarangnya mengendarai mobil sendiri, namun Jaejoong tetap pergi.

_"__**Bagaimana kesehatanmu Jaejoong?"**_Suara Black yang merupakan mobil modifikasi Changmin menyapa harinya ketika Jae Joong masuk kedalam mobil tersebut.

_"__Don't know. Maybe I'm dying."_ Jawab Jae Joong sekedarnya saja sebab tentu saja ia bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya mungkin dapat berjalan dengan tegak, tapi secara pelan namun pasti ia merasakan di dalamnya telah rusak. Mungkin kalau bisa di lihat lewat rontgen, tubuh organ dalam nya pasti banyak yang telah rusak.

_"__**No you're not."**_

_"__Playing smart with me eh?"_

_"__**No, just my feelings."**_

_"__You do have feelings?"_Jae Joong tertawa pelan. Tentu saja? Sebuah mesin mengatakan tentang perasaan? Oh ini tentu saja sangat menggelikan!

_"__**ChangMin gave me. You too."**_

_"__Me?_ Kapan?" Ya..kapan Changmin menginstal hal aneh itu? Apakah ketika ia akan pulang dari basement beberapa hari lalu? Changmin, selalu saja berpikir aneh. Seperti memberikan instalan baru pada Black. Memasukkan tentang perasaan? Besok apa yang di lakukan oleh vampire jenius itu?

"Hatimu ada perasaan Jaejoong, dan itu Cinta."

"_Okay, just call me crazy_. Karena mendengar kata-kata manis dari sebuah mesin."

Dasar Changmin, menginstal aneh-aneh pada Black. Tapi pembicaraan ini cukup membuat harinya yang mungkin menurutnya pendek akan terasa menyenangkan.

**._.**

YunHo sedang mengendarai AUDI hitamnya berkelilingkota tanpa arah dan tujuan. Seharusnya ia sedang mencari makan siang namun pikirannya melayang kepada Jaejoong.

Sejak hari itu yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah Jae Joong. Ingin mengubungi namun ia tak tahu nomor ponsel Jae Joong yang sekarang. Padahal ia begitu merindukan pria itu hingga melupakan segala masalah yang mungkin menimpanya. Yakni…pernikahannya sendiri.

Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu Umma nya Jung Ah sudah memperkenalkan anak dari Chae Yeong? Tapi…,entah kenapa dengan hadirnya Jae Joong yang mengingat akan masa lalu mereka, masalah pertunangan itu seakan menguap dari kepalanya. Tergantikan hanya tak ingin kehilangan Jae Joong.

Yunho berhenti pada sebuah lampu merah dan ia melihat Lamborghini Gallardo hitam menyebrang dihadapannya. Tak perlu di tebak lagi, bahwa itu adalah Kim Jae Joong-nya yang sangat ia cintai.

Ketika lampu hijau menyala, ia memutarkan kemudinya dan mengikuti mobil itu. Setelah melewati beberapa blok, mobil itu terhenti disebuah _Bridal shop._ YunHo memantaunya dari seberang. Jaejoong berdiri didepan etalase tempat dipajangnya beberapa koleksi gaun dan setelan jas pernikahan. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita keluar dari boutique itu membawa sebuah kantung belanja berlabelkan Andre Kim's Bridal dan menggandeng Jaejoong dengan wajah tersenyum.

YunHo merasakan api membara didalam hatinya. Ia meremas setirnya lebih kuat. Lalu Jaejoong dan wanita itu menghilang dari pandangannya. YunHo terus mengikuti kedua orang itu hingga matahari terbenam. Kini mereka berada di parkiran basement apartemen ShinHye. Jaejoong masih didalam mobilnya, ShinHye sedang membujuk Jaejoong untuk memberikan ciuman padanya.

(APOV: Jadi kek MV Taegoon hohohhoho)

Diujung lain didalam mobil ,YunHo duduk terpaku melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakan itu. Untung saja Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuka pintu lift untuk ShinHye. Ketika ShinHye sudah menghilang dibalik pintu lift. Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang dan kembali mengendarai Black keluar dari basement, diikuti oleh mobil YunHo.

Sementara Jae Joong yang berada di dalam mobil, masih terdiam dalam mengendarai mobilnya atau lebih tepatnya Black lah yang menyetir sebab ia menginjak pedal gas saja tidak. Entah apakah ia tengah memikirkan kepasrahannya menerima pernikahan dengan orang yang tak di cintai sehingga membuat orang yang ia cintai terluka atau hanya meratapi takdir kematiannya.

Sungguh…, memberikan ciuman kilat saja ia tak bisa. Bagaimana bila menikah dan harus mendapatkan keturunan secepat mungkin hanya untuk memperpanjang kehidupannya dan sedikit berbakti pada kedua orang tua?

_"__**Kau tidak mencintainya kan Jaejoong?"**_ tanya Black ketika melihat Jae Joong melamun dan sepertinya tak sadar bahwa selama seharian ini ia tengah di ikuti oleh mobil di belakang.

"Sok tahu." Jawab Jae Joong dengan malas. Aneh kah sampai perasaannya bisa di baca oleh sebuah mesin yang notabene nya tak memiliki perasaan? Lalu ia ini sebenarnya apa? Vampire yang akan segera mati? Atau sebenarnya vampire yang akan hidup panjang namun tak memiliki perasaan bagai mesin? Hei..dia lupa! Black memiliki perasaan sekarang.

_"__**Kau tidak memandangnya daritadi. Orang yang jatuh cinta akan saling memandang dan mengungkapkan kata cinta."**_

"Itu kah yang diajarkan ChangMin padamu? Astaga. ChangMin, _please install her something more useful." __Desisi Jaejoong sebal._

Ketika mobil itu sudah akan berbelok di dekat taman kota. Black tiba-tiba berhenti.

**"**_**Someone's been following us since noon.**_ _Arah jam 6."_

"Siapa?"

**"**_**AUDI A5 Black series, Director of Seoul City Post, Jung Yun Ho, your..love?**_

_"__Shut the fuck up."_

_"__**It is.**_**"**

"It isn't."

Mobil hitam dibelakangnya pun ikut berhenti pas dibelakang Black.  
Sosok YunHo kini tampak menuruni mobilnya dan berjalan cepat kearah kemudi Black.

"Keluar Jaejoong! Keluar!"

Jaejoong membuka pintunya, sebelum ia sempat menutupnya kembali, YunHo sudah menariknya dan setengah menghentakkan tubuh Jaejoong ketubuh Black. YunHo meninju Black dengan memandang Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

_Black: (Ouch…)__  
_  
"Kim Jae Joong! Kau mempermainkanku! "

"Tidak…." Jae Joong memalingkan wajahnya kearah kiri, menghindari tatapan mata Yunho yang menusuk dan tentu nya membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan irama cepat.

Jaejoong berjalan melepaskan diri dari cengkraman YunHo. Namun kali ini YunHo membawanya ketengah taman kota yang sudah gelap dan hanya diterangi beberapa lampu taman saja. Ia mendorong Jaejoong hingga punggungnya menempel pada _phone booth_ berwarna merah.

(APOV: Jadi kek banjun…..kkkkkk)

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku? WAE JAEJOONG AH! WAE!?"

Jae Joong menatap kembali kearah Yunho. Masih dengan pandangan Yunho yang seakan marah, mata membulat kearahnya dan bibir yang mengatup seakan mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku sudah milik orang lain. Aku akan segera menikah."

Yunho menggertakkan giginya, terdengar sedikit oleh Jae Joong. Ia masih bersyukur telinga supersoniknya masih bekerja. Tapi ia tahu setelah ini pasti Yunho akan marah. Hanya beribu maaf saja yang bisa ia lantunkan dalam hati. Jae Joong sangat mencintai Yunho. Jangan sampai pria itu menciumnya atau menyentuh lebih dari ini sebab..mungkin ia akan tak bisa keluar dari kebohongan ini.

"Tidak! Malam itu! Kau bercinta denganku. Kau menikmati setiap detik bersamaku! Aku dapat merasakannya. Kau tidak bisa membohongi ku!"

Jae Joong tersentak, tapi dengan segera ia menarik nafasnya.

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti isi hatiku Jaejoong? Selama ini aku bertahan hidup karenamu! Aku menantimu untuk kembali padaku! Mengapa ketika kau akan menjadi milikku, kau malah ingin meninggalkanku!?"

"Mianhae…. Malam itu, tidak seharusnya terjadi sesuatu diantara kita. Mianhae…. Aku tidak lagi mencintaimu Jung Yun Ho…."

Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan YunHo yang menjadi lemas seketika, ia terduduk dengan bersimpuh . Hatinya sangat hancur. Hujan pun mulai turun dan membasahi punggung YunHo. Terlihat Yunho memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke semen keras. Memukul genangan air hujan di bawahnya. Sedangkan dibalik punggung Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan ditengah hujan, airmata turut membasahi pipi Jaejoong.

(JJPOV: Mianhae YunHo, Saranghae….)

**._.**

**._.**

ChangMin sedang tertidur pulas didepan PCny. Ia tampak sedang bermimpi yang membuat detik selanjutnya terbangun dan seperti terloncat dari tempat duduknya. Ia sendiri kaget dengan apa yang ia mimpikan. Dengan segera ia menarik nafas dalam dan mencoba berpikir lagi dan..

"AHA!" dengan segera ChangMin mengetikkan sesuatu di PCnya.

"BINGO!" Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia dapatkan yakni lokasi yang mungkin dapat di jadikan tempat yang mirip dengan mimpinya itu di Je Ju. ChangMin segera mengambil ponsel dan menelpon. Begitu tersambung, bagaikan seorang ilmuwan yang berhasil dengan penemuannya ia berteriak pada sang penerima.

"HYUNG! AKU TAHU! AKU TAHU!"

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

**To Be Continued**

Maaf atas keterlambatan update, 2 minggu ini keluarga saya lagi mendapat ujian, minggu tanggal 17 agustus kemarin ayah saya meninggal, dan seminggu kemudian Ua saya (suami sepupu ayah saya) yg meninggal, dan sekarang puteri saya yg masih berusia 3 tahun baru sembuh dari sakit, sepertinya Alloh benar-benar sayang pada saya ya.. :(

Dan setelah kembali menata hati #eaaa.. akhirnya saya bisa kembali ke dunia maya (?).

Makasih buat readers yg selalu setia ngikutin cerita ini *bow*


	17. Chapter 17

Ini bukan FF saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari Kak Dee aka Kak Fujoshinta selaku editornya untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini.

Title : Black Heart

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Chapter : 16/20

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin x Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

**._.**

**._.**

**Chapter 16**

**The Grave**

ChangMin sedang tertidur pulas didepan PCny. Ia tampak sedang bermimpi yang membuat detik selanjutnya terbangun dan terloncat dari tempat duduknya. Ia sendiri kaget dengan apa yang ia mimpikan. Dengan segera ia menarik nafas dalam dan mencoba berpikir lagi dan..

"AHA!" dengan segera ChangMin mengetikkan sesuatu di PCnya.

"BINGO!" Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia dapatkan yakni lokasi yang mungkin tempat yang mirip dengan mimpinya di Je Ju. ChangMin segera mengambil ponsel dan menelpon. Begitu tersambung, bagaikan seorang ilmuwan yang berhasil dengan penemuannya ia berteriak pada sang penerima.

"HYUNG! AKU TAHU! AKU TAHU!"

**._.**

Sebenarnya ia merasa terganggu dengan bunyi ponselnya sendiri yang cukup keras di malam ini. Sempat tak ingin mengangkat sebab ia merasa kantuk yang mendera dan ingin tidur saja. Selama ini bisa di katakan ia jarang sekali tertidur di sebabkan pekerjaannya di kantor berita milik Yunho yang mengharuskan tidur saja jarang sebab pada jam sekarang ini pastinya Hero akan muncul. Tapi, begitu ia melihat pada id caller ponselnya bernama Changmin vampire muda jenius yang tengah mencari cara bagaimana harus menyelamatkan keselamatan Jae Joong, kakak dari kekasihnya Junsu ia pun mengangkat. Tapi di sebabkan ia masih baru terbangun dari fase istirahatnya, tentu saja jeritan Changmin itu membuat nyawanya terkumpul dalam sepersekian detik.

_" __Hah? Apa Min? Kau mengagetkanku!"_ Jawab Yoochun setelah merasakan nyawanya terkumpul dan dapat menjawab dari fase diam beberapa detik dan dapat mencerna maksud Changmin.

"_Ayo kita brangkat ke Jeju malam ini!" _

Eh..apa? dia barusan mengatakan apa tadi? Kupingnya masih tahap normal bukan? Yoochun sekarang melirik kearah Jam dinding nya. Saat itu jam dinding apartemen milik Yoochun menunjukkan pukul 10:30 PM. Hei..yang benar saja! tiga puluh menit lagi adalah pukul 11 malam dan kapal ferry yang menghubungkan Seoul menuju Je Ju terakhir berangkat pada pukul sepuluh malam? Mau naik apa kesana?

_"__Muot!? Kau gila Min!? Ini sudah malam! Kapal ferry…"_

"_HYUNG! __Wings__can make you fly you know that? Don't you?__"_

Ups… Yoochun hampir lupa siapa Changmin! Changmin adalah vampire yang memiliki kemampuan terbang dengan sayap hitam mengembang di punggungnya bila bertansformasi. Yoochun tersenyum ketika ia ingat itu. Yah..transformasi Changmin memang sangat menyeramkan namun berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu.

_" __Bravo! Tapi KiBum bagaimana?"_

_"__He can wait.__ Dia bisa menunggu kita selagi menuju Je Ju. Saat ini yang kuperlukan adalah kau dalam perjalanan ini. Bagaimana?__"_

Begitu? Menunggu di mobil seperti beberapa waktu lalu kala mereka bertiga mencari Jae Joong di pulau Jae Ju. Yoochun mendesah pelan. Sepertinya malam ini ia harus merasakan dingin nya angin malam untuk kesekian kali.

"Baiklah..aku akan kesana setengah jam dari sekarang." Jawab Yoochun sambil mematikan hubungan percakapan dengan Changmin. Dengan segera ia mencuci mukanya sebentar agar wajahnya yang kusut sehabis bangun tidur tidak terlihat, lalu mengganti pakaian yang sedikit tebal dan memasang _jacket_ yang biasanya ia kenakan untuk naik motornya lalu segera berangkat.

Setengah jam kemudian YooChun datang membawa motor Yamaha R1 nya ke basement HQ milik Changmin. Disana terlihat Changmin yang menunggu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Tapi pemuda vampire itu tak bergerak dari berdirinya, ia tetap memandang kearah motor yang di tumpangi Yoochun.

"Ayo Min! Katanya mau ke Je Ju malam ini? Kenapa kau tetap disitu?" Tanya Yoochun sedikit kesal sebab ini sudah terlalu malam. Padahal semakin menghemat waktu, mereka bisa cepat sampai daripada hanya terdiam seperti itu.

"Tunggu sebentar disini!" Apa lagi yang tengah di pikirkan oleh Changmin. Kenapa ia pergi kembali masuk? Tunggu apa yang ia bawa itu? Sebuah alat peranti berwarna perak?

"Turunlah dari motormu hyung." Perintah Changmin membuat Yoochun memutar bola mata.

"Aduh apa lagi sih Min?" Dengan tampang bertanya-tanya dan juga sedikit kesal, Yoochun akhirnya tetap mengikuti apa mau vampire jenius ini.

Begitu ia turun dari motor dan menjagangnya, ChangMin membongkar mesin motornya dan melekatkan peranti itu pada mesin motor YooChun. Lalu menyambungkannya dengan sebuah tombol yang diikat pada stang motor. Sebenarnya ia ingin marah tapi, pasti ada maksud kenapa vampire itu memasang peranti ke dalam mesinnya!

"Sudah. Jangan lupa menekan tombol ajaib ketika speedometer menginjak 100km/jam." Jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Yoochun mumbuat pria itu hanya menggerakkan pundaknya pelan.

Segera Yoochun menghidupkan mesin motornya, tak ada yang berubah. Apa maksud dengan menekan speedometer 100km/jam? Sudahlah, Yoochun akan mengetahuinya nanti bila ia menggas hingga batas yang di minta Changmin.

YooChun sekarang melaju dengan memboncengi ChangMin melalui jalanan malam yang sepi, tidak banyak aktivitas mobil berlalu lalang. Hal ini membuat Yoochun bisa mengendarai motornya cukup kencang dan ketika YooChun menekan gasnya dan speedometer menunjukkan 100km/jam, YooChun menekan tombol ajaib seperti yang dipesan ChangMin. Tiba-tiba motor sport YooChun melaju empat kali lebih kencang. Jarum speedometernya sudah tidak terlihat. Motor melaju sangat cepat namun tetap stabil. Dalam waktu tak sampai semenit, mereka sudah sampai dermaga. Yoochun masih takjub dengan apa yang terjadi.

_Well,_ Changmin memang benar-benar jenius! Harusnya mereka mencapai dermaga kurang lebih satu jam bila dengan kecepatan biasa, tapi tak sampai lima menit sejak ia menggas menuju 100 km/jam motornya telah sampai ke dermaga. Tentu saja ia sedikit shock, ini sangat berbeda ketika mengetahui bahwa Junsu kekasihnya, Changmin, Jae Joong dan wanita bernama Park Shin Hye itu vampire. Ini adalah ilmu pengetahuan yang menurut Yoochun sangat brilliant, andai saja Changmin bekerja dibagian penelitian dan teknologi Seoul, mungkin bisa mengalahkan robot-robot pekerja buatan Jepang. Korea mungkin bisa lebih maju! Atau jangan-jangan sebelum Changmin menjadi vampire, ia adalah seorang anak jenius?

ChangMin turun dari motor Yoochun dengan santai. Dia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa melihat keterkejutan pria itu. Tentu saja, mungkin baru kali ini Yoochun tahu salah satu mesin buatannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Yoochun bisa mengatasi keterkejutan itu, ia turun dari motornya. Sekarang Changmin tengah mencoba berusaha bertransformasi, namun tidak kunjung berhasil. Entah kenapa sangat berbeda dengan ketika ia terakhir bertansformasi.

"Aduh bagaimana ini hyung?"

"Coba saja kau bayangkan KiBum!" Jawab Yoochun sekenanya setelah melihat bagaimana kesulitannya vampire itu mencoba bertansformasi menjadi seperti waktu itu. Yah mungkin saja bila Changmin membayangkan wajah lelaki yang ia sukai maka cepat bertransformasi sebab ketika waktu itu Changmin berubah bentuk tak lebih ada Kibum di sampingnya.

"Okay, aku coba." Changmin mencoba membayangkan wajah Kibum yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya dengan manis dan

bush!

Kali ini ChangMin berhasil, rambutnya berubah lancip-lancip dan sayapnya mencuat dari balik bajunya, persis ketika ia bertransformasi di hadapan mereka semua waktu itu.

Setelah siap…Changmin membawa terbang Yoochun berada di tangannya melintasi lautan.

"Eh…Min, jangan lepaskan aku ya…." Ucap Yoochun sedikit ngeri ketika ia merasa pegangan Changmin tidak stabil. Padahal ini memang bukan kali pertama ia di bawa dengan cara seperti itu oleh Changmin. Akan tetapi sekarang berbeda.

"Kau sangat berat hyung… "Changmin berpura-pura mengendurkan pegangannya seperti ingin menjatuhkan Yoochun.

"Min! Hati-hati! Aku tidak mau tercebur didalam laut yang gelap." Teriak Yoochun yang hanya di anggap santai dan tertawa keras oleh Changmin.

"Hahahha..sebegitu takutnya kah kau Hyung? Tenang sajalah! Aku akan bertahan sampai tujuan asalkan kau janji membelikanku baju baru. Sudah dua kali aku merusak bajuku karena sayap ku ini." Changmin mencandai Yoochun. Entah kenapa mempermainkan satu orang ini sama asyiknya dengan mencandai Junsu. Sama persis tak jauh beda. Padahal kalau Yoochun bisa berpikir, bukankah sebelum ini ia pernah berada di posisi sama seperti ini dan Changmin tidak menjatuhkannya?

"Eh..iya, baiklah." Mendapat jawaban sepeti itu, Changmin mengencangkan pegangannya pada lengan Yoochun dan membawa terbang secepat yang ia bisa.

**._.**

**._.**

Setelah berpisah dengan Yunho di taman kota itu, Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia merasa hampa oleh karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak dilakukan olehnya. Menjadi Hero seperti yang selama ini di lakukan ketika masih dalam keadaan sehat. Jae Joong lalu mencari sebuah puncak gedung pencakar langit kemudian berdiri diatasnya. Meski pendengarannya tidak sebagus dulu tapi ia masih dapat mendengar sama-samar suara radio polisi.

_"__All units report to 72, repeat all units report to 72. There's a terrorist helding 20 hostages including 1 boy inside Hana Bank. All units report…"_

Sebuah perampokan di gedung Bank Hana? Kejadiannya sejak pukul tiga sore lalu, beberapa teroris menyekap dua puluh oraang, dan salah satunya berada di dalam itu adalah seorang bocah laki-laki. Jae Joong menurunkan topengnya menutupi wajah sebagai anak _Heir of Kim Ent._ Di hembuskan nafasnya, entah kenapa ia merasakan hari ini ia sangat tak tahu akhir dari penyelamatan dua puluh orang di dalam sana! Jae Joong merasa lelah sekali, tapi disebabkan ia sangat ingin melupakan kejadian yang menyesakkan dadanya hari ini, dan juga sedikit tidak ingin memikirkan rencana pernikahan yang bisa dibilang menghitung hari saja, Jae Joong merasa harus melakukan hal ini, yang mungkin menjadi terakhir kalinya ia melakukan penyelamatan untuk kota Seoul.

_"__Vick, ready?"_ Tanya Jae Joong pada anjing srigala nya itu. Vick tampak diam saja, namun ia mengerti maksud dari tuannya itu untuk membantu tapi anjing srigala itu tak ingin bergerak, hanya diam saja seakan tak ingin Jae Joong melakukan hal berbahaya kali ini. Jae Joong mengelus pelan kepala anjing bernama Vick itu.

_"__Come on, this will be my last performance._ Setelah itu aku akan banyak istirahat." Jae Joong berhasil membujuk anjing tersebut.

Anjing srigala yang tadinya tak ingin bergerak, sekarang berdiri tegak seakan ingin membantu Jae Joong menuntaskan tugas yang mungkin terakhir kalinya dalam membantu Jae Joong. Walau anjing itu enggan, namun Jae Joong terakhir kali melakukan tugas ini hampir saja terjatuh dari gedung tinggi membuat anjing srigala itu mau tak mau membantu tuannya yang keras kepala. Sekarang yang dapat membantu adalah dia, tak ada lainnya

"oock oock…"

"Anjing pintar! _Let's go!"_

Jaejoong dan Vick segera mendarat di puncak gedung Bank Hana dengan menjatuhkan diri disana. Tanpa basa basi, mereka menerobos masuk dan membuat para perampok kaget.

Sekitar 17 orang perampok mengepung mereka dengan senjata lengkap. Namun dengan kelihaiannya, Jaejoong berhasil menghindari beberapa peluru yang mengarah padanya dan menjatuhkan beberapa perampok dengan tangan kosong. Sedangkan Vick, ia sedang memakan seorang perampok hidup-hidup dengan sekali terjangan. Pada saat Jae Joong ingin melanjutkan memukul para perampok tersebut, tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya pusing dan sungguh berat sekali untuk digerakkan. Membuat ia sedikit oleng sedikit tapi masih bisa tetap menangkis.

_(JJPOV: Oh No! Not now!)_

Soul eater menyerang tubuhnya kembali membuat Jaejoong kehilangan akulturasi ketepatan pukulan dan gerak. Terbukti setiap ia akam memukul banyak yang _missed_. Seorang perampok yang baru saja bangkit mengambil kesempatan ini dengan menendang kaki Jaejoong dari bawah membuat ia mengaduh kesakitan dan tersungkuur. Jae Joong merasakan pandangannya sedikit kabur akibat kepalanya yang sangat pusing. Satu perampok memukul ulu hatinya telak, membuat Jae Joong mengaduh kesakitan, namun ia masih tersadar dari pukulan itu. Saat itu datanglah kepala perampoknya.

"Hero? Kau kah Hero? Tak disangka, _the almighty Hero_ bisa jatuh ketangan kita."  
Suara tawa para perampok bergema diruangan besar itu sambil mengacungkan senjata laras panjangnya ke topeng. Dia senang sekali sebab ternyata Hero itu tak seperti berita yang ada. Hari ini sangat gampang sekali ia tersungkur.

"Awoo!" Vick yang melihat tuannya dalam berbahaya mencoba untuk menyelamatkan namun, apa daya seekor anjing yang menurut apa kata tuannya! Jae Joong mengkode Vick untuk tetap disana!

"Hey anjing tak berguna!"  
Seorang dari perampok itu menangkap Vick dengan karung uang yang akan dipakai untuk mengambil uang di brankas. Lalu mengikat karung itu.

"Hei…Kau terlalu rapih malam ini! Atau kau sengaja memakai setelan jas hitam karena berencana ingin bertemu denganku?"

Hari ini Jaejoong memang tak berencana untuk melakukan ini, oleh karena itu ia tak menggunakan pakaian yang biasa di pakai olehnya dalam melakukan penyelamatan seperti ini. Semua ia lakukan hanya untuk melupakan kejadian bersama Yunho dan rencana pernikahan sialan itu.

Kepala perampok itu menendang perut Jaejoong lagi setelah tadi anak buahnya yang melakukan. Kali ini tendangan itu lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Membuatnya terseret tiga centimeter. Lalu perampok itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke setiap sandera yang berada disana.

" Hey kalian! Para warga Seoul! Kurasa kalian sama penasarannya kandenganku? Siapa wajah dibalik topeng ini? Mari kita buka!"

Perampok itu menarik topeng Jaejoong, kini wajahnya terlihat jelas oleh 20 orang sandera dan 16 orang perampok itu.

Mereka terkejut melihat wajah dibalik topeng itu. Siapa yang tidak mengenal _Heir of Kim_? Pengusaha terkenal yang memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki bernama Kim Jae Joong dan Kim Junsu? Setiap ada acara besar, Kim Junsu sering sekali masuk headline berita namun tidak pernah mereka melihat Kim Jae Joong. Sempat terpikir bahwa putra keduanya mungkin yang akan melanjutkan bisnis keluarga mereka. Namun, semua itu terbantahkan dengan berita-berita terbaru ini. Kim Jae Joong yang tak pernah terlihat dalam acara besar, tersorot gambarnya oleh kuli tinta pada pergelaran gala dinner baru-baru ini. Wajah tampan dengan kulit seputih salju, begitu jelas waktu itu Koran dan majalah _lifestyle_ mengulas putra tertua Kim Jun Jin. Semua yang melihat Hero disini tentu saja mengenalinya sebagai Kim Jae Joong.

" Kim? Kim Jae Joong? _Heir of Kim Ent_? Kau bosan kah dengan kehidupanmu? Betapa mulianya hatimu, hingga sering menyelamatkan kota Seoul dari kejahatan hanya karena kau bosan! Hahhaaha" Salah seorang perampok mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengacungkan tepat pada kepala Jaejoong.

_"__Witness the death of our beloved Hero! Or we can just call him, __ Jae Joong!"_

Akankah ia mati disini? Jae Joong sudah tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Tapi bila ia memang harus mati sekarang, ia mungkin bisa senang tidak menikah dengan Shin Hye dan mungkin senang tak melihat Yunho yang mungkin bila ia menikah dengan Shin Hye akan bersama orang lain.

Apakah ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya? Entah kenapa ia sangat ingin melihat Yunho disini untuk memeluknya. Yah …ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Yunho dan tak ingin berbohong. Saat ini ia berpikir daripada ia hidup panjang tanpa Yunho disisinya ia lebih memilih kematian.

Pelatuknya sudah akan ditarik oleh perampok itu. Akankah ia berakhir disini? Kalau ia masih dalam sehat, mungkin biji timah panas itu tak akan tembus ketubuhnya. Disat itulah seorang anak kecil melempar perampok yang memegang pistol itu dengan sepatunya. Pistol itu terjatuh tepat di samping Jae Joong, Jaejoong terkejut dan menoleh kepada seseorang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"YoonJae?" Jae Joong memanggil nama anak laki-laki itu. Jae Joong mengenal anak laki-laki itu. Dia adalah bocah yang pernah melihatnya membunuh seseorang untuk kelangsungan hidup, dengan meminum darah seorang perampok kota. Sebagai vampire, seperti itulah yang ia lakukan, mencari supper tenaga dengan men meminum darah para laki-laki kinka. Tapi…, meski bocah lelaki itu tahu akan dirinya, Jae Joong tak membunuh anak itu. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa bocah lelaki ini sering sekali terlibat masalah. Terakhir ia menyelamatkannya dari penculikan, dan sekarang?

"Hero. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu. Sekarang aku membayarnya ya!" Ujar bocah bernama Yoonjae itu dengan berani. Jae Joong tersenyum, ia sangat senang bahwa ia masih bisa hidup sekarang. Jae Joong sadar sekarang dengan kehidupan yang di beri hari ini. Meski ia harus menjadi anak yang tak berbakti kepada orang tua, tapi Jae Joong juga ingin bahagia untuk kali ini. Di putuskan setelah ini ia akan menemui Yunho-nya dan jujur kepada pria itu. Betapa ia sangat mencintainya.

"Gumawo..Yoonjae." Sejenak ia merasakan sedikit energi dari tubuhnya untuk menuntaskan pekerjaannya sebagai Hero yang mungkin untuk terakhir kali ini.

Jaejoong segera berdiri dan menghajar para perampok yang mengelilinginya. Ia mengambil salah satu pistol dan menembak para perampok satu persatu.

Kepala perampok dan ke tiga anak buahnya melarikan diri kearah parkiran bawah tanah.

Jae Joong akan pergi mengejar tapi ia teringat Vick yang masih di dalam karung. Ia pun melepaskan Vick yang berada dalam karung dan mengkode agar Vick yang mengigit lepas setiap tali yang mengikat para sandera. Perlahan setiap sandera berteriak pada Jaejoong yang akan segera berlari mengejar kepala perampok dan tiga yang mengikuti. Sejenak ia berhenti untuk berlari.

"Hero! Berjuanglah!" Ujar salah satu wanita yang sudah terlepas dari ikatannya. Wanita yang tadi terlihat ketakutan kini menyemangatinya.

"Iya, kami akan selalu mendukungmu!" Salah satu pria setengah baya yang baru saja terlepas memberi hormat padanya.

"Tenanglah. Rahasiamu aman bersama kami nak!" Semua orang yang sudah menundukkan kepala tanda berterima kasih. Jae Joong tersenyum dan baru kali ini ia merasakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar diperlukan. Tapi…,saat ini ia tak boleh mati, ia akan menemui Yunho setelah ini. Harus!

_"__Hero, Fighting!"_ Teriak Yoonjae sambil melempar topeng milik Jae Joong. Sebab, bila memang ingin rahasianya aman, ia harus menggunakan topengnya lagi.

Jae Joong mengenakan topeng dan berlari kearah parking lot basement dengan kecepatan vampire yang tersisa pada tubuh rapuhnya.

Sesampainya dimulut pintu, sebuah tembakan melayang mengenai gagang pintu. Jaejoong terpaksa mundur. Namun ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh, Ia memberanikan diri untuk keluar dan menembakkan peluru kearah kepala perampok. Jae Joong melihat kepala perampok itu tertembak dan terjatuh. Jae Joong maju dan mencoba untuk melihat apakah kepala perampok itu berhasil ia lumpuhkan. Saat itu peluru Jaejoong sudah habis dan ketika ia mendekat ia dapat melihat senyuman kepala perampok itu dan…

_DOR!_

Jaejoong berdiri terpaku sesaat, ia menyentuh dadanya, cairan hangat membasahi jas hitamnya. Ternyata kepala perampok itu masih tersadar, sebelum akhirnya Jae Joong merasakan dinginnya lantai parkiran, Jae Joong menusukkan tangan dengan cakar vampire ketubuh perampok itu.

_"__Yunho ah…Mianhae …Saranghae_." Setelah itu Jae Joong terjatuh di dinginnya lantai parkiran. Darah menggenang di lantai basement parkir.

**._.**

"JAEJOONG AH!" Teriak Yunho dalam tidurnya. Setelah perpisahan dengan Jae Joong tadi ia memutuskan pulang ke rumah dan mencoba untuk tidur, melupakan semua yang terjadi. Tapi, ia sekarang malah terbangun dari tidurnya, dan serasa sedang bermimpi tentang hal buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong.

Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh dan kasur YunHo. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Gelas yang dipegangnya terselip dan jatuh. Sisa gelas berserakan dilantai.

YunHo memungut pecahan gelas dengan tangan kosongnya. Jarinya terluka dengan salah satu pecahan gelas. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaannya sekarang. Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu pada Jae Joong nya?

**._.**

**._.**

Changmin dan Yoochun akhirnya sampai di Je Ju. Setelah itu ia menurunkan Yoochun pada sebuah mansion tua di gunung yang dekta dengan pesisir pantai. Tak lain ini adalah mansion milik keluarga Jae Joong. Changmin berbelok kearah kiri dan memasuki sebuah tempat yang entah kenapa membuat bulu kuduk Yoochun berdiri saja.

"Hyung, kuburan kakek Jaejoong hyung harusnya berada disekitar sini." Jawab Changmin santai sambil membuka-buka buku kuno yang ia selipkan pada baju Yoochun tadi sebelum ia bertansformasi.

"Jadi kau akan membawaku ke kuburan? Demi Tuhan Min! Malam ini malam Jumat!" Teriak Yoochun. Baru kali ini ia harus pergi ke kuburan tua malam-malam dan hanya berdua dengan orang aneh satu ini.

"Kau lupa, aku ini apa?"

Akh..iya…dia lupa. Changmin adalah bukan orang biasa tapi vampire, bisa dikatakan mungkin kalau Changmin ini sama dengan hantu-hantu yang mungkin bisa saja hadir malam ini. Tapi tetap saja kalau berlari ia pasti kalah dengan Changmin. Memangnya ia akan mau begitu menyelamatkannya?

"Ya.."

ChangMin sedang menelusuri track yang berada diantara pepohonan lebat di pulau Jeju. YooChun memegangi senter dan ChangMin sedang membolak balik buku tebal berlapiskan kulit. Buku itu menuliskan tentang vampire yang ia bisa dibilang Changmin mencurinya di perpustakaan umum Seoul dari _Forbidden Section_. 

_"__Kim Soo Ro, ancestor of the Kim family. The cause of his death is her own wife who attempts to kill him for almost 20 times and at last succeeded. That is the beginning of the Soul Eater curse. His corpes was rested in Jeju-si, Jejudo, about 8km from east beach in the depth of the Jeju forest._ Kita sudah diperkirakan berjalan lebih dari 8 km."

_"__It's gotta be somewhere here_ Changmin ah~. Akh!" YooChun menginjak sesuatu yang dalam. 

_"__Hyung….look….."_

"Ahhh!"

YooChun menginjak sebuah lubang didepan sebuah kuburan. YooChun berlari kebelakang ChangMin. Namun ChangMin malah mendekati batu nisan dan mengarahkan senternya pada batu nisan itu.

"Hey, ada tulisannya! Coba terangi tulisan di sana Min dengan sentermu." Yoochun membaca dengan keras apa yag terbaca pada makam itu.

_Kim Soo Ro__  
__Born: 16 June 1211__  
__Died: 9 March 1533_

_"__Hey! That's about a decade ago!"_ Teriaknya keras.

"Tentu saja Hyung! Kau lupa? Ia seorang vampire! Tampaknya kita tidak mendapatkan apa-apa disini. Sudah tidak ada clue lagi." Changmin mendesah kecewa. Padahal ia merasa yakin bahwa dalam mimpinya tadi ia melihat bangunan tua dengan salib besar di depan tadi. Apakah sekarang yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Jae Joong?

Changmin mendesah pelan sambil mata menutup. Saat itulah senternya mengarah pada nisan di bawahnya yang penuh debu.

"Tunggu dulu Min! Coba kau arahkan sentermu lebih ke bawah lagi,"

YooChun berjongkok dan tampak membersihkan bagian bawah dari batu nisan. Debu dan tanah sudah hampir menimbun tulisan di batu nisan itu. Entah kenapa keberaniannya kini muncul

"Lihat ada tulisan lagi!"

_Thy Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want.__  
__He maketh me to lie down in green pastures.__  
__He leadeth me beside the still water.__  
__He restoreth my soul ;__  
__he leadeth me in the path of righteousness for his name's sake.__  
__Yea, though I walk through thy valley of the shadow of death,__  
__I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.__  
__Thou prepares a table before me in the presence of mine enemies:__  
__thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.__  
__Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life:__  
__and I will dwell in the house of the house of thy Lord forever_

"Lalu apa yang dapat kita simpulkan dengan kata2 diatas? Bahasanya terlalu sulit." Jawab Changmin ketika ia membaca kata-kata tulisan inggris kuno itu. Entah kenapa otaknya seperti berhenti berpikir, mungkin ia sudah terlampau lelah.

" Hmm… sebentar Min,"

Mata YooChun tertuju pada bagian yang lebih bawah dari tulisan itu, terdapat ukiran kecil.

_Neither shall ye remind it, or lest ye die__  
__Neither shall ye cure thou BLACK curse.__  
__For thy who wherefore search thy love__  
__Shall thy curse be forsaken thou forgotten.__  
__Just follow thy path of thou HEART.__  
__Ye shall find thy way thereof eternity._

" Aha! Min! Aku tahu! Jaejoong akan selamat! "

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

**To Be Continued**

JRENG JRENG!

Gimana? Tegang ga? Tegang ga?

Apanya yg tegang? #Plakkk

Jujur aja, pas edit edit spasi chap ini, bulu kuduk saya merinding, padahal udah berkali-kali baca, v tetap aja menegangkan, wkwkwk...

Pengen jg dong dibawa jalan jalan, terbang melintasi lautan sama Chami tersayang, hoho...

Yg minta ini MPREG, maaaaaaf... FF ini emang ga MPREG, tp udah ada titik terang kan klo Jeje bisa selamat tanpa harus punya keturunan?

Kerena Readerdeul pada pinter2, pasti udh pada bisa nebak apa yg bakal menyelamatkan Jeje ;D

Ada yg nanya, ini FF YunJae kan? Dan akan berakhir dg YunJae?

Of course dear... ini FF YunJae, wlopun ada pairing nyempil (YunSica ma JaeHye) tp ini FF YunJae yg akan berakhir dg YunJae, tp sebelum berakhir YunJae, biar lebih gerget kan hrs ada konfliknya, hoho...

Makasih buat readers yg selalu setia ngikutin ff ini dan meninggalkan jejaknya, dan terimakasih banyak buat yg sudah memberi do'a, semangat dan dukungannya pada saya, jeongmal gamsahaeyo *BOW*

Epilognya udah selesai, itu krn editornya semangat liat yg ripiu, jd ayo ripiu lagi biar updatenya cepet #plakplok

Gamsahamnida...^^


	18. Chapter 18

Ini bukan FF saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari Kak Dee aka Kak Fujoshinta selaku editornya untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini.

Title : Black Heart

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Chapter : 17/20

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin x Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

**._.**

**._.**

**Chapter 17**

**The Wedding Plans**

Suara sirene ambulance dan polisi mulai menjauh, itu lah yang Jae Joong dengar. Jae Joong ingin sekali membuka matanya tapi entah kenapa semua terasa sangat tampak gelap. Apakah ia sudah mati? Tapi kenapa ia masih bisa mendengar sirene ambulance tadi? Apakah ia tengah di bawa oleh oleh seseorang? Ketika ia tadi merasa bahwa kehidupannya telah berakhir, Jae Joong samar-samar mendengar derap kaki kecil tengah mengangkatnya ke sebuah mobil. Apakah ia sekarang berada dalam mobil ambulance?

Tidak! Bila ia ada di dalam mobil ambulance, maka keluarganya pasti akan mendapat masalah sebab, itu sama saja membuat keberadaan vampire modern akan terancam.

Dengan usaha yang cukup sulit, Jae Joong mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Entah kenapa kepalanya berat untuk bangkit dan rasa sakit di dadanya akibat tembakan dari kepala perampok tadi membuatnya susah bergerak. Jae Joong menggerak-gerakkan kepala dan memicingkan matanya untuk membiasakan dengan bias cahaya lampu mobil. Ketika ia merasakan bahwa sekarang ia tidak berada dalam ambulance dan hanya seorang anak kecil duduk di sebelahnya tengah menekan-nekan dadanya untuk menghentikan darah.

Sial! Andai soul eater tidak membuat ia melemah, maka satu tembakan seperti ini tidak akan membuat ia kesakitan seperti ini. Jae Joong mencoba lagi untuk bangun sebelum akhirnya anak kecil itu berteriak.

"Hero sudah sadar!" anak kecil itu membantu Jae Joong bangkit tapi Jae Joong tertidur lagi.

Teriakan itu..Jae Joong mengenalinya mirip sekali dengan bocah lelaki bernama YoonJae yang tadi berada di dalam Bank Hana bersama para sandera. Apakah itu benar Yoonjae yang tengah berteriak?

Jae Joong mengerjap-erjapka matanya kembali untuk melihat lebih baik lagi dan benar saja bocah yang tengah berteriak di sampingnya itu adalah YoonJae. Timah panas masih bersarang di dada, ia merasakan sakit bagai tersayat-sayat seperti halnya ketika soul eater menggerogoti tubuh organ dalamnya untuk di hancurkan.

"Sssst, biarkan nak. Jangan membuatnya melakukan banyak gerakan sebab itu akan membuat darahnya akan keluar banyak. Lakukan saja apa yang ku suruh" Ujar pengemudi yang tengah menjalankan mobil ini ke jalan raya atau di mana Jae Joong juga tidak tahu. Tapi, satu yang membuat ia tenang, sekarang tidak tengah di bawa oleh mobil ambulance. Itu saja yang sudah membuat nya tak akan bergerak dahulu. Dan yang menyelamatkannya adalah anak yang bernama YoonJae ini. Sepanjang ia bertemu dengan anak ini, tak pernah YoonJae membuka kepada umum bahwa ia juga seorang vampire. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang yang mengemudikan mobil ini?

"Urgh….Kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit sesak. Jae Joong terbatuk dan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ahjusshi…Hero hyung batuk darah,"

Jae Joong ingin berkata bahwa itu bukan disebabkan luka didada tapi mungkin karena pengaruh soul eater. Sekarang ia tengah terluka dan banyak mengeluarkan darah. Sebagai seorang vampire, kehilangan banyak darah sama saja dengan membuatnya makin melemah. Ditambah, dia juga tengah dalam pengaruh kutukan soul eater membuat ia semakin lemah saja. Entah kenapa ia merasa umurnya menjadi lebih pendek dari yang seharusnya.

" Istirahatlah Hero sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Kau akan segera ku operasi untuk mengeluarkan timah yang berada di dadamu. Beruntung pelurunya tidak mengenai organ vital mu yakni jantung. Kalau disana, mungkin kau sudah mati tadi"

Tanpa mengenai organ vital, toh pada akhirnya ia juga mati. Yunho, betapa ia ingin bertemu dengan pria itu. Jae Joong hanya bisa berharap bahwa dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya kali ini.

"Kita akan segera sampai. Bersabarlah, aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu!"

**._.**

Yunho selesai membersihkan gelas yang ia pecahkan tadi, ia mengucurkan air dari keran untuk membersihkan darah keluar dari kulitnya yang tergores dalam. Yunho kemudian menuju kotak obat untuk mencari plester. Setelah mendapatkannya ia cepat-cepat memasang plester pada jarinya yang terluka kemudian berlari menuju kamar mencari ponsel miliknya. Sejak sedari ia terbangun jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Yunho takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jae Joong.

Belum lagi..bukankah kemarin ia terlihat seperti orang yang sekarat setelah mereka bercinta?

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01: 00 AM, itu yang tertera pada ponselnya. Segera Yunho mencari nama Jae Joong di list phone book nya. Ketika Jae Joong masih terbaring lunglai kemarin pagi di kantornya, Yunho sempat _memisscall-kan_ nomornya sendiri dari ponsel Jae Joong agar sewaktu-waktu ia dapat menghubunginya. Semua ia lakukan saat itu agar Yunho dapat menghubungi Jae Joong.

"Jaejoong angkat teleponku!"

_Tut tut tut._ Hanya terdengar bunyi nada sela yang membuat Yunho naik pitam saja.

"DAMN IT!" Yunho pun memencet tombol _phone book_ -nya lagi dan mencari nama dari Yoochun, mungkin mantan pekerja nya ini bisa tahu keadaan Jae Joong sekarang bagaimana. Setelah menemukan nama Yoochun ia segera memencet _dialed caller_ -nya

"YooChun! _For God sake!_ Angkat teleponnya!"

Namun seperti yang terjadi pada nomor ponsel Jae Joong yang ia hubungin tadi, hanya bunyi _Tut tut tut…, _yang ia terima. Tidak mungkin bukan ponsel Yoochun mati di saat sekarang? Atau ia tidak ingin berbicara dengannya?

"SHIT!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang YunHo mengganti pakaian tidurnya, meraih kunci mobil dan coatnya lalu bergegas keluar dari rumah. Sepertinya ia harus mencari tahu sendiri berita tentang Hero kali ini. Tapi apakah Jae Joong menjadi Hero disaat tubuhnya seperti itu? Jangan sampai mimpinya yang dimana Jae Joong bersimbah darah dan tersungkur itu adalah sebuah kenyataan. Tidak! Jae Joong tidak akan mati. Bukankah ia vampire dan tubuhnya kebal dengan senjata? Pokoknya yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang adalah pergi dan mencari tahu berita criminal hari ini dan itu di mulai dengan pergi sekarang juga. Tak peduli ketika pagi nanti ia telat masuk atau tidak masuk kerja lebih parahnya, Yunho seakan tak peduli. Keadaan Jae Joong sangat ia pedulikan saat ini.

**._.**

**._.**

Jae Joong terbangun dari tidurnya. Bau obat menguar di ruangan tempat ia terbaring. Jae Joong ingat, setelah tertembak ia sempat tersadar dan berada dalam sebuah mobil yang dimana ada anak lelaki bernama YoonJae menekan-nekan dada nya yang terluka tembak dari ketua perampok Bank Hana. Setelah itu ia di bawa ke ruang operasi dan di bius total oleh seseorang yang mengemudikan mobil untuknya dan YoonJae.

Jae Joong mencoba bangkit sambil memegang dadanya yang terbalut oleh kain kasa menutupi dada. Jangan berpikir bahwa ada infuse di sebelah tangannya. Sebelum di bius, ia sempat berpesan hanya darah saja yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Untung saja, orang yang membawanya bersama YoonJae tak bertanya apapun saat itu. Tentu saja, dengan banyak darah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, itu mampu membuat ia kenyang bukan?

Dan..sekarang ia ada di mana? Memang benar mobil mereka berhenti pada sebuah rumah tapi, di lihat dari segi manapun, tempat ini mirip seperti sebuah klinik daripada rumah.

"Urgh…." Jae Joong mencoba menurunkan kakinya ke lantai. Saat itulah datang bocah lelaki yang semalam membantunya menghentikan pendarahan. Bocah itu terlihat tengah membawa baki berisi bubur ginseng dengan minuman hangat buat Jae Joong.

Melihat Jae Joong ingin turun dari kasur dan seperti ingin terjatuh, dengan cepat ia menaruh baki berisi makanan dan minuman itu ke meja di sebelah kasur Jae Joong dan menangkapnya.

"Hero, jangan bangun. Kau baru saja dioperasi." Ujar anak itu khawatir dengan keadaan Jae Joong.

Bagi Jae Joong, di operasi atau tidak saat ini ia tak tahu apakah akan hidup atau tidak. Semalam ia tidak pulang, keluarganya pasti tengah khawatir. Tapi, ia ingin menemui Yunho. Mungkin ini terakhir kali ia akan bertemu pria yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Dimana aku?" Tanyanya pada YoonJae. Tempat ini benar seperti klinik pribadi.

Seorang pria paruh baya memasuki ruangan tempat ia di rawat. Jae Joong kembali di tidurkan oleh pria yang mungkin berstatus seorang dokter itu di bantu oleh YoonJae.

"Ini adalah klinik pribadi milikku. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku dan anak ini sudah mengevakuasimu sebelum polisi dan ambulance menemukanmu. Luka tembakanmu cukup serius. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Dan semalam kau banyak sekali kehilangan darah."

Jaejoong hanya menatap orang itu dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Dia seakan mengenali orang itu tapi ia lupa pernah melihat orang itu dimana. Dipandang seperti itu oleh Jae Joong, pria setengah baya itu tersenyum

"Ah, maaf. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku salah seorang sandera yang kau selamatkan semalam. Perkenalkan, aku dokter KangIn. "

Akh salah satu orang yang menundukkan kepala dan berkata bahwa rahasianya aman itu. Jae Joong menyambut tangan yang terulur itu.

"Ya, Saya Kim Jae Joong."

"Aku sudah tahu, wajahmu banyak menghiasi halaman depan majalah anak muda. Baik sebagai Hero maupun sebagai putra Kim Jae Joong, _heir of Kim Enterprise."_ Jawab dokter bernama Kangin itu sambil menggengam erat tangan Jae Joong.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku dokter."

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku, berterima kasihlah pada otak cerdas anak ini dan para sandera lainnya yang sedang mengecohkan para wartawan dan polisi saat kami sudah terselamatkan waktu itu. Bukankah kami sudah mengatakan bahwa rahasiamu akan aman bersama kami, anak muda!"

Jae Joong tersenyum tipis, entah ia tak pernah tahu. Pekerjaan yang dimana hanya dianggap menutupi kekosongan hatinya selama ia tak ingat masa lalu dan hanya bersifat untuk mencari mangsa buruan saja ternyata begitu memiliki dampak besar bagi orang yang ia tolong. Jae Joong kini menatap bocak lelaki kecil dengan rambut berponi dengan wajah mungil itu lalu ia mengusap-usap rambut nya

"Terima kasih YoonJae."

YoonJae tersipu malu ketika sebuah ucapan terima kasih meluncur dari mulut Jae Joong yang merupakan pahlawan idolanya itu.

KangIn menepuk-nepuk punggung YoonJae. Semalam ia juga baru mengetahui bahwa anak kecil ini sudah tak memiliki keluarga, jadi ia meminta anak itu tinggal di kliniknya ini untuk membantu-bantu. Ini ia lakukan daripada anak sekecil itu harus berada di jalanan, lebih baik ia berada disini bukan? Apalagi ketika ia tahu, kalau anak ini pernah di selamatkan oleh Jae Joong. Anak itu mengatakan semalam ketika ia selesai mengoperasi Jae Joong. Anak itu begitu cekatan, disaat tak ada suster yang membantunya ia menyiapkan segalanya. Benar-benar anak yang cerdas.

"Sudah-sudah Yoonjae ya~ ,biarkan Hero kita beristirahat. Dan kau juga harus tidur bukan, jagoan kecil kita? Bukankah kau semalam tidak tidur?"

Bocah lelaki bernama YoonJae itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, Jae Joong menjadi tertawa dengan apa yang di lakukan anak itu. Dia jadi lumayan terhibur dengan adanya anak itu, seakan ia memiliki teman.

"Hero…eh..Hero Hyung… boleh kah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan-pelan sambil mengusap lukanya didada.

"Janjilah padaku, untuk tetap melindungi kota Seoul. Kami membutuhkanmu."

Jaejoong mengusap kepala YoonJae dengan pelan sekali lagi. Dia sedikit terenyuh dengan apa yang di katakana oleh anak kecil ini. Akankah ia tetap bisa hidup bila satu-satunya yang dapat membuat hidup lebih panjang hanya menikah dan memiliki keturunan. Sedangkan ia tak dapat menikah dengan siapapun, ia adalah seorang vampire yang mencintai manusia pria bernama Jung Yunho. Mengingat bahwa ia telah membuat lelaki yang mencintai dan dicintai olehnya itu terluka hati, Jae Joong menjadi ingin menemui pria itu dan meminta maaf.

"Iya, akupun ingin terus seperti itu tapi satu hal yang pasti. Aku tidak bisa selamanya ada didunia untuk melindungi Seoul." Jae Joong tersenyum sambil matanya menerawang jauh. YoonJae memperhatikan seakan bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari Jae Joong itu apa.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu,"

**._.**

YunHo memacu mobilnya mengelilingi Seoul. Dalam berita yang masuk melalui radio di mobilnya, ia tahu bahwa malam ini terjadi perampokan di Bank Hana. Segera saja Yunho menuju jalan di mana tempat Bank Hana berada. Gedung Bank Hana terlihat tengah di padati oleh polisi dan ambulance. Beberapa reporter sedang ON Air dengan latar belakang gedung Hana Bank. YunHo menghentikan mobilnya di bahu jalan.  
Seorang reporter sedang membroadcast beritanya.

_…__Hero yang belakangan hari ini menghilang dari peredaran kini telah kembali. Sumber mengatakan bahwa Hero terluka ketika menyelamatkan sandera yang berjumlah kurang lebih 20 orang. Kabar lain mengatakan kesehatan Hero sangat buruk dan ia berakhir terkena sebuah tembakan dari salah seorang perampok tepat di dadanya. Kini keberadaan Hero tidak diketahui…._

"Jaejoong…..Jaejoong ah!" Yunho tidak salah mendengar bukan kalau Hero terluka terkena tembakan? Sekejap saja, tubuh Yunho membeku mendengar berita itu. Jae Joong tidak apa-apa bukan? YunHo pun bergegas manstarter mobilnya dan segera menuju setiap rumah sakit dikotaSeoul.

Yunho mencari tanpa lelah, rasa kantuk pun sepertinya terabaikan. Yunho begitu ingin mengetahui keadaan Jae Joong seperti apa sekarang. Hingga matahari menjemput ia tak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kemudi mobilnya, tanpa sadar ia tertidur didalam mobil dengan posisi itu. Tak lama suara bunyi ponselnya membangunkan Yunho yang sempat tertidur pulas.

_"__YunHo, Kita ada janji dengan Jessica hari ini. Kau dimana?"_

Suara itu adalah Jung Ah ibunya.

Bertemu dengan Jessica? Bahkan ia sempat lupa bahwa hari ini merupakan hari pertunangannya dan pembicaraan tentang rencana pernikahannya dengan wanita bernama Jessica.

Kenapa hari ini disaat ia tengah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jae Joong? Benar-benar keberadaan Jae Joong yang telah ingat masa lalunya itu membuat Yunho lupa akan segala sesuatunya.

_"__Muot?_ Bolehkah aku melewat kan sekali ini saja?"

_"__Andhwe! Ini kan untuk mempertemukan kalian. Apa gunanya jika hanya umma yang datang?"_

Jawaban Umma nya membuat Yunho mendesah dengan kepala menengadah keatas. Sumpah, ia sangat ingin membatalkan pertemuan hari ini tapi, seketika itu ia ingat akan perkataan Jae Joong bahwa ia tak mencintainya dan juga ia teringat dengan wanita itu Park Shin Hye yang keluar dari sebuah toko pakaian pengantin. Membuat Yunho menjadi geram mengingat hal itu

"Haish! Baiklah jam berapa?"

_"__Ditempat waktu itu Yunho ya…,sekarang"_

Yunho memilih mengalah kali ini. Sepertinya mereka harus berjalan seperti ini. Dia menikah dengan Jessica, dan Jae Joong dengan wanita bernama Shin Hye itu. Tapi..,kenapa ia tak ingin ada pernikahan itu. Yunho seakan ingin tetap berjuang mendapatkan orang yang ia cintai itu sebab..yang sangat ia ketahui Jae Joong sebenarnya berbohong.

**._.**

**._.**

Siang itu Jaejoong sedang tertidur di atas ranjang putih klinik. Sedikit bosan dengan hanya tidur-tidur seperti ini, ia pun menyalakan televisi dan menonyon berita yang tengah berlangsung. Namun, setiap ia memilih channel televisi, semua memberitakan dirinya. Jae Joong memencet salah satu channel yang sepertinya tidak memberitakan tentang Hero, pada saat itulah pintu ruangannya di ketuk seseorang dari luar

"Masuk…." Teriaknya dari dalam. Pintu terbuka setengah, Yoonjae tersenyum riang terhadap Jae Joong. Sepetinya ia sangat senang sekali.

"Hero..hyung…Lihat sapa yang datang?" Seekor anjing serigala menyelinap masuk keruangan dan berlari kecil menuju kasur Jae Joong.

"Vick…!" Teriak Jae Joong merentangkan tangannya menangkap badan besar anjing srigala itu.

"Awooo…" Vick dengan badannya yang cukup besar itu menindih Jae Joong dan menjilat-jilat tangan Jae Joong.

"Vick! Jangan kasar dengan hyung. Lukanya belum sembuh…" teriak Yoonjae panik ketika anjing itu menindih Jae Joong tepat luka di dadanya.

"Hhahaa, tak apa."

YoonJae yang melihat senyum bahagia Jae Joong dan sepertinya tidak masalah dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Vick anjing srigala itu kini hanya bisa diam saja. YoonJae mengangkat kursi di sebelah meja dan mendekatkan dengan kasur milik Jae Joong. Matanya menuju berita yang tengah di lihat oleh Jae Joong.

"Kau sedang nonton berita hyung?"

"Iya, aku bosan, tapi menonton berita hampir setiap channel membicarakanku. Hero ini, Hero itu…" Jawab Jae Joong -tiba sebuah nama terucap dari reporter TV yang membuat Jaejoong menoleh.

_…__kini rumor sedang merebak, heir of Jung Int Ent, Jung YunHo dikabarkan akan segera menikah dengan anak dari pemilik perusahaan distributor terbesar di Korsel. Kabarnya mereka sedang membicarakan hari pernikahannya. Berikut wawancara dengan __._

_"__Mrs Jung, apa benar Jung YunHo akan dinikahkan dengan anak dari Choi Dong Wook sajangnim? Choi Jessica?"_

_" __Iya, kami sedang membicarakan rencana masa depan kedua anak itu"._

_"__Lalu apakah Jung YunHo sendiri sudah menyetujuinya?"_

_" __Iya, ia sudah mengetahuinya. Dan bahkan dia sendiri yang memintanya. Untuk tanggal pastinya nanti akan diadakan konferensi pers. Okay? Permisi…._

Jaejoong terpaku pada berita tersebut, hatinya seolah berhenti berdetak. Apa yang ia takutkan ternyata terjadi sekarang. Yunho akan segera menikah di saat ia juga menikah. Seharusnya Jae Joong tak merasakan sakit ini, sebab bukankah ini adalah keinginannya? Tapi kenapa disat ia memutuskan untuk memilih kematian, Yunho harus akan menikah?

Air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi dan mengalir dengan sendirinya. YoonJae hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah bingung. Jaejoong lalu mengusap air matanya, dan menoleh pada YoonJae.

"YoonJae, kau pernah ke _Nami Island?"_

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

**To Be Continued**

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update, ini saya bawa Chap 17 nya.. diusahakan next chap ga lama ;)

Dan untuk **'Guest'** karena reviewnya ga log ini, jadi saya balas reviewnya di sini aja ya, mungkin nanti ada baca. _**Thanks dear udah mampir, ini udah lanjut, maaf telat... tapi untuk requesnya mungkin ga bisa dipenuhi, mianhae... aku YunJaehardshipper, wlopun Couple JaeHo tu tetep Jaejoong n Yunho, tp tetep aja aku ga bisa bayangin Jeje jd seme, dimataku Jeje tu ultimate uke, wlopun terkadang dia terlihat manly, kkkkk... jd utk bikin FF JaeHo, aku tak mampu... *lebaydeh* tp serius, baca aja ga bisa apalagi bikin, mungkin kamu bisa request sama author lain, jd.. maaf ya...**_

Untuk pertanyaan dari reader yg lain mungkin udh terjawab di chap ini, ato klo belum, nanti chap depan akan lebih jelas lg, jd ikutin terus ya^^

**Thanks for Reading ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

Ini bukan FF saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari Kak Dee aka Kak Fujoshinta selaku editornya untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini.

Title : Black Heart

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Chapter : 18/20

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin x Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

**._.**

**._.**

**Chapter 18**

**The Missing Link**

Setelah mendapat telephone dari Jung Ah, Yunho segera melajukan mobil menuju ke restorant Jepang yang pernah di buat pertemuan antara dia dan Jessica seminggu lalu. Belum juga ia sampai kerestoran tersebut, di tengah perjalanan ia mendengar berita pertunangannya sudah sampai ke public melalui radio di mobilnya.

Apakah Jae Joong mendengar berita ini?

Ketika ia tahu bahwa Jae Joong akan menikah dalam waktu dekat saja bersama Park Shin Hye ia sudah frustasi dan dunia terasa hancur saja. Inilah yang menjadi pertanyaan mendasarnya, apakah Jae Joong akan berpikir sama sepertinya bila mendengar rencana pertunangannya?

Memikirkan itu saja, ia menjadi tak ingin pergi ke restorant itu sekarang. Tapi tidak bisa dilakukannya. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan pada Jung Ah umma nya untuk memperkenalkan gadis untuk menikah membangun keluarga dan meminta pernikahan dilaksanakan dengan cepat maka itu lebih baik? Walau pun ia sekarang merasakan keengganan untuk menikah dengan gadis bernama Jessica itu disebabkan khawatir dengan keadaan Jae Joong sekarang, _appointment_ pertunangan sudah dibuat oleh kedua belah pihak. Tak ingin pergi pun sudah sangat terlambat ia lakukan.

Yunho melihat ke kaca spion mobilnya. Ada dua mobil tengah mengikuti dari belakang. Apakah itu adalah para paparazzi atau hanya para kuli tinta biasa?

Yunho menjadi ingat akan Jae Joong yang tak nyaman di buntuti olehnya hanya untuk mengetahui kebenaran bahwa pria keluarga Kim adalah Jae Joong sahabat kecilnya dari Je Ju, dan sekarang ia merasakan di buntuti itu sangat tidak mengenakkan. Walau demikian ia sadar, beginilah orang-orang yang bekerja disuratkabar harian atau seseorang yang bekerja mencari berita diam-diam lalu di jual ke surat kabar hanya demi mendapatkan uang. Tak peduli bahwa berita itu baik maupun buruk bagi orang yang diberitakan, asal mendapatkan uang banyak atas pekerjaan itu maka tak masalah buat mereka. Sebagai seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan kantor berita, Yunho dapat mengerti itu semua sebab tak jarang ia membeli berita yang dijual oleh mereka, bila anak buah darikantor beritanya tidak mempunyai berita yang ia inginkan ada di berita hariannya.

Dengan perlahan ia menghela nafas, memutuskan tak ambil pusing. Meskipun para kuli tinta itu membuntuti sampai ke restorant hanya untuk mendapatkan berita darinya, saat ini ia belum menikah dan pertemuan kecil untuk pendekatan saja bukan? Hei… Lagipula Umma nya juga tadi sudah menyatakan sangat jelas dalam wawancara singkatnya bahwa akan membuat konprensi pers kalau pernikahan sudah mendekati tanggal. Namun, seketika ia teringat akan Jae Joong lagi.

Apakah Jaejoong mendengar atau melihat tayangan ini di televisi swasta mereka? Entahlah..Yunho memang menjadi sedikit melankolis sekarang sejak ia mengetahui pria cantik itu telah ingat padanya, walau sekarang Yunho tahu betul bahwa Jae Joong akan menikah dan mengatakan dengan sangat jelas kepadanya bahwa pria cantik itu tidak mencintai dirinya.

Siapa yang akan percaya itu huh? Ketika mereka bercinta malam itu Yunho tahu betul bahwa Jae Joong adalah miliknya. Tak mungkin pria itu tak mencintainya. Pasti ada alasan. Betul begitu bukan Kim Jae Joong? Itulah yang membuat Yunho menjadi melankolis. Perasaannya selalu berubah-ubah sejak saat itu. Beberapa menit lalu ia merasa sakit hati, tapi detik kemudian rasa takut bahwa pria itu sakit hati seperti dirinya begitu mengusik ruang kalbu.

YunHo pun membelokkan arah setir mobilnya menuju jalan yang padat kendaraan agar bisa menghindar dari mobil yang membuntutinya. Hal ini di lakukan sebab ia tak ingin bertemu dengan para kuli tinta tersebut dan melakukan sesi tanya jawab yang tentunya sangat tak di sukai olehnya. Cukup berhasil, mengingat kendaraan mereka tak secepat dirinya dan yang menguntungkan pula saat itu lampu merah, mobilnya yang berada jauh di depan. Yunho melihat lagi kaca spionnya, ia berhasil. Senyum kemenangan terukir di bibir.

Yunho akhirnya sampai juga di depan restoran itu. Dengan perlahan ia memarkir mobil di pelataran restorant. Yunho merapikan jas kantornya yang lusuh begitu keluar dari mobil, ia lakukan itu agar Umma nya tidak mengomelinya masalah kerapian. Yunho menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memasuki pintu restorant. Seorang pelayan dengan berpakaian tradisional Jepang menyapanya.

"Adayang bisa saya bantu tuan? Apakah sudah memesan sebelumnya?" tanya pelayan itu kepadanya.

"Meja atas nama Mrs Jung, saya Jung Yunho." Jawab Yunho menjelaskan kepada pelayan yang menanyakan pemesanan ruangan.

Memang restoran ini mengharuskan pelanggan menggunakan reserve beberapa hari sebelumnya atau sebelum datang ke restoran ini, sehingga sangat wajar bila mereka di pertanyakan apakah sudah melalui prose situ ataukah belum. Bila belum, biasanya akan di tempatkan di ruang biasa atau pelanggan tak tetap.

Pelayan wanita itu tersenyum, mungkin ini adalah anak dari Nyonya Jung yang tadi berpesan bila anaknyabernama Jung Yunho datang, agar langsung di bawa ke ruangan yang telah dipesannya.

"Akh..di ruangan bernomor 15. Mari saya antarkan." Jawab pelayan itu dengan tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. Setelah menunduk hormat, pelayan itu berjalan mendahului Yunho.

Sesampai di dalam ruangan itu, Yunho melihat ibunya tengah duduk di atas tatami saling berhadapan dengan Nyonya Chae Young dan sebelahnya ada Jessica. Tempat duduk yang di sebelah umma nya kosong, dipastikan ia duduk disitu.

"Jyaa..Uri Yunho sudah datang. Yunho ah..ayo duduk disini," sambut umma nya begitu ia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Gadisbernama Jessica tersenyum padanya ketika ia duduk duduk di sebelah Umma nya Jung Ah.

"Anyeonghaseyeo Oppa…" Jessica menyapa dan untuk kesopanan Yunho mengangguk. Dia pun duduk behadapan dengan gadis itu. Jessica terlihat malu-malu memandangi Yunho membuat Jung Ah mengerti bahwa waktunya ia dan Chae Young pergi dari sini. Jung Ah memberi isyarat untuk pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Akh…Duduk diatas tatami seperti ini sangat melelahkan, bagaimana bila kita keluar untuk meluruskan kaki sejenak Unnie ya..,"

"Akh ide bagus. Kalian berdua di sini dahulu. Sudah jangan malu-malu Yunho yah," Ujar Chae Young yang di balas dengan senyum oleh Yunho dan menundukkan kepala seperti menghormat.

Tak lama ummanya dan Chae Yeoung ahjumma itu pergi dan sekarang tinggallah Yunho duduk berhadapan direstoran berdua dengan Jessica. Yunho tahu ibu mereka sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Jessica sekarang sedang menikmati makanannya. Sedangkan YunHo hanya mengusap-usap layar ponsel sembari menatap dengan pandangan kosong. Hal inilah yang ia lakukan ketika ia tak mendapat perbincangan sekedar berbasa basi dengan wanita itu. Yunho sepertinya lebih merasakan tertarik memandangi ponselnya yang ber-wallpaper poto Jae Joong yang di ambil diam-diam semasa ia membuntuti pria itu dulu.

Bagaimanapun saat ini isi pikiran sedang tidak pada tempatnya. Semua penuh dengan pertanyaan bagaimana keadaan Jae Joong. Apakah selamat dari penembakan semalam?Atau bagaimana keadaan Jae Joong bila ia mendengar berita pertunangannya?

Entah sudah berapa menit ia mendiamkan Jessica dan tidak menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya sendiri. Yunho terlalu asyik dengan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan pria itu tak sadar bahwa Jessica memperhatikannya tidak menyentuh makanan di piring, membuat wanita itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Oppa, kau tidak makan?" Seperti tersadar bahwa ia berdiam diri terlalu lama Yunho mendongakkan kepala dan berhadapan dengan mata Jessica yang melayangkan pandangan bertanya kapan ia memakan makanannya.

"Ah? Ya? Aku makan."

YunHo segera mengambil sumpitnya, ponsel diletakkan di sebelah kiri tangannya.

Jessica yang melihat ponsel itu tidak dalam keadaan aman atau bisa dikatakan bebas, wanita itu merebut ponsel itu. Sepertinya ia sangat tertarik akan apa yang membuat Yunho terdiam begitu lama dengan tidak melihat ke arahnya maupun berbincang seperti sepasang kekasih bila tengah berkencan. Bisa dikatakan pertemuan ini kencan untuk mereka sebelum tanggal pernikahan di tentukan. Bukankah mereka bertunangan?

"Hey! HPku!" hardik Yunho ketika ia tahu bahwa ponsel sudah tak berada di tangannya. Yunho tak suka bila ada yang merebut paksa ponselnya seperti itu. Seakan-akan orang itu ingin tahu apapun tentang dirinya. Tapi..kalau ia marah sekarang, itu jug tidak sopan. Mengingat wanita itu adalah tunangannya.

"Aku pinjam SMS sekali. HPku habis baterai"

"Baiklah." Jawab Yunho pada akhirnya.

Jessica membuka flipnya dan ia terkejut melihat wallpaper YunHo. Rupanya inilah yang di lihat oleh Yunho!

_(JessPOV: Inikah orang yang membuat YunHo oppa gundah? Kim Jae Joong? Heir of the Kim Ent. YunHo oppa, mianhae…..aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk membuatmu bahagia.. I promise…)_

"Mengapa menatapku? Kau sendiri tidak makan?"

"Ah iya…" Jessica mengembalikan ponsel milik Yunho dan ia melahap makanannya sedang Yunho, ia memandangi gelas sake yang sudah kosong. Pikirannya tertuju pada Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Oppa.."

"Eh? Ya.."

Jessica menatap Yunho, ia ingin menanyakan tentang Jae Joong tapi tidak jadi. Lidahnya kelu untuk menanyakan hal itu sekarang sebab bisa jadi Yunho akan marah padanya yang telah berbohong dengan alasan meminjam ponsel untuk mengirim sms ke teman tapi malah ingin tahu tentang apa yang berada dalam pikiran pria itu. Jessica memutuskan tak bertanya apapun.

"Gwenchana…" Setelah berkata itu Jessica tetap terdiam dan memakan yang tengah ada di piringnya. Tapi…ia menjadi memikirkan tentang Kim Jae Joong. Apakah ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk semua yang tengah terjadi ini. 

**._.**

**._.**

Junsu berdiri di depan meja altar yang ia persiapkan untuk pernikahan Jae Joong hyungnya di ruang tengah mansion. Junsu merasa tempat ini sangat indah dan pasti sungguh menjadi tempat sacral buat hyungnya sebab dengan menikah dan kemudian mendapatkan keturunan dari wanita bernama Shin Hye itu, maka kutukan Soul Eater tak akan berlaku lagi buat hyungnya. Tapi entah kenapa ketika kemarin ia melihat senyum terpaksa Jae Joong, Junsu merasa tak tega. Tapi, ia tak ingin Jae Joong hyungnya meninggal dan orang tua mereka juga sangat tak ingin itu terjadi. Jadi, walau apapun yang terjadi maka Jae Joong hyung nya harus menikah dan mempunyai keturunan.

Pada saat itu, ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Junsu yang tengah memandangi altar indah itu menjadi tersadar dari lamunannya. Junsu melihat nama Jae Joong dalam pesan masuk ponselnya, ia pun membuka dan membaca. Junsu yang terkejut dengan isi pesan singkat itu meletakkan telapak tangan di atas meja altar, meremas pelan taplak meja altar tersebut sambil kepala ia geleng-gelengkan seakan tak mempercayai tulisan itu

"Aku harus memberitahu umma dan appa. Tidak hyung! Kau tidak boleh begitu" Junsu memejamkan mata seakan ingin menangis, setelahnya ia berlari menuju ruang tamu di mana umma nya tengah bersandar di bahu appa nya.

Itu yang dilakukan umma sejak Jae Joong hyung telah ingat masa lalu dan hyung nya itu terkena kutukan Soul Eater sialan yang membuat ia jadi seperti sekarang. Sesaat ia tak ingin mengganggu umma nya namun isi pesan singkat itu terlampau penting. Junsu tidak bisa memutuskan sendirian.

"Umma, appa…."

Tae Hee yang melihat kedatangan Junsu dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung dan sedikit kalut langsung menegakkan badannya. Ia berdiri dan bersikap kuat di depan putra keduanya itu. Yah..ini ia lakukan disebabkan ia seorang umma. Tak boleh kelihatan lemah. Bukankah seorang ibu akan mencoba kuat di depan anak-anaknya meski cobaan yang di hadapkan begitu pelik.

"Ada apa nak?" Tanya Tae Hee dengan lembut dan tenang agar Junsu bisa mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Terlihat sekali air muka Junsu tengah kalut, apakah telah terjadi sesuatu? Tadi ia sempat melihat berita tentang Hero yang terluka dan Jun Jin tadi sempat mengatakan sesuatu perasaan bahwa Hero adalah Jae Joong. Ia tadi sempat marah atas perkataan Jun Jin. Kalau itu terjadi, berarti Jae Joong yang terluka bukan? Jun Jin suaminya itu memang meminta maaf dan yah..itu hanya perasaannya saja. Saat itulah, Junsu datang dengan kalut. Sekarang ia menjadi sangat takut namun di tariknya nafas untuk menguatkan hatinya.

"Hyung….."

"Ada apa dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Jun Jin dengan serius.

"Hyung, pergi…."

"Bukankah memang Jaejoong sedang menginap bersama ChangMin?" Jawab Tae Hee untuk menguatkan lagi hatinya.

JunSu pun mulai terisak, ia menggelengkan kepala dan menunjukkan ponselnyanya pada Junjin dan TaeHee dengan tangan tergetar.

_Su, ini hyung. Mianhae Su, aku harus pergi jauh. Ketempat dimana tak ada yang mengenalku. Terpaksa aku membatalkan pernikahan dengan ShinHye. Kau tidak perlu mencariku. Disini sejuk, dan aku sangat menyukai udaranya. Aku mohon jangan beri tahu YunHo. Aku bahagia disini. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada teman2ku yang selama ini membantuku, ChangMin, KiBum, YooChun. Dan terutama kau adikku. Jaga appa dan umma baik2. Aku mencintai kalian semua. Semoga, dikehidupan mendatang aku bisa mengenal kalian lagi. Saranghae….-KimJaeJoong-_

"Jaejoong ah!"

TaeHee terjatuh diatas karpetnya, kepalanya merunduk dan tangisan membanjiri pipinya. JunSu tertunduk dan menangis. JunJin melingkarkan tangannya ke kedua orang yang teramat ia cintai.

_(JunJinPOV: Aku percaya padamu nak…aku percaya…kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Semoga keputusanmu adalah yang terbaik. Appa juga mencintaimu.)_

**._.**

**._.**

Jae Joong sekarang berada di Nami _Island_ bersama YoonJae, anak lelaki yang menyelamatkannya dari luka tembak. Seluruh pemandangan yang mereka berdua lihat, hamparan salju menyelimutinya. Pepohonan banyak yang tertutup salju membuat semua terlihat berwarna putih, udara yang dingin begitu segar ketika di hirup oleh Jae Joong. Membuat ia sedikit merasa nyaman. Setelah ia mengirim pesan singkat pada Junsu adiknya ia merasa semua ini benar!

"Waaaaaa! Hyung! Nyaman sekali udara disini!" Teriak bocah kecil itu merentangkan tangannya sambil mengirup udara dingin yang memang begitu bersih. Bocah itu meletakkan dengan sembarang tas ranselnya, ia berlarian kecil di sekitar Jae Joong sambil tertawa-tawa tanpa beban. Sepertinya ia gembira, mungkin ini pertama kali buat bocah kecil itu keluar kota Seoul dan pergi bersama seseorang yang merupakan idolanya atau mungkin bisa di katakan hyung nya sebab Jae Joong juga setuju Yoon Jae menyebutnya Hyung..berarti bisa dikatakan Jae Joong adalah keluarganya saat ini

"Kau suka tempat ini YoonJae?" Tanya Jae Joong sambil tertawa kearah Yoon Jae yang tengah menyusrukkan tubuhnya ke salju yang dingin. Untung saja pakaian yang dipergunakan bocah itu cukup tebal sehingga tidak dingin untuk anak itu. Terlihat ia sangat menyukai diving seperti itu

"Tentu hyung! Wah! Ada gundukan salju disana! Hyung ayo kita buat boneka salju!"

"Boleh."

"Ayo Vick!" Yoon Jae memanggil Vick yang ada di belakang Jae Joong

"Awoof!" Anjing itu mengikuti Yoon Jae yang berlari menuju gundukan salju dan mulai membuat bulatan salju. Terlihat Vick membantu Yoon Jae yang tengah duduk mencoba membuat bulatan besar bola dari salju putih itu.

Jaejoong pun mulai memandangi pemandangan disekelilingnya. YoonJae dan Vick yang tadi berlari menjauh darinya sangat riang membuat bulatan-bulatan besar, sedang dan kecil untuk kaki, badan dan kepala untuk bagan membuat boneka salju. Suasana di Nami Island sangat indah di mana pohon tertutup salju di sepanjang kiri dan kanan jalanan yang ia lalui, daun kering yang jatuh tertiup angin jatuh di atas kepalanya. Entah kenapa suasana ini membuat ia merasa tenang bila harus menutup mata untuk selamanya. Menurutnya Nami island tempat yang sangat cocok untuk ia beristirahat.

Beginikah akhir dari hidup seorang vampire modern bernama Kim Jae Joong? Vick yang bagaikan guardiannya itu, lemah dan semakin terlihat seperti anjing biasa saja. Padahal ia adalah anjing srigala kuat miliknya.

Jae Joong memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan angin dan udara bersih ini. Namun, disaat seperti ini pun wajah Yunho memasuki alam tenangnya. Betapa ia ingin sekarang Yunho berada di sampingnya menemani saat-saat terakhir tapi itu tidaklah mungkin. Yunho juga telah bertunangan dengan gadis bernama Jessica.

Setelah penembakan di Bank Hana oleh ketua perampok itu, Jae Joong semakin merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemah. Penembakan itu membuat kerja Soul Eater lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Jae Joong membuka mata dan menatap kearah Vick yang bersama Yoon Jae.

_(APOV : Pernah nonton Winter Sonata? Nah, dipepohonan itu dh.)_

_(JJPOV: Mianhae Vick, semua karena keegoisanku, membuat kau kehilangan kemampuan juga. Mianhae…YunHo kuharap kau bahagia bersamanya. Lupakanlah aku.)_

"Hyung! Kemarilah!" Teriak Yoon Jae sambil melempar sekepal bola salju ke arah Jae Joong. Strike..! Bola salju itu mengenai tepat di wajahnya. Yoon Jae tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Jae Joong saat di lempar.

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang. Udara yang begitu dingin ia hirup yang dikeluarkan dari mulut dan hidungnya itu mengeluarkan asap. Jae Joong memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantung baju dinginnya. Dan berlari kearah YoonJae dan Vick. Dia tak boleh bersedih, ini mungkin keputusan yang baik dengan menghilang dari Yunho. Padahal ia sempat berpikir untuk menemui Yunho dan mengatakan bahwa semua itu bohong tapi, ketika melihat berita di televisi itu sepertinya ini memang harus ia lakukan. Walau di dalam hati terdalamnya, Jae Joong sangat tidak ingin berpisah dengan Yunho.

Jae Joong meraih salju di sekitar tempat ia berpijak dan membalas perlakuan Yoon Jae. Dia melempar bola salju tapi meleset. Yoon Jae menjulurkan lidah. Yah…

Mereka berujung memainkan permainan perang salju. YoonJae berkelit lagi ketika Jae Joong melemparkan sekepal bola salju kearahnya lagi dan sambil berkelit bocah itu menunduk dan membuat bola-bola kecil dan melempar ke arah Jaejoong lagi. Bola salju itu tepat mengenai kepala Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa kepalanya berputar dan ia terduduk. Melihat hal itu Yoon Jae menjadi khawatir dan berlari mendatangi Jae Joong.

"Hyung! Chaesunghaeyo! Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo aku bantu berdiri! Sebaiknya kita kembali ke penginapan. Ottekhaji?"

"Ah, tidak apa YoonJae, hanya sakit kepala biasa." Jawab Jae Joong seakan tak ingin bocah kecil itu khawatir akan keadaannya

"Tidak hyung. Kita kembali sekarang. Kau seharusnya istirahat. Bodohnya aku mengajakmu bermain lempar bola salju. Bukankah Hero hyung baru saja di operasi. Ayo Hyung…kita kembali ke penginapan." 

Jae Joong tiba-tiba merasa kepalanya semakin berat. Soul Eater tengah bereaksi kembali, sepertinya ia harus menuruti permintaan Yoon Jae untuk kembali ke penginapan mereka.

Jae Joong mencoba berjalan perlahan, Yoon Jae dengan segera meraih lengan Jae Joong ketika akan terjatuh kembali.

"Berpegangan tangan denganku hyung."

"Gomawo..Yoon Jae."

"Gwenchanayo hyung. Vick..tolong bawakan ranselku yang terjatuh disana yah. Dan jadilah pemandu kami menuju penginapan!"

"Awooo..!" 

**._.**

**._.**

HQ 12.13 AM

KiBum sedang tiduran di sofa panjang sambil membaca satu dari ratusan buku kuno yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kota Seoul. Buku kuno itu termasuk langka sehingga tidak sembarangan di beri pinjam kepada orang. Dia bisa meminjam tentu saja melihat status nya di masyarakat.

Suara hening membuat ia memandangi sekitarnya. Biasanya ada bunyi suara keyboard di ruangan ini sejak Changmin memutuskan membantu Yoochun mencari cara lain menyelamatkan Jae Joong. Namun saat ini Changmin tengah tertidur di depan PCnya sedangkan YooChun sedang berada dalam alam mimpinya juga dengan dihadapan pria itu laptopnya yang masih terbuka.

Tentu saja mereka berdua terlihat begitu lelah sampai tertidur sebab setelah dari Je Ju semalam, mereka langsung pulang ke HQ dan mencarinya untuk segera pergi meminjam beberapa buku kuno di perpustakan yang merupakan buku-buku _forbidden_ semua. Dan disinilah mereka semua, sibuk mencari makna kata yang terkandung dari kata-kata sulit terdapat pada makam Kim So Roo yang merupakan leluhur keluarga Kim dan buku kuno yang di baca oleh Kibum.

KiBum mengusap matanya yang sudah mulai mengantuk. Rupanya mitos bahwa bila salah seorang mengantuk maka semua menjadi mengantuk itu benar adanya. Pria manis itu pun berdiri dari posisi tidurnya membuat segelas kopi panas instant agar matanya tetap membuka. Buku kuno masih tetap terbuka di tangannya. Setelah selesai menyeduh, ia menyeruputnya perlahan – lahan sedang jari-jarinya yang tengah menyangga buku dengan lihai membolak balikan halaman-halaman di buku kuno yang ia sedang baca.

"Heart of the…"

_Purtttt!_

Tiba-tiba KiBum menyembur seluruh isi mulutnya keluar. Gelas ia letakkan di meja sebelah dispenser. Seakan tak percaya ia mengusap kembali matanya hingga terasa perih. Namun itu tak penting, isi buku yang di bacanya ini lebih penting. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berjalan kembali ke tempat ruangan dimana ChangMin dan YooChun tengah tertidur.

"Minnie! YooChun ah…Changmin ah….! Bangunn! Cepat!" Teriaknya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Changmin dan Yoochun agar mereka terbangun. Kalau ia tidak salah mengartikan apa yang ada di dalam buku ini, maka mungkin ini merupakan sebuah petunjuk sama dengan yang ada di makam Kim Soo Roo

"Su…nanti saja. Aku masih ingin tidur denganmu…." Ujar Yoochun yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar sambil menarik tubuh Kibum.

"Haish..napeun namja. Ya! Park Yoo Chun! Bangun! Dan Minnie akh..bangun sekarang!" Teriak Kibum sambil memukul keras kepala Yoochun dan masih tetap memngguncang-guncangkan tubuh Changmin. Dengan segera pria bernama Yoochun itu terbangun dari fase tertidurnya dan ia ingin marah pada Ki Bum yang membangunkan dengan cara memukul kepala, namun posisinya yang tengah memeluk pria itu membuat ia tak jadi marah sebab tentu saja pria itu memukul kepalanya kalau ia tengah melakukan kesalahan.

"Ha? Ya? Oh. Ada apa KiBum?"

"Chagya, aku mengantuk…." Jawab Changmin masih malas-malasan.

"Chagii..Lihatlah ini dulu! Aku menemukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kalimat di makam itu! Aku pikir ini mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Jae Joong hyung."

Mendengar bahwa Ki Bum mengatakan tengah menemukan sesuatu penting yang mungkin dapat menyelamatkan Jae Joong. Changmin langsung membuka matanya. KiBum memberikan buku tebal berlapis kulit itu pada mereka berdua dan menunjukkan kalimat berbahasa inggris yang tertulis disana. Changmin membaca hal yang tertulis disana

"Heart of the Ocean, necklace found in the depth of the ocean where Tita…"

"Bukan yang itu sayangku… Yang ini! Coba kau lihat di bagian yang ini!"

Yoochun mengambil alih buku itu.

"Mari kuartikan, Heart of the darkness, sebuah kalung berbandul salib berwarna hitam dengan ornament hati merah maroon ditengahnya, keberadaannya belum diketahui sampai saat ini. Kalung buatan abad ke 13 itu didesain khusus oleh pemiliknya, seorang pesohor pada masanya. Sumber mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kalung terkutuk, tetapi ada yang menduga bahwa kalung itu merupakan obat. Kalung yang berasal da…. SHIt! Halamannya robek."

"Ya, halaman itu sudah robek ketika ku membacanya. Oleh karena itu aku membangunkan kalian semua! Kalau saja ini penting." Jawab Ki Bum. Changmin mengambil buku itu dan memeriksa halaman perhalaman untuk mencari petunjuk apakah robekannya ada di tengah buku bila memang buku ini tengah terkupas dari kulit cover bukunya. Di lihat dari tahun keluar buku ini memang sangat lama namun ia tidak melihat bahwa buku ini lapuk di makan usia dan, bila ia tak salah duga halamannya buku ini seperti tengah sengaja di robek.

"Lihatlah, yang robek hanya halaman ini dan buku ini tidak rusak, dan bagian ini pula juga ada yang robek. Coba kau cek hyung." Yoochun ikut melihat dan sepertinya sependapat oleh vampire itu bahwa halaman ini tidaklah rusak sebelumnya tapi memang baru saja di robek.

"Iya, semua halamannya masih lengkap kecuali bagian ini.

"Apa tidak terlalu kebetulan hyung?"

"Hmm…bisa jadi begitu chagiya. Missing Link…." Ujar Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Yoochun menjadi ingin tahu dimana Kibum mendapatkan buku ini sebab mungkin bisa jadi robekan di simpan di tempat Ki Bum meminjam buku ini atau bisa jadi di robek oleh salah satu peminjam buku ini.

"KiBum ah, kau bilang kau dapat darimana buku ini?"

"Seoul City Library. Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

Yoochun melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12. 15 AM.

"Pagi nanti kita akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Sekarang ada baiknya kau istirahat dulu Kibum ya. _Good Job friend"_

**._.**

**._.**

Nami Resort 12.45 am

YoonJae terbangun, perutnya mendadak menggerutu ingin minta di beri makan. Bocah itu melangkah perlahan, membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Jaejoong sedang melihat ponselnya. Dapat ia lihat dari arah pandangannya, Hero hyung tengah membuka-buka file berisi foto yang diduga adalah gambar foto pria yang membuatnya menangis ketika mereka akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke Nami island. Yoon Jae berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Jae Joong.

"Hyung, kau belum tidur?" Jae Joong yang di panggil oleh Yoon Jae tidak langsung berbalik. Terlihat ia tengah mengusapkan telapak tangan untuk menghapus sesuatu di wajahnya

"Oh, YoonJae ah, kau sendiri mengapa terbangun?" Kini Jae Joong berbalik dan memberikan senyum pada bocah kecil itu.

Meskipun sudah tak ada air mata di sana, Yoon Jae masih bisa melihat mata Hero hyung tengah berair dan memerah seperti tengah menangis. Sepertinya melihat orang di dalam foto itu membuat Hero hyungnya menangis. Yoon Jae tidak perlu menanyakan apapun, pasti orang itu sangat berarti bagi Hero hyung. Dia juga akan seperti itu bila ia melihat foto orang tuanya yang telah meninggal.

"Aku lapar hyung."

"Tapi jam segini tidak ada penjual makanan….baiklah aku akan coba masak.

"Gumawo hyung."

Jaejoong sedang beranjak dari kamar tidurnya menuju dapur. Penginapan ini di sediakan alat untuk memasak didalamnya beserta sayur mayur yang di sediakan oleh pihak resort sebagai salah satu fasilitas di penginapan ini. Jae Joong pun mengupas bahan-bahan rempah-rempah, memotong bawang sebagai bumbu masakannya. Tidak susah ia lakukan ini mengingat dahulu sewaktu masih kecil ia bersama Yunho pernah mengikuti acara kemah sekolah dan dialah yang mendapat tugas memasak untuk group nya kala itu. Masa-masa yang membahagiakan, namun kenapa ingatan itu harus ia ganti dengan kutukan soul eater?

YoonJae sedang bermain dengan PSP barunya yang dibelikan Jaejoong sebelum mereka ke Nami Island. Kelihatan sekali ia ayik dengan mainan itu sambil menunggunya memasak.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong tersedak dan batuk berulang kali, ia berusaha tidak membuat suara batuknya terlalu kencang dengan menutup mulut menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Hyung, kau sakit?" Tanya Yoon Jae yang sepertinya mendengar batuk Jae Joong. Meski sudah berusaha di perkecil suara batuk itu, Yoon Jae dapat tahu bahwa Hero hyung tengah terbatuk-batuk. Cuaca di Nami Islandsangat dingin, bisa jadi Hero hyung masuk angin.

"Anniya, gwenchana."

Jaejoong kini memandangi sebercak cairan merah ditangan kanannya.

_(JJPOV: No…not now, not this night. I must be strong.)_

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

**To Be Continued**

Apakah Jejung selamat?

Klo ChangBumChun berhasil memecahkan teka tekinya, udah pasti Jeje selamat, hoho...

Tenang, FF ini happy ending ko ;)

Nah udah bisa nebak kan apa yg bisa nyembuhin Jeje tanpa harus punya keturunan?

Yups, jawabannya 'kalung Black Heart'

Siapa yg kemarin jawabannya bener?

Hadiahnya tar dibawa jalan-jalan sama Changmin terbang melintasi lautan, hoho...

2 chap lg tamat, mungkin tar ditambah epilog, jadi... ayo! mana suntikan (?) semangat untuk editornya? XD


	20. Chapter 20

Ini bukan FF saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari Kak Dee aka Kak Fujoshinta selaku editornya untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini.

Title : Black Heart

Author: Lee Young Jinz A.K.A JANE

Editor: Fujoshinta aka Dee

Genre : Fantasy, dark, violent

Chapter : 19/20

Rating: NC 21-Rated/Yaoi

Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin x Kibum, Park Shin Hye dll

**Summary**

Jung Yunho memiliki sahabat ketika ia masih SMU tapi menghilang ketika sahabatnya itu berulang tahun ke-17. Tidak hanya keberadaan Sahabatnya itu, tapi seluruh keluarganya menghilang dari JeJu sejak hari itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho menjadi seorang pemimpin redaksi berita pagi di Seoul. Dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu muncul pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan warga Seoul. Oleh para warga mereka memberi nama HERO. Tapi anehnya ia hanya menyelamatkan wanita, tidak pria meski memang para pria yang pantas untuk tidak diselamatkan. Pada awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan headline beritanya namun ketika ia menemukan kalung Blackheart terjatuh di tanah setelah HERO melancarkan aksinya menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dilecehkan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak memberitakan tentang HERO. Yang ia tahu, kalung itu milik sahabatnya Kim Jae Joong yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, HERO yang ia tahu memiliki kecepatan berlari di atas manusia dan dapat melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas keperak2an, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rambut aslinya. Siapa HERO? Kenapa juga ketika Yunho akhirnya bertemu Jae Joong di sebuah gala dinner, tidak mengenalinya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jae Joong?

**._.**

**._.**

**Chapter 19**

**Catastrophe**

Pagi ini begitu matahari memunculkan sinarnya terang Changmin langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri agar seluruh tubuhnya rileks. Bayangkan saja ia pergi bolak balik menuju Je Ju hingga HQ nya dalam satu malam sambil membawa terbang pria yang masih tidur di sofa panjang modifikasi menjadi sebuah tempat tidur canggih, Changmin tidak sempat untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Tentu saja, sesampai di HQ pagi itu, dia bukannya tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh di dalam 'santuary', akan tetapi ikut membantu mencari pemecahan teka-teki yang Yoochun temukan di makam Kim Soo Roo, nenek moyang dari Kim Jae Joong. Kim Jae Joong itu salah satu vampire modern sepertinya yang tengah terkena kutukan _Soul Eater_ sebab vampire pria itu telah mengingat masa lalu nya. Kim Jae Joong sudah di anggap saudaranya sendiri sejak melihatnya menjadi Hero. Di putuskan oleh nya daripada menggunakan kepintaran yang ia punyai untuk membuat perang di seluruh dunia, membantu Jae Joong menyelamatkan kota itu lebih baik. Setidaknya apa yang ia buat bisa bermanfaat untuk membantu orang.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Changmin membangunkan Ki Bum yang tidur di dalam 'santuary' nya semalam. Tadinya ia ingin tidur bersama dengan Ki Bum semalam setelah berhari-hari mencari petunjuk untuk menyelamatkan Jae Joong. Akan tetapi mendadak ia lapar sekali sehingga Changmin terpaksa keluar berburu mangsa. Sudah lama ia tak meminum _supper_ penunjang tenaga untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Beberapa masalah terjadi akhir-akhir ini membuat ia tidak meminum darah yang merupakan makanan wajib buat para vampire sepertinya. Walau fakta ia lebih suka makanan yang di makan manusia pada umumnya namun, seberapapun ia mengisi perut dengan makanan tersebut, tak pernah bisa mengenyangkan ataupun membuat tenaganya full selain darah tentu saja.

"Haaohmmm ….kau sudah bangun dan sangat rapi _chagi_." Ki Bum terbangun kala ia merasakan dingin di sekitar pipinya. Ki Bum segera bangkit dari peti mati modifikasi milik Changmin dengan sedikit malas. Meski ini hanya peti mati, tapi begitu nyaman seperti halnya sofa modifikasi buatan Changmin juga yang kini tengah di buat tidur oleh Yoochun. Biasanya dialah yang menggunakan sofa itu untuk tidur sambil menunggu Changmin bekerja di PC besarnya dalam mengutak atik Black, mobil milik Jae Joong atau membuat berbagai macam peralatan canggih lainnya di kala ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan diperusahaannya dan menunggu Changmin yang tengah sibuk. Walau terkadang ia akan mengganggu langsung bila Changmin tidak menggubris.

"Bukankah kita perlu ke _Seoul City Library chagi_?"

Ki Bum yang tadinya masih malas-malasan, mendadak menjadi semangat kala ia teringat bahwa tugas mencari petunjuk dari makam Kim Soo Roo ada di halaman buku yang telah tersobek itu. Semua akan dapat terjawabkan bila mereka pergi menuju _Seoul City Library._ Seperti yang mereka sepakati semalam bukan? Akan menuju Perpustakaan di pagi hari ini.

"Aku akan membersihkan diri secepatnya," Ki Bum mencubit kecil pipi Changmin lalu loncat dari peti.

Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kekasihnya begitu bersemangat sambil mengusap pipi yang telah di cubit Ki Bum. Sementara Ki Bum membersihkan diri, Changmin bergegas menuju sofa canggih miliknya untuk membangunkan seseorang disana.

Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tangannya bersidekap di dada melihat seorang Park Yoochun tengah tidur dengan nyaman seakan lupa tugas mereka bertiga masih belum berakhir, belum lagi tampang wajah mesum itu dan bagian bawahnya.

Changmin memalingkan pandangan dari wajah Yoochun kearah tombol-tombol berwarna yang memiliki peranan masing-masing.

Yoochun ada mengatur tombol tidur mimpi indah seketika Changmin mendecakkan lidah kesal sebab ia berpesan jangan mempergunakan tombol itu. Bisa-bisanya orang ini tidur dengan mengatur tombol itu. Seharusnya memencet tombol kuning sebagai perileks saja. Sialan sekali orang ini!

Tapi tiba-tiba otak jahilnya tertarik untuk mengerjai kekasih Junsu itu. Dia memencet tombol merah yang berarti mimpi buruk. Tak lama kemudian, Yoochun yang awalnya berwajah tenang dan tentu sedikit mesum akibat pengaruh ekstasi mimpi indah itu berubah air muka.

Changmin buru-buru duduk ke kursi PC besarnya. Dia tak ingin mendapat amukan. Tak perlu lama orang itu pun terbangun dengan teriakan nyaring mengalahkan suara eraman harimau kesakitan.

"Waeyoo…?Kenapa kau bangun-bangun teriak begitu hyung?" Tanya Changmin pura-pura tidak tahu dan sangat tenang, namun ia sebenarnya sangat ingin tertawa. Salah sendiri kenapa pria itu tidak menuruti apa maunya. Tombol mimpi indah itu sebenarnya modifikasi special untuk KiBum dan dia tentunya bila mereka tidak bisa bermesraan di sebabkan kesibukan berdua.

"Anieyo…," Jawab Yoochun. Airmuka Yoochun masih terlihat ketakutan, dahinya berkeringat dan dadanya begitu berdebar kencang. Tak pernah ia bermimpi buruk seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Ya sudah mandi saja dulu hyung. Bukankah kita akan ke perpustakaan Seoul?"

" Akhh..kau benar Min." Yoochun berjalan seperti orang ketakutan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hahahahha hyung….., mimpi buruk apa yang kau lihat dari mesin ciptaanku itu?"

Changmin tertawa sekarang dengan keras sebab yang ia lihat itu lucu sekali. Saat itu juga tubuh Yoochun membeku di tempat. Otaknya yang tadi belum mencerna seratus persen menjadi tersadar.

"Kau..!"

**._.**

**._.**

Mobil KIA Sportage II milik Ki Bum yang sudah di modifikasi oleh Changmin meluncur mulus di jalan raya membawa dua penumpang yang tentunya terlihat tidak akur. Tentu saja Yoochun masih marah pada kekasihnya itu membuat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala di bangku kemudinya.

"Hyung..,sudahlah maafkan saja Changmin. Sekarang lupakan itu dulu. Ada yang lebih penting dari semua ini."

Yoochun menghembuskan nafanya. Memang benar sekarang ada yang lebih penting yakni mencari missing link dari buku berjudul _Ancient_ _Runes of Ornament_ yang dipinjam oleh Ki Bum di librarian Seoul city. Buku yang halamannya hilang atau tersobek. Menurut Yoochun, buku itu pasi di sobek oleh salah seorang peminjam.

"Baiklah. Lagipula aku juga menikmati tombol yang satunya itu. Kumaafkan kekasihmu yang menyebalkan ini,"

"Iiisshh…"

"Chagii..kau juga sudahlah. Seperti anak kecil saja kalian ini."

Changmin terdiam setelah kekasihnya itu tak mempermasalahkan tombol yang mereka sering gunakan itu di pakai orang lain meski nanti, ia harus menghapus komponen pemakai terakhir sebab bila sudah di pakai orang baru maka isi komponen itu akan menjadi milik orang itu kecuali ada orang baru lainnya yang memakai tombol itu lagi. Lagipula wajah Yoochun juga sudah tidak sehoror tadi ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari gara-gara mimpi buruk dari tombol pengatur sofa canggih itu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah mencari tahu tentang halaman buku yang tersobek itu.

Tak lama kemudian mobil mereka telah sampai di depan jalan masuk pagar_ Seoul city library._ Di depan pagar itu banyak terpasang baleho yang bertuliskan salah satunya berbunyi _'Selami pengetahuan akan dunia dengan membaca buku'_. Sangat menarik dengan gambar kartun anak lelaki dan perempuan manis mengedipkan matanya. Ki Bum memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman yang telah di sediakan oleh pihak pengelola perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan baru saja dibuka, namun pengunjung bukanlah mereka bertiga saja. Perpustakaan Seoul ini sangat jarang sekali sepi pengunjung sebab perpustakaan ini adalah tertua dan terlengkap yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul. Oleh sebab itu tak jarang banyak beberapa pengunjung dari luar daerah Seoul untuk kemari hanya sekedar mencari bahan informasi untuk membuat makalah, atau mencari Koran terlama abad 18 dan 19 semua ada disini. Yeah…Padahal mereka bertiga sudah pergi cukup pagi hanya untuk bertanya dengan penjaga perpustakaan tentang daftar peminjam buku tapi tetap saja mereka harus mengantri ketika akan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke ruangan perpustakaan. Yeah…untungnya meski ini adalah perpustakaan tertua di Seoul, peralatan yang dipergunakan cukup modern, mereka sudah menggunakan system komputerisasi dalam pencatatan peminjaman buku maupun keluarnya.

"Tahu begini, aku menggunakan cara vampire saja. Menyelinap pada malam hari secara diam-diam." Ujar Changmin sambil berbisik pada Yoochun dan Kibum. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu, masih saja panjang antriannya. Bukankah ia selama ini sering menggunakan cara itu? Tapi bila menunggu sampai malam maka semua pemborosan waktu dan hari sebab hari pernikahan itu tinggal menunggu hari saja. Semakin cepat betindak adalah manual seperti ini!

"Apa tak bisa menggunakan hipnotismu sekarang?" Ujar Yoochun mulai tak sabar juga. Itu kalau benar bahwa halaman yang robek ada disini! Bagaimana bila tidak? Akan tetapi kemungkinan besar pasti dari peminjam sebelumnya sebab sobekan itu terlihat masih baru.

"Terlalu banyak orang. Kalau aku menghipnotis maka tenagaku akan terkuras banyak."

Ki Bum menarik tubuh tinggi Changmin sejajar dengannya melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Changmin dan ia pun mencium bibir itu dengan pelan namun cukup intens. Sungguh berani apa yang di lakukan oleh Ki Bum. Beberpa orang disana pasti ada yang mengenalnya. Dia pemilik perusahaan automotive, wajahnya pernah menghiasi Koran. Ini sama saja ia memberitahukan kepada khalayak umum bahwa seorang Kim Kibum adalah gay.

Yoochun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Menutupi apa yang di lakukan oleh keduanya?

Setelah hampir satu menit mencium dengan intens, Ki Bum melepas bibir hangatnya dari milik bentuk tidak suka atas menjauhnya bibir Ki Bum itu. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak bersentuhan dengan bibir yang membuat Changmin dapat melakukan apapun meski itu sulit.

"Kalau kau bisa menghipnotis sekarang, aku akan memberikan ciuman itu lagi nanti," Ujar Ki Bum dengan nada menggoda.

_"__Deal!"_

Changmin menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk menghipnotis semua orang disini untuk diam tak bergerak. Lewat pandangan mata vampire nya yang tajam, semua orang yang tengah beraktivitas dengan membaca buku, bagai boneka yang kapan saja dapat ia kendalikan. Penjaga perpustakaan pun diam tak berkutik. Dengan langkah cepat ia maju ke depan penjaga perpustakaan di ikuti oleh Ki Bum dan Yoochun. Untuk kedua orang ini, Changmin tidak menghipnotis tentunya!

"Permisi, apa belakangan hari ini ada yang memasuki Forbidden Area untuk meminjam buku?"

Wanita penjaga itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bisa kulihat daftar peminjamnya."

Wanita itu mengangguk lagi dan tangannya mencari-cari mouse komputernya untuk mencari daftar peminjam _forbidden Area,_ dimana hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk. Untuk Changmin, ia juga bisa meminjam namun kemarin ia menggunakan nama Ki Bum untuk meminjam. Ketika ke Je Ju bersama Yoochun, Ki Bum sendiri yang meminjam buku Ancient Runes and Ornament itu.

"Untuk minggu ini ada sekitar 23 orang. Ini daftarnya." Wanita perpustakaan itu memperlihatkan data-data itu kepada Changmin.

_18. Kang Eun Bi Sorceress and Magus__  
__19. Uhm Jung Hwa Dark Magic of the Western (Returned)__  
__20. Park Shin Hye Ancient Runes and Ornaments (Returned)__  
__21. Ahn Chil Hyun Magic Spells__  
__22. Kim Ki Bum Ancient Runes and Ornaments__  
__23. Lee Ji Hoon Yeties and Mummies_

Changmin, Ki Bum dan Yoochun yang melihat daftar nama di urutan 20 saling bersitatap dan tersenyum.

"SHIN HYE!"

Ketiga orang itu berteriak kemudian bergegas lari keluar. Sebelumnya Changmin menjentikkan jari dan seketika orang yang tadinya tak bergerak sekarang sudah dapat bergerak. Sebagian orang yang melihat ciuman Ki Bum kepadanya pun sudah ia buat lupa dengan kehadiran mereka bertiga di perpustakaan ini juga wanita perpustakaan yang memberitahukan tentang catalog peminjam juga sudah di manipulasi ingatannya oleh Changmin.

Ketika hampir mencapai mobil milik Ki Bum, Changmin terduduk lemah di halaman parkir bersemen itu. Dia terlihat sangat letih seakan habis berlari beratus-ratus kilometer. Wajahnya berkeringat dingin dan sedikit pucat. Tentu saja, ia menghipnotis puluhan orang di siang hari, saat kekuatan vampire hanya setengah dari yang seharusnya

"Minnie ah~.., Hyung kau kemudikan mobilnya" Ki Bum merogoh kantung celana jeans dan memberikan kunci kearah Yoochun. Ki Bum pun memapah Changmin masuk kedalam mobil dan pria vampire itu seakan bernafas saja susah. Setelah itu suara mesin mobil di nyalakan oleh Yoochun.

"Bagaimana Changmin? Aku tak tahu dimana apartemen Shin Hye jadi kemana aku harus melajukan mobil ini."

"Ja..ja..lankan saja mobilnya..! A..A..Aku akan mencoba konsetrasi lagi untuk mencium baunyaa.."Jawab Changmin tersendat-sendat. Dia tak pernah merasa seletih ini namun tiba-tiba nafas vampire nya yang tidak teratur dan udara terkirim di jantung nya yang jarang sekali ia pergunakan itu terasa dingin di penuhi udara segar. Semua itu sangat menyejukkan seluruh tubuh Changmin. Yeah..Ki Bum telah menciumnya membuat tubuhnya yang tak bertenaga menjadi penuh kembali, detak jantungnya menjadi normal kembali. Udara memenuhi jantung vampire nya.

_(CM POV: Udara yang menyejukkan ini adalah nafas kehidupan Kibum. Dan memang hanya dia yang bisa membuatku lebih kuat. Aku mencintaimu Kibum Ah…)_

_(Ki Bum POV: Nafas Changmin tak beraturan, bibirnya terasa sangat dingin melebihi biasanya. Tak pernah aku melihat ia seperti ini. Apa yang dapat aku lakukan hanyalah ini. Bernafaslah yang normal kembali Chagiya …Aku mencintaimu)_

"Yaaa….sampai kapan kalian begitu? Hei Changmin…, Aku harus kemanaa!" Teriak Yoochun ketika ia tersadar harus mengemudikan ke arah mana mobil ini. Orang yang harusnya menjadi penunjuk jalan, tengah asyik dengan kekasihnya. Yoochun hanya bisa pasrah saja, sekarang tergantung dengan konsentrasinya untuk bekerja sama dengan vampire jenius yang tengah bersama kekasihnya di jok mobil belakang.

**._.**

**._.**

Seorang wanita dengan rambut lurus panjang berwarna pirang keemasan tengah menunggu cemas detective swasta yang belum kembali sejak di berinya tugas untuk mencari data terlengkap dan ter up to date seorang bernama Kim Jae Joong sejak kemarin sore. Wanita itu adalah Choi Jessica tunangan dari Jung Yunho. Kegelisahan begitu tergambar di wajahnya, tak jarang ia berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan saja di teras rumah sambil sesekali melihat kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Seharusnya pria itu datang dari pukul sembilan pagi ini, namun sudah setengah jam ia menunggu, detective yang disewanya belum kunjung datang juga.

Sepulang dari makan siang bersama Yunho kemarin siang, Jessica tak langsung berdiam diri dengan duduk diam di rumah atau memikirkan cara untuk membuat Yunho jatuh cinta padanya! Dia terlalu memikirkan tentang foto yang menghiasi wallpaper ponsel Yunho. Wajah yang tampan namun cantik sekaligus, entah kenapa walau tak ingin di akuinya bahwa pria itu lebih indah dari dirinya sendiri! Pantaslah seorang Jung Yunho pemilik Seoul city post itu jatuh cinta. Oh betapa ia iri sekali dengan pandangan mata yang tengah memandangi ponsel waktu makan siang itu sarat penuh cinta. Mata yang tak di tujukan olehnya. Apalagi waktu Yunho mengantarkannya sampai di rumah setelah makan siang itu, tak ada senyum tergambar dari wajah tampan milik Jung Yunho kecuali ketika melihat wallpaper itu. Begitu cintakah pria yang akan di tunangkan dengannya ini dengan Kim Jae Joong?

Perlu waktu dua jam kemarin dan akhirnya menyerah dan berpikir untuk menghubungi Han Kyung detective swasta terpercaya keluarganya untuk mencari info tentang Kim Jae Joong. Kim Jae Joong anak dari Kim Jun Jin dan Kim Tae Hee. Hanya itu yang ia ketahui tentang Kim Jae Joong sebab minimnya berita tentang putra pertama keluarga Kim di dunia bisnis, meski ada berita tentang _gala dinner_ sebuah perusahaan yang sempat memuat Kim Jae Joong sebagai kandidat pengganti atau pewaris perusahaan besar Kim, namun semua tak dapat membantu apa-apa.

Akhirnya setelah lama menunggu,terdengarlah suara pintu otomatis dibuka oleh penjaga. Gadis itu sekarang tersenyum setelah ia melihat mobil milik Hankyunglah yang memasuki halaman rumah dan kini detective sewaannya itu tengah memarkir mobil. Detective muda itu pun bergegas turun dari mobil dengan membawa kertas yang mungkin berisi file Kim Jae Joong yang di dapatkan olehnya. Hankyung memberi sedikit hormat pada wanita yang membeli jasanya itu.

" Kau sudah mendapatkan info tentang Kim Jae Joong?" Tanya Jessica langsung tanpa tendeng aling-aling, ia sangat ingin tahu kabar terbaru dari pria bernama Kim Jae Joong dan penyebab kenapa pria itu tidak menerima Jung Yunho tunangannya sehingga ia harus terjebak pada perasaan tak mengenakkan ini. Padahal ketika Jessica melihat di ponsel Yunho kemarin, pria cantik itu juga memiliki perasaan pada Yunho. Setidaknya itu yang ia lihat meski wajah pria itu terlihat jutek.

"Iya nona, ini berkasnya. " Hankyung menyerahkan amplop coklat yang berisi tentang hasil penyelidikan yang ia lakukan semalam. Cukup sulit sebab Kim Jun Jin yang merupakan appa dari Kim Jae Joong sangatlah menakutkan. Memang pria itu tidak sekalipun garang, namun Hankyung merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan ada dalam keluarga itu. Rumah bergaya Victoriaitu sangat menakutkan bila malam hari. Oleh sebab itu, ia mencari penyelidikan di pagi hari saja. Ini yang menyebabkan dia terlambat sampai ke kediaman keluarga Choi.

"Okay, kerja bagus Han Kyung ssi. Dan ingat, jangan sampai umma tahu, aku akan mentransfer sisa kerjamu ke nomer rekeningmu."

"Ne arraseo. Ini sudah pekerjaan saya. Saya Permisi dulu nona." Han Kyung menundukkan kepala dan kemudian pergi kembali.

Setelah kepergian Hankyung, Jessica membuka sebuah amplop coklat yang tadi diberi oleh Han Kyung dan mengeluarkan berkas-berkasnya Dihalaman pertama terdapat foto Jaejoong dan biodatanya. Ia membuka halaman paling belakang untuk mengetahui info terbaru. Dan membaca.

_Kim JaeJoong yang belakangan hari ini sedang santer dikabarkan akan menikahi Park Shin Hye…_

"Park Shin Hye…putri Mr Park Joongsoo?"

_(Jessica POV: Masalah inikah yang membuatmu murung Oppa dan membuatmu ingin menikah denganku? Kalau begitu Aku akan menemui Shin Hye untuk berbicara antar wanita, mencoba untuk memohon pengertiannya. Akan ku kembalikan senyummu oppa. Akan kukembalikan.)_

"JaeBom….,Shindong ya…!Antarkan aku ke apartemen mewah di pusatkota Seoul. " Teriak Jessica kepada dua orang bodyguarnya.

"Baik _agashi!"_

Kedua bodyguard itu mengambil mobil _**Nissan March**_terbaru milik Jessica yang terparkir di garasi besar milik keluarga Choi kemudian melajukan mobil itu bersama Jessica menuju apartemen di tengah kota. Jessica berharap ada kerja sama yang baik dari Shin Hye untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu. Kalau tidak bisa meminta dengan baik-baik, toh ada Shin Dong dan Jae Bom yang bersedia membantunya nanti. Senyum kemenangan sudah terukir di sudut bibir gadis itu.

**._.**

**._.**

_**Mobil KIA Sportage II**_ milik Kibum yang dikemudikan oleh Yoochun berjalan kencang di jalan raya yang padat. Yoochun juga harus berkonsentrasi tinggi sambil menunggu aba-aba dari Changmin yang sekarang sudah lumayan sehat berkat ciuman panas Kibum, namun vampire itu masih belum bernafas lega sebab ia harus memejamkan mata berkonsentrasi penuh mencari bau Shin Hye yang sangat samar terdeteksi. Memang benar ia sudah mencium bau busuk wanita itu, jadi mobil ini ia minta berjalan dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"Ayo YooChun hyung! Belok kanan!" Teriak Changmin masih memejam mata, sebagai penguat tenaga ia menggenggam erat tangan Ki Bum yang berada di sebelahnya. Bau itu semakin menguat kala ia sampai persimpangan dua arah.

"Iya aku tahu! " Dengan lihai, Yoochun mengerem mobil dan memutar setirnya ke arah kanan. Namun banyak sekali mobil yang berada di tikungan itu, membuat Yoochun dengan cepat membelok ke kiri dan secepat mungkin menyeimbangkan setirnya agar mobil tak keluar jalur aman sehingga membuat tabrakan dengan mobil di depan mereka.

"Hey, hati-hati hyung. Jangan sampai mobilku mencium mobil lain!" Teriak Ki Bum saat jarak mobil miliknya itu begitu dekat dengan mobil di depan.

"Tak akan Bumie ah~. Kalau sampai mobil kita bertabrakan maka semua akan memakan waktu banyak. Kau jaga Changmin agar ia tak lelah, sehingga konsentrasinya hilang." Jawab Yoochun tetap matanya mengarah depan. Pria itu terlihat tengah mencari cara agar bisa menyalip tiga mobil di depannya. Disaat tengah sibuk dengan konsentrasinya itu tiba-tiba ponsel Yoochun yang ada di dalam tas berbunyi.

_BEEP BEEP_

"Tolong ambilkan ponselku di tas. Lihat siapa yang menelphone" Ujar Yoochun tetap berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobil. Saat ini padahal di setiap badan jalan terdapat gedung-gedung tinggi semacam apartemen juga, namun ia tak tahu apartemen mana yang merupakan tempat tinggal Shin Hye. Jadi konsentrasi penuh sambil mendengar Changmin menunjukkan jalan, tak ada waktu menengok kebelakang di mana tas nya tengah berada.

Ki Bum mengambil tas yang berada di samping kirinya. Dengan sebelah tangan ia membuka reslitingnya mencari ponsel milik Yoochun. Ketika ia menemukan ponsel itu, terbaca di sana _my cutie Junsu calling_

"YooChun ah, telpon dari JunSu. Apa di terima?" Changmin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di tangan Ki Bum

"Nanti saja. Reject saja ponsel itu chagya, sebentar lagi kita sampai di apartemen wanita itu. Pelankan mobilnya Hyung. " Changmin membuka matanya ketika bau yang tak ia sukai itu sekarang lebih dekat dari saat mobil meluncur keluar dari _Seoul city library_

_"__I'm dead meat,_ JunSu paling benci teleponnya di _reject."_

"Ini apartemennya ShinHye. Berhenti. Baunya begitu kental di gedung ini." Ujar Changmin cepat.

Yoochun mengambil jalan memutar sebab gedung itu sudah terlewat, setelah mendapat jalan di tengah agar bisa membelok Yoochun pun melaju kembali ke gedung yang di tunjukkan oleh Changmin dan mencari jalan masuk menuju parkiran basement apartemen dengan puluhan lantai itu. Setelah berbelok 5 tikungan yang cukup tajam dengan kemiringan 45 derajat guna mencari parkir area yang kosong di dalam gedung bertingkat tersebut, mobil akhirnya di parkirkan dengan sempurna.

Changmin keluar dari mobil, memejamkan mata kembali bekonsentrasi pada lantai berapakah apartemen milik wanita itu. Bau vampire Shin Hye sangat kentara, berarti tidak jauh dari basement parkir area tempat mereka berdiri. Changmin berlari di ikuti dari belakang oleh Ki Bum dan Yoochun. Sekarang mereka bertiga berdiri di depan lift menunggu lift yang tengah menuju panah ke bawah berubah ke panah atas. Dua menit kemudian lift itu terbuka kosong. Selama mereka menaiki lift, ketiganya menyusun rencana yang akan di lakukan bila sampai di depan pintu apartemen Shin Hye .

Kibum berpikir untuk membekuk wanita itu adalah dengan cara membuatnya tak dapat bergerak leluasa! Strategi itu tentu saja berpusat pada Changmin dan dia yang memegangi kedua tangan Shin Hye agar pergerakan tubuh Shin Hye kurang, sedang Yoochun masuk ke dalam mencari sobekan kertas yang mungkin masih di simpan dalam apartemen Shin Hye. Semua rencana ini harus di lakukan dengan tepat, dan celah itu ada saat wanita itu dalam keadaan tidak siap!

Tak terasa lift pun berbunyi menandakan sudah sampai pada nomor yang mereka tekan. Yoochun menekan tombol pembuka pintu lift, dan mereka bertiga bergegas keluar. Changmin masih saja membaui lewat hidung vampirenya dan ia pun berhenti di sebuah pintu besar apartemen bernomor 2145. Tanda bahwa saat ini mereka sudah sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju. 

"Ingat rencana kita bukan?" tanya Ki Bum serius. Saat ini merupakan hal paling serius dari semua yang mereka lakukan. Bisa di katakan bahwa ini adalah puncak dari semuanya. Kelangsungan hidup Jae Joong berada pada sobekan kertas yang kini berada di tangan Shin Hye. Kedua orang itu pun mengangguk.

_"__Okay, here we go." _KiBum pun menekan bel yang terletak disebelah pintu besar itu.

_DING DONG_

Terdengar suara seseorang mendekat di depan pintu dan suara pintu diputar kuncinya.

"Ya tunggu sebentar" ujar wanita itu. Yoochun melirik kearah Ki Bum dan Changmin agar siap.

_"__Ready? On the count of 3,2,1 " _

Pintu dihadapannya terbuka, tampak seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dan berambut panjang sedang memakai baju rumahan yang di pergunakan untuk tidur. Tentu saja sekarang adalah waktu tidur para vampire, itu sebabnya tenaga mereka berkurang di saat mentari tengah bersinar. Wanita itu masih sedikit mengantuk, sehingga belum terlalu siaga.

_"__GO!"_

ChangMin dan KiBum dengan sigap segera membekuk dengan cara memegangi kedua tangan ShinHye. Sementara itu YooChun berjalan masuk kedalam apartemen Shin Hye dan segera mencari-cari sesuatu. Entah itu di bawah meja ruang tamu atau tempat sampah kecil yang berada di sudut ruangan, tapi ia belum atau tidak menemukannya. Segera ia berlari menuju lantai atas, di mana itu adalah ruang tidur wanita itu. Yoochun berpikir, mungkin di tempat itu lebih bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari.

" HEY! MAU APA KALIAN!" Wanita itu berteriak setelah ia tersadar apa yang telah terjadi, dengan tenaga vampire nya ia mencoba memberontak. Namun.., tak jauh beda dengan vampire pria, tenaga vampire wanita pun melemah disaat mentari setengah dari kekuatannya. Kebanyakan vampire wanita akan menyimpan tenaga dengan tidur di pagi hari atau melaksanakan aktivitas sebagai manusia biasa sebab disaat sekarang ini mereka kurang lebih sama dengan manusia. Kalaupun mereka bersikeras untuk mengeluarkan tenaga, maka berakibat melemah dan tak mungkin akan susah menggerakkan badan untuk beberapa waktu yang lama. Tergantung kekuatan tubuh mereka sendiri, sebab setiap vampire memiliki batasnya sendiri.

Karena lemahnya tenaga Shin Hye sekarang, tak susah bagi Ki Bum yang manusia biasa itu memegangi tangan Shin Hye dan di tambah dengan Changmin yang memelintir tangan wanita itu kea rah belakang, tentu saja Shin Hye tak dapat bergerak. Dengan sebelah kakinya, Changmin menutup pintu tersebut dan mengunci dengan kekuatan pikirannya.

KiBum dan Changmin menarik tangan Shin Hye menuju ruang makan, mendudukkan wanita itu di kursi ruang makan. Melihat taplak meja berbahan kain, Kibum menarik taplak itu. Sendok, garpu maupun barang-barang yang di letakkan di atas meja berjatuhan kelantai menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Ki Bum lalu mengikatkan tubuh Shin Hye di kursi makannya menggunakan taplak meja tersebut. Sementara ChangMin mengikat kaki ShinHye dengan serbet makan yang terjatuh di samping kakinya!

"Sekarang beri tahu kami, kau apakan potongan dari buku yang kau pinjam beberapa waktu lalu?" Tanya Ki Bum dengan wajah serius. Ada sebuah ketakutan dan juga keterkejutan yang terbaca dari mimik wajah Shin Hye. Tentu saja ia takut dan terkejut, semua pasti disebabkan rencananya telah terbaca dan takut akan kehilangan kesempatan menikah dan mengikat selamanya Kim Jae Joong orang yang menjadi obsesinya ketika remaja. Shin Hye menaikkan sudut bibirnya, memperlihatkan sedikit kelicikan yang selama ini tersembunyi. Akhirnya ia bisa mengeluarkan seringaian licik dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

"He? Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu? Aku tak mengerti."

Changmin mengeratkan tangannya, ia ingin sekali mengeluaran kuku-kuku tajam vampire nya, mencakar hingga wajah mulus itu tak berbekas!

"Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh, aku tahu dari awal kau itu gadis licik! Kau menyobek halaman di buku itu agar kita tidak mengetahui bahwa ada cara lain menyembuhkan Jaejoong hyung tanpa harus menikahi wanita picik seperti mu!" Teriak Changmin sambil menatap tajam menusuk seakan menembus tulang-belulang vampire wanita itu. Changmin pun mengetatkan ototo-otot tangannya, agar kuku vampire nya keluar. Ia sudah sangat tak tahan ingin menusuk dalam-dalam ke arah wajah tersebut.

"Hmm hmm hmm,hahahahhaa… _So, you've figured it out eh?_ Kau memang vampire genius Hahahaha. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu kalian! Hahaha" Tawa Shin Hye dengan penuh kelicikan, sekarang tak perlu ia tutup-tutupi .

ChangMin kini sudah mulai geram, kuku-kuku vampire nya memanjang, ia sudah akan mencakar wajah Shin Hye namun Kibum mencegahnya.

"Jangan Minnie, _let her be. It must be somewhere here._ Jangan kau sia-siakan tenagamu untuk membunuhnya. Ayo kita cari bersama Yoochun hyung. Pasti masih ada di dalam apartemen ini. Mungkin kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan pikiranmu sekali lagi."

Changmin tersadar bahwa orang yang di hadapannya ini adalah wanita, seharusnya ia tak kasar dengan wanita meski ia vampire sama dengannya. Akan tetapi, wanita ini sangat menyebalkan sekali. Di kendalikan emosinya, dan kuku-kuku tajam vampire nya memendek dan mulai kembali ke semula. Daripada ia buang-buang tenaga untuk menyakiti wanita gila itu, lebih baik ia membantu Yoochun mencari sobekan kertas disini. Benar apa kata Ki Bum, pasti ada di sekitar apartemen ini walau sudah sebulan pasti masih ada. Meski ia harus menguras tenaganya lagi dengan kekuatan pikiran itu, masih ada Ki Bum disampingnya.

Changmin pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ruang makan di mana Shin Hye tengah mereka ikat dan berpikir untuk membantu Yoochun yang tengah memeriksa kamar wanita itu. Namun, sebelum mereka berdua beranjak dari ruang makan tempat ShinHye diikat, bel apartemen berbunyi membuat kedua pria yang akan mencoba mencari halaman buku tersobek itu harus melayani tamu yang tak di undang?

ShinHye rupanya bisa membaca bahwa ini adalah peluang bagus untuknya agar bisa selamat dari tiga orang pengacau di apartemennya itu. Wanita itu sudah akan berteriak minta tolong namun dengan sangat sigap Kibum membuka kaos kaki sebelahnya dan menyumbat mulut Shin Hye dengan kaos kaki yang sedang ia pakai.

(APOV: Euhh…disgusting)

Mereka pun menuju ke ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu, namun belum juga mereka sempat membuka, pintu itu sudah di di dobrak dari luar. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat orang dibalik pintu yang kini sudah terlihat rusak pada bagian knob nya! Seorang wanita cantik diapit 2 orang bodyguardnya yang diduga adalah pelaku pendobrakan pintu itu berdiri dengan manis. Wanita itu tersenyum kepada Changmin dan Kibum yang tengah melihatnya dengan terkejut sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya. Sedetik Changmin dan Changmin tersadar bahwa betapa kuatnya bodyguard wanita itu.

Changmin berpikir kedua pria manusia itu begitu kuat, ia harus siap siaga namun entah kenapa aura membunuh kedua orang itu sangatlah nol. Walau demikian ia tak mengendorkan kewaspadaannya. Wanita itu masuk ke dalam apartemen dan melewati Changmin dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari pemilik apartemen. Kibum segera menghalangi wanita itu untuk menuju ruang makan, tapi lagi-lagi ia tersenyum lembut membuat Kibum merasa wanita ini bukan musuh. Begitu melihat Shin Hye di ruang makan, Wanita itu menghampirinya yang masih terikat di kursi dan melepaskan kaos kaki yang ada dimulutnya. Di naikkan dagu Shin Hye ke atas seakan menimbang-nimbang antara menampar atau menonjok wajah itu!

Melihat hal ini Changmin maju ke depan untuk menghentikan wanita itu melepas kain di seluruh tubuh Shin Hye, sebab kalau wanita tak di kenal ini melepaskan ikatan Shin Hye, maka semua akan sia-sia. Saat Shin Hye terbebas, bisa saja ia menggunakan kekuatan vampire nya untuk menyerang wanita tak dikenal itu. Saat ini Changmin tak ingin ada pembunuhan meski sebenarnya wanita itu santapan lezat untuk para vampire!

Akan tetapi, sang bodyguard yang bertubuh besar itu menghalangi untuk maju dan menginginkannya untuk bediam diri saja dan melihat apa yang dilakukan wanita itu. Dan benar saja, detik kemudian ia hanya bisa tersenyum, begitu pula Kibum yang hanya bisa bersiul rendah kala melihat sebuah ayunan keras sebuah telapak tangan wanita itu mendarat pada wajah Shin Hye

_PLOQ_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus ShinHye. Yeah wanita itu tak lain adalah Jessica. Ketika mobil yang membawanya sampai di basement parkiran untuk lantai 21, ia melihat ketiga pria itu tengah berlari. Jessica mengenali tiga orang itu yakni Kibum yang merupakan partner kerja appa nya, Yoochun kekasih dari Kim Junsu adik Kim Jae Joong yang tadi tertera di dokumen yang dibacanya tadi dan Shim Changmin sahabat Kim Jae Joong dan Kim Jun Su. Jessica berpikir mungkin mereka bertiga datang untuk menemui Shin Hye dan berbicara juga dengan wanita itu tentang pernikahannya. Jessica memang kemari agar wanita itu melepaskan Jae Joong, sebab kebahagian Yunho terletak pada pria cantik itu, meski ia harus melakukan apapun agar Shin Hye melepaskan Jae Joong, akan ia lakukan. Itulah yang akan ia pikirkan dalam perjalanan ke apartemen Shin Hye.

Saat itu Jessica sudah berlari untuk mengejar mereka bertiga agar bersama-sama saja menuju apartemen Shin Hye namun, lift sudah terbuka dan membuat ia tertinggal. Di putuskan menggunakan lift yang sebelahnya untuk mengejar. Akan tetapi begitu keluar dari lift dan bermaksud untuk menyapa, Jessica melihat kejadian dimana mereka membekuk membuat Shin Hye tak bergerak dengan memegangi kedua tangan wanita itu.

Setelah pintu apartemen tertutup dengan tendangan kaki Changmin, Jessica dan kedua bodyguarnya menuju depan pintu apartemen Shin Hye dan mendengarkan situasi di dalam, sebab mereka bertiga melakukan itu pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri. Dari percakapan yang ia dengar lewat bilik pintu ini sepertinya Jae Joong tengah sakit dan untuk selamat dari kematian gadis itu mengakali dengan harus menikah dan memiliki keturunan maka pria bernama Jae Joong akan selamat! Padahal ada cara lain dan itu adalah halaman kertas yang di pertanyakan oleh Ki Bum.

Jessica saat itu berpikir berpikir, apakah hal ini yang menyebabkan Yunho oppa setuju untuk bertunangan dengannya sebab Jae Joong memilih untuk menikah dengan wanita bernama Shin Hye? Saat itulah darahnya seakan naik sampai ke ubun-ubun, ia sangat marah dengan wanita bernama Shin Hye itu dan ingin memukul wajah gadis tak berperasaan itu. Jessica sungguh salut dengan dua orang lelaki di dalam! Dalam keadaan begitu mereka masih berperasaan pada wanita sehingga tidak melukainya. Harus ada seseorang yang membuat wanita itu berbicara di manakah sobekan kertas itu sekarang berada sebab, keselamatan Kim Jae Joong merupakan kebahagiaan untuk Jung Yunho!

Dia akhirnya menekan saja tombol pintu namun karena wanita bernama Shin Hye itu sepertinya memberontak dan terdengar akan berteriak meminta tolong, Jessica menyuruh kedua bodyguard yang datang bersamanya itu mendobrak pintu ini saja. Begitu terbuka, terlihatlah keterkejutan kedua pria bernama Changmin dan Kibum namun masih ada kewaspadaan disana akan kedatangan tamu tak diundang terlihat dari matanya yang masih terbingkai kacamata hitam. Jessica membuka kacamata dan tersenyum lembut, ia pun melangkah memasuki apartemen melewati Changmin dengan anggun, Kibum dan masih mengedarkan mata mencari Shin Hye. Begitu melihat ia langsung melaksanakan keinginannya itu.

"Kau masih ingin merebut Kim Jae Joong ssi dari YunHo oppa?" Ujar Jessica angkuh, ia lebih memilih menampar, padahal ingin ia menonjok wajah wanita itu hingga tak berbentuk, namun sepertinya mereka masih memerlukan ia dalam keadaan sadar untuk menanyakan di mana sobekan kertas yang di maksud oleh Changmin.

"Siapa kau? Jaejoong memang milikku! Dia dan aku ditakdirkan untuk saling menikah dan punya anak."

Jessica menjadi bertambah geram dengan apa yang baru saja di jawab oleh Shin Hye. Oh…betapa kedua pria bernama Kibum dan Changmin baik sekali padanya. Jessica menggeretakkan giginya, lalu memasang ancang-ancang memukul wajah wajah gadis itu.

_PLOQ_

Tamparan yang lebih keras itu akhirnya mendarat dipipi ShinHye yang satunya lagi. Darah keluar dari sudur bibirnya. ShinHye sekarang tampak ketakutan dan kesakitan, air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. Seperti hewan liar yang kesakitan, ia menggertakkan bibirnya. Hal ini tentu saja sedikit membuat Changmin khawatir sebab wanita itu akan membuka diri dan bertansformasi menjadi vampire.

Namun, tak mudah sebenarnya untuk melakukan hal itu di siang hari, kecuali ia memiliki kekuatan tambahan seperti yang dilakukan Kibum kepadanya. Nafas kehidupan Kibum mengembalikan tenaganya yang terkuras, hawa murni kehidupan manusia memang cukup membuat bertahan. Dan memang benar saja, meski Shin Hye meraung untuk mencoba bertransformasi namun tidak berhasil dilakukannya. Terlihat nafas yang tersengal-sengal dari Shin Hye dan harga diri yang sedikit tercabik sebab tak dapat bertransformasi. Kali ini ia memandang Jessica

"Kim Jae Joong memang milikku!HAhahahah,,,MILIKKU!" Teriaknya dengan mata melotot dan tertawa seperti orang yang gila. Yeah, Jae Joong merupakan obsesinya. Tidak mungkin bukan, ia melepas begitu saja dengan gampang setelah semua yang terjadi, dan membuat ia akhirnya memiliki pria itu. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan!

"Cih..percaya diri sekali kau Park Shin Hye! Apa kau ingin menerima pukulanku lagi huh?"

Shin Hye yang melihat pukulan akan mendarat di wajah yang entah bisa dikatakan masih mulus apa tidak akibat dua pukulan gadis bernama Jessica kini hanya terdiam menerima. Lagipula sobekan kertas itu sudah dia buang lewat jendela kamarnya? Tidak akan ada yang menemukannya!

"Hei Park Shin Hye…Kau ini cinta sama Kim Jae Joong ssi atau tidak!?" Wanita yang menamparnya ini menanyakan tentang kecintaan-nya kepada Kim Jae Joong. Kenapa harus bertanya demikian? Kalau ia tidak mencintai Jae Joong tak akan melakukan semua rencana ini. Menikah dengan orang yang dicintai bukankah keinginan semua yang jatuh cinta?

"Iya…" jawab Shin Hye pada akhirmya. Gadis yang menamparnya itu tersenyum sambil bersidekap, ia seperti puas dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya!

"Kalau memang kau mencintainya, Kau seharusnya membiarkan ia bahagia bersama orang yang di cintai! Bukan mengikatnya dengan akal busukmu!"

"Bagaimana kau….?"

Jessica kini menoleh pada Changmin dan Kibum yang tengah menatapnya. Well.. memang baru kali ini mereka berdua melihat seorang wanita mengamuk kepada wanita lainnya. Hal yang sangat tidak biasa tapi begitu melegakan hati Changmin. Apa yang tidak dapat ia lakukan telah dilakukan wanita itu. Bahkan terlihat begitu elegan dan manusiawi, ketimbang dirinya yang mungkin mengoyak wajah wanita itu atau membunuh dengan menancapkan kuku bertajamnya ke perut vampire wanita itu.

_(CM POV: Harusnya aku membawa wanita ini dari tadi. Hebat!)_

Ki Bum menginjak kaki Changmin dengan geram ketika kekasihnya itu terlihat terpesona dengan wanita yang menampar Shin Hye. Memang ia juga tadi sempat terpesona pada wanita itu tapi lain cerita kalau Changmin harus menatap wanita itu. Changmin memang orang yang seperti itu dengan wanita, oleh karena itu ia menatap Changmin tajam seakan berkata awas kau suka padanya membuat Changmin menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal itu.

"Kau ChangMin dan KiBumkan? Kau berada disini pasti bukan untuk menjenguk ShinHye. Katakan, ada yang bisa kubantu? Namaku…."

Saat itulah Yoochun turun dari tangga. Semua sekarang menoleh kepada Yoochun yang derap kakinya terdengar ketika turun. Yoochun menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat Shin Hye yang dalam keadaan menyedihkan menurut penglihatannya! Yah mungkin itu merupakan ganjaran untuk wanita licik yang memang berniat membuat Jae Joong sengsara.

Shin Hye, wanita itu telah membuang lewat jendela sobekan kertas yang mereka cari namun sepertinya keberuntungan memang masih berpihak kepada mereka! Kertas sobekan yang ia bentuk gumpalan itu terjepit diantara di tiang palaron air dan dinding. Merasa mengenali warna kertas dengan buku di perpustakaan, Yoochun segera turun ke tempat di mana Changmin dan Kibum. Tempat sobekan kertas itu sangat sulit di jangkaunya. Dengan kekuatan Changmin sebagai vampire, mungkin dapat dengan mudah mengambilnya, bukankah Jae Joong sering terlihat menjatuhkan diri dari atap gedung tertinggi hanya untuk menyelamatkan warga Seoul?

"Changmin, Kibum aku mendapatkan potongan buku tua itu. Wanita itu membuang ke jendela tapi tersangkut diantara tiang palaron air jadi bisakah…" Yoochun menghentikan bicaranya ketika ia melihat seorang wanita yang pernah di lihat lewat berita acara televisi sebagai tunangan Jung Yunho. Tapi kenapa wanita itu ada disini?

"Jessica?"

"Park Yoo Chun ssi. Kau mengenaliku?" Jessica sedikit terkejut ketika ada seorang yang menyebut namanya. Suatu hal yang bagus sebab tidak perlu panjang lebar ia menjelaskan siapa dirinya.

"Tentu saja, kau adalah calon istri mantan bos ku. Kemarin beritamu masuk televisi."

"AAkhh.. berita itu. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan YunHo oppa, YunHo oppa…sangat mencintai Kim Jae Joong ssi. Aku tidak akan tega memisahkan mereka kau tahu! Oleh sebab itu aku mencari wanita ini agar mau melepaskan Jae Joong oppa untuk Yunho oppa." Ujar Jessica sambil telunjuknya mengarah pada Shin Hye yang wajahnya terlihat pias sekarang. Kepalanya juga terlihat menggeleng. Bagaimana mungkin kertas sobekan itu tidak terbang terbawa angin atau hilang! Shin Hye merasa lemas, ia merasa tubuhnya tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Sedangkan Ki Bum dan Changmin terlihat mengangguk ketika akhirnya mengetahui bahwa wanita yang menampar Shin Hye adalah Jessica. Rupanya gadis itu yang akan di tunangkan dengan Yunho. Untung saja wanita itu tidak terlalu merepotkan seperti Shin Hye. Kalau merepotkan, apa tidak akan membuat keadaan makin sulit. Dapat menyembuhkan Jae Joong, tapi menerima kenyataan sang kekasih juga akan menikah dengan orang lain apa bisa di katakan bahagia?

Ahh.. sekarang harus menemukan sobekan kertas itu. Tadi bukankah Yoochun mengatakan ada terjepit di antara dinding dan tiang paralon air? Sekarang mereka harus bertarung dengan waktu, kehidupan Jae Joong yang terutama sekarang. Soul Eater terus saja menggerogoti tubuh vampire itu, mungkin tak dapat menunggu dengan menikah atau memiliki keturunan!

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi Yoochun hyung! Ayo tunjukkan padaku" Ujar Changmin yang di beri anggukan oleh Yoochun.

Changmin pun menuju ke kamar Shin Hye bersama dengan Yoochun. Begitu di beritahukan posisi kertas sobekan itu, Changmin segera ancang-ancang turun dengan meloncat dan menggantungkan tangan kiri pada paralon. Akibatnya paralon itu sedikit berderak dan membuat kertas yang terhimpit diantara dinding dan paralon sedikit melebar memudahkan angin meniupkan kertas ringan itu. Namun, dengan kecepatan vampirenya itu ia bisa dengan mudah mengambil sebelum angin menerbangkan kertas yang berbentuk gumpalan bola itu. Changmin pun menggenggam erat kertas sambil tersenyum kemudian dengan sekali menghentak kaki ke dinding ia kembali ke jendela Shin Hye. Tapi ketika ia sampai nafasnya kembali tak beraturan.

"Kau tak apa-apa Min?" Tanya Yoochun ketika Changmin terlihat melemas kembali. Tenaganya banyak terkuras, namun ia tidak tertidur berarti masih ada nafas kehidupan Kibum dalam tubuhnya.

"Tak apa, semua orang itu menunggu di bawah. Bantu papah aku saja."Ujar Changmin sambil memberikan kertas sobekan digumpal membentuk bola ke tangan Yoochun. Yoochun pun segera membantu Changmin berdiri dan memapahnya menuju lantai bawah dimana semua orang tengah menunggu. Kibum melihat Changmin terlihat lemas dan di papah oleh Yoochun segera berlari dan memeluk kekasihnya, membuat pegangan tangan Yoochun di pundak Changmin terlepas.

"Gwenchanayo Minnie..?"

"Ne..,gwenchana. Aku hanya perlu istira…" Changmin tak menyelesaikan perkataannya sebab ia merasakan nafas kehidupan Kibum kembali.

"Apa sudah mendapatkannya chagi?" Tanya Kibum di sela ciumannya kepada Changmin. Membuat Changmin merasa terusik tapi ia sudah mendapatkan tenaganya kembali. Saat ini sobekan kertas itu juga sama penting dan bukankah disini ia tak bersama Kibum saja, masih ada Jessica wanita yang menampar Shin Hye juga bodyguard nya dan Shin Hye yang terikat. Changmin dengan enggan melepaskan bibirnya dari Kibum tapi temuan sobekan kertas itu sangat di nantikan kali ini. Kibum pun sepertinya mengerti itu dan lagipula Changmin sudah bisa berdiri normal.

"Huumm nee..Kami mendapatkannya." Sambil berkata seperti itu Changmin melirik lewat ekor matanya melihat reaksi wanita bernama Shin Hye yang semakin tertunduk lemas, seperti seseorang yang kehilangan hawa kehidupan.

"Kalau begitu cepat bacakan." Jessica mengeluarkan suara ketika beberapa detik tadi sedikit takjub dengan apa yang baru di lihatnya. Changmin menoleh kearah Yoochun yang dianggukkan oleh pria itu.

"Isi buku kemarin berbunyi Heart of the darkness, sebuah kalung berbandul salib berwarna hitam dengan ornament hati merah maroon ditengahnya, keberadaannya belum diketahui sampai saat ini. Kalung buatan abad ke 13 itu didesain khusus oleh pemiliknya, seorang pesohor pada masanya. Sumber mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kalung terkutuk, tetapi ada yang menduga bahwa kalung itu merupakan obat. Kalung yang berasal da…, disini kata itu terputus bukan? Let see.." Yoochun membuka gumpalan kertas bola itu dan membacanya

" …ri South Korea itu didesain oleh pemiliknya sendiri, Kim Soo Ro. Kini diduga, kalung tersebut masih berada di South Korea. Dan sudah diturunkan ke penerusnya…."

"Tunggu dulu Hyung….Kim Soo Ro…Kakek Jaejoong hyung..!" Seru Changmin ketika nama Kim Soo Ro tersebutkan dalam penggalan kata yang sempat tak terbaca oleh mereka di buku _Ancient Runes of Ornament_ .

"That's IT! Itu dia! Aku merasa tak asing dengan ciri-ciri kalung tersebut! Tentu saja! Itu kalung yang dipakai Jaejoong! Tapi…bukankah kalung itu hilang? Oh tidak..kita akan kembali lagi dari nol." Ki Bum menjadi panik sekarang. Ketika Jae Joong melakukan penyelamatan kota, kalung itu terjatuh entah di mana.

"Tidak chagiya…Kalung itu sudah diketemukan. Sekarang sudah di pakainya kembali" Changmin mengingat-ingat kejadian ketika mereka di Je Ju. Changmin seakan melihat sebuah rantai perak tersembul di dalam baju yang di pakai Jae Joong.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus segera ke Kim Mansion! Aku akan memberitahu YunHo oppa di kantornya! Tak ada waktu lama lagi bukan? Akh hubungin aku kalau semua sudah beres." Ujar Jessica sambil mengeluarkan kartu namanya lewat dompet Gucci nya dan memberikan kepada Yoochun.

Tak perlu waktu lama, keempat orang itu meninggalkan ShinHye sendiri di apartemen dengan keadaan masih terikat dan bergegas memasuki mobil masing-masing. Kini KiBum yang memegang kemudi, ChangMin disebelahnya. Mobil Jessica berjalan lawan arah dengan mereka..

"Su ah, ada apa tadi telepon aku? Aku sedang menyetir tadi." Yoochun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di jok mobil dan segera menelphone Junsu.

_"__Chunnie….hyung…"_

"Adaapa dengan Jaejoong?"

_"__Hyung pergi dari rumah….Ia hanya meninggalkan SMS padaku."_

_"_Muot!? Su ah, bisakah kau forward SMS nya padaku?" Jawab Yoochun penuh kepanikan. Tentu saja begitu, setelah mereka mengetahui cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Jae Joong, orang itu malah menghilang. Semoga saja isi sms itu ada petunjuk yang dapat di jadikan acuan keberadaan Jae Joong sekarang ini.  
_"Ada apa? Mengapa kau terdengar buru2?"_

"Ceritanya panjang chagiya, yang jelas dan dapat aku katakan ShinHye itu penipu. Kita sudah dapat menemukan penyembuh untuk Jaejoong!" Jawab Yoochun mempersingkat semua yang terjadi.

_"__BENARKAH?"_ Junsu terlihat bersemangat dan sangat senang akan berita itu.

_" __TUNGGU Chun aku lihat dulu!"_ Suara Junsu tak terdengar sekarang namun Yoochun tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu pasti tengah mencari pesan singkat milik Jae Joong"

_"__Yobseyeo Chunnie… Jaejoong hyung menulis di SMS kalau dia berada di tempat yang dingin….mungkin dia ada di .NAMI ISLAND! YA! Aku pernah menemukan brosur perjalanan wisata Nami Island di petinya. Aku akan segera ke Nami Island!_

"Tidak Su! Aku tahu orang yang tepat untuk menjemput hyungmu."

Setelah itu Yoochun mencari kartu nama Jessica untuk memberitahukan keberadaan Jae Joong lewat ponselnya. Tak lama berselang dari ia menghubungi Jessica, sebuah bunyi nyaring terdengar, seorang wanita menerjunkan dirinya dari sebuah gedung berlantai 21.

**._.**

Jessica akhrinya sampai kantor Yunho dan segera berlari menuju ke kantor YunHo. Begitu sampai ia langsung memasuki ruangan kantor Yunho tanpa berbicara pada sekretaris Yunho, Yoona. Wanita bernama Yoona itu sangat terkejut tapi berhubung dia Jessica adalah tunangan dari Yunho bosnya, maka ketika menerobos masuk pintu kantor YunHo, sekretaris itu tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Apalagi ketika ia ikut masuk kedalam, Yunho bos nya itu seakan tidak menyadari kedatangan keduanya. Lewat gerakan tangannya, Jessica menginginkan Yoona pergi. Wanita itu mengangguk kemudian kembali ke kursinya di luar dan menutup pintu.

Jessica menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat Yunho termenung di kursinya menghadap jendela, apakah keberadaannya saat ini benar-benar tak terlihat? Tak hanya itu, padahal pintu yang ia buka tadi cukup keras tapi seakan pria itu tengah tenggelam dalam dunianya. Apa mungkin ia tengah memikirkan Jae Joong? Sekali lagi ia tak melihat senyum tak ada di wajah tampan itu tapi Jessica pernah melihat senyum tulus dan hangat ketika melihat foto semasa remaja pria itu. Foto senyum penuh cinta yang ia yakin di ambil di pulau Je Ju. Foto itu pasti yang memotret adalah Jae Joong. Foto yang sangat menggambarkan betapa Yunho mencintai orang itu dan mencoba mengungkapkan walau hanya dalam bentuk frame foto.

Yunho yang tengah termenung akhirnya tersadar ada orang memasuki ruang kantornya ketika Jessica membuka tirai jendela dan membuat panas mentari masuk dan mengenai wajah Yunho. Ketika bias-bias mentari di wajah Yunho dapat di tanganinya, Yunho melihat wanita tunangannya berdiri disitu. Choi Jessica! Membuat kekecewaan di hati. Sesuatu di sudut hatinya berharap yang berdiri disana adalah Jae Joong.

"Oh, Jessica, ada apa?" Tanya Yunho datar ketika melihat bahwa wanita itu adalah Jessica.

"Oppa, mianhae… Aku datang kemari tanpa memberitahukan dahulu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Apakah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang pernikahan kita?" Yunho mengatakannya tanpa ekspresi senyum yang di buat-buat membuat Jessica merasa bahwa memang tidak ada yang dapat membuat senyum tulus keluar dari bibir Yunho kalau bukan Kim Jae Joong seorang yang melakukannya.

" Mianghae oppa…aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah memiliki seseorang dihatimu. Mianhae membuatmu tidak dapat mengejar orang itu karena perjodohan ini. Aku kemarin melihatmu tengah menatap wallpaper ponselmu dengan mata sedih. Aku penasaran dan berdalih meminjam ponsel untuk mengirim sms. Tapi…aku melihatnya didalam sana ada picture seorang pria. Ternyata Kim Jae Joong ssi lah yang selama ini membuatmu gundah. Kurasa…" 

Ekspresi wajah YunHo kini berubah serius. Dia tak pernah ingin hal ini di ketahui oleh wanita itu, seseorang yang akan menikah dengannya. Yunho merasa gagal menyembunyikan perasaan terhadap Kim Jae Joong. Tapi..memang ia sangat mencintai pria itu. Tapi..Kim Jae Joong juga akan menikah dengan Shin Hye jadi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Yunho menarik nafas pelan sambil menunduk kepala sekarang.

"Sudahlah Jess, kita sudah akan menikah, kau …"

"TIDAK oppa! Aku baru tahu hari ini dari ChangMin, Yoochun dan Kibum. Saat ini Kim Jae Joong ssi _is dying! He needs You! And you're the cure!" _

"Maksudmu?" Yunho mengangkat kepala sambil membelalakkan mata ketika wanita itu mengatakan bahwa Jae Joong sekarat. Yunho jadi teringat ketika terbangun seusai mereka bercinta kala itu. Jae Joong memang berubah setelah itu dan, saat memang Jae Joong seperti tengah sakit keras. Apa yang terjadi dengan Jae Joong-nya?

"Aku tak tahu sebenarnya Jae Joong sakit apa. Tapi aku juga pernah membaca rahasia kota kita, kalau di Seoul ini masih ada manusia penghisap darah. Aku merasa mungkin Kim Jae Joong ssi adalah salah satu keturunan murni dan karena suatu sebab ia menjadi seperti itu…"

Yunho mendengarkan dengan serius namun ia sangat tertarik dengan kesimpulan Jessica. Wanita yang cerdas dan cantik, sayang nya ia tak bisa mencintai gadis itu. Hatinya sudah jatuh terhadap pesona Kim Jae Joong, vampire itu. Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa sebagian penyakit Jae Joong karena dirinya.

"Lanjutkan…"

"Obat untuk penyakit Jae Joong ssi yang mereka ketahui hanyalah mendapat keturunan dari seorang wanita, oleh sebab itu Shin Hye menjadi tunangan Jae Joong ssi." Yunho mengeretakkan giginya, sekarang ia mengerti dengan sikap Jae Joong kepadanya.

" Tapi…ShinHye adalah penipu! Omongannya nonsense! Adacara lain untuk menyembuhkan Kim Jae Joong ssi tanpa harus menghasilkan keturunan atau apalah itu yang tadi mereka bicarakan di apartemen Shin Hye! Jadi…Cepatlah kau temui dia!

"Tapi…dimana dia!?"

Jessica akan mengatakan bahwa Jae Joong mungkin ada di mansion Kim akan tetapi Tiba-tiba ponsel Jessica berbunyi. Dia melihat nomor tak di kenal disana, tapi tetap ia angkat.

"Yobosaeyo… aahh nee YooChun ssi? Iya, iya, baiklah. Aku sudah bertemu dengan YunHo oppa." Ponsel dimatikan dan Jessica mendekati YunHo. Ia meraih tangan Yunho dan menggengam erat-erat.

"YunHo oppa, pergilah ke Nami Island. JaeJoong ssi berada disana."

Yunho tersenyum, akhirnya setelah beberapa waktu ia bersama Yunho, wanita itu dapat melihat senyum bahagia pria tampan yang menjadi tunangannya ini. Senyum yang sungguh membuatnya bahagia meski ia harus merasakan sakit hati setelah ini. Tapi ia tak menyesal, setidaknya hanya ini yang dapat di lakukan olehnya. YunHo melepas pegangan tangan Jessica dan segera mengambil coatnya dan keluar dari ruangan kantornya.

"Yunho oppa!" Teriak Jessica ketika Yunho akan membuka pintu kantor. Yunho memandang lagi wanita itu.

"Ingat! BLACKHEART! Kalung itulah obat yang dapat menyelamatkan Jae Joong ssi. Cairan yang terkandung di dalam kalung itu berikan pada Jaejoong ssi! Dan harus kau yang berikan! Jangan khawatir tentang orang tua kita, biarkan aku yang menjelaskannya. Kau pergilah. JaeJoong ssi needs you!"

"Gumawo Jessica, aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu."

YunHo berlari dan Jessica hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya dari belakang.

_(JessPOV: Mianhae oppa, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Aku mencintaimu…Semoga kau bahagia…)_

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

**To Be Continued**

Chap depan Ending yah.. n bakal ada NC nya, jd siapkan aja camilannya #Loh? XD

Jessica baik kan?  
Baik dong... klo sama kaya Shin hye pst FF ini kaya sinetron ga bakal tamat-tamat, wkwkwkwk

Untuk yg minta Mpreg, maaaaaf saya Cuma repost, FF ini ga Mpreg, klo mpreg YooMinBum, ga bakal ada kerjaan dong (nyari cara lain buat nyembuhin Jae, cz Jae tinggal Yun hamili aja, trs kalung Blackheartnya jd ga berguna dong, hehe...)

Ok, makasih utk readers yg selalu setia ngikutin FF ini. Followers/favoriters, SR jg.. CU next chap ;)


End file.
